Feeling
by Sollae
Summary: Siempre he tenido claro que todas las vidas se han desarrollado a partir de un mísero instante. Ese instante que hace que todo cambie, que hace que escojas el camino que irremediablemente te llevará hasta tu final. Tercera generación.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling. <strong>

_Siempre he tenido claro que todas las vidas se han desarrollado a partir de un mísero instante. Ese instante que hace que todo cambie, que hace que escojas el camino que irremediablemente te llevará hasta tu final. El instante que corta nuestras vidas en dos y borra todo lo que podría haber sido y no será, el instante que marca un inicio._

**Prólogo.**

_POV James_**_. _**

—¡James! ¿Piensas levantarte y desayunar o esperas quedarte dormido y perder el tren?

La voz de mi madre llegó hasta mi entendimiento desde un lugar muy lejano. Poco a poco, y sobretodo después de oír el portazo que dio, volví a la realidad.

Me levanté de un salto y bostecé con ganas, después, me vestí con ropa muggle, y salí de la habitación.

—¿Tú no estabas aún dormido?

Me giré al oír la voz de Albus, el cual salía de su habitación. Éste, al ver mi cara, ahogó una carcajada.

—Vale, no he dicho nada. Si que tienes ganas de volver a Hogwarts, ¿no? No me esperaba esto de ti, James.

"_Estúpido_" pensé.

—Lo que tengo es hambre, y como no te calles también tendré ganas de dar ostias.

Ante esto Albus no dijo nada, sabía que el papel de hermano mayor cabrón no había desaparecido del todo, y era demasiado inteligente como para cabrearme sabiendo que acababa de despertarme.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, y nos sentamos en la mesa al llegar a la cocina.

—Buenos días James.

—Buenos días papá.

Mi padre acababa de entrar a la cocina, en la mano llevaba un ejemplar de El Profeta. Se sentó en la mesa, y sirviéndose café, empezó a ojear el periódico.

—Ah Albus, antes de que se me olvide, ya he encontrado tu capa, te la he metido en el baúl.

Albus y mi padre empezaron a hablar, yo por mi parte, estaba demasiado ocupado devorando tostadas, aun así, recordé que había varias cosas que tenía que meter en el baúl.

—Buenos días James.

—Buenos días.

Mi madre y Lily entraron en la cocina.

—Güenos disas.

—James, eres asqueroso.

—Cállate enana.

Mi madre empezó a reírse con ganas.

—Harry, voy a echar de menos esto.

—Eso dices todos los años, pero ya sabes que luego quién más los echa de menos soy yo — le contestó mi padre mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesa y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tanto yo como mis hermanos pusimos los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, los momentos románticos para cuando nos echéis de menos, gracias.

Albus y Lily rieron ante mi comentario. Un golpe nos saco a todos del momento. Mi madre abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza que acababa de chocarse contra el cristal.

—Pobre Pig, va acabar como Errol o peor, ya está muy mayor.

Mi padre rió a carcajada limpia, desde luego una broma privada.

—Es de la tía, que no los esperemos, que al final conduce el tío Ron y no está muy segura de si llegarán bien o le tocará empezar a confundir a los muggles porque el tío se choque con un cubo de cartas de esos que le hacen tanta gracia.

—Entonces no voy a poder darle a Rose su regalo antes del tren, que mal — se quejó Lily.

—No creo que a miss perfecta le moleste esperar un poco.

Albus me lanzó un trozo de galleta.

—Mira que puedes llegar a ser tonto James.

—Sí, somos familia, ¿recuerdas? Algo tuyo tendría que tener.

—¡Se hace tarde! Recoger las cosas, en cinco minutos os quiero a todos en el jardín.

—Mamá, tu lado mandón no mola.

—James, nadie te ha preguntado.

Tras esta pequeña derrota subí las escaleras rápidamente para acabar de meter los trastos en el baúl y hacer la cama.

—Péinate un poco —dijo mi padre cuando entró en la habitación a por mi baúl.

Arqueé una ceja al oír esto de él, precisamente de él. Mi padre siempre llevaba el pelo alborotado, y aunque se lo peinase y repeinase, siempre le quedaba igual, como le pasaba a Albus también. Al entrever mis pensamientos, sonrió.

—Anda, vamos a bajar tu baúl.

Entre los dos cogimos el baúl y la jaula de Aurum y lo bajamos todo al coche. Subí de nuevo al baño.

—Pequeña Lils, necesito lavarme los dientes.

Lily, la cual estaba peinándose frente al espejo, me dejó un hueco.

—¡Mamá! —La llamó—. Ayúdame con esto.

Mi madre apareció al momento.

—¡¿Aun estáis así?

Los dos asentimos.

—¿Y Albus?

—Está buscando a su hurón.

—¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Sin hacer caso a sus comunes mini-ataques de histeria, Lily y yo reímos.

—Lily, este año empiezas tercero, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar. Para empezar, como tus compañeros sean la mitad de que lo fui yo por aquel entonces, voy a tener que repartir muchas pastillas vomitivas para que no se te acerquen…

—¡James! Te pareces demasiado al tío Ron, y no seas bestia, o le prohibiré al tío George que te de esas cosas.

—Mamá, no serías tan cruel.

* * *

><p><em>POV Lily<em>

Aunque era mi tercer año ya en Hogwarts no había podido evitar levantarme nerviosa aquella mañana y la prisa que mamá nos metía no ayudaba en nada. James no pudo evitar hacer una mueca graciosa cuando mamá saliendo corriendo a ayudar a Albus a encontrar su hurón, no sin antes gritarnos que nos diéramos prisa, que no nos iban a esperar. Con un suspiro comencé a recogerme el pelo en una trenza intentando que no se escapara ningún pelo pero estaba claro que yo no funcionaba bien bajo presión. Por suerte mi hermano, en un destello de amor fraternal, terminó de lavarse los dientes y cogió el cepillo dispuesto a ayudarme.

—Parece mentira que ya tengas trece años, enana.

—Albus tiene catorce y mamá aún le tiene que ayudar a buscar el hurón.

James simplemente se rió y terminó de hacerme la trenza en silencio. No había salido del todo bien, puesto que no era muy dado a ello, pero al menos estaba peinada. Así que sin más demora ambos recogimos lo último que necesitábamos y bajamos al coche. Nada más salir de casa encontramos a nuestra madre con los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho y el pie repiqueteando en el suelo, esperando con impaciencia a que ambos bajáramos por fin. Sin decir nada por miedo a que empezara una discusión entre James y nuestra madre nos montamos en el coche y salimos hacia la estación. Por el camino James no paraba de decir que este iba a ser su año, que iba a ser maravilloso. De repente calló en la cuenta de algo y se giró bruscamente hacía mí, que estaba en medio. Sin embargo era obvio que no me hablaba a mí por lo que dijo a continuación:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hermanita, nuestro querido hermano por fin se va a reencontrar con sus queridas serpientes.

—¡Oh, cállate James! —replicó Albus desde su asiento.

—¡Pero si sabes que es verdad! A ti más te vale no juntarte con ninguno de ellos —dijo dirigiendo su dedo contra mí.

—O si no, ¿qué? Tienes un hermano en Slytherin, James. Deberías aceptar que las cosas han cambiado.

—Las serpientes siguen siendo serpientes. Da igual la piel que se pongan.

—Desde luego tu nunca entrarías en Ravenclaw, hermano.

—Tampoco es que hubiera querido, hermano —dijo empezando a picarse.

—¡James Sirius Potter! Deja a tu hermano en paz —mamá se giró bruscamente desde el asiento del copiloto regañando a James con esa mirada severa que a Albus y a mí tanto nos intimidaba. Sin embargo, con James no surtía efecto.

—¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad. Pero no te preocupes, mamá. Nuestra querida Lily no se juntará con serpientes

—¡Lo que me faltaba! Sé cuidarme por mí misma, gracias —dije también empezando a enfadarme.

—Solo tienes trece años, Lily. No eres tan madura.

—De edad no. De mente sí.

—Vaya hermanita, sabes replicar. Parece que estar todo el verano con Rose no te ha sentado tan mal, al fin y al cabo.

—O a ti te ha sentado mal pasarla con tus amigos, una de dos.

James intentó replicar pero al final se calló ante una nueva mirada de advertencia de mamá. En cambio yo no pude evitar ponerme a pensar en lo que James había dicho esa mañana antes de montarnos en el coche: ¿de verdad tenía qué preocuparme tanto por los chicos de mi curso? No creo que fuera tan grave como mi hermano decía. Podía cuidar de mí misma, eso lo había demostrado muchas veces. Era fuerte, había ganado a mis hermanos en algunos partidos de Quidditch. Era inteligente, eso lo había sacado de tía Hermione. Podía saber cuando querían algo que yo no y podía defenderme contra eso. Y cierto era que él había hecho muchas travesuras en su tercer año en la escuela pero nadie jamás llegaría a ser como él. Entonces, ¿debía preocuparme o simplemente disfrutaba de este año y si llegaba el momento de defenderme ya vería? Al final decidí dejar aquella decisión para más adelante y concentrarme en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el coche. Aunque una parte de mí, sin querer, comenzó a revivir el revuelo que ocurrió en casa cuando Albus nos contó que había sido seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin. Mis padres habían estado orgullosos de él, al igual que yo. Pero James no ayudaba nada a la autoestima de nuestro hermano al meterse constantemente con él y con su mejor amigo. En verdad entendía a James en algunos aspectos. Él había sido el primero que había tenido que lidiar con el hecho de que lo señalaran como "_el hijo del elegido_" y él solo había tenido que buscarse sus propios amigos; sus amigos de verdad. Había sido algo frustrante para él pasar por aquello el sólo y eso había endurecido su carácter hasta el punto de que ahora era él el que no entendía que nuestro hermano Albus no tenía la culpa de que el sombrero lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin. Y de igual forma, no era tan malo estar en Slytherin. Obviamente él sabía que no ayudaba a nuestro hermano y solo lo hacía por pura diversión, pero había veces que su concepto de diversión no encajaba exactamente con el nuestro y eso hacía que nuestra casa pareciera todo menos una casa. Gracias a Merlín siempre estaba nuestro padre para aliviar las tensiones con alguna charla y si no…bueno, siempre quedaban las amenazas que mamá convertía en actos si no dejábamos de discutir. Incluso Rose había aceptado mejor la situación de Albus. Y claro, cuando al año siguiente por fin recibí la carta de Hogwarts lo primero que salió de la boca de mi hermano fue un: "_espero no tener otra serpiente en la familia_". De verdad, había veces que mi hermano era un completo idiota. Dejé de lado estos recuerdos cuando noté como nuestro padre aparcaba el coche mientras las risas llenaban el interior del vehículo y todos nos bajábamos con unas sonrisas aún pintadas en la cara. James y Albus ayudaron a papá a descargar los tres baúles y las tres jaulas con nuestras mascotas. Una vez cada uno lo colocó todo en su respectivo carritos comenzamos nuestro camino hasta encontrarnos de pleno con el muro de piedra que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. Sin pensárselo dos veces James corrió contra dicho muro y lo atravesó seguido por Albus y papá. Nuestra madre se quedó conmigo y juntas, de la mano, lo cruzamos como habíamos hecho desde el primer día. Una vez estuvimos en el anden correspondiente todo fue un caos. Familias enteras se despedían impidiendo el paso a los que intentaban encontrar un hueco para poder despedirse, o simplemente respirar. Los gritos se alzaban por encima del ruido del tren y todo era una completa locura. Pero así eran todos los unos de septiembre en mi vida desde que James había cumplido once años. Y en realidad no importaba porque aunque desde fuera pudiera parecer una escena agobiante estaba cargada de vitalidad, de niñez y de sentimientos. Y nada con esas cualidades podía ser nunca algo malo.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más nuestra madre y yo cogimos con fuerza mi carrito y nos encaminamos entre la multitud hasta encontrar a mis hermanos y nuestro padre esperando por nosotras.

—¿Ron aún no ha venido? —preguntó algo preocupada mamá.

—No. Pero no te preocupes, cielo. Ya sabes como es tu hermano.

En ese momento tío Ron apareció con tía Hermione y nuestros primos en el poco espacio que habíamos podido conseguir y todos nos saludamos efusivamente. Aunque habíamos pasado casi todo el verano juntos éramos una familia tan unida que era normal vernos saludarnos de esa forma. James le preguntó a tío Ron por su viaje en coche y todos estallamos en risas al ver como sus orejas se tornaban rojas. Rose nos dijo en voz baja que ya nos contaría en el tren justo antes de que la madre de Scorpius, el mejor amigo de nuestro hermano Albus, viniera hasta nosotras para preguntar por tía Hermione. Todos notamos como los padres se pusieron tensos en cuanto ella apareció y, una vez más, no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por mi hermano y mi prima. Ellos tenían una gran relación con Scorpius, ellos eran amigos y nuestras familias nunca iban a poder llevarse bien por todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Era algo frustrante.

El sonido del tren pareció sacar a nuestros padres de su momentánea tensión y comenzaron a despedirse de nosotros con besos en las mejillas, apretones de manos y palmaditas en la espalda. Al final, tanto tío Ron como nuestro padre nos ayudaron a cargar en el vagón los baúles y nos volvimos a despedir de ellos saludándoles con la mano desde, esta vez, el interior del tren. Con una sonrisa en la cara me dispuse a encontrar un compartimiento en el que sentarme con Lia y Theo, a quienes me había encontrado al subir, antes de que nadie nos quitara el último. Las advertencias de mi hermano James aún rondaban mi mente pero, sinceramente, no me importaba lo que iba a ocurrir en este curso. Pasase lo que pasase iba a ser feliz.

* * *

><p><em>POV Scorpius<em>

—Scorpius, cielo. ¿Seguro qué lo tienes todo?

—Sí, mamá.

—Astoria es su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Ya sabe todo lo que tiene que llevar —había dicho mi padre saliendo de casa.

—Nuestro hijo se hace mayor —esa había sido su única respuesta.

Esa escueta conversación era la única que se había llevado a cabo en casa antes de coger el coche camino a la estación. Dejando escapar un suspiro giré la mirada y la enfoqué en la carretera. No culpaba a mi padre por su forma de ser, sabía que así era como lo habían educado pero a veces me hubiera gustado que fuera un poco más cariñoso y se preocupara más por mí; como madre. Ella, cuando el día uno de septiembre se acercaba, nunca paraba quieta hasta que se aseguraba que tenía todo lo necesario para mi nuevo año escolar. Incluso aquel año en el que había cumplido catorce aun continuaba haciéndolo y creía que lo seguiría haciendo hasta que me graduase. Y en parte se lo agradecía pero me hubiera gustado que algo de lo mucho que ella hacía lo hubiera hecho padre.

Frené estos pensamientos cuando noté como el coche estacionaba delante de la puerta de la ya tan conocida estación de King's Cross. Padre me ayudó a descargar el baúl y lo metimos todo en un carrito que fuimos deslizando hasta pararnos entre los andenes nueve y diez. Por el camino vimos como muchos niños seguían emocionados a sus padres, probablemente alumnos que fueran a cursar su primer año en la escuela. En ese momento padre me dio un suave golpe en el hombro y con la cabeza me instó a cruzar el muro de ladrillos. Con decisión deslicé el carrito mientras aceleré con los pies y, en un segundo, noté esa ligera sensación que siempre había recorrido mi cuerpo los años anteriores. Sensación que consiguió calmarme por un momento.

En cuanto mis padres se encontraron a mi lado nos encaminamos hasta las puertas del expreso de Hogwarts mientras veíamos como alguna gente (la mayoría) se apartaba al vernos acercarnos. Odiaba que hicieran eso, la guerra había sucedido hacía tiempo y mi padre no era como mi abuelo. Aún seguía sin comprender por qué le tenían miedo. Sí, era un hombre estricto y no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos pero no era cruel como su padre y creo que madre había conseguido ablandar un poco su corazón. Sin embargo, y aunque no lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta, aún seguía teniendo un poco de miedo a que le recordaran aquellos tiempos y, por eso, tensó la mano que había puesto sobre mi hombro al ver aparecer a los Potter y los Weasley en la estación. Habían pasado veintidós años y aún seguía tensándose al verlos aparecer, al igual que madre. Yo, en cambio, sonreí como no lo había hecho en varios meses al ver aparecer a Albus junto con sus hermanos y sus primos. Parecían felices.

Justo entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, madre, quien trabajó con la tía de Albus en el Ministerio en una ocasión hace algunos meses, se acercó a saludarles. Aunque padre y yo no nos movimos de nuestro sitio, pudimos oír la conversación perfectamente.

—Buenos días, Hermione.

—Buenos días, Astoria. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien. ¿Que tal estás tú? Oí que habíais tenido un pequeño accidente.

—¡Oh! Nos es nada. Solo una pequeña herida en el brazo; nada grave. Gracias por preocuparte.

—No es nada. Me alegro de que haya salido todo bien —una vez mas no pude evitar admirar la actitud de mi madre. No estaba cómoda, eso era visible por la posición que adoptaba: barbilla levantada, espalda recta y hombros atrás. Pero, sin embargo, había conseguido dejar eso a un lado y ser cordial con esa familia.

Sin ninguna palabra más madre volvió con nosotros y antes de encaminarnos hacia el interior del expreso padre saludó a la familia con un seco golpe de cabeza y en ese momento vi como el padre de Albus le respondió con otro gesto parecido. Albus me saludó con la mano y me sonrió y yo le correspondí escabulléndome del agarre de padre y yendo a hablar por un momento con él, antes de que padre volviera a buscarme y apoyara la mano en mi hombro instándome a que entrara en el tren. Un instante antes de darme la vuelta nos miramos y ambos entendimos que dejaríamos las largas conversaciones para después, en el tren, cuando estuviéramos solos en el compartimiento.

En cuanto encontramos una de las puertas madre comenzó a darme demasiados besos en mis mejillas, como hacía cuando era pequeño. Mientras me reía intentaba zafarme hasta que, al final, padre la cogió del brazo y ésta se separó. En ese momento padre me tendió la mano y me dedicó una media sonrisa de lado. Sonrisa que, según me había contado madre, era la que la enamoró.

—Ten cuidado, Scorpius.

—Lo tendré, no te preocupes.

—Cuídate y escríbenos cuantas veces quieras. Ya sabes como es tu madre.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

—Gracias padre.

Con un último apretón por su parte y un par de besos por parte de madre, me subí al tren buscando el compartimiento que siempre había pertenecido a los miembros de la casa Slytherin. A los pocos minutos de haberme sentado después de haber colocado el baúl en los estantes, vi aparecer a Albus, quien comenzó a contarme sus vacaciones en cuanto acomodó sus cosas en el vagón. Al menos, el camino a Hogwarts sería entretenido.

* * *

><p><em>POV Rose<em>

Cogí la jaula con cuidado y la bajé de lo alto del armario.

—Ten papá.

Mi padre cogió la jaula y salió de la habitación.

Este año no íbamos tan apurados de tiempo como otros, por supuesto esto se debía al nuevo horario que había impuesto mamá, aunque tanto papá como Hugo habían hecho de las suyas intentando cambiarlo para poder dormir media hora más.

Metí lo último que me faltaba en el baúl justo a tiempo.

—Va Rose, se nos hace tarde, y tu madre ya está pensando en levantarnos media hora antes la próxima vez, y eso si que no voy a permitirlo.

Rose rió con ganas, y su padre, a la vez que cogía su baúl, también empezó a reírse.

Los dos sabían que si mamá se empeñaba en hacerles levantarse media hora antes, nada ni nadie podrían evitarlo.

—Rose, cariño, ¿lo tienes ya todo? -me preguntó mamá cuando llegamos a la entrada.

—Sí, mamá.

— Pues sube y ayuda a Hugo que seguro que aun no ha acabado ni de vestirse.

Subí de nuevo al primer piso y entré en la habitación de Hugo.

—¡Rose! ¡Ayúdame!

Ropa y libros volaban por la habitación. Hugo los lanzaba al baúl desde todas partes.

Rápidamente me puse a meter las cosas que se desviaban de trayectoria.

—¡Ya está! Gracias Rosie-ro.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

—Va, si te encanta, si ya lo dice James…

—Mira, otro gilipollas en la familia.

Odiaba que James me llamara así, pero odiaba aun más que mi propio hermano lo hiciese por imitarle.

Aun enfurruñada, le ayudé con su baúl.

Abajo, papá y mamá los iban metiendo en el coche a la vez que discutían.

—¡No vas a embrujar el coche!

—¡Pero, si….!

Callaron al vernos y subimos en silencio.

Papá y mamá discutían por todo, eran así, y según se decía, eran así desde que se conocieron con once años.

—Hugo, ¿tienes ganas de volver a Hogwarts? —le pregunté a mi hermano.

—Claro, ¿tú no?

—La verdad, no lo sé…

Este verano me había divertido mucho, pero aun así, a mi me encantaba Hogwarts, pero algo dentro de mi…

—¡Sé que te gustan Ron, pero no te choques con ellos!

Esto me sacó se mis pensamientos.

—¡No me gustan los bufones!

—Buzones cariño, buzones.

Ya habíamos llegado, así que bajamos y colocamos las cosas en dos carritos.

—Y aun así tarde… —iba murmurando mamá.

King´s Cross estaba abarrotada, como cada uno de septiembre. Magos y brujas aquí y allá se entremezclaban entre los muggles.

Avanzamos con cuidado hasta el andén nueve y tres cuartos y pasamos en orden por la pared de ladrillo.

Rápidamente papá nos guió hasta donde estaban los tíos.

—¡Por fin! —medio chilló tía Ginny.

Nos saludamos todos, obviando a James, y justo cuando acabamos, una mujer se acercó a saludar a mamá.

La tensión invadió a los adultos, y antes de que me diese cuenta alguien me agarró del brazo y me giró.

—Primita, ya ni saludas.

—James.

—Yo mismo.

—Hola.

Por su cara me di cuenta de que mi saludo no le había satisfecho.

—¿Sigues con tus enfados tontos?

Justo cuando iba a contestarle de manera poco adecuada mamá nos interrumpió.

—Se os va a hacer tarde.

Sonriendo, me giré y me dejé abrazar por mamá.

—Te vas a echar muchísimo de menos cariño.

—Y yo a ti mamá, y no te pongas triste, ¡si te quedas con papá y vuestras discusiones!

Reímos y nos volvimos a abrazar.

—Cuídate y estudia.

Nos saltamos y mientras ella fue hacia Hugo yo me sentí atrapada entre unos brazos fuertes.

—¡Papá!

—Cuídate, ¿si?

Le sonreí y tras darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla sentí como Lily tiraba de mi mano, arrastrándome al tren.

—¡Adiós Rosie! —oí que me chillaban tío Harry y tía Ginny.

Al momento de subir el tren arrancó.

—Bueno Lily, voy a buscar a Pippa.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el prólogo, o presentación de cada uno de los personajes.<em>

_Esperamos que no haya resultado lioso tanto punto de vista distinto, pero era necesario. Los capítulos serán cada uno desde el punto de vista de un personaje, si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntarnos._

_Y por último una pequeña advertencia, este fic va a contener incesto, entre primos. _

_Esperamos que os haya gustado. _

_**Arualle **y** LainaM**._


	2. Capítulo 1: De nuevo en el castillo

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.

_Antes que nada una pequeña aclaración, como bien nos ha corregido un lector vía review (de nuevo, ¡gracias **Eirian**!) Lily debería tener 12 años y empezar segundo, un año menos (y curso) de lo que nosotras hemos puesto, pero ahora que ya está puesto y la historia ya está montada, vamos a dejarlo así. Digamos que adecuamos la edad de Lily a la trama del fic :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: De nuevo en el castillo.<strong>

_POV James_

Entré tras Fred en el compartimiento que siempre solíamos utilizar, Brian aun sabíamos dónde estaba, pero no tardaría en venir.

Colocamos los baúles sobre los estantes de arriba de los asientos. La jaula de Aurum la dejé en el asiento.

—¿Qué tal esta última semana? —me preguntó Fred.

Hacía una semana exacta que no nos habíamos visto, el tiempo que él se había ido a Irlanda, a casa de sus abuelos maternos.

—Aburridísima. Lo de siempre, en casa o en casa de tío Ron, o en La Madriguera. Bueno, también fuimos a casa de los Scamander de visita, con los tíos, y acampamos en su jardín una noche, al lado de un lago, deberías haber visto la de arañas que había…

Acabé riendo y Fred se me unió.

—Eso no parece tan aburrido.

—Bueno lo de las arañas no. Eran enormes, le tiré una a Rose y acabamos discutiendo a lo grande, tío Ron casi me mata.

—Tío Ron no es muy amigo de las arañas.

Volvimos a reír.

—¡Tíos, ya está aquí vuestro amorcito!

Brian acababa de entrar, arrastraba el baúl de cualquier forma, y su pobre lechuza parecía mareada dentro de su jaula.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a ayudarle. Cuando ya estaba todo colocado Brian nos medio abrazó.

—¡Os he echado de menos!

—Y nosotros a ti. ¿Cómo te ha ido por Francia?

—Bien, aunque muy aburrido, menos mal que vinisteis de visita, sino me habría muerto de no hacer nada.

—Parece que nuestras vidas por separado son muy aburridas.

Fred y Brian rieron ante esto.

—Bueno, y ¿de qué hablabais? ¿Me he perdido algo?

—Nada nuevo Brian, solo otra discusión entre James y Rose con araña de por medio.

—Ay James, siempre siendo descortés con tu querida primita…

Su voz, que imitaba la de una abuela, nos hizo reír de nuevo.

—¿Algo del carrito niños? —se oyó tras la puerta.

Me levanté de un salto, tenía un hambre canina.

—¿Queréis algo del carrito?

—De todo por favor.

Asentí, y salí del compartimiento. La puerta de cerró tras de mi con un golpe. El carrito se encontraba a dos compartimentos de distancia, y estaba rodeado de alumnos. Reconocí varias cabelleras pelirrojas. Saludé con la mano a Molly, que ya estaba servida y se volvía a su compartimiento, la medio rubia Dominique era ahora la que estaba pidiendo.

Pegué un par de empujones y me situé a su lado.

—No te cueles —oí decir a un alumno de sexto de Hufflepuff.

—Es mi prima, grandullón —le contesté señalando a Dominique.

—James, James, James…

Sonreí a Dominique.

—¡Familia!

Albus acababa de hacer la misma jugarreta que yo, y ahora se encontraba a nuestro lado, junto con Rose.

—Albus, veo que vas aprendiendo.

Este rodó los ojos como respuesta.

Pedí, y al girarme para salir me choque con Rose.

—Pelirroja, estás en medio —bromeé.

— James, ¿no te das cuenta de que careces de gracia alguna?

Esto último me dolió. Quería decirle algo hiriente, reírme de ella, demostrarle que si tenía gracia, mucha más de la que ella jamás tendría.

—Bueno Rose, puede ser que no tenga la clase de gracia que pueda impresionar a miss perfecta, pero al menos tengo algún tipo de gracia.

Al oír mis propias palabras me di cuenta de que me había pasado, pero aun así, mi orgullo me hizo medio sonreír. Su mirada se endureció, le había dolido mucho oír aquello.

—¿Vamos Rose?

Rose asintió, y se fue con Albus, el cual me miraba con cara de extrañado. _"¿Qué has hecho ahora?_" pude leer en sus labios.

Nada, joder. Yo ahora no había empezado, había sido ella. Era ella la que no soportaba ni una pequeña broma. Pero aun así, aun sabiendo que esta vez no era todo culpa mía, no podía evitar sentirme culpable, mucho más de lo que normalmente me solía sentir.

* * *

><p>—Va, que acabe ya… —murmuraba con impaciencia Fred.<p>

—De fondo, la directora McGonnagall continuaba con el discurso de bienvenida. Acababa de celebrarse la selección de los nuevos alumnos, y ahora tocaba la dolorosa espera hasta que la comida hiciese acto de presencia.

—¡Comencemos con alegría este nuevo curso en Hogwarts!

La comida apareció de repente. Decenas de platos y bandejas con los más suculentos manjares que uno pueda soñar llenaban la mesa.

—¡Pollo! —chilló Brian mientras se lanzaba hacía un muslo de pollo en particular.

Uno de los nuevos alumnos que estaba sentado enfrente, lo miró con miedo, como si pensase que Brian no fuese a tener suficiente con el pollo y fuese a tirarse sobre él.

Reí mientras me llenaba la boca de puré de patata.

—Esto es vida —murmuró Fred cuando ya había comido lo que creía conveniente.

Asentí aun acabando mi trozo de tarta de melaza. Unas risas llamaron mi atención, y giré la cabeza buscando a quien sabía era la dueña. Rose estaba sentada cerca, en frente, dos personas más a la derecha, junto con otra chica. Parecía contenta, relajada. Una parte de mi se alegró de ello, y otra se enfureció. En cierto modo esperaba ver en ella algo de turbación o molestia por nuestro encontronazo, esperaba algo. Quizás una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos o cierta distracción, algo que dijese que en su cabeza la escena del tren se repetía una y otra vez como me pasaba a mí. Pero ella parecía totalmente feliz, no parecía que nada fuese mal. Seguí mirándola con fijeza, y a los segundos, ella se giró, y nuestras miradas se encontraron, empecé a dibujar una sonrisa de disculpa en mi rostro, pero antes de lograrlo ella ya había apartado la mirada, y altiva, había girado la cabeza, ocultando su rostro tras su pelirroja cabellera.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, esperamos que os haya gustado. <em>

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :) _

_**LainaM.**_


	3. Capítulo 2: De escobas y primos pesados

****Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.**

**Nota de las autoras: **_Queremos recordar (aunque antes no lo hayamos mencionado) que la historia está registrada en Safe Creative así que os pedimos por favor absteneros de cometer plagio y/o de coger esta historia y publicarla sin nuestro consentimiento en otros foros, blogs, etc. No lo consentimos. Si cualquiera de vosotros ve algún indicio de que esto esté ocurriendo por favor avisándoslo; os lo agradeceríamos muchísimo. _

**Capítulo 2: De escobas y primos pesados**

POV Scorpius

La primera semana de clase pasó sin darnos cuenta. En poco tiempo se reanudó otra vez la temporada de Quidditch y las costumbres de las novatadas a los de primer año. Como todos los años Albus y yo no pasábamos demasiado tiempo en nuestra sala común puesto que nuestros compañeros no nos tenían un gran aprecio a ningún de los dos. Por lo que ambos matábamos la gran mayoría del tiempo o en la biblioteca o recorriendo los terrenos de la escuela.

Aquella mañana anunciaron que dentro de dos semanas se llevarían a cabo las pruebas para las personas que quisieran entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. Yo, por suerte, había entrado como buscador un año atrás por lo que no tenía que preocuparme de las pruebas. Sin embargo Albus quería intentar hacer la prueba para guardián por lo que me preguntó si podía ayudarle a entrenar. Acepté sin prensármelo no solo porque era mi mejor amigo y, sin dudarlo, lo haría por él; si no también por el efecto que tenía en mí el montarme en una escoba. Era una sensación tan gratificante, relajante y tranquilizadora que agradecía cada oportunidad de montarme y emprender el vuelo.

Así que cuando terminamos de desayunar Albus me pidió que le acompañara a la mesa de su hermano para pedirle que le prestara su escoba puesto que él había olvidado la suya en casa. Me aseguró que solo sería un momento y, aún a mi pesar, le acompañé a su mesa.

—Hola James.

—¿Qué quieres? —intenté reprimir las ganas de poner mis ojos en blanco al escuchar a James.

—Tú escoba.

—¿Mi qué? —dijo girándose por fin a su hermano. En su mirada se podía notar que la situación le divertía un poco.

—Necesito practicar para las pruebas y he olvidado la mía en casa.

—¿Has escrito a mamá?

—Sí, me la traerán con el próximo correo.

—Pues espérate hasta entonces —en ese momento James saltó como si le hubiera picado un duendecillo de Cornualle. Al momento se puso serio

—¿Quieres dejarle la escoba a tu hermano? —dijo Rose cuando se recuperó de su momentánea risa.

—¡Auch! Eso duele, Rose.

—Te lo mereces —dijo impasible como siempre.

—No le dejaré a una serpiente mi escoba.

—Potter, antes que una serpiente es tu hermano —no pude evitar replicar.

—Mira quien habla, la otra serpiente. No le voy a dejar a mi hermano la escoba. No te metas, Malfoy.

—¡Oh! ¡Déjales en paz! —dijo Rose empezando a enfadarse más todavía, si eso era posible.

Bajé los ojos para reprimir las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a James para ver si veía que no tenía que tratar así a su hermano y entonces me fijé en ella. En Lily. Había observado toda la escena en silencio pero pude advertir un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando escuchó a su hermano volver a nombrar las pruebas. Apartó la vista mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban en cuanto se percató de que la estaba mirando. Volvió a su desayuno y vi como suspiraba. Una idea se instaló en mi menté pero la deseché al momento, era imposible. Dejé de intentar analizar la situación que acababa de vivir y me concentré en ayudar a Albus en su discusión. Bueno, más bien ahora era la discusión de Rose y James.

—¡Es tu hermano!

—Es una serpiente.

—No le voy a dejar la escoba y punto. No te metas en esto Rose.

—Me meto porque es mi familia. Al igual que la tuya.

—¡Oh, James! Ya basta. Papá no grabó nuestros nombres en las escobas porque no quería que pasara esto, lo sabes —saltó Lily harta de la pelea.

—Tú también tienes una escoba. Déjasela. Total tú no vas a volar, ¿no? Tú jamás probarías a entrar en el equipo, ¿verdad? No la necesitarás, entonces. Tú eres más como tía Hermione, todo el día en la biblioteca —intentó razonarle James.

—Y tú como tío Ron, que no la pisa ni muerto.

—Hermanita no repliques.

—Es difícil teniéndote en casa, ¿sabes?

—¿No tenéis escobas de reserva en vuestro equipo de Quidditch? Pedirlas de ahí —dijo después de dar otro bote por otra patada de Rose.

—Sev, no te preocupes. Te dejaré mi escoba. Yo ya estoy dentro de todas formas —dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Los tres salimos del Gran Comedor aunque no pude evitar mirar por última vez a Lily antes de salir por la puerta. Vi como reprimía un segundo suspiro y muy gracilmente se limpiaba una lágrima. Se notaba que no le gustaban las peleas en casa pero aún así había contestado a su hermano. Su actitud me intrigaba, parecía como si quisiera tomar parte de las pruebas pero a la vez no…era extraño. Fuera como fuese dejé de lado estos pensamientos cuando entramos en nuestra primera clase. Durante esa clase y las siguientes noté como Albus se retorcía en su asiento ansioso de poder coger la escoba. Solo se relajó un poco a la hora de la comida cuando vimos como Rose no paraba de fulminar con la mirada a James cada vez que éste intentaba hablar con ella. No sé por qué pero tuve la sensación de que no estaban así por lo de aquella mañana.

—Oye, ¿a tu hermano le pasa algo con Rose? ¿Han vuelto a discutir?

—¿Hay alguna vez que no discutan? —dijo mientras sonreía —No sé, la verdad. Creo que pasó algo en el tren el día que volvimos.

En cuanto terminamos de comer salimos corriendo junto con Rose para que nos dejara su escoba y en cuanto la tuvimos fuimos directos al campo de Quidditch para entrenar. Nada más salir al patio central nos encontramos con Lily, quien reía junto con sus amigas. En cuanto nos vio se acercó a saludarnos.

—¿Vais al campo?

—Sí, vamos a practicar.

—¡Ah! —y ahí estaba de vuelta aquella mirada; aquella mirada de decepción que hacía que algo se removiera en mi interior –Que os lo paséis bien, entonces.

—¿Quieres venir? Digo, si no tienes nada que hacer.

—¿De verdad? —dijo levantando las cejas con escepticismo pero con una gran sonrisa.

—Scorp, amigo. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? Es mejor entrenar con más personas. Al final vas a conocer mis movimientos y me las pararás todas.

—Supongo que tienes razón, como siempre —dijo dándose por vencido al fin.

—Está bien. Voy a dejar mis cosas y cojo la escoba. Enseguida vuelvo —dijo sin apartar aquella sonrisa que le iluminaba toda la cara.

Salió corriendo mientras nosotros nos quedamos clavados en el sitio. Se la veía feliz de poder jugar y aquel pensamiento que se había instalado en mí aquella mañana volvió con más fuerza. ¿De verdad ella estaba considerando intentar entrar en el equipo? ¿Con su hermano James como co-capitán? Sin duda era una Gryffindor, porque había que tener valor para intentarlo sabiendo que tu hermano no estaría para nada contento con la idea. Albus pareció leer un poco de mis últimos pensamientos porque dijo:

—Como James se entere de que has alentado a Lily para volverse a subir a una escoba, te mata.

—Que me mate. ¿No has visto la cara de tu hermana? Se moría porque la invitáramos. Le gusta jugar. Además es un deporte muy practicado y ella no va a intentar entrar en el equipo. Solo quiere divertirse un rato.

—Puede ser pero aún está en tercero, Scorp.

—Tú tuviste la idea de hacer las pruebas en tercero, Albus. Desde entonces siempre que podías te montabas en una.

—Lo sé pero ella es… —se calló al ver salir a su hermana con la escoba.

Sin decir una palabra los tres nos encaminamos al campo de Quidditch y pedimos prestada una quaffle. En cuanto la tuvimos nos montamos en las escobas y alzamos el vuelo. Se estaba bien a esta altura en la que el viento revolvía todo. Lily pareció notarlo también y en cuanto se estabilizó encima de la escoba se hizo una coleta. Albus, sin darse cuenta, le lanzó la pelota y yo, a su vez, me lancé a cogerla para que no la golpeara. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella terminó de hacerse la coleta y con unos rápidos reflejos la agarró. Simplemente le sonreí cuando paré la escoba justo enfrente de ella y empezamos a jugar. Sin duda, fue una buena tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo, esperamos de todo corazón que os haya gustado. <em>

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :)_

_Recorad: un fic con reviews es un fic feliz._

**_Arualle._**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Normalidad?

****Disclaimer: ****Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¿Normalidad? <strong>

_POV Rose_

—Es que no me explico como puede ser tan estúpido —murmuré.

Acabé de enjabonarme el pelo y suspiré. Desde lo ocurrido en el tren con James, todo había empeorado. Durante esta semana no había sido capaz de ponerme al día con mis amigos ni de empezar el curso con buen pié, ¿por qué? Porqué me tiraba todo el santo día discutiendo con James. Durante la cena de inauguración él intentó con una mirada de niño bueno y su media sonrisa que lo perdonase, pero no, no podía hacerlo.

Suspiré de nuevo y salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla caliente.

Sé que en cierto modo es mi culpa que esto esté así, pero es que no pude evitar que lo del tren me afectase tanto. Su "Pelirroja, estás en medio" había puesto mi mundo patas arriba. Lo odiaba y a la vez quería que me volviese a llamar pelirroja de ese modo a todas horas.

—¡Para Rose! ¡Eres estúpida! —me chillé a mi misma.

Giré la varita con suavidad y un suave chorro de aire caliente empezó a brotar de la punta, poco a poco fui secándome y entrando en calor.

Después de ese intento cutre y penoso de pedir disculpas, James se había limitado a replicar cada frase que oía que decía. Cualquier frase, fuera dirigida a quien fuera, si él estaba ahí para oírla, la iba a replicar. Que yo estaba en las escaleras con Pippa y se me ocurría decir "_Hoy la profesora Vector parecía contenta_" y él lo escuchaba, nos poníamos a discutir acerca de que clase de cosas ponían contenta a la profesora Vector. Que si en la cena yo comentaba "_Qué bueno está este pollo_" él decía que el pollo había sido asesinado sangrientamente, y de nuevo a discutir… ¡Era horrible! Al cabo de dos días así, ya harta por todo, era yo la que también le replicaba siempre que podía. El resultado: discutía con él en cualquier momento a cualquier hora, y la mayoría de veces por cosas sin sentido.

Pippa al principio se reía, ahora, tras una semana de aguantar gritos, se estaba empezando a cabrear.

—Esto no puede seguir así —murmuré mientras me ponía el pijama.

Esto debía parar, como siguiésemos así los profesores o incluso la directora acabarían por decirnos algo, castigarnos o enviar una carta a nuestros padres, y tener que explicarles a ellos que pasaba no iba a ser nada fácil. Estaba claro que los dos discutíamos por cosas que no decíamos, en mi caso, por cosas no me dejaba ni pensar.

Acabé de secarme el pelo y salí del cuarto de baño. La habitación era cálida y acogedora. Pippa estaba hablando con Pomona, nuestra otra compañera de cuarto.

—Por fin sales, Rose —comentó amablemente Pomona.

—Sí, siento haber tardado tanto, la bañera es toda tuya.

Sonriendo se levantó y cogiendo varias cosas se metió en el baño.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Pippa en cuanto Pomona cerró la puerta.

Que me preguntase eso me dejó bloqueada a medio sentarme. No, claro que no estaba bien, algo en mi fallaba, algo enfermo me recorría por dentro.

—No —contesté mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi cama.

—Cuéntame.

Por un momento por mi mente cruzó la idea de realmente contarle todo, como se sentía, como no quería sentirme, y como creía que de verás me sentía. Rápidamente deseché esa idea, decirlo en voz alta sería como aceptarlo, si es que de verás había algo que aceptar, y no, no lo había. Nada.

—Es que estoy preocupada y avergonzada —finalmente dije.

—Si.

—Me siento culpable por seguir a James con su juego estúpido, y no estoy siendo yo, no estoy con mis amigos ni estudio ni hago nada provechoso.

Finalmente me había salido eso, era cierto, pero sólo una parte, de todos modos con eso resuelto lo demás no tardaría en desaparecer.

—Pues ponle fin al juego.

—Lo sé, voy a hacerlo.

Con una determinación renovada, muy parecida a la que me llenaba en época de exámenes, me puse uno de los jerséis que siempre me regalaba la abuela Molly, y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y me precipité en la sala común. Busqué a James con la mirada. Estaba sentado al lado de Brian, frente a la chimenea, parecía garabatear algo en un pergamino.

—James —le llamé—, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Por su cara comprendí que por un momento había estado a punto de lanzarme la pluma o algo peor, pero al final pareció pensárselo mejor.

Se levantó y me siguió hasta el hueco del retrato, por el que salimos. No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de asombro de varios de nuestros compañeros de casa.

—¿Qué pasa? —parecía entre molesto y asustado, y eso último me sorprendió.

—Esto debe acabar, no podemos seguir así James. Nos estamos machacando hasta tal punto que yo, creo…

Dejé de hablar en el instante en el que fui consciente de que un par de lágrimas habían escapado de mis ojos.

Bajé la vista, avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan niña? ¿Cómo podía comportarme así delante de él? ¿Dónde habían ido a parar mi determinación y confianza? Y lo peor de todo, ¿desde cuando esto me importaba tanto?

—Eh, pelirroja, no llores.

Noté como me acariciaba lentamente la mejilla y alcé de nuevo la mirada. Sonreía con cariño y de modo juguetón, aunque en sus ojos la culpabilidad era más que notable.

—Tienes razón, nos estamos pasando, como sigamos así acabaremos por deshonrar nuestros tan amados apellidos.

Esto último lo dijo con cierta sorna, tanto a James como a mi nos daba totalmente igual nuestros apellidos, es más, él y yo éramos los únicos de la familia que realmente habrían preferido tener otros, por eso yo me llevaba también con Scorpius, y por eso me extrañaba que él no lo hiciese. Otros apellidos.

—Entonces…

—Entonces, intentaré dejar de ser tan gilipollas, pero no prometo nada.

Tras decir esto, me acercó a él y me estrechó levemente entre sus brazos. Era un abrazo de tantos, bueno, no exactamente, al menos no para mí, y eso era malo, muy malo.

* * *

><p>La biblioteca estaba repleta de alumnos de cuarto, esta semana el profesor Bins nos había puesto de trabajo una redacción sobre las revueltas de los duendes, y como sus clases no eran que digamos muy amenas, nadie había podido tomar unos apuntes decentes.<p>

—Qué mal, Octubre no se está portando bien, sé me está empezando a caer el pelo de nuevo, y todo por culpa de ese fantasma historiador.

Reí lo más bajo que pude al escuchar quejarse a Pippa. Esta puso los ojos en blanco a modo de contestación.

—Va, en dos semanas ya estaremos en Diciembre, y quizás ese mes si se porte bien.

Las dos reímos ante aquello, aunque esta vez no tan bajo como deberíamos, pero de todas formas, madame Prince ni vino a reñirnos, estaba la pobre demasiado agobiada por tener a tanta gente es un amada biblioteca. A parte de la mayoría de los de cuarto, los ya habituales de quinto y séptimo se mantenían, los TIMOS y EXTASIS eran para morirse, y bueno, luego estaban los pocos habituales que solían rondar siempre por la biblioteca, como yo.

—Hola chicas.

Albus y Scorpius habían aparecido como de la nada.

—¡Qué susto! —susurré alarmada.

—Rose, este año estás que no te reconozco, entre tanta discusión y tanto susto no pareces tú.

Arqueando las cejas le pegué una patada a la silla de Scorpius.

—Y encima violenta.

—Cállate Albus Severus.

Enfuruñada volví a mi pergamino. Bastante tenía yo como para que encima me fueran recordando cosas.

—Albus, mamá me ha ordenado desearte suerte para tu primer partido.

James estaba frente a nosotros, cosa que me sorprendió, él no solía frecuentar la biblioteca.

Me fijé en su rostro, parecía medio divertido, y Albus lo notó, por eso paso por alto el "_me ha ordenado_" y simplemente le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

—Me sentaría a charlar, pero veo que molesto.

Esto último lo dijo al ver la cara que ponía Scorpius por el "_me ha ordenado_".

—No molestas James, pero es raro verte por aquí —dije intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

—Primita, no todos queremos tener cara de libro.

Me sonrió, y se marchó.

No supe si devolverle o no la sonrisa, pero de todos modos ya no estaba. Este último mes había sido raro. Tras hablar aquella noche, todo pareció volver a nuestra antigua normalidad de: a veces nos queremos como buenos primos que somos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo o nos ignoramos, o discutimos, o nos ridiculizamos o simplemente nos divertimos picándonos. Pero aun así, el episodio del tren volvía a mi mente en muchas ocasiones, al igual que ese pensamiento oscuro que escondía y esperaba hacerlo desaparecer a base de ignorarlo.

Suspiré. A pesar de todo este mes me había servido para algo, de tanto mirarlo esperando ver en su mirada algo que delatara sus pensamientos, me había convertido en todas una experta de sus gestos y miradas, aun más de lo que normalmente solía ser con la gente, y por eso sabía que James realmente le estaba deseando suerte a Albus.

—Scor, deberías controlarte un poco.

—Es un gilipollas.

—Sí, lo es, pero creo que entiendo lo que Rose quiere decir.

—¿El qué?

Scorpius miró a Albus entre serio y divertido.

—Que me deseaba suerte de verdad, no porque nadie le haya obligado, o al menos no solo por eso…

—Lo que yo diga, vuestra familia es tan normal como la mía —susurró Scorpius girando los ojos.

—Oye, no os quejéis —dijo Pippa —, mi abuela tiene 27 tigres en el jardín, y mejor no hablar de los monos…

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. La cosa ya va avanzando. <em>

_Esperamos que os haya gustado._

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :)_

_**LainaM.**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Volando

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.****

**Capítulo 4: Volando**

POV Lily

Era finales de octubre, lo que significaba que ya empezaba a refrescar en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por ello me arrebujé más en la capa mientras escondía la cara detrás de la bufanda y pensaba en como las cosas se habían precipitado después de aquella maravillosa tarde practicando con Scorpius y Albus. Nada más dejar las escobas y llegar a la sala común con una sonrisa en mi cara encontré a James no muy contento. Estalló nada más verme pero me las arreglé para hacerle saber que no tenía intención de hacer las pruebas. Eso le tranquilizó y me pidió (a su manera) disculpas por haber confiado en un rumor que había oído yendo a clase. Le dije que no importaba y subí a mi habitación. Estaba preocupada por lo que mis hermanos pudieran llegar a pensar. Por un lado les entendía, sabía que lo hacían porque se preocupaban por mí pero James había ingresado en el equipo cuando estuvo en tercero y Albus iba a intentarlo este año. No era tan loco pensar que yo también quería intentarlo. Intenté dejar estos pensamientos de lado cuando Lia dijo que teníamos que ir a estudiar, aunque no pude concentrarme en toda la tarde. Y nuevamente se volvió a desatar la furia de un hermano cuando llegué al Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena; lo único nuevo en aquella situación fue la rabia que explotó dentro de mí y que hizo que le confesara la verdad. Nunca había visto a Albus tan enfadado y sus acusaciones se volvieron tontas conforme la discusión avanzaba. Solo le daba las gracias por haberme sacado fuera del salón y no haber tenido aquella discusión enfrente de todos. El no quería que yo entrara en el equipo, sí. Pero él tenía que entender que yo también quería intentarlo. Me sentía muy frustrada intentando hacerle comprender como me sentía, cuantas ganas tenía de intentarlo. Él, pareciéndose un poco a James, alzó la voz y cuadró los hombros para prohibirme por primera vez que hiciera las pruebas. Sin decir nada, limpié las rabiosas lágrimas que corrían por mi cara y cogí los libros que Lia sostenía en la puerta para ir a nuestra mesa a cenar. Desde aquel entonces no me hablaba con mi hermano. El día que se llevaron a cabo las pruebas yo estuve allí sentada en las gradas pero al poco tiempo tuve que irme. No soportaba pensar que estaba sentada y no podía hacer lo que de verdad quería, lo que de verdad anhelaba.

Aún ahora cuando recordaba aquella palabras que mi hermano me había dicho traicioneras lágrimas caían por mis ojos. Sin ninguna ternura las aparté de mi cara y me encaminé de vuelta al castillo puesto que ya era hora de comer. Nada más entrar vi a mi hermano Albus sentado con Scorpius en la mesa de los Gryffindor mientras hablaban con Rose. Sin hacerles caso me senté junto con Lia, sin calcular que la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos, por desgracia, era bastante más cerca de lo que deseaba. Rose me miró y me sonrío y en aquel momento James apareció enfrente mía.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿Has llorado? —dijo tan perceptivo como siempre.

—No, hace mucho frío fuera. Por eso tengo la nariz roja.

—Sí, la verdad es que está empezando a refrescar —contribuyó Rose

—Entonces ten cuidado y no salgas sin abrigo —dijo James antes de irse con sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien? —me susurró Lia por encima de la mesa.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Lily —dijo Albus girándose a mí.

—¿Qué hay para comer? —le pregunté a Lia ignorando a mi hermano.

—No lo sé —la pobre se notaba incómoda y anoté mentalmente el agradecerle aquella situación.

—Lily, escúchame.

—No tengo hambre, me voy a estudiar.

—Lily, vuelve aquí y come —dijo Rose. ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

—No, de verdad que no tengo hambre. Me voy a estudiar.

—Lily Luna Potter Weasley.

—No utilices mi segundo nombre —dije hablándole por fin a mi hermano.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No —dije antes de darme la vuelta y salir del Gran Comedor.

Sin demora me fui a la biblioteca y me pasé casi toda la tarde adelantando algunas tareas que nos habían puesto y repasando para nuestros exámenes que estaban al caer. Sobre las seis regresé a mi habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y nada más abrir la puerta de mi habitación vi ropa volando de un lado a otro seguida de zapatos y complementos.

—Lia, ¿qué has hecho con nuestra habitación? —dije sin poder evitar reírme mientras iba a mi cama a dejar los libros.

—¡Lily! Necesito tu ayuda.

El resto de la tarde la pasé ayudándola con su traje para la fiesta "clandestina" que se celebraría aquella noche en nuestra torre para celebrar Halloween. Lia estaba nerviosa, creía que Theo por fin daría un paso adelante en su relación y quería estar perfecta para ello. Por esta razón la ayudé a elegir los últimos complementos para el traje así como a peinarla, vestirla y pintarla. Al acaba estaba perfecta y muy arrebatadora.

—¿Seguro que no vienes? —preguntó mientras recogía un poco el desorden.

—Seguro. No tengo ganas.

—Deberías divertirte un poco.

—Y lo hago. Lo que pasa es que no quiero ir a la fiesta.

—Está bien. Si necesitas algo…

—Te lo haré saber, sí. Voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme el uniforme —avisé mientras cogía todas las cosas necesarias.

—Está bien. Te espero y así cuando termines bajamos las dos juntas.

—De acuerdo

Me entré al cuarto de baño y sin pararme a pensar ni un segundo encendí la ducha y me metí dentro. Dejé que el agua caliente me relajara y en cuanto terminé salí y me sequé con la varita para no perder el calor corporal que había adquirido. En cuanto terminé me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros un poco ajustados simples, una camiseta de manga larga negra y empecé a secarme el pelo. En un instante y gracias a un poco de ayuda mágica lo tuve seco y me hice una coleta. Al salir vi como Lia empezaba a retorcerse las manos y se las cogí antes de que pudiera hacerse daño.

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Y aunque Theo no de el paso esta noche no te preocupes. Aún te queda el baile de la Victoria.

—Sí, es cierto.

Con una sonrisa me puse las botas, recogí mi abrigo y la bufanda y ambas bajamos al oír como empezaba a sonar la música. Nada más abrir la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas y ver la sala común nos quedamos impresionadas. Todo tenía un ambiente tétrico, todo estaba decorado con telarañas y arañas de mentira por todas partes, alguna que otra figura característica de esa fiesta y, por supuesto, la luz que otorgaba un matiz morado a la habitación. Todo el mundo estaba ya con alguna bebida en la mano y riendo como solo los adolescentes lo podían hacer. Al pie de la escalera me despedí de Lia y salí lo antes posible de aquella habitación. Sin embargo una escena me hizo pararme por un segundo: ¿Qué narices hacía mi hermano besando (más bien succionando) la boca de Loren Patil? Intentando alejar aquella imagen de mi mente me escabullí por el retrato de la señora Gorda y me dirigí a los jardines. Por fin pude respirar tranquila. Los jardines eran pura belleza por la noche y la tranquilidad que se respiraba daba paz a cualquiera. Me senté en un banco del patio interior, apoyé las manos lo más atrás posible y levanté la vista para mirar las estrellas. Era un sentimiento extraño el que experimentaba cuando las contemplaba, como que me devolvía a casa.

Un ruido hizo que desviara mi atención y, en aquel momento, vi salir a Scorpius al patio donde yo me encontraba.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cerraba la chaqueta.

—Hola. Bonita noche —dije mirándolas por última vez.

—Sí. Esto relaja mucho.

—Ni que lo digas. No sé como será tu sala común pero la mía es un completo caos.

—Están todas iguales, al parecer. ¿No has ido a la fiesta? —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Y tú? — no sé por qué pero no me apetecía hablar con él sobre la fiesta.

—No debes tratar así a tu hermano. Él lo hizo por tu bien. No quiere que te hagan daño —dijo al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio para nada incómodo.

—Lo sé. Pero esto era algo que yo quería hacer. Era algo que anhelaba. Era casi como un sueño. Y no…

—Lo entiendo —dijo viendo que era un poco difícil para mi expresar eso.

—Sé que Albus lo hace por mi bien —dije después de un rato —.Pero puedo cuidar de mí misma y sé que tendría cuidado en los partidos. No es el único al que le asusta que le aticen con una Quaffle en la cabeza, ¿sabes? Yo también lo pensé pero yo de verdad quiero jugar y… —en aquel momento paré de repente de contarle como me sentía.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. No es nada —No, sí ocurría. No entendía como podía sincerarme tanto y tan rápido con una persona con la que había cruzado máximo tres frases al día. Eso me asustaba. No estaba acostumbrada a ello.

—Sé lo que necesitas —dijo leyendo erróneamente mi cara de confusión.

—¿El qué? —al momento me olvidé de mis pensamientos. Por la cara que ponía parecía ser una propuesta interesante.

—¿Por qué no me dejas que yo te ayude a practicar durante este año para que te puedas intentar las pruebas del año que viene y mientras voy intentando hacerle pensar en la idea a tu hermano?

—¿De verdad? —dije con incredulidad. No me esperaba esto de su parte.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¡Gracias! —dije sonriendo y, sin saber lo que hacer me lancé a abrazarlo.

—De nada —dijo un poco cortado.

—Lo siento. A veces soy muy efusiva.

—Tranquila.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estas en la fiesta? —dije después de un rato de silencio.

—¿Por qué no estas tú? —dijo con una sonrisa para, al final, terminar riéndonos los dos.

—Ya que no tienes pinta de querer volver a tu sala común, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

—Se me ocurre una idea mejor.

—Tú dirás.

—Daremos una vuelta en escoba.

—¿Vamos a volar?

—¿Por qué no? No veo a ninguno de tus hermanos por aquí.

—Está bien.

Ambos llamamos a nuestras escobas con un sencillo hechizo y nos encaminamos hacia un campo más abierto para poder alzar el vuelo. No sabía como estaría siendo la fiesta en la sala común. No tenía ni idea de cómo mi hermano había terminado con Loren. Fuera como fuese podía ocurrir una guerra mundial y a mí me daría igual porque estaba feliz de estar volando aquella noche. Y, para mi sorpresa, mucho más agradecida e ilusionada porque fuera con Scorpius.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo, esperamos de todo corazón que os haya gustado.<em>

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :)_

_Recordad: un fic con reviews es un fic feliz._

**_Arualle._**


	6. Capítulo 5: Halloween

****Disclaimer**:** Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Halloween<strong>

_POV James_

Volví a mirar por el mapa del merodeador mientras Fred y Brian acababan de salir del tapiz.

—El problema es al salir —le recordé a Brian cuando estaba a punto de soltar "Otra vez, James".

—James, hoy estás demasiado preocupado, relájate —bromeó Fred quitándome el mapa de entre las manos.

Arqueé las cejas y avance por el pasillo. Antes de llegar a la esquina ya sabía quien se acercaba por las escaleras.

—Pequeñas serpientes —saludé a Albus y Scorpius.

—Oh James, no sé porqué me sorprendo… —me contestó Albus con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

—Nada de fraternalismos Potters, tenemos cosas que robar.

Fred tras decir esto me agarró por el cuello de la túnica y tiró de mí hacía una de las bifurcaciones del pasillo.

—Por cierto, felicidades por vuestra victoria, creo que será la última.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero sus miradas eran bastante claras.

—Vamos a la sala común antes de que empiece la fiesta —oí como hablaban entre ellos antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

—Estos Slytherins… cada día más maleducados —bromeé mientras llegábamos al cuadro por el que se accedía a las cocinas.

Reímos a la vez que le hicimos cosquillas a la pera y conseguimos entrar.

Las cocinas eras enormes, igual de grandes que el Gran Comedor, con mesas en la misma disposición que cada una de las mesas de cada casa y de los profesores.

Una pequeña horda de elfos domésticos nos mirabas expectantes.

—Buenas noches, nos gustaría que nos preparaseis algo de comida, dulces y esas cosas…

En cuando acabé de pronunciar esas palabras un par de elfos sacaron una cesta de mimbre y empezaron a poner en ella varios pasteles. Los demás siguieron limpiando los restos del banquete de Halloween.

—¿Quieren algo mientras esperan?

—No, gracias Winky.

La pequeña elfina alzó el rostro al oír su nombre y medio sonrió.

—Aquí tienen.

Dos elfos portaban la gran cesta con dificultad hasta nosotros.

—Gracias, y buenas noches.

* * *

><p>La sala común ya empezaba a estar abarrotada. Habían acabado de decorarla y algunos alumnos ya llevaban puesto sus disfraces.<p>

—Menos mal que llegáis.

El grupo de alumnos que se había encargado de la decoración y organización nos esperaban sentados en una de las mesas de la sala común. Entre ellos estaba Loren Patil, la única de quinto que había ayudado.

Loren, era sin lugar a dudas una de las chicas más guapas de quinto, aunque demasiado cargante para mi gusto. Era morena, de ojos grandes y oscuros, y su cabello era largo, liso y de un negro azabache. En conjunto sus rasgos eran bastante exóticos.

Se acercó a nosotros en cuanto llegamos a su altura, dejando claro con ese gesto que con nosotros se sentía mucho más cómoda.

—¿Qué habéis conseguido robar?

Obviando explicar que era exactamente eso de robarles comida a los elfos, empezamos a sacar todas las cosas de la cesta y a colocarlas en una de las mesas del fondo de la sala común.

Antes de acabar de sacar las cosas me escabullí y busqué con la mirada a Rose, como solía hacer siempre desde que nos volvimos a "arreglar". Estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, con Pippa y parecía intentar estudiar. Me quedé parado unos segundo sin saber si acercarme o qué. A pesar de que se suponía que ya estábamos bien, o al menos como habíamos estado siempre, a veces queriéndonos, a veces peleándonos y a veces ignorándonos, nada era igual, al menos no para mi. La escena de tren, el recuerdo de sus lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, y esos cosquilleos en la boca del estómago lo hacían todo diferente y difícil, dándole matices oscuros a todo cuanto me rodeaba. Ya no sabía ni que pensar, y mucho menos como actuar.

Dejando de lado estos pensamientos me acerqué y le di golpecito en la cabeza para que se girara y me viese.

—Pelirroja, lo de cara de libro no lo dije para que te lo tomarás al pié de la letra…

Alzó el rostro del libro y me miró con cierto enfado y… algo más.

—Menuda chispa tienes James.

—Va Rosie, es Halloween, es de noche, y la fiesta ya está empezando, deja de estudiar de una vez y ve a ponerte tu disfraz.

—No me interesa lo más mínimo que sea Halloween, ni que haya fiesta…

—No seas aburrida —le corté.

Su tonito de superioridad y enfado sin razón me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

—Y tú no seas meteme en todo y lárgate.

No se dignó ni a mirarme, sino que se giró y se volvió a sumergir de nuevo en el libro y me dejó ahí, con ganas de tirarle un cubo de agua helada por encima.

Me giré y empujé a dos alumnos de primero que iban disfrazados de hombres lobo.

—Quitad de en medio.

Recorrí la sala en cuatro zancadas y subí las escaleras directo al cuarto de los chicos.

—Por fin apareces.

Fred y Brian ya estaban cambiándose.

Fui hasta mi baúl y saqué mi disfraz: unos pantalones vaqueros con algunos rotos y una camiseta blanca de manga corta casi totalmente rasgada.

—¿Dónde está la sangre falsa? —pregunté.

—En el baño.

Cogí la ropa y me metí en el baño. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, más de lo normal. Me desnudé frente al espejo y me puse el disfraz, después me eché varios chorretones de sangre falsa por la ropa, los brazos y el cuello. Miré el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo. Los pantalones rotos me caían por debajo de las caderas y la camiseta desgarrada dejaba casi todo mi torso al aire. Medió sonreí al imaginarme las miradas que las chicas dirigirían hacía mi torso y mis brazos, bastante más torneados de lo normal en alguien de mi edad, a pesar de jugar al Quidditch. Me coloqué un poco de sangre en la cara y suspiré, no empezaba con demasiados ánimos la fiesta, y todo por culpa de Rose. Me revolví un poco más el pelo y salí.

—Va, la fiesta ya ha empezado.

Tanto Fred como Brian iban también de zombies, solo que en distintas versiones.

Bajamos a la sala común, la cual ya estaba llena hasta los topes. Cogimos cada uno una cerveza de mantequilla y empezamos a armar barullo.

Pasamos por delante del grupito de chicas de nuestro curso, las cuales nos sonrieron y nos ofrecieron otra cerveza más.

—¡Poned ya la música! —grité entre el gentío hacía los organizadores.

Casi instantáneamente la música empezó, y nosotros nos pusimos a bailar. Varias chicas se fueron acercando a nosotros, noté como me miraban y como algunas intentaban coquetear o hablar conmigo. Sin hacer caso me alejé y justo Rose pasó delante de mi, la mirada que me dirigió dejaba claro lo que le gustaba mi idea de poner ya la música. La seguí con la mirada y vi como volvía a su habitual butaca frente al fuego. ¡No deberías mirarme de ese modo! Le grité en mi mente, y justo después caí en lo que eso significaba.

—James —me llamó Loren—, acompáñame al pasillo del segundo piso por favor, que una Raven me va a dejar unas cosas —me pidió poniéndome ojitos.

Sabía que era una excusa, y sabía que era lo que pretendía.

—Vamos —le dije con una media sonrisa.

La cogí de la mano para arrastrarla hacía el retrato. Le ayudé a salir y le volví a medio sonreír.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, o bueno, sí, si lo sabía, pero no porqué, y menos aun con quién.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el pasillo dónde se supone que su amiga la esperaba.

—Debería estar aquí.

Su mirada pillina dejó claro que sabía que yo no había picado.

—Quizás el conserje ande cerca.

—Entonces deberíamos volver, o al menos ir a un sitio más privado…

—Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Acabé la frase junto a sus labios.

—No sé si te había dicho lo guapa que estás hoy —le susurré contra ellos.

Noté como su respiración se aceleraba, y justo cuando iba a besarla, un ruido me hizo saltar.

—Parece que sí está cerca, corre.

La cogí de la mano y corrimos lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegamos ante el retrato, éste estaba abierto así que nos colamos por el entre risas, y justo al entrar, tiré de ella y la besé.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el capítulo, fiesta de Halloween con... sorpresa. <em>

_Esperamos que os haya gustado._

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :)_

_**LainaM.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Reconciliación

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.****

**Capítulo 6: Reconciliación **

POV Scorpius

Los días siguientes a la fiesta de Halloween no se habló de otra cosa que no fuera lo bien que lo habían pasado, críticas a los disfraces, al maquillaje, etc. Pero lo que nadie podía dejar de comentar era el tema principal en aquellos días: El nuevo romance de Hogwarts. El hecho de que James y Loren se besaran en la fiesta era la comidilla de todos los demás que parecían no tener otra cosa más importante en la que pensar. Para nosotros, los Slytherins, aquella noticia no era más importante que si en la edición de todos los domingos de El Profeta, Rita Skeeter proclamara que los Chudleys Cannons habían subido puestos en la clasificación de Quidditch. Era algo que a los pocos minutos de hablar de ello, ya te resultaba pesado. Y parecía que no solo a nosotros. Había gente que ya se estaba hartando de que no se hablara de otra cosa; y, sobre todo, que se hablara en estas épocas del curso: los temibles primeros exámenes.

La mayoría de nosotros tenía que quedarse en sus salas comunes a estudiar porque los de quinto y séptimo año estaba más estresados e irritables que nunca. Aunque era comprensible puesto que las suyas eran pruebas mucho más importantes. Fuera como fuese era casi imposible encontrar una mesa libre en la biblioteca y aquella tarde, por fin, encontramos una mesa libre cerca de la sección prohibida.

Nos instalamos y comenzamos a estudiar. En pocas semanas tendríamos todos los exámenes que uno se podría llegar a imaginar y no dábamos abasto. Rose comenzó a dar golpecitos con el pie en la pata de la mesa que tenía al lado y levanté la vista para verla con el lápiz en la boca y el ceño fruncido mientras se concentraba lo máximo posible en resolver un problema de Aritmancia. Sin quererlo, una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara al verla de esa guisa, solo faltaba que se pusiera a tirarse de los pelos. Justo cuando fui a levantarme para ayudarla, Albus se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, que acababa de entrar en la biblioteca esperando, al igual que todos los demás, encontrar una mesa vacía.

—Yo que tu no iría —Rose había seguido la dirección de su mirada.

—¿Sigue enfadada? —dije yo también viendo a la pequeña de los Potter entrar.

—E irritable.

—¿Irritable? ¿Por qué…? ¡Oh! Entiendo. Los exámenes.

—¿Qué ocurre? No entiendo —dije desconcertado.

—Lily es muy perfeccionista. Le encanta tenerlo todo claro lo máximo que puede para intentar sacar la mejor nota posible. Por eso se estresa más de lo que debe con los exámenes —contestó Rose con sencillez mientras volvía a su problema.

—Igualmente, voy a hablar con ella.

—Suerte, amigo.

Vi como Albus se acercaba a la mesa de la pelirroja y ésta se erguía nada más verle aparecer por ahí. Des del primer momento todos sabíamos que lo tendría difícil pero la tenacidad que Albus representaba era una cualidad a tener en cuenta. Él nunca se rendía y sabía que le importaba demasiado su hermana como para permitir que dejara de hablarle.

Al poco tiempo vimos como Lily se relajaba y Albus volvía con aspecto abatido.

—No te preocupes, se le pasará.

—No lo creo. Papá dice que es tan testaruda como mamá.

—Sí, pero recapacitará. Confía en mí.

—Rose tiene razón –—dije —.Tienes que dejarla que se relaje y que piense en ello fríamente.

—¿Fríamente? Han pasado semanas, ya.

—No te preocupes, de verdad —dije dándole aquella mirada que a veces nos lanzábamos y en la que nos decíamos que nos ayudaríamos.

—Gracias.

Seguimos estudiando hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Todos fuimos en masa hacía el Gran Comedor y casi sin decir nada cenamos todo lo que pudimos. En aquellas semanas casi no se hablaba a la hora de la cena, estábamos exhaustos y solo queríamos cenar e irnos a relajarnos o a dormir.

Cuanto estaba terminando el poste vi como Lily se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor y salía y, sin pensarlo la seguí. La alcancé cuando tuvo que pararse para que las escaleras se movieran.

—Lily.

—Hola, Scorpius.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Sí, claro.

—Tienes que perdonar a tu hermano —dije sin rodeos. Padre me lo dijo, en ese sentido me parecía a él.

—¿Perdón?

—Mira Albus está destrozado. Él no lo hizo a malas. Él solo quería protegerte, eres su hermana. Eres su pequeña, Lily. Tienes que comprender que para él es algo difícil de asimilar.

—Lo entiendo, pero no lo perdono. Son cosas distintas.

—Ven mañana, a la hora de la comida. A la torre de Astronomía. Hablemos.

—Tengo que estudiar.

—Y yo. Pero creo que ya hemos estudiado bastante y nos merecemos un descanso.

—¿Estará mi hermano?

—¿Quieres que esté?

—No lo sé, la verdad.

—Le llevaré.

—Lo que quieras. Me voy a dormir, tengo sueño.

—Por supuesto, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Me quedé quieto en el pasillo hasta perderla de vista y luego, con lentitud, me volví a mi sala común. Estaba realmente cansado pero sabía que Albus estaría esperándome para que le dijera algo sobre su hermana. No sabía ciertamente porque me involucraba tanto con esa familia. Podría ser porque Albus era mi mejor amigo, porque Rose también lo era. Pero, a ciencia cierta, no tenía muy claro que era lo que me única a aquella familia. Fuera como fuese no iba a planteármelo ahora, estaba demasiado a gusto con ellos como para plantearme cualquier cosa y fastidiar la situación. Dejé estos pensamientos de lado y entré en la sala común para subir directamente a mi habitación. Sabía que Albus me estaría esperando allí y, efectivamente, nada más entrar lo encontré en la cama leyendo un libro. Sin decir nada cogí el pijama y entré en el baño. Me puse el pijama, me lavé los dientes y salí dispuesto a dormir de un tirón lo que me restaba de vida. Una vez dentro de la cama y antes de quedarme dormido, le conté a Albus lo poco que había hablado con ella. Oí un quedo gracias y seguidamente me quedé dormido.

La mañana siguiente había pasado sin mucha información nueva y, a la hora de la comida, todos volvíamos a tener un hambre atroz. A mi lado podía notar como Albus se removía en el banco dispuesto a saltar las tres mesas que nos separaban con tal de poder hablar con su hermana. Le cogí del brazo y le hice estarse quieto hasta que terminamos y nos levantamos, haciendo que la mirada de Lily se centrara en nosotros. Oímos como murmuraba un "_gracias_" a una chica que estaba con ella, y nos siguió. Ninguno dijo nada camino a la torre de Astronomía pero una vez allí Albus se decidió:

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé.

—De verdad que lo siento. Pero la sola idea de verte en la enfermería por culpa de una Bludger o una Quaffle era superior a mí. No podía permitir que eso le pasara a mi hermanita.

—Lo sé, de verdad que lo sé. Yo también tuve esos pensamientos en mi cabeza pero sé cuidar de mi misma, Albus. Creo que soy los suficientemente mayor como para poder decidir si quiero jugar o no. No puedes, simplemente, porque eres el mayor decidir imponerme que no juegue. Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

—Lo sé y lo siento. De verdad. Pero por favor Lily, deja de ignorarme. Dentro de poco será Navidad y nadie sabe que estamos peleados; ni si quiera James. Serían unas Navidades muy raras.

—Como si alguna de nuestras Navidades fueran normales, Albus.

—Sí, lo sé.

Sin esperarlo ambos acabaron riéndose, seguramente al recordar la misma ocasión. Minutos después se dieron un abrazo y Lily dijo que se quedaría allí, que quería relajarse y escapar de la biblioteca por un momento. Yo salí con Albus pero le dije que había olvidado la capa y volví a por ella a la torre. Nada más entrar la encontré con los codos apoyados en la barandilla y la cabeza en las manos. El blanco de la nieve se reflejaba en sus ojos y no pude evitar que un pensamiento desconcertante me atravesara la mente. Me acerqué a coger mi capa y, al irme, vi que ella no llevaba la suya puesta. Así que recorrí el espacio que nos separaba y se la puse sobre los hombros. Ella se asustó pero luego pareció reconocerme y volvió a la misma postura de antes.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos y una de las veces que la miré de reojo vi como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Sin pararme mucho a pensar en lo que hacía se la limpié y la abracé. No solía dar muestras de afecto a nadie, solo a madre y porque ella me las daba de vuelta. Pero con ella era diferente, no sabía por qué, pero no podía verla sufrir. Era como una hermana a la que tenía que proteger, porque sabía lo que era sentirse de esa forma. Por eso quería protegerla.

—Gracias —dijo apretándose más contra mí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero aún así aún es difícil de asimilar.

—Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? ¿No irás a incumplirlo, verdad? —dije separándola un poco de mí.

—No, por supuesto que no —y ahí apareció una de sus bellas sonrisas.

—Así me gusta. Ahora tengo que irme, pero siempre que quieras hablar cuenta conmigo o con tu familia; te quieren mucho.

—Gracias por todo, de verdad.

Recogí la capa que me tendió después de habérsela quitado y regresé poco a poco hacía la biblioteca donde Albus y Rose me estarían esperando. Sin quererlo no pude evitar pensar en la reacción que había tenido hacía unos minutos y, de nuevo, los pensamientos del día anterior me volvieron a asaltar. Pero decidí que no era más que la hermana de mi mejor amigo, alguien a quien tenía que proteger por conexión directa con él; no más. Sin embargo, mi mente parecía dispuesta a traicionarme y se instaló en mí el pensamiento de Rose y de su sonrisa. Intenté convencerme de que ocurría algo parecido con ella y que no debía preocuparme, que era mi mejor amiga. De todas formas poco importaba porque nada más abrir la puerta de la biblioteca me vi sumergido en una especie de mundo paralelo que consistía en poco más que la Biblioteca y los exámenes.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí termina el sexto capítulo, esperamos de todo corazón que os haya gustado.<em>

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :)_

_Recorad: un fic con reviews es un fic feliz._

**_Arualle._**


	8. Capítulo 7: Exámenes

****Disclaimer**:** Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Exámenes. <strong>

_POV Rose._

El frío empezaba a calarme en los huesos. Después de más de una hora en las mazmorras, sin los calderos encendidos, no era de extrañar.

—Por Merlín, que acabe ya la clase —me susurró Albus.

Asentí sin mucha convicción, aun faltaba media hora para eso y además, resultaba gratificante mantener la cabeza así de ocupada después de las últimas semanas, que no es como si esto no ocurriese todos los días, que con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, nos pasábamos casi todo el día estudiando, pero para mi no parecía suficiente. Tenía demasiados pensamientos que no debería tener, rondándome todo el día por la cabeza, y eso desencadenaba culpabilidad, enfado, tristeza y mil cosas más que me hacían parecer una bomba de amarguras a punto de estallar. Definitivamente, prefería mil veces pasarme las horas en una mazmorra fría y húmeda repasando ingredientes y estresándome por la proximidad de los exámenes.

—¡Recordad el ingrediente estándar! —casi chilló el profesor Slughorn.

Escribí "ingrediente estándar" en mayúsculas sobre el pergamino de apuntes, y Albus rió ante eso. En otro momento le habría mirado mal por ello, pero teniendo en cuanta que Albus había pasado unos días callado y taciturno por Lily, ahora que volvía a ser el de siempre, no quería censurarlo.

"Ni que se fuese a dar cuenta" —me susurró una parte de mi cerebro. Y tenía razón. La mayoría de las veces era lo que pasaba. La tonta de Rose se jodía y contenía por el bien de los demás y encima, estos, a parte de no darse cuenta, le pagaban con poco respeto y comprensión cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Dejé de lado estos pensamientos y me volví a centrar en la clase.

—…es importante que machaquéis bien la valeriana antes de añadirla al caldero. Si quedan grumos la poción se espesará, y el resultado final podría ser catastrófico —seguía el profesor.

—Rose —me llamó Scorpius en un susurro.

Me giré hacía mi izquierda, dónde él estaba sentado.

—Tienes que ayudarme con una cosa.

Medio arqueé una ceja. A Scorpuis se le daba tan bien como a mi, o mejor, pociones, y me costaba creer que necesitara mi ayuda, al menos en esta asignatura.

—Claro, —le contesté mientras Slughorn daba por terminada la clase de repaso.

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de cuarto empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas apresurados.

—Luego nos vemos —me despedí de Albus y Scorpius mientras Pippa tiraba de mi hacía fuera de la mazmorra.

—¡Qué prisas! —medio refunfuñé cuando salimos al pasillo.

—Ahí dentro hace mucho frío, y bastante tengo con soportar que ya empieza a hacer frío por toda la escuela…

Todos los años igual. Pippa no soportaba el frío, y cada año por estas alturas, empezaban sus luchas por un microclima cálido en Hogwarts. "Total, con un poco de magia podrían hacerlo" acababa repitiendo cada año.

Fuimos andando hasta nuestra siguiente clase, amparadas en un silencio incómodo. Las cosas entre nosotras no estaban muy bien. Anoche discutimos, y sí, la mayor parte de la culpa la tenía yo, pero ella podría haber sido más comprensiva, ni que no se me notara que no estoy bien… Pero claro, como no me quejo ni se lo cuento, la culpa es mía por no confiar en ella. ¡Ni que fuera tan fácil explicar algo así! Se lo podría resumir en una palabra, 'James', pero ni siquiera sabría yo con que connotaciones…

—Espera —me dijo cuando me disponía a entrar en el aula que nos tocaba. Cogiéndome del brazo me apartó de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho —me dijo arrepentida.

—No pasa nada, ya lo hemos hablado antes, todo arreglado.

—Sabes que aún estás dolida, y que por tanto, aun no está todo arreglado.

Bajé la mirada, algo avergonzada.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de cómo estabas, y no pensar que no era importante porque no me lo habías contado —siguió—. Se que eres reservada para tus cosas, y viendo tu estado debería haberte dado un poco de cuerda anoche.

La miré y medió sonreí.

—La verdad es que me pasé.

—Puede, pero debería haberte dado más cuerda, como ya he dicho.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

—Vamos dentro.

Nos sentamos junto a Pomona, que parecía levemente ofuscada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Pippa al sentarse.

—Las Huffle están de luto por la nueva parejita de moda.

Plaff. Su frase fue como un guantazo. La nueva parejita. James Potter y Loren Patil. Halloween. Plaff, plaff, plaff.

Reprimí la horda de pensamientos y sentimientos que venían a mi, e intenté mostrar indiferencia, tal y como hice la noche de Halloween cuando vi como James salía de la sala común con Patil tras haber discutido, y como volvía minutos después entre risas y se lanzaba a sus labios.

He de reconocer que me salió muchísimo mejor que esa noche, en la cual casi me tiré de cabeza a la chimenea con tal de no seguir viendo su intercambio de babas pasional.

—Exageradas, ni que Potter fuera a tardar mucho tiempo en ir detrás de otras faldas….

Pippa tenía razón, y eso era como otro guatazo más, que a su vez era demasiado revelatorio sobre lo que sentía o creía sentir. Me molestaba, me molestaba mucho que James pudiese estar con una chica, cosa que era estúpida y asquerosa a partes iguales. "¡ES TU PRIMO!" me gritaba a mi misma con asco cada vez que pensaba algo así. No por el hecho de pensar eso, sino por lo que significaba que yo pensara eso.

Estaba demasiado absorta en la espiral de dudas y sentimientos que me envolvían de nuevo, ni siquiera fui consciente de cómo llegué al Gran Comedor.

—Pásame el agua —me pidió Pippa.

Al girar mi cuerpo para coger la jarra, James entró en mi campo de visión. Estaba sentado en la fila de enfrente, un par de sitios más a la derecha. Pareció notar que lo miraba y dirigió su mirada hacía mi. Turbada, aparté la mirada, cogí la jarra y volví a centrarme en mi plato, pero seguía notando su mirada fija, y a los cinco minutos me sentía incapaz de seguir en la misma sala que él, así que con un par de excusas me levanté y salí lo antes que pude del Gran Comedor.

Al llegar al vestíbulo me lancé corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Rose! —oí como él me llamaba.

Pensar que él estaba tras de mí, que había dejado de comer y se había levantado al verme levantarme, que había recorrido el Gran Comedor tras mi estela…

Asustada, más de mi misma que de otra cosa, aceleré todo lo que pude y no dejé de correr hasta que, tras subir varias escaleras, y girar por varios pasillos, me choqué contra alguien.

—¡Rose! ¿Estás llorando?

—¡Scor!

Hasta que no oí que Scorpius lo dijera no fui consciente de que realmente lo estaba haciendo. Negando con la cabeza cual niña cínica, me tiré sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Shh… No pasa nada.

Me respondió al abrazo, y giró sobre si mismo, algo incómodo.

Oí pasos a lo lejos, aun muy lejos como para preocuparme de que fueran de él, pero de todos modos alcé la vista desde el cuello de Scorpius. Y otra vez él. James estaba al final del pasillo, su respiración acelerada dejaba claro que me había perseguido por todo el castillo, y sus ojos, los cuales parecían clavarse en mis entrañas, brillaban con furia, aunque también con tristeza.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la pluma rasgando el papel se iba minimizando cada vez más. Me demoré en la última respuesta acerca de la guerra de los duendes, pensando bien la respuesta, hilando las frases con elegancia y precisión. Era la última pregunta del examen de Historia de la Magia, que a su vez, era el último examen antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Estaba segura de que todo el mundo había contestado esa pregunta con rapidez, deseando ser libres, pero yo no. Yo no quería ser libre, bueno, sí, pero no. Era todo tan extraño.<p>

—Dejad las plumas sobre la mesa —oí como el fantasma del profesor Bins decía.

Apuré los últimos nombres de duendes antes de que repitiera la frase.

El profesor Longbotton, encargado de ayudar en la revisión al profesor Bins, sacudió su varita e, inmediatamente, todos los exámenes se plegaron y volaron hacía la mesa del profesor.

Cuando todos estuvieron en ella, los alumnos empezamos a recoger y a salir a trompicones de la sala sin evitar lanzar carcajadas de pura alegría o chillar a los compañeros las respuestas que ellos habían dado a alguna de las preguntas del examen.

Fui la última en abandonar el aula, fuera Albus y Scorpius me esperaban.

—Pippa dice que te espera en el Gran Comedor, que tiene mucha hambre —me dijo Scor.

—Literalmente ha dicho: tengo tanta hambre que para cuando Rose haya salido ya habré cometido canibalismo.

La puntualización de Albus nos hizo reír.

—Gracias por esperarme chicos, no era necesario.

Albus y Scor intercambiaron una mirada, parecían algo nerviosos.

—Has tardado mucho —comentó Albus, que parecía muy turbado.

—Hemos notado que últimamente has estado más ausente de que lo normal, y por normal me refiero a cuando lo estás en las épocas de exámenes.

—Scor, siempre tan directo.

Intenté dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios, y aunque el resultado no fue muy bueno, pareció calmar a Albus y relajar un tanto el semblante serio de Scorpius.

—Va, vamos a comer, o sino si que va a haber una caníbal en Hogwarts.

Los agarré a los dos por los hombros y los arrastré hacía el Gran Comedor, antes de haber llegado a las escaleras ya estábamos riendo.

Al llegar, Albus y Scor se despidieron con sendos movimientos de cabeza y se dirigieron hacía su mesa, la mirada preocupada de Scorpius no me pasó desapercibida, pero preferí ignorarla, al menos el máximo tiempo que pudiera, que teniendo en cuenta que Scorpius me había pedido ayuda, antes o después me la reclamaría, y me sería imposible no estar a solas con él.

—Estas serpientes se reproducen con más facilidad de la que creía que fuera posible.

El comentario llegó a mis oídos cuando pasaba delante de la zona de la mesa de Gryffindor que pertenecía a James y sus secuaces. Era imposible que fuese dirigido hacía mi, ya que James estaba de espaldas y no creía que me hubiese visto, pero de todos modos, estaba tan molesta con él, que…

—¡Rose!

Pippa estaba sentada a siete asientos de distancia, y movía las manos en el aire, llamándome.

Suspiré. Si no me había visto, desde luego ahora si lo había hecho.

—Primita.

Giré la cabeza hacía donde estaban sentados. Fred, Brian y James me miraban, este último con arrogancia. Ignoré a Fred y seguí avanzando hasta el lugar que me había guardado Pippa.

—Porque me has llamado, que sino… Lo más seguro es que hubiese acabado estampándole la bandeja de puré de patatas en la cabeza a James.

Rió ante mi comentario.

—Deberías haberlo hecho.

Hacía exactamente un mes y medio, un mes y medio desde que James me persiguiera por todo el castillo, de que me viera abrazada a Scorpius, y exactamente un mes y tres semanas de Halloween, un mes y tres semanas desde que me di cuenta de lo repugnantes que pueden llegar a ser mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, yo. Los exámenes me había mantenido ocupada, y estaba segura de que iba a sacar unas notas fantásticas en cada uno de ellos, pero ahora, ¿qué? ¿Qué espantaría a James de mi cabeza ahora?, ¿qué me haría olvidar por un instante el haberme cruzado con él, el que me hubiera mirado fijamente mientras le metía la lengua en la boca a su novia? ¿QUÉ?

Pippa me apretó el brazo con gesto cariñoso, como si siguiese mis pensamientos y me comprendiese. Cuan equivocada estaba. Para Pippa, al igual que lo sería para Scorpius, para Albus, o para cualquiera que me preguntase, yo simplemente estaba enfadada con James por su desaire en Halloween, y por otros tantos que se sucedieron a ese, no del todo ciertos, pero… mejor mentir que confesar la asquerosa verdad. No quería mi imaginarme lo que sucedería si esto llegaba a oídos de James. Sólo pensarlo me producía escalofríos. En el fondo era como si supiese que él lo sabía, que lo sabía y no iba a decir nada, quizá él si era el bueno, quizá sólo quería protegerme de todo lo que diría la gente si lo supiese, aunque era improbable. Por Merlín, James no se callaría algo así, el presumiría de ello, de ser tan irresistible que hasta su prima había caído en sus redes, y la avergonzaría con ello, estaba segura. Pero aun así, algo fallaba. Desde el "Pelirroja, estás en medio" todo fallaba.

—Estás navidades puedes venirte conmigo si quieres, ya lo sabes —comentó Pippa al cabo de unos segundos.

Ya me lo había comentado varias veces estas últimas semanas, desde que le conté lo que pasaba, lo que ella podía saber. Había adornado un poco el momento de James persiguiéndome por el castillo, un par de chillidos y malas frases por su parte, y el que ella lo viera perseguirme por el Gran Comedor lo acabó de adornar todo.

_"—Parece que se sienta mal por haber intentado darte celos con Patil en la noche de Halloween, cuando empezó a morrearse con ella en nuestra cara, y que no sepa como arreglarlo, o como hacerte entender que no debes malinterpretarlo más de lo normal._

_—¿Más de lo normal?_

_—Sí, más de lo que se puede malinterpretar a un gilipollas que parece no recordar que sois familia. "_

Eso había sido lo que me dijo cuando se lo conté. Había hecho sentirme aun peor.

—No puedo Pippa, ya lo sabes. Las navidades en mi familia con algo normal, nos juntamos todos y ya sabes… Celebramos por los que están y por los que ya no.

Asintió.

—Lo sé, pero aun así…

—Sé que van a ser una navidades horribles, pero no puedo hacer nada, lo siento.

—Tranquila, solo te pierdes 27 tigres y otros tantos monos.

Reí sin ganas, pero reí. ¡Cómo quería a Pippa!

—De todos modos sois muchísimos, no tienes ni porque verle.

Habíamos vuelto al tema James y era como si la temperatura hubiese descendido un par de grados.

—Eso es imposible, para mi desgracia. A pesar de ser muchos, ya sabes lo unidos que están sus padres y los míos. No es solo que su madre y mi padre sean hermanos, es que parece que los cuatro, sus padres y los míos, sean todos cuatrillizos… A veces es casi insoportable.

Pippa medio sonrió juguetona.

—A veces 'era' casi insoportable, ahora lo va a ser. Si antes por dos piques ya no podías con James más de dos horas, ahora a los dos minutos vas a ensangrentar las fiestas.

Un ataque de risa siguió a esa frase.

—¿De qué os reís?

Albus y Scorpius estaban detrás nuestra, recién acabados de comer.

—De mi mala suerte, Sev.

—Eso no es nuevo.

—Id a hacer las maletas o no llegaréis con tiempo a la estación.

—Rose, que poco te dura el humor —en los ojos de Albus no sólo se veía diversión, sino también cariño.

En un ataque de amor fraterno, me levanté y abracé a Albus con fuerza.

—Me estás a avergonzando Rose, mis hordas de fans van a creer que estoy cogido.

Reímos, era raro ver a Albus tan distendido cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de los que de pequeño siempre fueron sus compañeros de juegos, cerca de su hermano.

—Va Potter, mueve el culo que tiene razón. Weasley, mi ayuda, la quiero en media hora en las escaleras del quinto piso, y que sea puntual.

—Vete al cuerno Malfoy.

Entre risas se alejaron de nosotras, les seguí levemente con la mirada, pero de nuevo ahí estaba James para quitarme el humor, al lado de la puerta, mirándome.

—Menos mal que he pedido puntualidad Rose.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Me paré a su lado y apoyándome en la pared, recuperé fuerzas.

—Ni que acabaras de correr un maratón.

—Casi, casi.

—Bueno, al grano Scor, que aun no me he acabado la maleta.

—Necesito tu consejo acerca de un tema, de un regalo.

Le miré extrañada, Scor era muy diestro para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Para quién?

Su cara dejó claro que no iba a decírmelo. No pude encontrar una razón por la que intentar sonsacarle nada, él también tenía derecho a tener secretos.

—Es una chica —tanteé.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Especial, imagino… A ver… algo que pueda servirte desde para tu madre hasta para tu amante… —pensar me costaba mucho, Scor me miraba demasiado serio, incluso para él, y mis intentos de broma no parecían surtir efecto—. Algo tuyo, algo que aprecies, eso sería un gesto precioso.

Pareció pensárselo, pero finalmente asintió.

Me volvió a mirar fijamente, y como si algo es su mente intentase encajar, avanzó hacía mi.

—¿Sabes qué te regalaría a ti si pudiese?

Él estaba muy cerca, yo muy nerviosa. Sabía que iba a pasar, y no podía explicar porqué, ni eso ni porqué no me apartaba. Era como si quisiera que pasara, como si con ello fuera a poder tapar toda la oscuridad que últimamente me rodeaba.

En el momento en que su frente chocó suavemente contra la mía supe que no iba a funcionar.

Suavemente, con delicadeza y hasta miedo, acarició mi mejilla con la punta de los dedos, tanteándome. No me moví, y él dirigió sus dedos hasta mi barbilla, la alzó suavemente y me miró a los ojos. No se si esperaba verlos cerrados o qué, pero algo en su estampa cambió, aun así se inclinó sobre mi y rozó mis labios con los suyos. Los apretó suavemente durante unos instantes, y después comenzó a moverlos con delicadeza. Sin saber del todo que hacer, intenté seguirle. A los segundos noté su lengua acariciando mi labio inferior, como pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Casi me aparté de la impresión, pero aun así le dejé entrar. Scor profundizó el beso poco a poco, como enseñándome, rozando su lengua con la mía. Poco después se separó, con las mejillas algo rojas, como deberían estar las mías.

—Si pudiese te regalaría unos apellidos, creo que los necesitas aun más de lo que piensas.

* * *

><p>—¿Cuándo demonios va a pasar el carrito?<p>

—Pippa, por Merlín, relájate.

—No puedes pedirme que me relajé después de lo que acabas de contarme. Mi cuerpo necesita chocolate para que mi cerebro acabe asimilarlo.

'Si tu supieras' pensé amargamente.

—Te besó, os besasteis, tu primer beso, parece que no el suyo, chica especial, apellidos… ¡Mucha información!

—A que mala hora te cuento nada —bromeé.

Su mirada furibunda desapareció al oír a la señora del carrito en el pasillo.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Salió y yo suspiré. Me alegré de que no me preguntara si la acompañaba, ya que para mi el ir al carrito ya no sería lo mismo nunca más.

—Hace dos horas que uno de tus mejores amigos te ha dado tu primer beso y tu pensando en él, estás enferma… —me reñí entre susurros.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo saltar.

Tras la puerta apareció la cabeza de Scorpius.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Asentí y le seguí fuera del compartimento. A pesar de todo no estaba nerviosa en su presencia, y eso era una buena señal, si él tampoco lo estaba…

Avanzamos por el pasillo para alejarnos del carrito y la docena de alumnos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Maldije a Scorpius por hacerme pasar por esto, solo imaginarme encontrarme a James de nuevo en una situación parecida a la última vez que estábamos al lado del carrito me hacía transpirar.

—Verás yo… quería pedirte disculpas. Creo que me confundí, que intenté probar algo y, bueno, no debería haberlo hecho.

Sonaba sincero, serio y preocupado, pero sobre todo, parecía sentirse culpable.

Suspiré relajándome un tanto.

—Tranquilo, no fue para tanto, nos besamos si pero…

—Ya, pero si no ha significado para nosotros nada más, no tiene porque pasar nada, eso lo se.

Recorrió con la mirada mis manos, las cuales estaban recogidas en mi regazo. Las atrapó entre las suyas.

—Eres mi mejor amiga Rose, y no quiero que un beso lo estropeé todo.

Sonreí.

—No sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso.

Sonrió conmigo, y soltándome de su agarre le abracé.

—Ahora puedes presumir de haber besado a un Malfoy.

—Y tú de haber besado a una Weasley.

Nos separamos entre risas.

—Felices vacaciones de navidad Rose.

Sonriendo, me rodeó y se alejó por el pasillo, hacia el carrito de la comida.

—¡Scor!

Corrí hacía él.

—Me debes una explicación, no por el beso, por lo de después, no creas que me he olvidado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarán! Hasta aquí el capítulo 7, que restando del prólogo es el más largo hasta el momento y con diferencia. ¡Mío tenía que ser! Jajajaja Aruelle no se enrolla tanto como yo xD<em>

_Esperamos que os haya gustado y que no se os haya hecho demasiado largo (yo lo estaba revisando y a cada momento pensando ¡Los otros me lleven esto es demasiado largo! xD). _

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :)_

_**LainaM.**_


	9. Capítulo 8: De nuevo en casa

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.******

**Capitulo 8: Vacaciones Familiares**

POV Lily

Recuerdo que aquella mañana me levanté temprano. Mamá ya tenía preparado el desayuno y papá estaba echando más leña a la chimenea; este estaba siendo un invierno realmente frío. Me ajusté mejor la bata y ayudé a poner la mesa. En cuanto nuestra madre terminó de preparar el desayuno subí corriendo las escaleras para despertar a los perezosos de mis hermanos. Estaba realmente feliz, aunque no supiera la razón.

Así que con toda la energía que siempre me caracterizaba abrí la puerta de mi hermano James y me lancé en su cama, justo encima. Él gruñó y al ver que no me hacía caso cogí un cojín y empecé a pegarle como cuando era pequeña y veía los regalos esperando bajo el árbol que siempre habíamos montado mi familia y yo juntos; siempre.

—¿Qué quieres enana? —dijo con voz adormilada.

—El desayuno.

—Déjame dormir.

—¡No! Vamos a desayunar todos juntos. Así que levántate si no quieres que a la próxima suba mamá.

—Está bien.

Salí de su habitación con el sentimiento de una victoria personal y me dirigí a la de Albus. En ésta entré con la misma energía que antes pero me paré en seco al ver en el alfeizar de la ventana a una majestuosa lechuza parda esperando a que le desataran el pergamino que llevaba atado. Reconocía esa lechuza por la cantidad de veces que había entrado en casa esperando encontrar a Albus para entregarle un paquete o una carta. La lechuza de Scorpius Malfoy esperaba majestuosa a que mi hermano se despertara para hacerle saber que su mejor amigo le había escrito.

Me acerqué a ella con precaución y levanté un dedo con intención de acariciarla. Al ver que la lechuza no hacía ningún movimiento contrario comencé a acariciarle la cabeza mientras me quedaba embelesada mirándola. Había que reconocer que la familia Malfoy tenía un gusto impecable, incluso a la hora de escoger a las mascotas. Acordándome de repente el motivo por el que había entrado en la habitación de Albus me dirigí a su cama y le zarandeé esperando no tener que pegar a otro hermano. Él, al contrario que James, se despertó rápido y me dio un sonoro beso. Desde que nos reconciliamos me solía demostrar más su afecto.

—Tienes una carta —dije señalándole a la lechuza.

—¡Anthena! —Albus se levantó corriendo y fue a quitarle la carta de Scorpius al animal.

—No tardes en bajar, el desayuno está listo.

—Scor pregunta si puede venir a casa. Su padre estará trabajando todo el día.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dije aún a pesar del salto que mi corazón había pegado al escuchar esa frase.

—¿Por qué?

—James.

—Me da igual —dijo siguiéndome escaleras abajo.

—No quiero otra pelea, Albus.

—Tranquila.

Él se adelantó y yo me rezagué un poco al pie de las escaleras, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. Otros años Scorpius ya había venido a casa alguna tarde y yo no me había preocupado en absoluto por ello. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?, ¿en qué había cambiado la situación?, ¿qué había cambiado en mi? Ninguna respuesta acudió para aclarar mis dudas así que decidí entrar en la cocina cuando oí la silla de James rechinar contra el suelo.

—Por supuesto que puede venir, hijo. Ves a darle una respuesta y que no se preocupe, que nosotros le recogemos y le llevamos —dijo papá mientras nuestra madre, desde la otra punta de la mesa le lanzaba una mirada furibunda a James que le obligó a sentarse sin rechistar.

Desayunamos como si nunca se hubiera instalado en la habitación una lucha de miradas entre mis dos hermanos y en cuanto terminamos me subí a cambiarme. Antes de entrar Albus me preguntó:

—¿Me dejas a Artemis?

—Sí, claro.

Me dio un abrazo en agradecimiento y se fue a escribir la respuesta para Scorpius. Me dirigí a la ducha y al salir vi mi lechuza surcar el grisáceo cielo. Intentando no ponerme nerviosa me puse unos vaqueros ajustados, unas botas y un jersey de lana de cuello vuelto y baje al salón mientras me hacía una coleta. Justo cuando entré en el salón vi como papá se ponía la capa y se preparaba para ir a recoger a Scorpius. Me sonrió, me dio un beso en la frente y con un sencillo "_pluff_" desapareció. Yo me tumbé cerca de la chimenea y me puse a hacer los trabajos que nos habían mandado para esas vacaciones. Albus había bajado un par de veces para ver si Scorpius ya había llegado pero a la tercera vez que lo vi paseando me desesperé; así era imposible concentrarse:

—¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto?

—Lo siento. Scor vendrá en cualquier momento y no me gustaría que al primero que viera fuera a James. Si no, tendríamos una buena discusión.

—¿Y yo que soy?, ¿un mono?

—Cierto —dijo cayendo en la cuenta que al aparecerse en el comedor a la primera que verían sería a mi.

—Pues ale, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. O te quedas sentado aquí y en silencio o te vas a tu habitación. Tengo que hacer deberes.

—Que humos, hermana.

—Culpa tuya.

Albus se fue y yo volví a concentrarme en mis deberes. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos un nuevo "_pluff_" hizo que alzara la vista y me encontrara con mi padre quien, enseguida, recibió a Scorpius con un segundo y suave "_pluff_".

—Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, señor Potter. Pero no hacía falta. Cuando nos hemos encontrado en el Callejón Diagon mi madre ya le ha dicho que ella podría haberme traído hasta aquí.

—No es ninguna molestia, Scorpius. Así también veía como estaban las calles para cuando ahora vaya con mi esposa.

—De acuerdo. Gracias otra vez.

—¡Ah, Lily! —dijo mi padre reparando en mi por primera vez —¿Puedes ir a avisar a Albus que Scorpius ya ha llegado?

—No. No hace falta. Puedo ir yo.

—Tranquilo, enseguida vuelvo.

Papá asintió con la cabeza y me volvió a dar un beso antes de que fuera a buscar a mi hermano. Subí corriendo las escaleras y entré atropelladamente a la habitación de mi hermano:

—Albus, Scorpius acaba de llegar.

—¿Ya está aquí? —dijo dejando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado.

—Eso acabo de decir —no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

—Está bien, está bien —salió y cerró la puerta —¿vienes abajo?

—Sí, tengo que terminar un trabajo.

Ambos bajamos en silencio. Cuando quedaba poco tramo de escaleras Albus los saltó todo de una y se acercó rápido al comedor. No pude evitar sonreír; me encantaba ver a mi hermano en esa actitud. Sabía que Scorpius le hacía feliz; por algo era su mejor amigo. Pero por esa razón precisamente es que me estaba volviendo loca intentando apartar nuevos pensamientos relacionado con Scorpius de mi mente. Una vez más, los aparté y entré con una sonrisa al comedor; justo cuando papá anunció:

—Tu madre y yo vamos a casa de los tíos. Volveremos para comer.

—¿Vendrán Rose y Hugo también? —dije yo.

—Tal vez. ¿Quieres volver a pegarle una paliza a tu primo?

—Puede —según mi tío yo había heredado la misma expresión que tío George adoptaba cada vez que cometía una travesura.

—Entonces no creo que Hugo quiera venir —contribuyó mi hermano.

—Aquello no fue mi culpa. Hugo se lo merecía.

—¡Le pusiste picante en la sopa! —Albus se comenzó a reír —Y luego…

—Luego, nada. Me disculpé, como bien sabe papá —le advertí con la mirada.

—La próxima vez limítate a ganarle cuando juguéis a Quidditch, ¿quieres? —lo bueno de ser la única chica de tres hijos es que automáticamente te convertías en el ojito derecho de tu padre. Por eso no me habían castigado por la travesura que le hice a mi primo.

—Está bien.

—Os dejo.

Papá salió del comedor y me quedé mirando a mi hermano y a Scorpius; quien no se había movido de su sitio, ni un ápice.

—Hola —me sonrió.

—Hola. Feliz Navidad.

—Igualmente.

—¿Te importa que nos quedemos aquí? —interrumpió mi hermano.

—Mientras me dejéis acabar el trabajo.

—Está bien. Voy a subir a por una cosa.

Mi hermano subió a su cuarto y yo me quedé paralizada mirando a Scorpius. ¿Por qué me había puesto tan nerviosa?, ¿por qué de repente sus ojos se me antojaban tan atrayentes?, ¿por qué se me cerraba la garganta? Odiaba no tener ninguna respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas. Por ello decidí concentrarme en los trabajos que nos habían mandado para hacer en vacaciones y me volví a tumbar en el suelo.

Albus bajó enseguida y se pusieron a hablar. Era increíble como ambos se podían evadir con tan solo tenerse el uno al otro. Era impensable la gran amistad que les unía. Y era por esa misma amistad por la que no me permitía dar una contestación a todas aquellas preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza. No podía contestarlas porque, además, se notaba que para él yo solo era la hermana de su mejor amigo; su hermana pequeña.

Negué con la cabeza intentando quitarme esos pensamientos y entonces me di cuenta de que Scorpius tenía su mirada fija en mi y que Albus no estaba. ¿Dónde se había ido?

—¿Y mi hermano? —pregunté entre extrañada y nerviosa.

—Ha ido a buscar una cosa.

—No sé donde tiene este chico la cabeza.

—¿Te ayudo? —dijo al ver que estaba haciendo los deberes.

—No, gracias. Yo…—pero no pude terminar, el ulular de una lechuza llamó nuestra atención. Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana de la cocina —¡Artemis! —al instante había reconocido a mi lechuza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —dijo Scorpius, quien me había seguido hasta la cocina.

—Oh no —el escudo de Hogwarts resaltaba en cada una de las tres cartas que Artemis llevaba cogidas a la pata.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Las calificaciones.

—¿Eso es malo?

Sin contestarle desaté las cartas y subí corriendo buscando a mis hermanos.

—¡Albus! ¡James! ¡Las notas!

Entré en la habitación de James sin llamar y le lancé la carta. Éste la abrió sin demora y pude ver su cara de satisfacción al verlas. Seguramente habría aprobado todas; mi hermano era inteligente aunque no lo demostrara. Albus apareció detrás de mí y enseguida se la di. Sin embargo cuando fui a abrir la mía me paralicé: ¿y si me habían salido mal los exámenes?, ¿y si no conseguía las notas que esperaba?, ¿y si defraudaba a mi familia? Esos miedos me atormentaban y las manos me empezaron a temblar un poco.

—¿Lily? —dijo Scorpius —,¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Tranquilo.

—Lily —James se acercó a mí por detrás —.Tranquilízate y dame el sobre. Lo abriré por ti.

—No, no. De verdad, estoy bien. Ya lo abro.

Con las manos aún temblorosas di la vuelta al sobre y, conteniendo la respiración, lo abrí lentamente. Saqué con cuidado la carta y leí atentamente los resultados.

—¡Ah! —empecé a saltar y abracé a James. Éste soltó una carcajada y me devolvió el abrazo.

—Madre mía, enana. Menudas notazas tienes —me revolvió el pelo.

—¡Gracias! —la sonrisa no se me iba de la cara —Pero las tuyas tampoco son malas.

—Déjame ver —Albus me quitó la carta de las manos.

—¡Albus! Dame la carta.

—No. Yo quiero verlas también.

—Que me des la carta —intenté quitársela pero dado que él era más alto que yo y había alzado la mano que las sostenía, me era casi imposible conseguirlo.

—¿Has visto las notas de mi hermanita, Scor? —dijo sin hacerme caso.

—Impresionantes —mi corazón se aceleró y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante.

—¡Albus Severus Potter! ¡Dame la maldita carta! —me enfadé.

—¿Qué me harás? —le encantaba picarme. Parecía que quería probar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

Le arrebaté la carta a mi hermano y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Noté como él me seguía y con un poco más de calma Scorpius también. Al pasar por la cocina dejé la carta de Albus encima de la mesa y salí al exterior. No obstante la imagen que se abría ante mis ojos me dejó clavada en el marco de la puerta. Por lo visto había nevado aquella noche y todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve blanca. Definitivamente adoraba el invierno. Mi hermano me alcanzó y se colocó a mi lado mientras sonreía.

—Me las pagarás.

—No sabes donde te metes —dije recobrándome de mi estupor.

—Tu tampoco.

—No me subestimes.

—Se nota cuanto os queréis —el pobre Scorpius se había quedado de piedra al ver como nos tratábamos y…bueno, como vivíamos.

Me reí, le di un abrazo a mi hermano y me volví al salón a terminar el trabajo. Sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar en Scorpius y su _"impresionante_". No quería permitirme si quiera el pensar esas cosas, era imposible para mí. No solo porque era el mejor amigo de mi hermano; si no porque él era un Malfoy y yo una Potter y aunque las cosas hubieran mejorado un poco entre nuestras familias, en realidad casi todo seguía igual.

Aquellos pensamientos rondaban mi mente una y otra vez impidiéndome que me concentrara en el dichoso trabajo de Historia de la Magia. Así que lo di por imposible y subí a por un libro. Siempre funcionaba; era como mi medicina. Me pasara lo que me pasara podía refugiarme en los libros; era como evadirse a otro mundo. Efectivamente, en aquel momento también me evadí porque no me di cuenta de que mis primos ya habían llegado.

—¡Primita! —chillo Hugo mientras se tiraba encima mío y me abrazaba.

—¿Cuándo habéis venido?

—Acabamos de llegar. ¿Qué lees? —me quitó el libro sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy?

—Devuélvemelo.

—¡Anda! Pero si a mi prima le gusta leer novelas muggles.

—No te metas con mis gustos.

—¿O qué? —luego me reñían a mí pero mi primo se las ganaba a pulso. Siempre le gustaba picarme.

—No creo que quieras estar otra vez malo por culpa de una sopa un tanto picante.

—Eso es un viejo truco que todo el mundo sabe. Deberías innovar.

—¿Ah, si?, ¿quién te dice a ti que no me he renovado?

—Demuéstralo —inmediatamente después de retarme salió corriendo hacía el patio con mi libro.

—¡Maldito seas, Hugo! ¡Devuélveme el libro!

—¡Quítamelo! —salí al patio y vi que Albus y Scorpius se habían quedado mirando a mi primo salir corriendo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo tras él. No me importaba que Scorpius me estuviera mirando, no importaba nada porque esa era una costumbre en mi familia y no iba a cambiarla por él. Además una de las veces en que me fijé se estaba riendo a gusto junto a mi hermano.

—¡Lu! —mi primo y su manía de llamarme por la abreviación de mi segundo nombre.

—¿Qué quieres mocoso?

—¡Ey! No me llames mocoso. Sólo tengo un año menos que tú.

—Suficiente.

—Vamos a ver lo que tiene Lu por aquí escrito… —dijo abriendo el libro.

Al ver lo que hacía empecé a correr y me tiré encima de él. El quedó tumbado en la nieve y yo, a horcajadas, encima de él. Sin dejar de reírnos empezó a manotear en el aire tratando de apartar el libro de mi alcance pero, al final, conseguí recuperarlo y sin apartarme de él me giré y se lo lancé a Albus mientras le decía:

—Guárdamelo, voy a hacer que nuestro primito se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho.

—Lils, no te pases mucho.

—¿No vas a hacer nada? —preguntó un incrédulo Scorpius.

—No le va a hacer daño. Sus venganzas son bromas. Ahora como mucho le hará cosquillas y, supongo, que algo con la nieve. Es bastante predecible.

Antes de empezar a aplicarle el "_castigo_" a mi primo, hice una bola de nieve y se la lancé en toda la cara a mi hermano.

—Llámame lo que quieras menos predecible, hermanito.

Me volví a girar a mi primo y acerqué mi cara a la suya hasta el punto en que nuestras narices se tocaban. Sin dejar desperdiciar ni un minuto le susurré:

—Ten cuidado, primo. Te recuerdo que ambos pertenecemos a Gryffindor y que nuestras habitaciones no están tan separadas como piensas.

—No me dais miedo ni tu ni tus bromas.

—Ya veremos, Hugo. Ya veremos.

A continuación me levanté, le ayudé a levantarse y nos miramos para al momento estallar en carcajadas. Todas las navidades o, cada vez que la familia se reunía, acababa pasando algo parecido. Pero era comprensible, mi primo y yo nos habíamos criado juntos y aunque era una forma extraña, nosotros nos demostrábamos nuestro cariño así. Así que los dos nos juntamos con mi hermano y Scorpius y, en ese momento, vimos como aparecía James. Hugo propuso jugar un pequeño partido a Quidditch antes de comer y ante su mirada de reto no pude negarme. No obstante James fue más difícil de convencer pero creo que pensó que le vendría bien ver como jugaba Scorpius para tenerlo en cuenta en los próximos partidos porque terminó accediendo. Sin perder ni un minuto hicimos los grupos. Rose, por algún motivo no había venido pero Scorpius la sustituía. Éramos impares pero eso no nos impidió seguir jugando.

Por mi parte, conseguí dejar al margen aquellas dudas que me atormentaban constantemente y divertirme un poco. Pero, en cambio, cada vez que miraba a Scorpius el corazón se me enloquecía. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que él tampoco dejara de mirarme a mí y a cada uno de mis movimientos. Sólo esperaba que a mi hermano no se le ocurriera invitarle mañana, cuando toda la familia iba a venir a celebrar la Navidad a casa. No quería poner a prueba la paciencia de James dos días seguidos y la mía, junto a mi cordura, tampoco duraría mucho.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí termina el octavo capítulo, esperamos de todo corazón que os haya gustado.<em>

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :)_

_Recorad: un fic con reviews es un fic feliz._

**_Arualle._**


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Feliz navidad?

****Disclaimer**:** Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: ¿Feliz navidad? <strong>

_POV James. _

Decorar la casa se estaba convirtiendo en algo tedioso. Hoy era noche buena, y aun no habíamos puesto ni el árbol.

—James, date prisa en colocar las bolas doradas que tenemos que ir aun al Callejón Diagón a comprar algunos regalos.

Le medió bufé a mi padre. Menudas navidades me estaban dando. Entre la pequeñaja de Lily despertándome cada mañana a horas imperdonables, Malfoy ayer paseándose por casa y mis ganas de darle una hostia… Sólo de recordarle abrazando a Rose, o peor, besándola… Sí, besándola. Por que yo no lo había visto, pero sabía que había ocurrido, les había oído hablando en el tren.

_"—Ahora puedes presumir de haber besado a un Malfoy._

_—Y tú de haber besado a una Weasley."_

Pues ahora yo iba a presumir de haber vomitado imaginándomelo, ¡guay!

Y era cierto, sólo había oído esas dos frases, y de casualidad. Después verlos abrazados y haberme comido una bolsa entera de ranas de chocolate me había hecho ir rápidamente al baño del final del vagón a vomitarlo todo. Las ranas de chocolate, mi orgullo y la poca cordura que me quedaba. Ahora solo me quedaba aceptarlo, porque sí, estaba celoso, y sabía lo que eso significaba, al igual que haberme liado con Patil en su cara la noche de Halloween sólo para joderla. Daba asco.

Coloqué el resto de bolas doradas en la parte alta del árbol, donde no llegaban ni mi madre ni Lily. Albus y papá habían ido a coger hadas para meterlas en casa antes de irnos de compras.

Mi madre pareció notar el cambio repentino de mi semblante.

—¿Te encuentras bien, James?

—Sí, sólo me duele un poco el estómago —le contesté aun siendo mentira, dejándome llevar por el recuerdo que acababa de tener.

—¿Te hago una infusión o algo?

—No hace falta, gracias.

Mamá se acercó a mí y me revolvió el pelo.

Albus y papá entraron a tiempo de ver como Lily, subida en mis hombros, colocaba el ángel en la copa del árbol.

—¡Esperad, no os mováis, voy a por la cámara!

Papá salió corriendo hacia su despacho, dejando al par de hadas que llevaba cogidas de las alas sueltas por el comedor.

En un minuto ya estaba la cámara colocada y toda la familia frente al árbol. Lily sobre mis hombros, mamá a mi derecha y Albus y papá a la izquierda.

Ese momento distendido elevó un poco mi humor pese a saber lo que me vendría esta noche en la cena familiar y casi multitudinaria que celebrábamos esta noche en La Madriguera.

Tras convencer a las hadas de que su belleza adornaría nuestro salón con gran elegancia, nos pusimos los abrigos y mediante aparición conjunta llegamos al Callejón Diagón.

Sólo nos faltaban tres regalos por comprar, uno para tía Hermione, uno para Ted y uno para Rose.

—Mamá y yo vamos por el de tía Hermione y Teddy, si quieres Lily vente. Vosotros comprad el de Rose.

Mi humor de vuelta al subsuelo. Mi hermano sería bueno en muchas cosas, y esto en público jamás lo reconocería, pero comprar regalos no era lo suyo, y eso sólo significaba que me iba ha tocar elegirle a mi el regalo a Rose. Del de Ted no me hubiese preocupado, pero Rose… Estaba claro que esto sólo podía ser un castigo divino. Y sí, me lo merecía. Había sido un completo gilipollas y ahora me tocaba pagar. Y estaba seguro de que la cosa no acabaría aquí, por supuesto que no. Me había comportado como un cerdo con Rose desde el viaje de ida a Hogwarts. Y lo peor de todo es que no había podido evitar hacer cada una de esas cosas. Siempre había sido muy "juguetón" con ella, desde que eramos pequeños, sólo por fastidiarla, y tampoco lo había podido evitar, pero es que ahora las cosas ya había cogido un tinte demasiado oscuro y grotesco. Mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas.

El colmo fue molestarme porque ella no me mirase del modo que hacían las demás chicas en Halloween ante mi atrevido disfraz, pero, por Merlín, ¡es mi prima! Mis otras primas tampoco me miraban así y yo no me molestaba, ni me liaba con la primera tía que se me ponía a tiro en su cara para darle celos, ¡por favor! Lo único que debía de haberle dado era asco. Sólo de imaginar que ella pudiese saber que yo había intentado darle celos volvían a entrarme arcadas.

Haber seguido saliendo con Patil para ver si le molestaba y perseguirla por todo el castillo en un arrebato por ver como sus ojos se entristecían al cruzarse con los míos en plena cena, interrumpiendo un momento íntimo con esa serpiente que parecía ser su amiguito especial solo había empeorado las cosas.

El mes y tres semanas que había pasado desde entonces había culminado de una manera inmejorable con su beso y mis vómitos. Ahora me tocaba seguir pagando comprándole un bonito regalo, y siendo cortés con ella durante la cena a pesar de que seguramente me mirará con asco y a mi me darán ganas de quitarle el gesto a golpes.

—¿Alguna idea, James?

—Demasiadas.

* * *

><p>—¡James cariño, qué guapo estás!<p>

La abuela Molly me había atrapado entre sus brazos al segundo de entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

—Gracias abuela, ¡tú si que estás guapa!

—Nos ha salido adulador el chaval —bromeó tío George.

Después de saludar a todos los miembros de la familia que ya habían llegado entre mi madre y yo colocamos los regalos bajo el gran árbol de navidad que decoraba el salón. Me demore en colocar el paquete que estaba envuelto en un papel dorado, el regalo de Rose. No podía creer que finalmente le hubiese comprado un diario.

Cuando estábamos ayudando a poner la mesa llegaron Tío Ron, con la tía y Hugo y Rose.

En un principio no supe como reaccionar. Estaba claro que Rose no quería verme, estaba seguro de que por eso no había venido ayer a comer a casa, aun estando también Malfoy.

No me acerqué a ellos como el resto de la familia, sino que esperé a que se saludarán entre ellos. Cuando ya era demasiado evidente que estaba apartado, me acerqué a abrazar a tía Hermione.

—James, cada día estás más alto. Me ha dicho tu padre que has sacado buenas notas, felicidades.

Le sonreí con cariño, la tía Hermione siempre era dulce conmigo, seguro que dejaría de serlo de poder leerme la mente. Menos mal que la Legeremancia era parte de la magia oscura, porque sino, conociendo a tía Hermione, seguro que sabría usarla sin ningún problema.

—Gracias tía, feliz navidad.

—James, ¡vamos ganando la copa!

Tío Ron me abrazó sonriente. Hasta que Hugo no entraran en el equipo de quiddicht viviría las victorias de Gryffindor por mi, por mucho que Rose ya estuviese en el equipo. Pensé en la paliza que me daría si supiese lo que me pasaba por la cabeza.

—Ron, mira que puedes llegar a ser pesado —le regañó tía Hermione.

Me aparté de ellos con una sonrisa en la cara y le di un pequeño empujón a Hugo a modo de saludo mientras buscaba a Rose entre las cabezas pelirrojas que se amontonaban por todas partes.

Estaba hablando con Molly y la tía Angelina. Por primera vez conscientemente la repasé por completo. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta demasiado fresca para la estación en la que estábamos. A ella no le gustaba ir abrigada, le gustaba el frío. Su pelo estaba tan erizado como siempre, pero llevaba un par de ganchos apartándole los mechones de la cara. El rojo de su pelo, el azul brillante de sus ojos y sus pecas se me hacía la estampa más tentadora y prohibida del mundo.

Pareció darse cuenta de que la miraba, y me miró, con una expresión que no sabía bien como describir.

El tío Ron volvía a estar a mi lado, y estaba claro que sabía que yo aun no había saludado a su hija, así que tragué saliva con fuerza y la encaré.

—Pelirroja.

—Siempre tan original.

Molly y tía Angelina se giraron, como sabiendo lo que vendría ahora, es más, estaba seguro que de todo el mundo lo sabía, o al menos creía saberlo. Podía imaginar sus mentes trabajando en imaginar una discusión nuestra. Eso sería lo más probable, lo normal. Lo que nadie imaginaría es que en mi mente habían mil y una forma distinta de echarle en cara lo de Malfoy, mil y una forma desagradables de preguntarle si ya se había acotado con él… Era curioso, quería echarle en cara lo mismo que yo había estado haciendo con Patil, y encima delante de ella.

¿Por qué era tan jodidamente asqueroso?

—Feliz navidad —dije finalmente en un tono frío y desganado.

Sin esperar una respuesta, me giré y fui en busca de Fred.

—Y yo que creía que te habías olvidado de mi, o peor, que te hubieses vuelto daltónico de repente y que entre tanto blanquito y pelirrojo no vieses al único mulato del lugar —me susurró con voz lastimera.

—Eso es imposible. Y menos con el pelo afro que te has dejado.

—Envidia es lo que tienes.

Reímos y cuando pensábamos escaquearnos al jardín la abuela nos pilló y nos encasquetó unos gorros muy al estilo Papá Noel y nos puso a servir vino a los adultos.

—Ahora es cuando yo robo una botella, me emborracho y quemo el árbol.

—Claro que sí, James.

—Cuanta madurez.

Esa voz me paralizó por unos instantes. Me giré y la vi. Estaba tras nosotros, con una bandeja repleta de pastelillos de carne en las manos. En sus ojos se veía furia. ¿Era por todo lo que había pasado en el colegio o es que había vuelto a hacer algo mal? Me cabreé mucho más al ver como tras dejarme sin palabras, pasó por mi lado, golpeándome el hombro con el suyo.

—¿Qué le has hecho ahora?

—Eso me gustaría saber.

Malhumorado abandoné la botella de vino en una de las mesitas auxiliares del salón y fui a sentarme a mi sitio asignado en la gran mesa que zigzagaceaba por la casa.

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre así? O no, mejor dicho ¿por qué ahora todo era distinto? Antes discutíamos, nos perdonábamos, discutíamos, jugábamos y volvíamos a discutir, ahora no, ahora solo era discutir, discutir y dejar las frases a medias, como si tuviésemos miedo a decir algo que no deberíamos. O al menos en mi caso. Por no hablar de mi cada vez peor humor, y es que, ¡joder! Era difícil de aceptar, a nadie le gustaría levantarse una mañana y empezar a pensar cada vez más en tu adorara y pequeña prima, empezar a querer que te vea con otros ojos y llamar su atención, liarte con tías en su cara para intentar ponerla celosa, perseguirla para querer hablar con ella e intentar arreglar las mierdas de tu cabeza pero acabar odiando a su mejor amigo, y más aún cuando te enteras de que se han besado… ¡No es fácil aceptar el que te guste tú prima!

Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba casi toda la mesa llena, solo quedaban un par de sitios libres y teniendo en cuenta mi mala suerte y que Rose aun no había aparecido, tenía claro que iba a sentarse enfrente de mi. Era parte de mi castigo. Solo esperaba ser fuerte y no lanzarle un trozo de patata a la cara, por que sí, aunque parezca mentira eso era lo que me apetecía hacerle.

—Rose, frente a James.

—Lo sabía —mururé al oír a mi abuela. Y por las miradas que me dirigió ella y el codazo de Fred, se ve que no lo suficientemente bajo.

—¿Prefieres que cene en el jardín?, ¿O mejor me voy a mi casa?

Me dolió más ver que estaba a punto de llorar que mi orgullo malherido.

Parte de la gente que nos rodeaba lo había oído y visto todo, pero de nuevo pensaron en que era casi normal. Quizás solo un poco más pasional que de costumbre, pero estábamos en navidad…

Mi contestación quedó arrastrada a un rincón cuando se empezó a brindar. Rose ni se molestó en sonreír cuando todo el mundo se deseaba feliz navidad, cabe decir que yo tampoco.

Empezamos a cenar, si a eso se le puede llamar cenar, yo me limitaba a desmigar un panecillo y mirarla fijamente, ella no había ni tocado el plato que le habían servido, se limitaba a mirarlo con fijeza, como si le diese asco, como si quisiera lanzarlo lejos. Supe que yo era ese plato.

No lo aguantaba más, me estaba asfixiando.

—Al menos podrías disimular un poco tu asco hacia mi persona —le susurré aprovechando que Fred acababa de contar un chiste y todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupada riendo.

—No queda agua, voy a por más.

Rose se levantó llevándose consigo una de las jarras de la mesa. Nadie pareció notar del todo su ausencia. Sin ningún tipo de disimulo, arrastré con fuerza la silla y fui tras ella.

Estaba en la cocina, rellenando la jarra de agua frente al grifo.

—¿Qué cojones te pasa?

—Lárgate James.

—No sin que me digas que he hecho ahora.

Dejó la jarra sobre el bancal de la cocina y se giró para encararme.

—Todo y nada.

Su respuesta me descolocó.

—Ahora es cuando lo explicas.

—Tú sola presencia me produce asco, ¿prefieres eso?

Me dolió, pero era normal, yo daba asco, y que ella lo pensara era normal. Aun así no pude evitar enfadarme, yo no quería eso, ésta situación, ¡nada!

—Ah, está bien saberlo.

Sabía que mis palabras habían destilado rabia y dolor por mucho que había intentado darles un tono normal.

—James, no lo hagas más difícil.

Su voz sonaba cansada y sus hombros habían caído, parecía que se rendía, pero aun no podía ubicar a qué exactamente.

—¡No lo estoy haciendo difícil!

—No, ¡que va! Tú lo haces todo fácil, eres el perfecto primo.

Cabreado y dolido, así me encontraba y con ganas de hacerle retirar todas y cada una de sus palabras. Quien lo hacía difícil era ella, si sólo me hubiese ignorado… Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba tan enfadado que la empujé contra el fregadero y casi sin darme cuenta, agarré su cara entre mis manos y aplasté mis labios contra los suyos. Fuerte, con rabia. Empecé a moverlos casi inconscientemente, no esperaba que me devolviera el beso, y no lo hizo. Cuando fui del todo consciente de lo que acababa de hacer me aparté de ella.

—Ahora lo estoy haciendo difícil.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarán! Creo que es un capítulo bastante emocionante, o al menos para mi al escribirlo lo ha sido xD <em>

_Unos pequeños apuntes: igual os sorprende que James siendo tan joven ya deje caer que se acuesta con Patil, pero yo lo imagino así, creo que le pega esa promiscuidad (?; y respecto al final del cap... espero que cierta personita no haya muerto_ (meadowblond sí, me refiero a ti xD). __

__Esperamos que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer :3 __

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :)_

_**LainaM.**_


	11. Capítulo 10: Regalo de Navidad

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.******

**Capítulo 10: Regalo de Navidad**

POV Scorpius

—Scorpius, la corbata —dijo madre al pasar por delante de mi habitación.

—¿Es necesario?

—Eres igual que tu padre —entró a mi habitación, eligió una corbata y comenzó a anudarla.

Terminó de anudármela, me dio un beso en la frente y me dejó solo en la habitación para que terminara de vestirme. Aquella noche se celebraba una recepción en la mansión Malfoy, donde aún seguían viviendo los abuelos, para celebrar lo que la clase de gente que acudía a esas fiestas denominaba Navidad. Claro que su concepto sobre estas fechas distaba mucho de lo que nuestra familia creía. Pero aunque habíamos intentado declinar la oferta de acudir a esas recepciones, los abuelos ejercían un poco de presión sobre padre y madre hasta convencerlos de que los tres asistiéramos a ellas; cada año. Había intentado quedarme por vacaciones en Hogwarts pero madre había dejado claro que no iba a permitir que esas fiestas impidieran que disfrutara de su hijo en días tan señalados; días que eran para compartir con la familia. Así que cada año terminábamos asistiendo a esas aburridas e insulsas celebraciones. Recuerdo un año, cuando aún era un infante, que le pregunté a madre por qué debían ir ellos si lo que el abuelo quería era presumir de nieto. Ella simplemente me dio un beso y me susurró al oído que debían cuidar de mí. No supe a lo que se refería hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts y me percaté por vez primera de cómo la gente evadía a mis padres y los intentaba evitar constantemente.

—¡Scorpius debemos irnos! —en la voz se podía adivinar que madre estaba ansiosa por que nos fuéramos ya. Habíamos adoptado la resolución de que cuanto antes fuéramos, antes volveríamos a casa.

Con resignación bajé al recibidor a la vez que padre, quien me regaló una sonrisa particular suya que con toda seguridad me daba ánimos para afrontar aquella noche. Dinky nos tendió los abrigos y, después, entregó a padre el recipiente que contenía los polvos Flu. Madre cogió unos pocos, caminó hasta el centro de la chimenea y con voz clara dijo:

—Malfoy Manor.

Una llama verde apareció de la nada y envolvió el cuerpo de madre, quien desapareció volviendo a dejar en penumbra el hueco de la chimenea. Padre y yo la seguimos sin vacilar y en un instante los tres estuvimos en el concurrido salón de la mansión Malfoy. En un cierto sentido me recordó a la estación de King's Cross el primero de septiembre: los pocos elfos domésticos que los abuelos habían conservado iban de un lado para otro portando bandejas de plata previamente pulidas que contenían todos los manjares existentes y abundantes copas de champagne. Los invitados se movían por el salón entablando conversación con gente distinta cada cinco minutos. En el ambiente se podía distinguir los perfumes caros de los invitados, así como el olor de las flores que seguramente la abuela había mandado cortar aquella misma mañana. Pero, por encima de todos aquellos olores, prevalecía uno muy distinguido en aquellas reuniones "_de la alta sociedad_": la frialdad, la ambición, el desinterés y la farsa. A ninguno de los presentes les agradaba la mitad de las personas que se encontraban junto a ellas en aquella habitación, no obstante, o bien fingían indiferencia para con aquellas personas o entablaban una fría e insulsa conversación que normalmente se dirigía hacia los antiguos tiempos de los que mis padres estaban intentado huir. Por esa razón todos los años terminaba escapándome al jardín hasta que padre o madre venían a buscarme y volvíamos a casa. Era ya casi una rutina: saludar a los abuelos, socializar con un poco gente (normalmente se trataba de los hijos de los amigos íntimos de padre: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni y, cuando asistía, Pansy Parkinson) y me escabullía por entre la gente hasta llegar al jardín.

Aquel año no vi a Nataly o a Samantha (hijas de Pansy y Blaise, respectivamente) en la fiesta así que después de saludar a los abuelos, tanto por parte de madre como por parte de padre, salí al jardín. Nada más dar un paso fuera del concurrido salón y contemplar la magnífica y hermosa noche que se abría ante mí me acordé de la noche de Halloween en la que Lily y yo surcamos el cielo nocturno por primera vez. No lo habíamos vuelto a hacer pero en aquel instante me prometí a mi mismo que le propondría volver a hacerlo una vez por semana. Sabía que no se negaría y, además, era la única forma que se me ocurría para poder cumplir con mi parte del trato. Sabía que podía volar con Albus o con Rose, pero no era lo mismo. Lily enmudecía al contemplar la silueta del castillo recortada por la luz de la luna y, asimismo, después de lo que ocurrió entre Rose y yo el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones, no podría asegurar cómo acabarían nuestros paseos nocturnos. Aquello fue una especie de impulso. Estaba confundido. Creía que sentía lo mismo por Rose que por Lily: una clase de amor de hermano. Por eso creí que si besaba a Rose podría aclarar mis dudas pero no todo salió como pensaba. Por eso ahora estaba tan preocupado, ¿y si Rose volvía a preguntarme por aquel beso? ¿Y si le terminaba confesando la verdad? No podía arriesgarme a que Rose se enfadara por saber que sólo la había besado porque estaba confundido. Pero tampoco podía permitir que alguien se enterara de la reciente amistad que había aparecido entre Lily y yo. Ya podía sentirme agradecido de que James tolerara que su prima no le hiciera caso y se juntara conmigo; pero desde luego no estaría nada contento si sabía que era amigo de su pequeña hermana Lily. No sabía lo que pasaría pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la amistad que tenía con Rose.

Me apoyé sobre la balaustrada y me quedé allí reflexionando hasta que padre vino de decirme que nos volvíamos a casa. Volvimos a entrar para coger los abrigos y por medio de la aparición conjunta regresamos a casa. Aún no habían dado las doce, por tanto aún tenía tiempo para realizar el plan que había tenido en mente desde hacía tiempo pero para el que aún no había logrado encontrar el objeto perfecto. Aquella noche, en el jardín, una idea había surcado mi mente. ¿Qué idea aparecía en mi mente asociada siempre con Lily, a parte del rojo fuego de su pelo? El Quidditch. En cuanto me había dado cuenta de ese detalle todas las piezas encajaron. Como había dicho Rose era un regalo personal y no había otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar que le hiciera ilusión poseer. Un ejemplar de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos, _que había comprado el abuelo a padre cuando él aún jugaba en el colegio y que éste me había entregado a mí posteriormente. En él Lily podría encontrar anotaciones tanto de padre como mías y, al menos esperaba, que le sirviera de entretenimiento; pero, sobre todo, que lo disfrutara y le gustara.

Una vez en mi habitación y antes de volver a bajar cuando dieran las doce para abrir los presentes que padre, madre y yo habíamos comprado para cada uno, saqué el libro con cuidado de la estantería y lo introduje en una pequeña caja plateada. Escribí una pequeña nota en la que, básicamente, garabateé un "_espero que te guste_". Cerré la caja, le puse un lazo verde y se la di a Anthena para que se la llevara a Lily. Justo cuando el reloj dio las doce me reuní con mis padres en el salón y terminamos de pasar aquella víspera de Navidad como una verdadera familia.

Los días pasaron rápido y en cuanto quise darme cuenta ya estaba metiendo de vuelta las cosas en el baúl para volver a Hogwarts. Como si del primer día de septiembre se volviera a tratar, madre despertó nerviosa y alentó a todo el servicio a que empezara a trabajar para que todo lo que faltaba estuviera preparado y posteriormente no nos viéramos con un imprevisto de última hora. Padre y yo soportamos las órdenes de madre hasta que pudimos sentarnos los tres a desayunar. En cuanto padre se hubo tomado su primer café de la mañana volvió a ser él mismo.

—¿Cómo van los estudios?

—Bastante bien, padre.

—¿Y el Quidditch? ¿Crees que arrebataréis a Gryffindor la copa este año?

—Es prácticamente imposible. Pero la temporada no acaba más que comenzar y muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en lo que resta de curso.

—Bien dicho, hijo.

—Bueno, los señores de la casa. ¿Se van a dignar a subir y arreglarse para llevar a Scorpius a la estación?

—Ya voy, madre.

Con una sonrisa en la cara subí y me arreglé antes de que madre pudiera volver y entrar en mi habitación alegando que se nos hacía tarde y debía de darme prisa. Una vez hube terminado recogí un par de cosas más que había sacado del baúl al llegar a casa y con ayuda de Dinky lo bajé al salón.

El viaje hasta llegar a la estación resultó un tanto tedioso pero por fin estábamos Albus y yo sentados en nuestro compartimiento habitual contándonos todo lo que habíamos vivido durante estos días junto a la familia. Poco después Rose se unió a nosotros pero alegando que no quería dejar sola a Pippa se fue instantes después de haber venido. Me alegró comprobar que el poco tiempo que habíamos compartido juntos en el compartimiento no habían estado marcados por la tensión o la incomodidad. Había estado claro, cuando nos despedimos al comienzo de las vacaciones, que seguíamos siendo los mejores amigos pero, aún así, durante este breve periodo que habíamos pasado separados invadieron mi mente una serie de pensamientos que terminaron por formarme en la cabeza la tonta idea de que ya nada volvería a ser igual. Que me había atrevido a cruzar una línea y no había vuelta atrás. Y, por si fuera poco, las dudas atenazaban mi mente impidiéndome pensar con claridad. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora con lo que había descubierto gracias a ese beso? No tenía ni idea pero al menos estaba contento de que después de comprobar que nada de lo que había pensado tenía fundamento alguno podía volver respirar tranquilo.

Albus y yo seguimos hablando sobre la temporada de Quidditch, los estudios y otras muchas cosas hasta que oímos la típica pregunta que la señora del carrito hacía constantemente. Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Nada más abrirla vi pasar una cabellera larga y pelirroja por delante de nuestra puerta y el olor a lirios que dejaba tras ella terminó de confirmarme la identidad de aquella persona. Tras ellas, puesto que iba al lado de otra chica, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el carrito. Pude oír un poco de su conversación.

—¿Vas a soltar alguna vez ese libro, Lils? Mira que tus hermanos…

—Lia, relájate. Mis hermanos solo me verán leyendo un libro.

—Corrección: un libro sobre Quidditch —mis ojos se abrieron por un momento pero me recompuse en el mismo instante.

—¿Y qué? No creo que eso sea un delito en mi familia.

—Yo que tu no iría enseñando mucho ese libro cuando tus hermanos pudieran verte.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Por una vez te haré caso.

—Así me gusta.

Se detuvieron y comenzaron a pedir. Antes de que se giraran y pudieran verme me volví a mi compartimiento. Albus me preguntó por mi escasez de suministros dulces y le dije que había demasiadas personas esperando para pedir. Pareció quedarse satisfecho con mi justificación y continuamos hablando. Un sentimiento reconfortante se había instalado en mi pecho al oír que ella llevaba consigo mi libro, el que yo le había regalado. Me sentí feliz al saber que ella se había emocionado tantísimo con ese pequeño regalo.

* * *

><p><em>Y esto es todo amigos. Espero que os haya gustado. <em>

_Con este se terminan los capítulos sobre las Navidades de nuestros protagonistas. _

_En el siguiente ya volverán a estar en Hogwarts. _

_Os esperamos la proxima semana. _

_Besos, _**_Arualle._**


	12. Capítulo 11: ¿Qué hemos hecho para?

_******Disclaimer**:**** Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 11: <em>_¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto? _**

_POV Rose_

'Ahora podrás contarle a él lo que no puedes contarle a nadie más.'

La frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Rebotaba contra las paredes de su cráneo y amenazaba con salir por su boca. A veces, cuando se hundía entre las mantas de su cama por la noche, se permitía saborearla, casi susurrarla.

Ahora todo era mucho más complicado, tal y como él había dicho.

—Rose, ¿vienes?

Pippa estaba junto a la puerta, con la mochila sobre un hombro.

—Ves bajando tú, acabo de recoger los libros, me peino y voy.

Casi sin darme cuenta, en cuanto Pippa salió de la habitación, rememoré de nuevo todo lo ocurrido desde aquella familiar cena de navidad. Mis dedos recorrían inconscientemente el borde de mis labios cuando recordaba el beso.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, James?

Recogí un par de libro de la cama y salí de la habitación dando un portazo. De nuevo mi humor sufría uno de sus repentinos cambios.

Bajé la escalera y salí de la torre de Gryffindor lo más rápido posible sin llegar a llamar la atención. La sola idea de encontrarme a James de nuevo me hacía temblar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no pude evitar recordarlo todo otra vez. Era como una película que no paraba de repetirse en mi cabeza.

_"Tras ese instante viviendo por y para nuestros labios, volvimos a la realidad. James se separó lentamente de mi, me miró una última vez a los ojos y salió de la cocina."_

Esa mirada aún me quemaba.

Entré al Gran Comedor y dirigí rápidamente mi mirada hacía la mesa de mi casa. Suspiré aliviada al ver que James no estaba. Ya más tranquila, me permití andar lentamente, y hasta sonreír, mientras me acercaba a Pippa, la cual devoraba un bonito curasán mientras hablaba con Pomona.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

De nuevo mi humor había vuelto a cambiar. Esto era una locura.

—Desayuna —me ordenó Pippa.

La pobre estaba preocupada por mi, al igual que Pomona, Albus y Scor, y en cierto modo era normal. ¡Pero si hasta Hugo se había dado cuenta! Y claro, mi madre los últimos días de navidades también había estado rondándome con cara de preocupación y el ceño fruncido.

Después de que me besara todo se había vuelto irreal, o quizá demasiado real, demasiado palpable. Era una sensación extraña, como si ahora los sentimientos no solo se sintiesen por dentro, con el alma, por así decirlo, sino que era como si los pudiese ver, tocar y oír, como si ahora hubiesen traspasado una barrera. Y claro, salir de la cocina con la jarra llena de agua y enfilar el salón de La Madriguera hasta llegar a mi sitio en la mesa, junto a James había sido más que difícil. Tenerlo delante, después de lo ocurrido, con toda la familia alrededor… Y fue peor cuando se repartieron los regalos. El que me habían hecho los tíos Harry y Ginny, y Albus, Lily y James me dejó más que catatónica. Era un precioso cuaderno de tapas duras forradas en terciopelo rojo. Me bastó una mirada de la tía Ginny a James y su sonrisa de suficiencia hacía Albus para saber que él lo había elegido. El papel que lo envolvía tenía una pequeña rotura, pero no le di importancia hasta que al abrirlo delante de todos para olerlo —pequeñas manías— , me di cuenta de la frase que decoraba su primera hoja.

_'Ahora podrás contarle a él lo que no puedes contarle a nadie más.'_

Los días siguientes habían sido un continuo desastre. No paraba de pensar en James, en lo mucho que lo odiaba, en lo mucho que me gustaría pegarle, y para qué engañarme, en lo mucho que me gustaría besarle. Me pasaba las horas en babia y sin salir de la habitación, negándome a asistir al resto de celebraciones acusándole éstas molestias a una enfermedad inexistente. Y me funcionó bastante bien hasta la noche de nochevieja, que me arrastraron a La Madriguera. Por suerte para mi, James no estaba, se había ido a celebrar la fiesta a casa de Brian, buscándose algunos enfados por parte de sus padres y bueno, también por una parte de mi.

El resto de las fiestas fue algo más tranquilo, pero yo estaba demasiado avergonzada, asqueada conmigo misma, asustada, enfadada y anhelante como para acordarme de cosas tantotas como comer, dormir o ducharme, y hacía que todos se preocupasen.

En Hogwarts esto se había empeorado, así como mi humor, pero al menos, aunque me tocaba verlo día a día, no teníamos que fingir delante de la familia que éramos buenos primos y que nos queríamos como tal.

El primer día que lo volví a ver , en el tren, nos miramos de una forma que aún me hacía temblar.

Por todo esto entendía que Pippa me ordenase cosas tan simples como comer o dormir.

Le hice caso y mientras, ella y Pomona, comentaban cosas que querían hacer el sábado en Hogsmade, yo me tomaba un vaso de leche y un par de galletas, torturándome por recordar que ese sábado, 15 de enero, era el cumpleaños de James.

"Parece que ahora mi vida se limita a eso, a él"— pensé amargamente.

Si hasta me había dejado de gustar jugar al Quidditch por no verlo.

Él parecía enfrentarse a la situación de un modo muy distinto. Había dejado a Patil, o lo que se supone que tuviesen, después de navidad, cerciorándose de dejarlo claro estando yo delante. Cosa que me hizo sentirme culpable y a la vez esperanzada a que lo hubiese hecho por lo que pasó, por mi. Lo que volvía a llamar a la culpabilidad. ¡Por Merlín, James es mi primo! Dos días después Pippa lo había visto liándose con una Ravenclaw, y al día siguiente la armó pegándose con un Slytherin. La lista seguía y seguía.

Y es que la situación no era fácil. Éramos primos, me había besado y yo ya había acabado aceptando que me gustaba de un modo poco correcto y moral.

—Vamos, que no llegamos a pociones.

Antes de llegar a la puerta Albus y Scor ya se nos habían unido. Éste último me dio un suave empujón y me sonrió con cariño. Al menos no todo después de un beso acababa mal. Scor y yo estábamos como antes de que ocurriese. Aunque Scorpius no era mi primo.

—Rose —me llamo Albus—, éste sábado es el cumpleaños de James, y me ha dicho Lily que el regalo lo hagas con nosotros, que ella no se arriesga a que lo compre yo solo.

La voz de Albus dejaba claro que no entendía el porqué, y yo, a pesar de ser lo último que deseaba hacer, me resigné. Lily tenía razón, Albus era penoso a la hora de hacer regalos, y ella aun no podía ir a Hogsmade y encargarse de comprarlo. Genial.

—Vamos, que me toca pringar.

Scorpius, Pomona y Pippa empezaron a reírse con ganas. Albus se hizo el ofendido unos segundos y acabó sonriendo.

—Seguro que Lily te lo agradecerá eternamente.

Más le valía. Lily y yo nos llevábamos bien, pero no éramos las primas favoritas, nunca lo habíamos sido en realidad. Yo me llevaba más con Albus, y hasta con James antes de que todo ocurriese. Ella iba más con Hugo. Y no por cuestión de edad, simplemente nunca nos habíamos puesto en plan amigas. Siempre había creído que para ella yo era una de la últimas primas en la escala 'primas que me caen bien y adoro', por eso nunca había intentado acercarme a ella demasiado. Aunque eso no significaba que no la quisiese y que la iba a dejar tirada en algo como arriesgarse a que Albus le regalase un cactus a James, por mucho que me gustaría que dicho cactus le cayera a James en la entrepierna.

—Entonces el sábado nos toca ir de compras.

Albus asintió con una sonrisa, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y después le pasó el otro por los hombros a Scorpius.

—Será divertido.

—Suenas muy convincente Albus, pero conmigo no cuentes —le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona en la cara—. Te habría acompañado de haber ido tu solo para reírme de lo que escogieras, pero si vas con Rose paso. Buscarle un regalo al estúpido de tu hermano no es divertido.

En esta ocasión no pude resistirme y me eché a reír con los demás.

—Puedes venirte con nosotras Scorpius, seguramente nos tiremos todo el día en Las tres escobas o Honeydukes —le comentó Pippa.

Era evidente que ella y Pomona no iban a pasarse el día buscando un regalo para el 'machito de James', como solían llamarlo, y ya que Scorpius no tenía planes, y era bien sabido por todos los presentes que no es que le abundasen los amigos, era comprensible que se fuera con Pomona y Pippa, sobre todo con Pippa, que a pesar de no ser muy amigos, se conocían desde primero.

—Tenía pensado acabar el trabajo de encantamientos este fin de semana, y ya que me he librado de Albus seguramente me dedique a ello todo el sábado. Aunque si veo que me aburro o agobio enseguida os busco.

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana pasó rápido, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era viernes y la sala común se encontraba abarrotada.<p>

Me dejé caer con desgana en mi butacón favorito y esperé a que llegase Pippa. Fred y Brian, a pocos pasos de distancia, discutían sobre la cantidad de Whisky de fuego que deberían comprar en 'Cabeza de puerco' para el cumpleaños de James.

—Dos es poco, y cinco demasiado. Cuatro —decía Brian.

—¿Cuatro? Sigo diciendo que mejor cinco —rebatía Fred.

—No sé, según cuanta gente acabe acoplandose…

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que tras la tarde de cervezas de mantequilla vendremos a celebrarlo a la sala común, mucha.

—Al final nos acabará pillando el profesor Longbottom, lo veo.

—Entonces seis, quizá quiera unirse.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada y por el ruido que me llegó a los oídos, uno de los dos tiró una silla al suelo.

'Estúpidos'— pensé mientras recogía las piernas, las subía al butacón y las abrazaba.

Sabiendo que mañana me tocaría enfrentarme de nuevo a él, había optado por empezar a mentalizarme y a poder ser, verlo hoy, aguantar su mirada y joderle el cumpleaños causándole algún mínimo quebradero de cabeza. O al menos esperaba poder hacerlo, si es que finalmente él dejaba también de rehuirme y no acababa pegándose con alguno de sus amigos o enrollándose con una de las butacas… Por eso había quedado ahí con Pippa cuando ella acabará sus clases, y no en la habitación como solíamos hacer normalmente.

Me incliné, alargué uno de los brazos, y tratando de no caer del butacón, conseguí alcanzar mi mochila. La abrí, saqué el cuaderno de terciopelo rojo que últimamente ocupaba todos mis ratos libres y una pluma. Al final había acabado contándoselo todo a él. Tras sacar la varita de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y recitar los contrahechizos correspondientes a los hechizos protectores que le había puesto —bastante potentes y complicados, todo sea dicho—, abrí el cuaderno y busqué la primera página en blanco que encontré. Garabateé la fecha en la parte superior y empecé a dibujar lo que tenía delante: la chimenea con el fuego bailando; en el suelo, la alfombra, mi mochila, un par de libros tirados y una rana de chocolate chafada; a un lado una butaca vieja y por último, en la parte inferior de la página, mis propias piernas.

No sabía porque lo hacía exactamente, pero una cosa estaba clara, buscaba provocarle. Quería que lo viese, que viese el cuaderno, y que me viese a mi. Quería que intentase cogerlo, que lo consiguiese y que descubriera todo lo que yo sentía. Después, tras pegarle un guantazo me lanzaría a sus brazos y le besaría con ganas, o al menos eso me gustaría.

'Tú también eres estúpida'—pensé de nuevo.

—Rosie, me alegro de verte por aquí.

Hugo me miraba tras sus largas pestañas.

—Rosie me tenías que llamar —bromeé.

Se sentó en el reposabrazos del butacón y pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

—¡Ay mi hermanita!

—iOye! Qué yo soy la mayor.

Reímos con ganas.

—¿Dibujas?

—Ya sabes que me relaja.

—Me gusta la perspectiva, aunque te has hecho las piernas demasiado gordas.

Solté una carcajada.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente, son el doble que las tuyas, y tu sueles tener buen ojo.

—Se ve que para mi misma no.

Reímos de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga mañana algo de Hogsmade? Me toca ir con Albus a elegir el regalo para James.

—¡Es verdad! Contad conmigo.

Antes de poder contestarle, unas exclamaciones llamaron nuestra atención. En la entrada de la sala común, tras el retrato de la Señora gorda se encontraba James. Tenía la cara llena de sangre que parecía salirle de un corte que tenía en una ceja.

—¡¿Qué pasa, nunca habéis visto sangre o qué? —chilló al grupo de Gryffindors de primero y segundo que se encontraban más cerca de la puerta. Los que habían exclamado al verlo entrar.

—Hey James, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Hugo cuando, a zancadas, se acercó a nosotros.

—Perfectamente, solo es una fuga, tranquilo —bromeó.

Brian y Fred acababan de llegar a nuestro lado, y éste último se sentó en el otro reposabrazos de mi butacón.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Brian.

No podía parar de mirarle. Su sangre, los cortes y arañazos, sus ojos. Antes de contestar me miró. Me repasó con la mirada, deteniéndose en el cuaderno que reposaba sobre mis rodillas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, y tras volverme a mirar a los ojos se sentó en la butaca que había al lado, antes girándola hacía la mía. Fred y Hugo hicieron lo mismo con la butaca en la que estábamos sentados.

—He visto a Jory, el chico de Hufflepuff que va a sexto, el que el año pasado nos ayudó con lo de los Slytherin en Hogsmade —comenzó a explicar— , bien pues uno de su mismo curso, el rubito gilipollas, no se como se llama, pero en fin, que se ve que por un lío de faldas habían empezado a discutir, y entonces el gilipollas, cuando Jory se había girado y se iba ya, le ha lanzado un hechizo, y yo me he metido por medio, y en eso han aparecido dos Slytherin y un Ravenclaw y la verdad, no se que ha pasado exactamente, pero cuando me he querido dar cuenta le daba de puñetazos a un Slytherin y el gilipollas me tiraba del pelo.

—Solo tú eres capaz de liar tanto una situación —se me escapó.

Fred, Brian y Hugo rieron. James me miraba, entre divertido y molesto.

—Rose tiene razón, no sé como lo haces. Últimamente estás de lo mas violento…

Fred rió tras la broma.

—Cuidado Fred no te acabe pegando a ti también —le siguió la broma Brian.

James sonreía, aunque no con los ojos. Algo incómoda por haberme dado cuenta de eso, y sobre todo por saber que me gustaría remediarlo, intenté cambiar de posición dentro del poco espacio que me quedaba en el butacón teniendo a Hugo y a Fred a los lados, y entre tanto amago de movimiento, el cuaderno que hasta ese momento había estado sobre mis rodillas, abierto por la hoja del dibujo, cayó al suelo, a los pies de James, y por suerte, bocabajo. Tanto él como Brian se agacharon para cogerlo, pero James fue mucho más rápido.

—Ya lo cojo yo, Brian.

Lo sostuvo entre las manos, sin girarlo, y yo tenía ganas de que me tragase la tierra. Todas las ganas de que lo leyera y descubriese lo que sentía se habían esfumado. Lo giró y se quedó unos segundos mirando el interior, la página por la que se había quedado abierto al caer. Notaba el pulso acelerado de mi corazón en las sienes, la boca se me había quedado seca y todos los gritos que hubiese soltado de no ser él el que tuviese el cuaderno, lo más parecido a un diario que había tenido nunca, se quedaron atascados en mi garganta.

Cuando ya creía que iba a desmayarme habló:

—Qué bien dibujas, Rose. ¿Tiene algún significado especial?

En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas desmayarme. Él no estaba viendo el dibujo, lo sabía. Por la forma en la que había dicho especial lo había dejado claro. Algo dentro de mi se encendió.

—Dámelo James.

Mi voz había sonado lo más gélida posible, pero a él no parecía intimidarle, y la medio sonrisa petulante que se le había instaurado en la cara no desapareció.

—Joder James, dáselo y sigue contando —increpó Fred, que parecía ya aburrido.

James lo miró como si quisiese petrificarlo, pero al fin, estiró la mano y dejó el cuaderno a mis pies, bocabajo.

—¿Qué más quieres saber Fred? —se le notaba enfadado.

Ellos siguieron con la charla, pero yo no podía atenderlos, no. Todos mis sentido estaban puestos en el cuaderno de tapas de terciopelo rojo, el cual seguía a mis pies, bocabajo. Sentía un miedo terrible, sabía que página había visto, lo sabía y quería llorar. Y lo peor de todo es que en cierto modo me sentía aliviada.

—¡Joder Fred! Hoy estás espeso. Estaba montándoselo con una, más claro no lo puede dejar caer…

La frase dicha por Brian, y las risas que siguieron a estás me hicieron reaccionar. Levanté la mirada, dirigiéndola a James.

—No me mires así primita, yo lo dejaba caer para no corromper tu tierna mente.

Esto ya fue suficiente para mi. Bajé las piernas del butacón, cogí el cuaderno, y tratando de que no se viese nada, lo abracé contra mi cuerpo. Después, tras dirigirle la peor mirada que fui capaz sin echarme a llorar le dije:

—Que te jodan.

Sin preocuparme siquiera por coger mi mochila, me largué de allí dando zancadas. Antes de salir por el hueco del retrato de La señora gorda oí como Hugo le decía a James que se había pasado, y como éste le contestaba algo como que si prefería que la frase fuese dirigida a él.

—Cabrón —murmuré nada más salir al pasillo.

Aun abrazando el cuaderno, comencé a andar lo más rápido que podía, y casi sin darme cuenta me planté frente al bodegón que daba paso a las cocinas del castillo. Suspirando, aparté el cuaderno de mi cuerpo y lo miré.

**_"¿Por qué ÉL me hace sentir tan especial?"_**

Esa frase ocupada toda la página, en letras grandes y repasadas docenas de veces por la pluma. En la de al lado, por suerte, no había nada interesante, solo una lista de cosas que era capaz de hacer sin pensar en él y gracias a Merlín, James no sabía que significado tenía.

Entré a las cocinas, y tras murmurar un quedo 'chocolate', me senté en una pequeña silla y empecé a comer todo lo que los elfos domésticos me traían con cara de pena. No sé en que momento me puse a llorar, pero cuando empecé a soltar arcadas paré de comer y me tiré al suelo, cual niña pequeña con una pataleta.

—Señorita, ya es tarde, debería ir a su habitación, debería dormir —me murmuró un pequeño elfo al tiempo.

Estaba desorientada, no sabía que hora era, no estaba del todo de dónde estaba y lo único que sentía era una angustia terrible.

Apoyándome en él, me levanté, y cogiendo el cuaderno con todas mis fuerzas salí de las cocinas. La temperatura había descendido un par de grados, con lo que eché en falta mi capa. Por la oscuridad que reinaba todo y el silencio, deduje que serían rondando la medianoche. Apuré el paso, estaba incumpliendo un montón de normas, quería vomitar y me sentía muy tonta. Cuando llegué al pasillo que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor lo vi. Me estaba esperando.

—Rose —murmuró.

No se si fue oírle hablar o las escaleras que acababa de subir, pero no pude más que girarme, apoyarme en la pared y empezar a vomitar.

Al momento noté como me apartaba el pelo de la cara y me sujetaba por la cintura.

Seguí vomitando todo lo que había comido, y cuando por fin paré, los ojos me lloraban y la garganta me ardía.

—¿Puedes andar?

Asentí, y apartándome un poco de la pared trastabillé.

—Espera.

Con un hechizo limpió la guarrería que acababa de hacer y me pasó uno de mis brazos por sus hombros. Apretándome aun más de la cintura comenzó a andar. Yo, con paso vacilante y apoyando mi peso en él, le imité. Quedaba claro que si no me cogía en brazos era por temor a que el movimiento me hiciese vomitar.

Me acompañó hasta las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios de la chicas. Por suerte la sala común estaba vacía, pero antes de poder soltarme de James y apoyarme en el pasamanos de las escaleras Pippa ya estaba bajando por ellas.

—¿Dónde coño estabas?

—En las cocinas —oí como le contestaba James por mi. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Ya basta. Me voy a la cama.

Me aparté por fin de James y apoyando todo mi peso en el posa manos comencé a subir las escaleras. Me sentía como una niña estúpida.

* * *

><p>El regalo de James nos había costado bastante encontrarlo, en parte porque Albus se empeñaba en dar ideas y porque yo aun sentía el estómago revuelto. El atracón de la tarde anterior me había hecho vomitar un par de veces más, durante la noche, con lo que no me encontraba del todo a punto para tirarme toda la mañana buscando regalos. Tras elegir un libro sobre quidditch, una bufanda y una gran bolsa de chucherías como finalistas y ganadores, Albus y yo decidimos que antes de pasar por Las tres escobas, dónde seguro estaría James con su 'fiesta', dar un par de vueltas y pasarnos por Honeydukes. Albus quería comprarse un montón de cosas, y yo pensaba comprarle a Hugo una gran bolsa de ranas de chocolate por defenderme ayer de James, y de paso quizá algo a Lily, la cual esta mañana me había dado un par de consejos para el regalo.<p>

Cuando ya lo teníamos todo, enfilamos la calle principal hasta llegar a Las tres escobas.

El local estaba tan lleno como siempre, sino más. Divisé a Pippa y Pomona en una de las mesas del final, rodeadas de bolsas y hablando con una chica de Ravenclaw. Por otro lado, James, Fred, Brian, otra media casa de Gryffindor algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw armaban jaleo al lado de la barra.

—Más vale que le guste —amenacé a Albus.

Éste rió y avanzó hasta alcanzar su altura.

—¡Albus! —gritó James al verlo.

Se abrazaron y Albus le felicitó. Yo que había avanzado detrás de Albus pero sin acercarme del todo, cuando se separaron, le sonreí y le tendí la bolsa con sus regalos.

—Gracias —dijo mirándome.

Apoyé mi peso sobre una de las piernas y enredé mis manos en mi pelo. Me sentía fuera de lugar. Por una parte quería estar enfadada con él, pero no podía. Y además, él me había ayudado anoche.

Cuando iba a felicitarle todos empezaron a reír por una broma de Fred y James dejó de mirarme. Suspirando, enfilé el local hasta la mesa de Pippa y Pomona.

* * *

><p>Ya era muy tarde y la sala común empezaba a vaciarse tras horas de risas, alcohol y comida. Pippa reía escandalosamente.<p>

—¡Es que es ridículo!

Asintiendo, le di otro gran trago a la botella de wisky de fuego que le había robado al Brian hacía rato.

—¿Qué hago en el cumpleaños del machito de James? —preguntó entre carcajadas.

—Emborracharte, como yo.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y todo era culpa de James y sus jodidos labios que parecían chillarme: ¡Bésame!

Le di otro gran trago a la botella y se la pasé a Pippa.

—Esto sabe muy raro.

Reímos las dos como unas tontas y sin querer le tiramos un poco del líquido a Pomona, que dormía en la butaca de al lado.

—Mirad, la gran sorpresa de la noche.

Fred venía hacía nosotras, sonriendo y algo achispado. Le quitó la botella a Pippa y le dio un trago. James y Brian vinieron detrás.

Sin poder cabrearme por las ganas incontrolables de reír que tenía, le robé la botella a Fred y le di otro trago.

—Esto es mío.

Pippa comenzó a reír de nuevo escandalosamente cuando los chicos se sentaron frente a nosotras.

—¡Ridículo!

—¿Intenta espantar a un boggart? —le preguntó Brian divertido a James.

—No querido Brian Lee, se ríe de la situación —le contesté lo más serena que pude.

—Querida Rose Weasley, estás…

—¡Shh! —le interrumpí—, querida Rose Weasley GRANGER.

Pippa rió con más fuerza.

—¡Estuuuúpidos!

—Lo dicho, estáis muy borrachas —acortó Fred, sonriendo.

Arqueé una ceja. Tenía razón, y me daba igual. Aunque la que estaba muy borracha era Pippa, yo estaba medio normal.

—Y vosotros muy alelados, y sordos. Lleva chillando toda la noche lo ridículo que le parece estar en el cumpleaños de James.

—¡Eh, eh! Del machito de James —puntualizó Pippa cogiéndome la botella de entre las manos.

Asentí y miré a James, parecía divertido.

Por la tarde, en Las tres escobas, James se había acercado a nosotras, con Albus, y nos había invitado a unas cervezas de mantequilla. Después, cuando la fiesta se había trasladado a la sala común de Gryffindor, Brian nos había dicho que no quedásemos, y entre unas cosas y otras yo había acabado robando alcohol y la cosa se había desarmado.

—¿No crees que después de lo que vomitaste ayer deberías tener un poquito de cuidado con lo que tomas?

—Oh, cállate. Tú tienes la culpa.

Todos empezaron a reír, todos menos nosotros.

—Te creía responsable Rose.

—Por eso decía yo que eran la sorpresa de la noche —puntualizó Fred.

—No te hagas el mayor James, solo eres un puto crío de dieciséis años al que le gusta hacer las cosas difíciles.

—¡Choca los cinco, Rose! —me chilló Pippa entre risas.

Todos parecían divertirse, pero James sabía bien porqué lo decía.

—¿Y tú qué eres?

—Una puta cría de catorce años, algo borracha por primera vez en su vida, y que va a empezar también a hacer las cosas más difíciles.

Estaba seria, él lo sabía y mientras los demás reían y comentaban chorradas nosotros nos mirábamos.

—Dame —me dijo señalando la botella.

Le di otro trago y se la pasé. Él por su parte hizo lo mismo.

—¡Cuenta el chiste de antes otra vez, Rose!

Pippa ya estaba en el suelo, enredada en el jersey que me había quitado hacía rato. Aun acalorada, me remangué más las mangas de la camiseta y me abaniqué un poco la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué es un Perezoso? —esperé un par de segundos por si alguien contestaba, Pippa me miraba con los ojitos iluminados, y los demás con curiosidad— ¡Un oso que se apellida Pérez!

Pippa y yo estallamos en carcajadas.

—¡Qué malo! —soltó Brian, pero sin poder contener una risita.

La sala común ya se había vaciado al completo, solo un par de alumnos dormidos, como Pomona, eran nuestros acompañantes.

Brian, Fred y James empezaron a contar chistes tan malos como el mío, para deleite de Pippa. Yo, que me había quedado sin mi botella —sutilmente James no me la había devuelto—, me reía a veces, cuando dejaba de fijarme en los labios de James. Estaba tan acalorada que me acabé quitando la camiseta, y menos mal que abajo llevaba una camiseta interior de tirantes de lycra, porque se me había olvidado por completo el hecho de que quizá podría acabar en sujetador delante de ellos.

Al rato, cuando Pippa ya había dejado de reírse por todo, Fred decidió por todos y nos mandó a la cama. Pippa, bastante más ágil de lo que me esperaba para lo borracha que estaba, se levantó del suelo, y lanzándose encima de Pomona la despertó.

—¡A la cama, no al sofá!

Pomona, con cara de extrañeza total, asintió y arrastrando a Pippa con ella enfiló las escaleras hacia nuestro dormitorio. Fred y Brian fueron detrás, hacia los suyos.

—Ten —me dijo James a la vez que me pasaba mi jersey y mi camiseta.

Asentí.

—Gracias.

—No es nada, te las ibas a dejar.

—No, gracias por lo de ayer.

Estaba mirándolo fijamente.

—Tranquila.

Volví a asentir y avancé hasta las escaleras, pero no subí, me quedé parada allí.

—Ya no es tu cumpleaños, pero de todos modos, felicidades.

Me giré con una sonrisa en los labios, dispuesta a mirarle una última vez y a subir hacia mi dormitorio. Su mirada me paró.

—¿De veras vas a hacerlo más difícil?

—¿Es lo que quieres?

Las palabras habían escapado de mi. Todo era tan raro.

—No lo sé.

Había hundido los hombros, se le veía acabado.

Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, y pasando por alto muchas cosas, avancé hacia él y entrelacé los brazos tras su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, sin importar estar restregando mi cuerpo, con poca ropa, sobre el suyo, sobre su torso. Mi boca había quedado atrapada en su cuello, bajo su oreja. Al momento noté como me apretaba más contra él, poniendo sus manos sobre mis caderas. Me sentía cómoda así, tan cómoda y relajada que hasta me permití besarle el cuello, aunque lo que en realidad quería era besarle los labios.

—¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarán! <em>

_El capítulo me ha quedado muuuy largo, prometo intentar acortar los próximos -creo que ya vais conociendo mi modo de enrollarme xD-, pero creo que es bastante emocionante y revelador, por fin Rose va aceptando las cosas y con ese abrazo/restregón del final... ¡ejem! Lo que hace el alcohol... Y bueno, vamos viendo a una Rose rara para ser Rose... Lo que hace James... xDDD_

_Esperamos que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer :3_

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :)_

_**LainaM.**_


	13. Capítulo 12: Atrayente realidad

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.********

**Capítulo 12: Atrayente realidad**

POV Lily

En esa época del año, cuando aún estábamos en enero y el jardín se encontraba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, casi nadie se atrevía a acercarse al lago. No obstante, no era una persona normal y por ello pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a orillas del lago. Pero aquel día hacía bastante frío, frío que se te calaba en los huesos y te hacía tiritar continuamente. Por ello había decidido quedarme al lado del fuego, en mi sala común y releer, otra vez, el libro que me había encontrado la noche de Navidad en mi cuarto. Aún recordaba la alegría inundando mi cuerpo, la emoción al reconocer al noble animal y, sobre todas las cosas, los nervios que me consumían por dentro. Jamás en la vida se me habría pasado por la mente que Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, podría hacerme un regalo de Navidad. Jamás. Pero estaba claro que me equivocaba.

"_Todos estábamos celebrando la cena de Navidad junto con el resto de la familia en casa de la abuela Molly. La alegría inundaba el ambiente y mirara donde mirase las sonrisas iluminaban los rostros de mis familiares. Fue una velada estupenda y los regalos que recibí eran justo lo que habría deseado, aún a pesar de que no había dicho nada a nadie de mi familia. Pero, sin duda alguna, el mejor regalo lo recibí una vez llegamos a casa. _

_Nada más abrir la puerta de mi habitación mis ojos se desviaron hacia donde Anthena reposaba tranquila esperando a que le abriera el cristal. Al hacerlo, se introdujo junto a ella una fría corriente de aire que me hizo coger la bata que utilizaba para dormir y arrebujarme en ella. No me había fijado en lo que traía agarrado a las patas, simplemente pensaba que se habría equivocado de ventana y vendría a darle alguna noticia a mi hermano Albus. ¡Cuan equivocada estaba! Un rayo de luna arrancó al paquete plateado un destello y, por fin, mis ojos se detuvieron en él. Con manos temblorosas desaté la caja y la dejé sobre el cobertor de la cama. Justo cuando fui a abrirla, mi hermano Albus entró en mi habitación y, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la lechuza de su mejor amigo, me dijo que papá y mamá querían que bajásemos al comedor. En cuanto se fue, cogí la nota atada a la otra pata del animal y la leí apresuradamente. Su caligrafía desprolija y casi garabateada resaltó sobre el papel blanco y captó mi atención. Era una simple frase, corta, escueta; pero aún así se ganó una sonrisa por mi parte. Con prisas por si mi hermano volvía a irrumpir en mi habitación y esta vez veía a la lechuza, abrí la caja aguantando la respiración. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver aquel ejemplar de un libro que había captado mi atención desde bien pequeña. Lo saqué con cuidado de la caja, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento y con solo mirarla, y abrí el libro al azar por una página. Dos caligrafías se adivinaban a los márgenes de las hojas y supe, y con ella la emoción empañó mis ojos, que aquel libro le pertenecía a él. Y él había decidido regalármelo a mí. _

_Una sonrisa se dibujo permanentemente en mi rostro y guardándolo en la mesita de noche, cerca de mí, bajé a ver que era lo que mis padres querían de nosotros._"

Desde entonces no me había separado de aquel libro en ningún momento. Si estaba en clase, estaba bien guardado en un bolsillo de la cartera. Si estaba estudiando, se encontraba escondido entre un montón de libros y pergaminos. Y si estaba en la habitación estaba sepultado por un montón de ropa. Fuera como fuese estaba siempre conmigo. Y cada vez que pensaba en aquel libro una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro. Sonrisa que Lia se encargaba de hacerla desaparecer al recordarme que si mis hermanos se enteraban de quién era el libro, la guerra contra Voldemort no sería nada comparado con lo que ellos montarían. Pero ella era la única que conocía al propietario original del libro, así que no había ningún problema. En ella podía confiar plenamente.

La entrada de James ensangrentado captó mi atención y no pude evitar rodar los ojos mientras me levantaba del alfeizar de la ventana donde estaba sentada y subía a mi habitación. Guardé el libro y sin más demora y junto a Lia nos fuimos al Gran Comedor a cenar. Por el camino nos encontramos a Theo, quien se nos unió y los tres juntos cenamos aislados del resto de nuestra mesa y riéndonos por cualquier cosa. Después, agotados por la semana que habíamos pasado, nos fuimos a dormir esperando que el último día de la semana pasara rápido y el fin de semana nos diera un respiro.

Al día siguiente, cuando bajé a la sala común a esperar a Lia para ir juntas a desayunar, me encontré con Rose quien escuetamente me dijo que Albus le había dicho que yo tenía algunas ideas para el regalo de mi hermano. Se las comenté, ella las apuntó mentalmente para tenerlas en cuenta cuando esa mañana se fuera a Hogsmade y nos despedimos. Nuestra relación se basaba en eso, tratarnos con cordialidad. La quería, sí, pero no era una de mis primas preferidas.

A media mañana, cuando salí de la biblioteca, me dirigí hacia los jardines, donde Lia y Theo habían dicho que me esperarían dado que casi toda la gente había ido a Hogsmade. No obstante, al llegar al gran árbol a orillas del lago donde la gente se solía sentar para estudiar o, simplemente, descansar, no encontré a ninguno de mis amigos; aunque sí encontré al causante de mis últimas sonrisas. Scorpius Malfoy estaba de pie, apoyado contra el árbol y la vista clavada en las cristalinas aguas que aún seguían prácticamente congeladas. Nada más verle me paré en seco. No estaba previsto encontrarme con él, y después del regalo de Navidad no sabía como darle las gracias o mirarle a la cara sin ponerme nerviosa.

Intenté retroceder sin hacer el menor ruido pero una rama me traicionó y se partió al pisarla, haciendo que Scorpius volviera la cabeza y me viera.

—Hola.

—Hola. ¿No has ido a Hogsmade?

—Estaba cansado y tu hermano se iba a comprare el regalo de James con Rose.

—¿Y no has ido con ellos? —sin darme cuenta apreté con fuerza el libro de Scorpius contra mi pecho. Desde luego a él no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto porque se lo quedó mirando.

—Espero que te gustara el regalo.

—Sí, muchas gracias. Pero no tenías por qué. Igualmente —continué al ver que había malinterpretado mis palabras —, gracias. Me encanta.

—Me alegro.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Un tanto nerviosa me senté a su lado y en silencio contemplamos el lago durante unos minutos. Noté como se sentaba a mi lado y al cabo de un tiempo me mente me traicionó y dije sin pensar:

—¿Qué te ocurre? Y no me digas que nada porque sé que no es verdad.

—¿Perdón? —dijo confundido.

—Yo…lo siento —me apresuré a contestar al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho —. Olvídalo, no somos amigos y obviamente no tenemos la confianza suficiente para que me cuentes lo que te ocurre.

Muerta de la vergüenza y queriendo que la Tierra se me tragara por lo que acababa de ocurrir me levanté corriendo y justo cuando estaba yéndome, él me agarró de la mano y me hizo girarme hacia él.

—¿No somos amigos?

—No me refería a eso. Sólo decía que está claro que a ti y a mi no nos une una amistad como la que tengo yo con Lia o la que tienes tú con mi hermano.

—Está claro. Pero aún así somos amigos. Al menos yo te considero una amiga.

—Y yo, de eso no hay duda. Pero aún así no creo que confíes tanto en mi como para contarme tus problemas, ¿no crees?

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

—Cuando estás conmigo estás más tenso pero cuando estás con mi hermano te relajas completamente.

—Eso no significa que no confíe en ti. Sino que… —pero no terminó la frase y en ese momento llegó un Slytherin reclamando la atención de Scorpius.

Me quedé estática en el árbol, viendo como se alejaba junto a su compañero de casa y dándole vueltas en la cabeza a nuestra conversación. No obstante no pude recapacitar mucho sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir porque apenas unos minutos después de que Scorpius se hubiera marchado, Lia y Theo aparecieron y los tres juntos nos fuimos a comer.

Durante el resto del día no hice otra cosa que no fuera darle vueltas a la situación vivida pero al no encontrarle ninguna respuesta lógica a la frase que Scorpius había dejado a medias, había decidido rendirme y concentrarme en terminar los deberes.

Por la noche me enteré de que mi hermano había trasladado su fiesta de cumpleaños a la sala común de Gryffindor y aún así había decidido olvidar mi invitación. Así que un tanto enfadada con él por este pequeño detalle me fui a la cama y caí rendida hasta que Lia vino a despertarme diciendo que ya que íbamos a pasar el día junto a Theo, los tres juntos, quería estar guapa y me pedía que la ayudara.

Resignada por poder dormir un poco más me destapé y me levanté de un salto. Me hice una coleta y me la quedé mirando. Ella asintió y se puso en funcionamiento. Sacó un par de conjuntos de ropa y mientras yo elegía el que creía más apropiado ella se metió a la ducha. Al cabo de unos minutos salió y la ayudé a arreglarse. Cuando cerró la puerta para encontrarse con Theo, suspiré y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Dejé que el agua terminara de despertarme y cuando terminé me sequé rápidamente con la varita y me vestí con unos vaqueros pitillo, una camiseta interior de lycra negra y un jersey de lana gorda y cuello vuelto negro, que contrastaba con mi pelo. Me calcé las botas, cogí la capa, la bufanda y los guantes, y bajé a desayunar. Allí me encontré con mis dos mejores amigos a punto de terminar su comida, así que les dije que fueran yendo hacia el lago y en cuanto terminara yo iría a por ellos; así también podrían estar un rato a solas.

Aquel día me demoré más de lo normal en mi desayuno y una vez que hube terminado, salí hacia los jardines buscando a mis amigos. Nada más avistarlos, comencé a correr y de un salto me abracé cual mono a la espalda de Theo. Él, debido a la sorpresa, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y ambos caímos en la nieve. Al caer de espaldas, la nieve traspasó mi ropa y sentí como comenzaba a arderme la zona que había entrado en contacto con el suelo. Theo me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar mientras veía como se reía a carcajada limpia. Yo me uní a él y a Lia, quien nos miraba doblada por la mitad y con las manos en el estómago a causa de la risa. No obstante yo paré súbitamente al oír una cuarta risa, más fría, más gélida; más vacía. Me giré para ver de quién se trataba y no me extrañé al encontrarme cara a cara con un Slytherin.

—¿De qué te ríes, Parkinson?

—De ti. Del ridículo espectáculo que estáis dando.

—¿Acaso vosotros no ofrecéis un espectáculo aún más penoso al creeros todavía los amos del mundo, cuando fuisteis derrotados en la guerra?

—Mira quien habla. La princesita de papá. No creo que a tu padre, el salvador del mundo mágico, le hiciera mucha gracia ver como te comportas.

—Cierra el pico, Parkinson.

—O si no, ¿qué?

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —dijo Rose apareciendo de repente a nuestro lado.

—Nada, Weasley. No es asunto tuyo.

—Es mi familia, Parkinson. Es asunto mío. Y lo que tengas contra ella, lo tienes contra todos nosotros. Así que cuidado con lo que dices, ¿entendido?

Nataly Parkinson no dijo nada más y se fue frunciendo los labios en un rictus malhumorado. No le gustaba quedar en evidencia, eso estaba claro. Al igual que a mi no me gustaba que me trataran como una niña pequeña que no sabía hacer las cosas por ella misma. ¿Se creían que seguía teniendo cinco años y necesitaba a mis hermanos para que me cogieran las cosas a las que no alcanzaba? No era más esa niña, podía valerme por mi misma, y así se lo hice saber a Rose:

—No necesitaba tu ayuda. Lo tenía controlado.

—Con tener a un solo miembro de mi familia ensangrentado constantemente me sobra. Así que no hagas lo mismo que tu hermano.

—No iba a pelearme con ella. Soy lo suficientemente lista como para saber que no acabaría bien. No soy como mi hermano.

—Ya. Ten cuidado la próxima vez. Puede que no haya nadie a tu alrededor para ayudarte.

—Es que no necesito a nadie para… —pero no pude terminar la frase. Albus y Scorpius llegaron hasta Rose.

—¿Qué pasa?

Rose me miró sin decir nada y le sostuve la mirada. Me retaba. Me retaba a que se lo contara a mi hermano Albus y le decepcionara. A que nos volviéramos a enfadar otra vez. Desvié mi mirada, derrotada, y recogiendo mi bufanda que se había caído al suelo al caernos Theo y yo, dije:

—Nada. Me voy.

Theo y Lia, que no habían dicho nada durante toda la escena, me siguieron aún mudos y me dejaron un poco de espacio; sabiendo que de un momento a otro explotaría por los altos niveles de rabia contenida y, cuando eso ocurriera, era mejor no estar a mi alrededor. Efectivamente, esa misma tarde, estando en nuestra habitación empecé a despotricar contra mi prima, y a aporrear un cojín de los tantos que adornaban la cama. Me molestaba muchísimo que la gente pensara que no podía valerme por mi misma. Podía hacerlo, no era una inútil. Mi mente, por supuesto, no concebía la posibilidad de que Rose, precisamente Rose, lo hiciera para ayudarme. No era posible, no viniendo de ella. Lia me miró en silencio durante todo el tiempo que mi rabieta duró y luego, cuando las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia salieron a flote, me abrazó sabiendo que la tormenta había pasado.

—Venga, vamos a cenar. Y no te preocupes. No es para tanto.

—Mi familia me trata como si fuera una niña pequeña. Creo que tengo derecho a enfadarme.

—No he dicho que no. Pero tu prima no lo ha hecho para que te sintieras así. Sólo quería protegerte de acabar como tu hermano, hecho un guiñapo día sí y día también.

No le contesté y fuimos a cenar. Noté como Rose me miró un par de veces pero yo aparté la vista y continúe cenando. Al terminar, los tres subimos a la sala común y estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que decidimos irnos a dormir; estábamos agotados. No obstante no podía parar de dar vueltas en la cama, así que me decidí a ponerme un jersey grueso de la tía Molly y bajar a contemplar el crepitar de las llamas, que siempre conseguía relajarme. Está claro que no conté con que mi prima tampoco pudiera dormir y estuviera allí. Me senté a su lado y durante un buen rato ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

—Lo siento —reconocí al fin.

—No importa.

—No quiero que pienses que soy una niñata malcriada. Aunque esta tarde me haya comportado como tal —añado esto último en apenas un susurro.

—Te he visto crecer, no creo eso que dices.

—Me has visto crecer, pero no has estado conmigo. No sabes como he podido resultar al final.

—Cierto. Pero somos familia, Lils. Sé como eres.

—Nunca me habías llamado Lils —desvié mi vista del fuego y la fijé en su rostro.

—Nunca habíamos tenido una charla como esta.

—¿Por qué tu y yo no nos hemos llevado bien?

—Nos llevamos bien.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—No lo sé —por fin dejó de mirar el fuego y me miró a los ojos —. Supongo que tenemos caracteres muy diferentes y que chocan mucho.

—Es posible.

Me sonrío y volvió a mirar el fuego. Me di cuenta de que no era su sonrisa natural, se notaba cansada, pero no dije nada.

—Gracias. Por lo de esta mañana —esta vez yo también miré el fuego.

—No ha sido nada.

—Bueno, me voy a dormir. Lo siento otra vez.

—Déjalo ya. No ha sido nada. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en mis labios mientras me dirigía de vuelta a mi habitación. Después de aquello pude dormir tranquilamente aunque me desperté antes del alba y frustrada por no poder volver a dormir, me levanté me puse el uniforme y preparé mi cartera para ese día. Me senté en la cama esperando pero harta de no hacer nada, decidí subir a la torre de Astronomía. Al llegar me encontré con Scorpius y mi traicionera mente me enseñó la imagen de aquel libro que descansaba dentro de mi baúl.

—Hola —dije apoyándome en la barandilla, tal y como él se encontraba.

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

—¿Y tú? —contestó seca y fríamente.

—De acuerdo. Estás de mal humor. Mejor me voy.

—No, lo siento. No es nada, de verdad.

Me encogí de hombros y me volví a apoyar en la barandilla, esta vez dando la espalda al paisaje. Estuvimos un rato en silencio y, al final, me pilló totalmente desprevenida con la pregunta que lanzó al aire.

—¿Qué pasó ayer con Rose?

—Nada.

—Ninguna de las dos sois capaces de mentirme, ¿sabías?

—No ocurrió nada. Todo lo que tenía que solucionar con ella está solucionado. Así que no te preocupes.

—Quiero saberlo. Una vez, en este mismo sitio, antes de las vacaciones, te dije que si te ocurría algo podías contar conmigo. Y reitero lo que dije.

Dudé un momento y me mordí el labio inferior. Al final, entré dentro de la torre y me senté en el frío suelo con la espalda apoyada en la piedra de la pared. Él me imitó y le conté lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Frunció el ceño y no sé lo que pensó de mí en aquel momento, pero simplemente se limitó a decir:

—Me alegro que esté solucionado.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que decidí romper el hielo diciendo:

—Otra vez, gracias por el regalo.

—No hay de qué, ya lo sabes. Pensé que te gustaría.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —solté sin pensar. Esa era una duda que venía recorriéndome desde hacía días.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Pensé que te gustaría.

—Gracias otra vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el paisaje. No obstante no se trataba de un silencio incómodo, más bien resultaba que estábamos tan a gusto al lado del otro que no necesitábamos hablar. Era una sensación rara y nueva para mí, pero me gustó.

Cuando el reloj marcó la hora, me levanté dispuesta a comenzar las clases y le extendí una mano pero él se quedó allí sentado. Me miró a los ojos y se levantó eludiendo mi mano extendida.

—Estas vacaciones pensé en nuestro vuelo nocturno la noche de Halloween.

—¿A sí?

—Sí y he llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma posible de que tu y yo entrenemos es realizando estas escapadas nocturnas.

—¿Cuándo?

—Una vez por semana.

—Hecho.

Le sonreí y estreché su mano, como si estuviera sellando un pacto. Luego me di la vuelta y bajé a desayunar. La perspectiva de volar clandestinamente una vez por semana junto a Scorpius me atraía demasiado como para poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Era una realidad demasiado atrayente. Quizá demasiado.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el capítulo 12. <em>

_Como veis la historia de Scorp y Lils no va tan rápida que la de James y Rose porque no es tan complicada, al fin y al cabo, pero ya va cogiendo ritmo. Espero que estos capítulos no os estén resultando pesados. _

_Espero de todo corazón que de verdad os haya gustado. _

_Recordad que se aceptan reviews, consejos, críticas y todo lo que os podáis imaginar. _

_Besos, _

**_Arualle._ **


	14. Capítulo 13: Digna de su nombre

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13: Digna de su nombre<strong>._

_POV James_

Fuera nevaba copiosamente, y el cristal de la ventana empezaba a empañarse.

—James, ¿piensas levantarte?

Brian, en calzoncillos y con el pelo mojado, parecía la mar de divertido. Le dirigí una mirada desafiante.

—No.

—Una palabra: McGonagall.

Rendido y cabreado salté de la cama, lanzándole el almohadón a la cara, lo que pareció divertirle aun más.

—¡Pero qué chicos más guapos! —bromeó Fred al vernos a los dos con poca ropa, poniendo voz de abuela, mientras salía del baño.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco saqué el uniforme del baúl y me vestí rápidamente, tiritando de frío. Estaba cansado y enfadado.

El sábado, mi cumpleaños, fue un buen día, pero difícil. A cada momento quería acorralar a Rose para volver a besarla, tal como había hecho en navidad, pero también quería ponerme a chillarle, a increparle por ser tan podidamente perfecta para mi, y ahora ya no podía distraerme tan fácilmente liándome o pegándome con cualquiera, de nuevo, era culpa suya. O bueno, mía. ¡Qué más daba! Estaba enfermo, era algo repulsivo. Y ella estaba igual. ¿No podíamos ser primos y ya?

Después de mi desliz en navidad, después de besarla casi sin planteármelo sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, quedaba claro que sentía algo, que sentíamos algo. Ella empezó a esconderse y yo a intentar "distraerme" durante el día para dejar de pensar en ella, por la noche ya sabía que era imposible. Cada vez que me metía en la cama, cerraba los ojos y cuando empezaba a relajarme Rose venía a mi mente, y desde el sábado cada vez con menos ropa, lo que lo empeoraba todo.

¿Por qué cojones llevaba el diario esa tarde? ¿Quería que lo viese? ¿Ya estaba cansada de esconderse?

Tras ver esa página, ese "¿Por qué ÉL me hace sentir tan especial?" algo en mi se encendió. Quería lanzarme sobre ella, para hacerle entender, para… Estaba tan irracionalmente enfadado que disfruté diciendo que ella era una inocente, sin importar restregarle de ese modo que yo estaba montándomelo con una poco antes. Al momento ya estaba arrepentido, y me tiré toda la tarde vigilándola por el mapa del merodeador, esperando a que saliese de las cocinas. Verla vomitar me hizo sentir aun peor. Todo era culpa mía.

Y lo que pareció calmarse el día siguiente, durante mi cumpleaños, se enardeció aun más al final de la noche. Entre el alcohol, el calor que parecía inundarme cada vez que ella se quitaba una capa de ropa y que por fin volvíamos a estar juntos como personas civilizadas, ya no podía controlarme más. Y ella tampoco, lo que me sorprendió.  
>Ese abrazo había sido tan cálido y poco fraternal que partes de mi cuerpo habían empezado a despertar. Sólo recordarlo me hacía sentirme más sucio y más despreciable si cabe. Cuando estuve vestido, cogí la mochila metiendo en ella los primeros libros que pillé, sin importar si eran los que necesitaba o no, y sin esperarlos, salí de la habitación.<p>

—Oh, Jamie, ¿estás con la regla? —oí que medio gritaba Fred, de nuevo con la voz de abuela.

Suspiré y me coloqué la mochila sobre el hombro, parándome un segundo antes de entrar en las escaleras, intentando calmarme.

Viendo que era imposible y suspirando resignadamente, me di por vencido, sintiendo una leve pena por quien se cruzara en mi camino en ese momento. Resultaron ser dos alumnos de segundo, tras dos gritos y un empujón a una mesa me sentía mucho mejor.  
>Cuando iba a salir por el hueco de la Señora gorda, alguien decidió entrar en la sala común, interrumpiendo mi camino.<p>

—Potter.

La amiga morena de Rose, Pippa, llevaba un montón de libros entre los brazos, en un equilibrio precario. Casi sin darme cuenta le quité la mayor parte de los libros y desande mi camino.

—Gracias —murmuró, visiblemente sorprendida.

Asentí, y en ese momento, el par de alumnos de segundo con los que había pagado mi cabreo sin sentido, bufaron indignados. Les ignoré.

—¿Causando terror entre los más jóvenes de la casa?

—¿No estás demasiado perspicaz para ser tan pronto? —le pregunté irónicamente.

—Compartir habitación con Rose durante cuatro años es lo que tiene.

Sonrío con lo que parecía querer ser amistosa, pero se le notaba claramente incómoda.

—Yo no te gusto, ¿cierto? Eres una de las pocas que parece no tragarme.

Mi sinceridad pareció sorprenderle.

—No, no me gustas, no demasiado, al menos. Y, ¿pocas, dices?

Su ironía me hizo sonreír.

—Me caes bien —le dije, entre sorprendido y divertido.

Sin esperar una respuesta le dejé los libros sobre la mesa cercana a la chimenea, dónde ella, Rose y su otra amiga solían sentarse, y me giré dispuesto a salir de una vez de la sala común.

Fred y Brian me interceptaron antes de que pudiese salir de ella.

—Al final nos has esperado, qué amable.

—Cállate Brian.

—¿Amable, Brian, amable? Mejor haber dicho, estúpido, malhumorado, cabrón, necesitado sexualmente, por lo que se ve, y cosa que no entiendo, pitopáusico, huevón, amargado…

Fred, siguió y siguió hasta que al sentarnos en la mesa a desayunar le lancé un bol de macedonia a la cara y no pudo más que reír como un poseso y gritar a los cuatro vientos

que no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido a él antes algo así, si él era el listo de la familia.

—Claro que sí, Fred.

Albus acababa de acercarse a nuestra mesa, con su querido Malfoy rondando unos metros más atrás, lo que me hizo recordar que él había besado a Rose, que a su vez yo había besado a Rose y que deseaba hacerlo de nuevo con una ganas irrefrenables que ni yo mismo sabía como controlaba. Y encima ella iba a hacerlo difícil, lo había dicho.

Solté la tostada al momento, sintiendo miedo de una chica por primera vez en mi vida, sin contar a mi madre y a mi abuela, cuando vi como se acercaba a nosotros con el semblante serio.

—Buenos días —la saludó Albus, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Envidié su relación durante un par de segundos, mientras Albus y Brian comentaban algo del próximo partido de Quidditch, en el que Gryffindor y Slytherin se enfrentarían, pero en el momento en el que sentí como algo cálido rozaba mi pelo y empezaba a jugar con él, acariciando mi cabeza, dejé de prestar atención al resto del mundo.

Rose se había acercado hasta mi, seguía teniendo el rostro serio y parecía de mal humor, pero ahí estaba, acariciándome y jugando con mi pelo, haciendo que poco más y me pusiera a babear cual perro ante las caricias de su ama.

¿Cuándo exactamente se había convertido en lo más apetitoso que pudiese habitar este mundo? ¿Esta era su forma de hacerlo más difícil? Desde luego, si lo era, estaba consiguiendo su cometido.

Procurando no cerrar los ojos, apreté con fuerza la mesa, intentando serenarme, pero sin seguir enterándome de nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, salvo los dedos de Rose enredados en mi pelo, jugueteando con los mechones, acariciando mi cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos.

—James, ¿tú qué dices? —me preguntó Fred, despertándome de mi letargo.

Sin tener ni la más remota idea de a lo que pretendía que diese mi opinión, opté por arquear las cejas, bufar y cruzarme de brazos, un gesto muy desdeñoso que solía utilizar a menudo.

—Ya lo pensaba —comentó entre risas.

En ese momento Rose dejó de acariciarme.

—Vamos, llegaremos tarde —dijo mientras tiraba del brazo de Albus y lo arrastraba hacia fuera del gran comedor.

Me quedé mirando como se iba, con ganas de chillarle un: "Existo, hazme caso, háblame, soy tu perro" en tono mordaz.

—Parece que ella, sí está con la regla —remató la situación Fred, de nuevo imitando a una abuela.

Empecé a reír de forma exagerada, sin poder resistirlo.

La clase de pociones acababa de empezar cuando Rose entró por la puerta, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Arrastrando los pies, avanzó por la mazmorra, pergamino en mano, hacia la mesa del profesor.

—Querida —le murmuró este cuando Rose le tendió el pergamino.

Estuvieron un par de minutos hablando entre murmullos, mientras la clase aprovechaba y se ponía a charlar con el ánimo de quien espera que la última clase de la semana pase pronto.

Durante toda la semana Rose había estado de morros cada vez que me acercaba a ella, pero no había logrado sacarle más de dos frases seguidas, ni siquiera cuando sabía que de normal se habría puesto como una fiera ante cada una de ellas. Al principio pensé que estaba avergonzada por lo que pasó durante mi cumpleaños, pero no parecía factible, no cuando seguía con su particular forma de poner las cosas más difíciles. A veces creía que sólo era un modo de joderme y reírse de mí.

—El profesor Neville tendrá el antídoto en seguida, sí querida —se despidió el profesor, con una sonrisa adornándole la cara.

—Por lo menos lo ha puesto de buen humor y nos ha librado de 10 minutos de clase —comentó Brian, que estaba un poco molesto con Rose por haberle reñido al prefecto por permitir que Brian explotara media sala común en una de sus partidas de Naipes Explosivos.

Rose, que justo había decidido ese momento para pasar por nuestro lado, puso los ojos en blanco, en una mueca que se me hizo muy cómica.

Fred rió y yo me envaré.

Acababa de pasar tras nosotros, y su mano había rozado levemente mi nuca, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Ahí estaba de nuevo. No volví a respirar hasta que oí como la puerta de la mazmorra se cerraba.

El profesor Slughorn continuó con la clase, y tal como había dicho Brian, con mejor humor. Al principio no lograba atender, todos mis pensamientos se dirigían a Rose y al dulce cosquilleo que bajaba por mi columna desde la nuca, pero finalmente me concentré en la que probablemente era la única asignatura que me gustaba de veras.

Para cuando acabó ya me había olvidado, todo lo que me era posible, de Rose y sus constantes ataques/caricias, pero ver a mi hermano Albus y toda la tropa de sus compañeros de curso, incluido Malfoy, y precisamente él, me la recordó.

Ya dándome por vencido, no pude más que reír.

—Tío, se te va la olla.

Y Fred tenía razón, una hora después, cuando esperaba frente al despacho de la directora por haberle lanzado una maldición a un idiota, lo tenía claro.

Harto de esperar y con un dolor punzante sobre la ceja izquierda, me apoyé en la pared de piedra de enfrente de la gárgola y me dejé caer suavemente hasta llegar al suelo.

—Menuda mierda —murmuré asqueado.

—Desde luego.

Me giré hacia donde provenía la voz. Una chica morena, de grandes ojos castaños, pechugona, y de Ravenclaw, como se podía adivinar por su uniforme, avanzó hasta mi y se dejó caer a mi derecha, recogiendo las piernas, abrazándose a ellas.

—No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad Potter? —me preguntó divertida, mientras toqueteaba el borde de su falda.

Estaba un tanto sorprendido, ¿quién era ella? Me sonaba de algo, pero aun así…Y, ¿qué hacia hablándome? ¿Le había hecho algo? ¿Intentaba ligar conmigo? No lo parecía, no coqueteaba, solo miraba al frente. Intenté recordar la cara de todos los alumnos a los que había molestado estos días, pero no conseguía ubicarla. Quizás me había pegado con su novio, sí que había un par de Ravenclaw que…

—Llevamos en el mismo curso desde hace cinco años, dando, concretamente este año, cuatro asignaturas juntos —dijo al ver que no contestaba, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Me concentré en recordarla, y sí, en pociones se sentaba un par de calderos adelante, y en defensa contra las artes oscuras había hecho un duelo con Brian la semana pasada, sí.

—¿Langdon?

—Bingo. Maisie Langdon.

—Y, Maisie Langdon, ¿qué haces por aquí? —no pude evitar decir con cierto retintín. Lo que menos quería a hora era tener a una tía pesada detrás de mí.

—¿No es obvio? Espero a la directora.

Mientras lo decía había enarcado las cejas mientras sonreía, dejando claro que sabía que era lo que estaba pensando, y parecía divertirle.

Justo cuando empecé a reírme McGonagall apareció por la esquina del pasillo. Rostro sereno y duro, como siempre, y a pesar de su edad, seguía andando a paso ágil.

—Dentro. Los dos.

* * *

><p>Me era imposible dormir, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y los ronquidos de Brian no ayudaban.<p>

Durante la cena no había visto a Rose con sus amigas, y éstas parecían algo apagadas, lo que me preocupó y había faltado poco para que le tirase el pollo de la cena a McGonagall por su castigo y saliese corriendo hacia la habitación para buscar a Rose en el mapa del merodeador. Al final había resistido, pero por poco.

Rose estaba en algún lugar del pasillo del quinto piso y si no había ido a por ella era porque Fred se había empeñado en que debíamos perseguir a la futura cita de Brian y comprobar si era de fiar.

—No me fío de los Ravenclaw que no sacan excelente en todo, ya lo sabes. Y menos si piden citas para San Valentín —me había dicho.

Fred siempre se mostraba muy protector con eso de los novios de Brian, en parte porque se sentía culpable por haberle espiado y haberse enterado de que era gay antes de que él mismo nos lo dijese, montando un bonito espectáculo el año pasado.

Al final, el chico, parecía ser un "buen partido" según los calificativos de Fred, y acabé arrastrándole hasta el pasillo del quinto piso, pero ya no había rastro de Rose, en cambio, si lo había del prefecto de Hufflepuff, así que nos marchamos sin que yo pudiese rebuscar por todas las aulas y quedarme tranquilo.

—¿De verdad crees que has perdido aquí tu libro de Transformaciones? —se había reído de mi.

Y claro, yo no podía dormir.

Me levanté, harto. Busqué una camiseta cualquiera y me la puse lo más rápido posible, después, salí de la habitación y bajé a la sala común, esperando distraerme oyendo el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea.

Antes de salir del hueco de la escalera ya sabía que Rose estaba allí, la oía llorar.

Avance despacio, haciendo ruido al andar, no quería asustarla, no quería que huyera, ni que llorara. Estaba sentada en el poyete de la ventana, con la espalda apoyada en el cristal y las rodillas apretadas en su pecho.

—Rose…

Ella alzó el rostro. Estaba más pálida de lo normal lo que hacía que sus pecas, sus ojos azules, y el rojo de su pelo, resaltarán aun más, haciéndola a mí ver, aun más bonita. El reguero de lágrimas le llegaba hasta el cuello de la camisa, perdiéndose allí de la vista.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…?

Ansioso, escupí las preguntas con prisa, haciendo que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran levemente.

No habló hasta que me senté a su lado.

—No se me da bien esto de hacer las cosas difíciles…

Estaba a punto de decirle que todo lo contrario cuando soltó un gemido y empezó a llorar aun más fuerte. Poniéndole un brazo por los hombros, la atraje hacia mi.

—Shh.

—N-no puedo. Me duele, yo… —intentaba hablar, sorbiendo por la nariz y quitándose las lagrimas de las mejillas a manotazos— Ojalá fuese fuerte, y lista, y-yo… Odio saber que todo lo que quiero está tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, que tú…

—Rose…

—No, déjame seguir. Yo… Es tan raro, tú… Se supone que no debería sentir lo que siento, que estas cosas no pasan, no está bien, pero…

—Pero no puedes evitarlo —acabé por ella.

Sabía como se sentía. Querer algo que está al alcance de tu mano pero que a la vez está tan lejos… Era tan imposible. Y tan asqueroso… Éramos primos, ¡por Merlín!

La abracé con más fuerza aun, y al momento ella se dejó hacer, hundiendo su rostro en mí pecho, manchando con sus lágrimas la fina tela de la camiseta. Todo era culpa mía, si yo no la hubiese besado, si no…

—Lo siento, Rose.

Ella se separó un tanto de mi al oírme, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Tu no tienes la culpa, o bueno, al menos no tu solo.

Medio sonrió, y parecía que la sonrisa había llegado a sus ojos.

—¿Por qué tienes que tener unos ojos tan bonitos?

La pregunta había salido de mis labios sin permiso.

Rose, algo turbada, bajó levemente la cabeza y la mirada, yo le alcé el rostro de nuevo, acariciándole la barbilla y la mejilla derecha con suavidad, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, no pude más que acercarme a ella y rozar sus labio con los míos, suavemente.

El beso poco a poco fue haciéndose más intenso, y cuando ella entreabrió la boca, dejándome entrar y nuestras lengua se rozaron, perdí completamente la noción de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sólo importaban sus labios, su lengua, mis manos enredadas en su pelo, las suyas en mi cuello.

Se sentía tan bien estar así. ¿Se podía morir de felicidad?

Pero entonces mi cabeza explotó. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? Era mi prima y yo estaba enamorándome de ella, y esto, solo hacia que empeorar la situación.

Asustado, me aparté de golpe.

—¿Qué…?

Sin dejar que acabara la pregunta, me levanté de un salto y prácticamente huí hacia las escaleras. Cuando me metí en la cama sabía que la había cagado, pero ya no podía remediarlo.

* * *

><p>—Brian, quítate esa camiseta inmediatamente, parece que vayas al campo a coger setas, y no a una cita.<p>

Fred revolvía su baúl, sacando camisas y lanzándoselas a Brian.

—Vaya par… —murmuré mientras me ponía lo primero que pillaba.

La idea de salir e ir en manada como un rebaño al Salón de madame Pudipié no era algo que me entusiasmara, pero era James Sirius Potter, y tenía una imagen que mantener.

—San Valentín, fiesta estúpida por excelencia —bufaba Fred.

Este año San Valentín caía en domingo, lo que propiciaba una salida a Hogsmade y cotilleos frescos para la siguiente semana. Brian iba a salir con el chico de Ravenclaw, Fred con una amiga de la prima Molly, una Hufflepuff, y yo con Maisie Langdon.

Cuando se lo propuse, el día anterior, durante el castigo que nos había impuesto McGonagall —limpiar la sala de trofeos al modo muggle— casi se mea de la risa, pero al final había aceptado. Lo que me había alegrado sobremanera. Desde la noche anterior no paraba de pensar en Rose y lo estúpido que fui, y si ella no hubiese dicho que sí habría acabado pasándome todo el puto domingo amargado cotilleando a Rose.

A los diez minutos bajamos al vestíbulo, dónde Fred y yo habíamos quedado con nuestras respectivas citas, Brian, por su parte, se adelantó ya que había quedado en un lugar más íntimo.

Antes de ver a Maisie Langdon vi a Rose. Estaba al lado de la puerta principal, llevaba unos pantalones negros y un bonito, y demasiado fresco, jersey. Su abrigo reposaba entre los brazos les chico que estaba a su lado, el cual hablaba animadamente con una de sus amigas, Pippa no, la otra. Antes de poder hilar del todo mis pensamientos respecto al porqué de la presencia del chico, Rose y él salieron fuera, sin lugar a dudas hacia Hogsmeade.

—Mierda.

Menudo día me esperaba.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 13, ¡Tarán! :)<em>

_No estoy del todo segura respecto ha como ha quedado el cap, peero... Lo que me he reído con estos tres xD_

_Esperamos que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer :3_

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas y sugerencias :)_

**_LainaM._**


	15. Capítulo 14: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

_**********Disclaimer:**********_****_Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?<strong>

_POV Scorpius_

—¿Tu eres Scorpius Malfoy, verdad?

—Sí, ese soy yo —dije a desgana aún sabiendo lo que venía a entregarme o decirme aquella chica de segundo.

—Me han dicho que te entregue esto.

—Gracias.

—A ti —dijo antes de irse.

Con un suspiro resignado eché un rápido vistazo a la nota y la guardé en la cartera; todos los años lo mismo. Siempre ocurría igual cuando el catorce de febrero inundaba Hogwarts: las notas de amor y los filtros de amor se ponían a la orden del día. Este año ya llevaba la cartera llena de notas confesándome su amor incluso días antes de que dicho día llegara. Era incómodo tener que recibirlas sabiendo que cuando las rechazara no haría otra cosa más que decepcionarlas y arruinarles el día.

La risa de Albus me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Menudo casanova estás hecho, Malfoy.

—Cierra el pico, Potter. ¿Ya te has decidido a decirle la verdad a Lena?

—¿Te gusta una chica, Albus? —dijo Lily apareciendo detrás nuestra.

—No, por supuesto que no. Tonterías que dice Scorp.

—Mira por donde no tenía yo a Scorpius como a alguien que dice tonterías. Creía que ese era James.

—¿Gracias? —dije desconcertado.

—En fin, haz lo que quieras —se encogió de hombros y prosiguió —. Pero si la quieres deberías decírselo.

—Sí, sí lo que…¿qué es eso? —dijo Albus al darse cuenta de una caja roja que Lily llevaba en la mano.

—¿Bombones?

—¿Para quién?

—Para nadie. Me los han dado.

—¿Quién?

—Albus, relájate. ¿Vas a controlar todo lo que me den? Porque entonces ya puedes empezar —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aún así, al ver la cara de su hermano confesó —. Me los ha dado Lysander.

—Le habrás dicho que no, ¿verdad?

—Me voy a desayunar —dijo riéndose.

—Un día me matará.

—No creo que sea para tanto —intenté mediar. Pero al ver su cara dejé el tema de lado —. Pero no creas que por tu hermana me voy a olvidar de Lena. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada, ya lo sabes.

—Venga, Al. Un Slytherin nunca tiene miedo.

—Esos son los de Gryffindor.

—Albus… —le advertí. No me gustaba que agotaran mi paciencia y él lo sabía.

—Está bien. Veré qué hacer. Pero no te aseguro nada.

—Sabes que solo quiero que seas feliz. Así que haz lo que quieras. Pero —añadí al ver que iba a replicar —, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes.

—Vayamos a desayunar.

Me encogí de hombros y le seguí camino al Gran Comedor. Nada más entrar recibí otro par de notas perfumadas antes de poder ir junto a Albus y desayunar. ¡Por Merlín! En la vida pensé que desayuno pudiera resultar tan estresante. Notaba las miradas de las chicas que antes me habían entregado las notas sobre mí, y de las tantas otras que días antes me habían declarado su amor y eso no ayudaba a que pudiera concentrarme en untar correctamente las tostadas. Suspiré por enésima vez lo poco que llevábamos de día y justo entonces la directora McGonagall anunció que los carruajes con destino Hogsmade saldrían pronto por lo que deberíamos darnos prisa si queríamos alcanzarlos. Todo el mundo salió del Gran Salón como si unos duendecillos de Cornualle recién nacidos les persiguieran. Supuse que tendrían la imperiosa necesidad de asegurarse que todo estaba perfecto aquel día para celebrarlo junto a sus parejas.

Sin darme apenas cuenta, mis ojos siguieron la estela que el pelo rojo fuego de Lily dejaba al pasar. Advertí que salía apresuradamente del Gran Comedor y, detrás suya un chico de Ravenclaw cuyo rostro me resultaba familiar y la llamaba constantemente. Pero, aún así, no me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que mi amigo Albus decidió armarse de valor e ir a hablar con Lena. Disimuladamente me levanté dispuesto a seguir a Lily y poder cuidarla y protegerla como lo haría su hermano y, en ese preciso momento, vi como Albus me señalaba desde su situación: junto a Lena y una amiga suya, morena, de ojos claros; y de otra casa, por lo que advertí.

Aún después de haberme visto inmiscuido en la conversación de Albus, proseguí mi camino y llegaré donde Lily hablaba, ahora, con su amiga (la misma que había visto en el tren el día que llegamos) y no había indicios del chico que había visto persiguiéndole anteriormente. A pesar que no me gustaba entrometerme en la vida de los demás, recordé lo que el año anterior le había prometido a Albus en una ocasión: que cuidaría a Lily como si fuera de mi propia familia. Así que me paré a escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo:

—Lils, tranquila. Lysander es un gran amigo tuyo y no va a pasar nada porque le hayas dado calabazas. Además, llevas dando calabazas durante toda la semana —dijo esto último con una clara intención de intentar animar a su amiga.

—Ya lo sé. Lo que me molesta es el por qué le he dicho que no.

—Bueno, eso sí que es un problema más complicado. Pero en los sentimientos no se puede dominar.

—Lo sé pero…¿él? —dijo la última palabra como si tuviera miedo a pronunciarla, aún cuando no había dicho nada.

—Bueno, cambia esa cara. Tienes que decidir con quién pasarás el día.

—Obviamente sola, Lia.

—¿Sola? ¿Y Theo y yo?

—¿De verdad? —dijo mirando a su amiga como si ésta última no hubiera entendido algo muy sencillo de entender — Es vuestro primer San Valentín juntos y no voy a ir para estropeároslo. Así que me quedaré sola que tampoco es tan raro —añadió al ver, supuse, la cara de incredulidad de su amiga.

—¿Segura?

—Muy segura. Ahora, ves a cambiarte y disfruta con Theo, ¿vale?

—Está bien.

Se despidieron y la amiga, Lia creo recordar que era su nombre, entró en el castillo mientras que Lily fue hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Sin saber muy bien la razón de por qué mis piernas se movieron por voluntad propia y caminaron hacía donde se perdía la figura de Lily, avancé un tramo y en ese momento oí como Albus me llamaba:

—¡Scorp! ¡Lo he hecho! —estaba exultante. La sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

—Me alegro mucho, hermano.

—Pero…

—¿Pero? —al fijarme mejor noté que me miraba con la misma cara con la que en su día me miró cuando me pidió que le ayudara a entrenarse para las pruebas.

—No sé como ha ocurrido pero al final hemos quedado en salir en una cita de cuatro en Hogsmade.

—¿Albus?

—La mejor amiga de Lena no tiene pareja y ella no quería dejarla sola porque ha estado estos días un poco deprimida. Así que…

—Soy su cita. ¿Sin conocerla?

—Bueno…va a clase con nosotros. Se llama Alyssa Bloom, de Hufflepuff.

—Está bien. Lo haré por ti.

—Gracias, hermano. Te debo una. Por cierto —dijo cuando estábamos ya de vuelta dentro del castillo y nos apresurábamos a llegar a las mazmorras para cambiarnos —, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el patio?

—Nada.

Entramos y esquivamos como pudimos a la marabunta de gente que salía en dirección a los carruajes. Subimos a nuestra habitación con cierta premura y cambié mis ropas por una camisa blanca, dejando los primeros botones abiertos, y unos pantalones de tela oscuros. Me peiné un poco el indomable cabello y junto a Albus bajamos hasta el portón de entrada del colegio.

—Hola —saludó al llegar junto a Lena y…¿Alyssa?

—Hola, Al. Me alegro de verte Scorpius —sacudió la cabeza en señal de saludo. Gesto que yo le correspondí.

—Hola, Alyssa.

La chica se fue a presentar pero en ese momento la directora McGonagall vino a nuestro lado y nos instó para que subiéramos ya a los carruajes. Así lo hicimos y, junto a otras dos parejas, emprendimos nuestro camino hacia Hogsmade.

Por el camino Alyssa trató de mantener una conversación fructífera conmigo pero, por alguna razón, yo no era capaz de dejar de juzgar cada una de sus palabras o de sus actos. Lo que quedaba claro de toda aquella situación es que obviamente no le había resultado sorprendente que su amiga propusiera una salida los cuatro juntos y tampoco cesaba en sus intentos de terminar sentada en mi regazo.

Pero, al cabo de unas horas, estando en el Salón de madame Pudipié celebrando aquella ridícula fiesta junto al resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts, Alyssa dejó de tratarme como si fuera algo que ya de por sí le perteneciera y, entonces, empezamos a entablar una conversación con sentido. No tardé en fijarme en que Albus y Lena eran ahora mucho más cercanos que antes y, por otro lado, que Rose había decidido asistir a la celebración.

—Y dime, Scorp, ¿cómo va el Quidditch?

—Perfectamente. Dentro de una semana tenemos un partido contra Gryffindor. Pero no pueden contra nosotros.

—Me alegro mucho. ¿Quieres bailar? —dijo al notar que la música había comenzado a sonar por todo el local.

—No, gracias. Eres muy amable. Pero no bailo.

—Vengaaaaa… —dijo enrollándose un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice mientras mostraba una expresión facial muy sugerente.

—No, de verdad que no.

Ella iba a insistir en que le concediera un baile pero, en ese momento, James Potter salvó la poca paciencia que me restaba al dejar caer accidentalmente su trozo de tarta en la inmaculada camisa de la cita de Rose. Ésta, al ver la situación, se puso roja de la rabia y comenzó a gritarle incoherencias a James. Me incorporé con la intención de interceder, como amigo de Rose, pero Alyssa me lo impidió colocando una de sus blancas manos sobre mi brazo. Aún así, todo el mundo pudo ver como Rose salía apresuradamente del local con James siguiéndole los pasos.

—Esto va a ser peor que la guerra contra Voldemort —comentó Albus.

No pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera asentir dándole la razón. Pero tampoco pude evitar preocuparme por Rose. Hacía días que no hablábamos y la veías pálida y demacrada y, como amigo suyo, no podía evitar preocuparme. Alyssa captó mi atención instándome por decimotercera vez a que bailásemos. Pero le volví a declinarle la oferta. Frunció los labios en una mueca que se podría haber considerado graciosa de no ser porque esa chica no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Aún así, por Albus, hice el esfuerzo de comportarme como padre y madre me habían enseñado y ser el perfecto caballero.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando tuvimos que volver a los carruajes para regresar al castillo, tuve que reconocerle a Albus que había disfrutado de la velada en compañía de Alyssa y que, aún a mi pesar, esa chica tenía un halo de misterio envolviéndola completamente. Pero, aún así, durante todo el camino de regreso no cesó en su intento de flirtear conmigo. Albus, por su parte, parecía exultante de felicidad al llevar a Lena cogida de su brazo.

Nada más llegar, como buenos caballeros que éramos, escoltamos a Alyssa hasta la entrada de su casa, cerca de las mazmorras, y nos despedimos. Sin ningún descaro por su parte besó la comisura de mi labio al despedirse de mí. Intentando no parecer demasiado confundido ante el hecho de que mi cuerpo había demandado rodearla por la cintura y besarla en los labios, acompañé a Lena hasta la puerta de su habitación, junto a Albus y una vez allí me despedí de los dos. Cuando hube entrado en la habitación y hube cambiado mis ropas por el pijama que utilizaba para dormir, me tumbé en la cama y comencé a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Mi traicionera mente se detuvo ante el recuerdo de Alyssa despidiéndose de mí escasos minutos antes y me sorprendí a mi mismo sonriendo ante esa escena y, más aún, queriendo que se repitiera. Entre cavilaciones y reprimendas personales me dormí antes de que Albus regresara a la habitación.

El día amaneció cubierto y nada más abrir los ojos una sensación de dependencia para con la cama se apoderaba de todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Slytherin, aunque supuse que ocurriría algo semejante con los de las demás casas restantes. De mala gana me levanté cuando Albus me comunicó que el cuarto de baño estaba libre y después de ducharme, me preparé para un nuevo día de clases. Cuando hube terminado Albus ya me esperaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación y bajamos, sin decir una palabra, camino al Gran Comedor. Pero por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro sabía que las cosas con Lena habían sucedido perfectamente y no necesitaba que le preguntara el cómo o el por qué. Me alegré por él; al menos había conseguido lo que llevaba meses ansiando. Al final de las escaleras vislumbré la cabellera rubia de Lena y noté como la sonrisa de Albus era todavía más acuciante. Me adelanté a la nueva pareja del castillo (junto a tantas otras que se habrían formado el día anterior) y enfilé mi camino hacia el Gran Salón.

Nada más cruzar su inmensa puerta doble, alguien salió a mi encuentro y delante de todo el mundo que habitaba esa estancia me dio un beso. Sin saber bien quien era, le correspondí. Eran unos labios tiernos, suaves. Pero el beso no estaba cargado de ternura alguna, era puro fuego. Así que supuse, y no me equivoqué cuando minutos después me separé de la persona, que sería Alyssa. Me sonreía radiante y había un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo volver a pensar en el halo de misterio que le había atribuido el día anterior.

—Buenos días, Scorp.

—Buenos días, Alyssa —dije desconcertado aún a pesar de haberle correspondido el beso.

—Supongo que después del beso estará de más. Pero, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

—Sí —no sé de dónde salió aquella afirmación. Sólo sé que mi cuerpo quería decirle que sí pero mi mente había captado la imagen de Lily sentada junto a su amiga y mirando en nuestra dirección (al igual que el resto del Gran Salón) mientras una silenciosa y casi imperceptible lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Alyssa volvió a besarme y después se dirigió hacia su mesa mientras yo seguía mi camino y me sentaba en la mía propia. Albus me sonrío y yo a él. Sin darme cuenta había cumplido lo que quería: estar con Alyssa. Porque eso era lo que quería, aunque me hubiera empeñado todos estos meses atrás en enloquecerme con Lily, Rose o los problemas que me rodeaban. Era eso y estaba feliz de haberlo conseguido.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de San Valentín. <em>

_Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es uno de los que hasta la fecha más me ha costado escribir. Así que todas vuestros comentarios serán bien recibidos. _

_Os esperamos la semana que viene. _

_Felices Pascuas. _

_**Arualle.** _


	16. Capítulo 15: Silencio

_**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 15: Silencio.<strong>_

_POV Rose._

—Otros que han cortado —murmuró Pippa cuando pasamos al lado de una llorosa Hufflepuff.

Era algo que ya se sabía. La mayoría de las parejas de Hogwarts se formaba por las fechas próximas a San Valentín, y la mayoría lo dejaba antes de que pasara un mes, y teniendo en cuenta que ya había pasado ese tiempo, bastante habían durado esos Hufflepluff.

—¿Cuántas quedan? —le pregunté cuando entrábamos por las puertas del gran comedor.

No era que me interesaba demasiado, solo esa Ravenclaw que fue con James, pero aun así, estaba bien distraerme, al menos todo lo que fuera posible. Estaba harta de no tener otra cosa en la cabeza que la imagen de James corriendo escaleras arriba después de besarme. ¡Joder! Sí él hubiese dicho… si…

—Dos en el Slytherin, una en Ravenclaw, y cuatro inter-casa. Las parejas de San Valentín cada vez duran menos, aun me acuerdo en primero, que todos los de quinto para arriba parecían estar liados entre ellos.

—Eso era porque nosotras aun no estábamos cerca —medio bromeé, aunque en el fondo, lo pensaba seriamente.

Nos sentamos enfrente de Pomona, que leía El Profeta entre risas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, buscando de nuevo distracción.

—Mirad.

Nos tendió El Profeta, colocándolo sobre la mesa. Rita Skeeter había escrito un artículo en el que defendía que Minerva McGonagall y Hermione Granger mantenían una relación poco decorosa desde que ésta última, la heroína de la guerra, asistía a Hogwarts. Todo era tan irreal que parecía más un relato cómico que otra cosa.

Entre risas, llamé a Hugo, que estaba sentado a varios compañeros de distancia.

—Mira lo que dicen de mamá.

Hugo se sentó como pudo a mi lado, empujando levemente a un alumno de sexto que nos miró mal, ignorándolo, se puso a leer el artículo entre risas y aspavientos.

—¡La biblioteca era su picadero! —rió al acabar, haciendo que Pippa, Pomona y yo riésemos con él.

Nuestras risas atrajeron a varios compañeros de Hugo, que no sabiendo como reaccionar ante un artículo semejante sobre la madre de uno de sus amigos, pusieron caras que se me antojaron graciosísimas.

Para cuando James pasó por las puertas y se dirigió hacia nuestra mesa ya me había reído de lo lindo, por eso no extrañó a ninguno de los presentes que me quedara en silencio.

—Esto deberías enseñárselo a mamá, por si no lo ha visto todavía —se despidió Hugo.

Asentí sin estar muy presente y sin detenerme demasiado en mirarle, levantar la cara con James a poco metros era arriesgarse a verle y que pusiese la cara de niño desvalido de nuevo, y no pensaba permitírselo.

Podía entender que me dejase en plena sala común, sola y llorando tras habernos besado como si nos fuese la vida en ello, sí, lo entendía. Éramos primos y estaba mal, era algo que, aunque a mi me gustase, era asqueroso, y entendía que él se hubiese asustado o hubiese recuperado la razón que le solía faltar siempre, y a mi recientemente, y hubiese salido huyendo. Era lo normal. Lo que no era normal era tirarle un pastel encima a Robert, mi cita en San Valentín, y encima, perseguirme por todo Hogsmeade para no se sabe bien si pedirme disculpas, regañarme por chillarle, y lo mejor, por salir con, textualmente, ese gilipollas.

Bufé, sólo recordarlo me hacía enfadar.

Desde ese día no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y era lo mejor. Él mismo me había dado la excusa perfecta para sacar algo de razón y acabar con esto antes de que la cosa fuese a más. Me dolía que se hubiese marchado, dejándome peor de lo que estaba antes, pero había sido lo mejor. De todos modos no se que era lo que pretendía o esperaba, ¿que saliésemos juntos? Era imposible, imposible y una estupidez. Como también había sido una estupidez pretender hacerle las cosas más difíciles. Últimamente yo era una estupidez en sí.

—¿Vamos yendo pasa clase? —preguntó Pomona, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí y cogí la mochila del suelo, Pippa, aun con un curasán a medio comer en la mano, refunfuñó.

—Pociones, buff…

—Al menos nos toca con los Slytherin y podremos cotillear con Albus y Scor sobre sus respectivas parejas.

—Eso es cierto, dos de las seis que quedan.

En la puerta de las mazmorras los encontramos, hombro con hombro ojeando un pergamino.

—¿Qué hacéis?

Albus me sonrío con cariño mientras Scorpius seguía mirando el pergamino con el ceño fruncido.

—Son las fechas de los exámenes.

En esa ocasión, no esperaba que la respuesta a la pregunta me distrajera, pero lo hizo. Los exámenes del segundo trimestre estaban a nada, al igual que las vacaciones de pascua.

Notando el estrés burbujear por mis venas, le arranqué el pergamino a Scorpius, el cual me lanzó una mirada ofendida.

—Weasley, ¿y tus modales?

—Probablemente con los tuyos —le contesté mientras repasaba con la mirada las fechas y horarios.

Scorpius se puso a mi lado y siguió mirando, al cabo de unos minutos se separó y noté como me arrastraba hacia el interior de la mazmorra. Albus, Pippa y Pomona comentaban algo del próximo partido de quidditch, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, pero se acabaron callando en cuanto el profesor entró.

—Por Merlín —murmuré angustiada mientras guardaba el pergamino en la mochila, tras hacer una copia para devolvérselo a Albus y Scor.

La presión de la proximidad de los exámenes me hizo concentrarme en clase como hacía mucho tiempo que no conseguía, cosa que me llevó a que ganara un par de puntos para mi casa por contestar a todas las preguntas que me había hecho el profesor Slughorn. Tomé apuntes como una loca y logré preparar la poción de ese día sin ningún tipo de problema, lo que me hizo salir de clase con una energía positiva que necesitaba con urgencia.

—Nosotros tenemos Defensa, nos vemos esta tarde en la biblioteca —se despidieron los chicos.

Pippa y yo teníamos Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, mientras que Pomona Estudios muggles. Nos despedimos de ella al llegar al vestíbulo y salimos del castillo, enfilando el camino pedregoso hacía la cabaña de Hagrid.

Algunos alumnos hacían el camino inverso, pringados de algo que parecía moco solo que de un color azul brillante. Ver a Fred, a lo lejos, me hizo prepararme mentalmente para lo que vendría.

—Primita —le saludó el moreno a llegar a su altura.

Medio sonreí y señalé con la mano varias de las manchas de moco azul que chorreaban por su túnica.

—Hagrid, que hoy está artístico.

James llegó en ese momento. Durante un instante nuestros ojos se cruzaron, y ese contacto había sido como una llamarada para mi estómago. Aparté la vista, concentrándola en mis zapatos. Sucios, estaban sucios.

—Recuerda que esta tarde tenemos la reunión del equipo en la sala común —me recordó Fred.

Asentí, continuando con la vista fija en mis zapatos.

—Pelirroja… —murmuró para que levantase de nuevo la mirada.

En vez de hacerlo, me despedí con un gesto de cabeza, y más para Fred que para él, y continué el camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pensando en que, en la reunión de esta tarde, no podría evitar pasar de él.

* * *

><p>Por suerte, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. Me dejé caer en la silla de siempre y saqué la redacción de Transformaciones que tenía que acabar. A la hora llegó Pippa, y poco después Albus y Scorpius.<p>

Acabamos la redacción de Transformaciones, los ejercicios de Aritmancia y repasamos los hechizos de Encantamientos.

—Creo que por hoy vale —comentó Pippa, que en realidad no había acabado de hacer los ejercicios de Aritmancia.

No pude más que sonreír.

—Vamos a dejar esto a la torre y a por Pomona.

—Rose, espera. ¿Podemos hablar?

Scorpius se acababa de levantar, y parecía querer hablar en privado.

—Sí, claro —le contesté, algo preocupada.

¿Ocurría algo?

Le seguí entre estanterías y mesas hasta que salimos de la biblioteca, se paró a un par de metros de distancia de la puerta. En su ojos, fijos en los míos, se podía ver preocupación.

—¿Éstas bien? No, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo…? —le medio contesté, demasiado sorprendida como para poder hilar bien mis palabras.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, no lo sé.

Era imposible que supiese las razones por las que este curso estaba siendo, probablemente, el peor de todos. No estaba bien, claro que no, pero tampoco peor que hace un par de semanas.

—Para empezar, llevas todo el curso que ni se te reconoce, y para continuar, Pippa está preocupada por ti.

—Pero es una chorrada, además, que me lo diga ella.

—Eso le dije, pero como ya sabes que ella es muy directa, tiene miedo de que acabéis discutiendo como al principio de curso.

Suspiré, estaba claro que esto iba a pasar antes o después.

—Estoy bien, deben de ser las hormonas, en serio. No te preocupas, hablaré con ella, o mejor, dejaré que me lo pregunte.

Scorpius, que llevaba cara de poker desde la mención a las hormonas, no pudo más que reírse, después, me atrajo hacia sí con cariño y me estrujó entre sus brazos.

—Más te vale. Estos Weasley…

—¡Oye! —me hice la ofendida, mientras le daba una colleja.

Una chica, morena y alta, se acercó a Scor y, en un claro intento de 'marcarlo' como suyo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, él, girándose, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Bueno parejita, vuelvo dentro —dije, algo incómoda y señalando a la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¡Dile a Albus que recoja mis cosas!

Asentí, entrando por la puerta, dispuesta a recoger mis cosas e ir a dar una vuelta con Pippa.

* * *

><p>—¡A buenas horas!<p>

En una de las mesas del fondo de la sala común el equipo de quidditch de gryffindor al completo me esperaba. James, el capitán desde ese año, me miraba ceñudo, mientras Fred, entre risas, animaba al resto del equipo a aplaudirme por dignarme finalmente a llegar.

Sonreí y murmuré un 'lo siento' mientras me sentaba en la única silla libre que quedaba, al lado de Patty Martin y Josh Moore, mis dos compañeros cazadores.

—Empecemos —casi gruñó James.

Desplegó un pergamino sobre la mesa y señaló las posiciones que íbamos a ocupar en el partido del sábado, después pasó a explicar las jugadas que finalmente llevaríamos a cabo y por último, nos contó toda la información que había podido conseguir de lo que tenía pensado el equipo contrario.

—¡Vamos a machacarlos!

Todos coreamos su grito, aunque yo con menos entusiasmo del habitual. El quidditch siempre me había gustado, pero, en este año, con todos los problemas que había tenido con James, y, teniendo en cuenta que él era el capitán, me había desentendido bastante del asunto, y aunque por suerte no había ocurrido nada que me desacreditase como una buena jugadora, estaba claro que como siguiese así, el año que viene cualquier aspirante mínimamente capaz podría quitarme el puesto.

Mientras el resto del equipo empezaba a armar jaleo, James gritó que recordásemos que mañana habría entrenamiento, y cuando yo iba a levantarme y huir, él me cortó el camino de huida.

—Rose, ¿podemos hablar?

Mirarle a los ojos me dejó bloqueada y sin escapatoria, por no hablar de que todo el equipo nos miraba a la espera de una pelea o algo por el estilo.

—Claro —murmuré finalmente, rendida.

Era la primera palabra que le dirigía desde San Valentín, cuando nos gritamos durante una hora por todo Hogsmeade.

Le seguí hasta fuera de la sala común, y la escena se me asemejó mucho a la que había tenido con Scorpius, hacía un par de horas, solo que, imaginar que James me preguntaba si estaba bien me hacía reír. Él sabía que no lo estaba, y también sabía que parte de la culpa era suya.

También me recordaba a esa charla que tuvimos a principios de curso, cuando no parábamos de discutir, cuando aun no estaba del todo segura de lo que sentía, cuando aun tenía salvación.

—Rose, yo…

—Eres idiota —le solté sin poder evitarlo.

Asintió y se mordió los labios, como guardándose la replica que seguro hubiese soltado de ser yo otra persona, o de ser la situación menos tensa.

—¿Vas a estar toda la vida sin hablarme?

Se le notaba herido, aun así no pude evitar contestarle mal, más herida estaba yo.

—Ojalá pudiese.

—Pero no puedes, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes —dijo con rotundidad.

—Sí, lo sé, no puedo, ¡¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?

Sin darme cuenta, había empezado a levantar la voz, y un nudo parecía haberse instaurado en la boca de mi estómago. Suspiré, intentando relajarme.

—Lo siento, ¡joder!, lo siento —me aferró por los hombros, zarandeándome.

—¡¿Qué sientes?

Cada vez me apretaba con más fuerza.

—¡Todo, joder! Tengo miedo. ¡¿Qué te crees? —se separó de mi y dio una patada a la pared —. Tengo miedo de lo que siento y lo que hago, pero sobre todo de hacerte daño y parece que sólo consigo eso.

Sentí las lágrimas en la garganta y queriendo evitar que me viese llorar, me giré y apoyé las manos y la frente contra la pared.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —me preguntó, al cabo de unos instantes.

—No sé qué decir que pueda ayudarnos.

—Eso es porque nada puede hacerlo.

—Entonces esto es todo, ¿no? —enfadada, más conmigo misma que con él, me giré y le empujé — Nada puede ayudarnos porque, a parte de la evidencia de que somos primos, tú la acabarás cagando.

Me estaba pasando, pero se sentía bien ser la culpable de la discusión por una vez.

—Estás siendo injusta y desde luego pareces la cría que eres.

Casi sin darme cuenta mi mano voló y se estrelló contra su mejilla, él, me aferró de nuevo por los hombros y me estampó contra la pared, en un empujón rudo y doloroso, después, me estampó sus labios contra los míos y casi con violencia se abrió paso a través de ellos. No nos estábamos besando, nos peleábamos con la lengua.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y las mejillas arreboladas, James se separó, soltó un palabrota y pateó de nuevo la pared. Yo, arreglándome un poco el pelo y la camisa, entré de nuevo en la sala común y corrí hacia mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, chocándome con una alumna que parecía ser de primero. Sin disculparme si quiera, la aparté a un lado y seguí hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de las alumnas de cuarto. La abrí con fuerza, y tras pasar, la cerré de un golpe, apoyándome en ella y dejándome caer al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose?

Pippa, tumbada en la cama con una revista sobre las piernas, me miraba preocupada. Se recogió el oscuro cabello en una coleta y saltó de la cama, acercándose a mi.

—No es nada, al menos nada serio.

Me sabía fatal mentirle, como siempre, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Ella era mi mejor amiga, y siempre nos lo habíamos contado todo, pero este año no era lo mismo. Yo no podía contárselo. Ni a ella, ni a nadie. Era un secreto que me comía por dentro poco a poco, que me hacía mentir a mi familia y amigos, y me estaba hartando de no poder contárselo a nadie, salvo al cuaderno de terciopelo que me regaló James.

''Y ahí está de nuevo él'' pensé con amargura.

Pippa, que parecía haber intentado seguir el hilo de mis pensamiento por las reacciones de mi rostro, suspiró.

—No se que cojones te pasa, pero me estoy hartando de que me mientas.

Me dolió que me dijeras esa con rudeza, pero la entendía, la entendía y a la vez no. ¡Si ella supiese!

—No tienes ni puta idea, ¿sabes? Así no me ayudas —le contesté cabreada, a pesar de saber que tenía razón y derecho a enfadarse.

—Exactamente, no tengo ni puta idea. Ni puta idea de lo que te pasa o de quién eres, has cambiado, este año estas irreconocible, ya no eres mi Rose.

Sus palabras fueron como una patada en el estómago, y juntadas con las de James, hicieron que el nudo de lagrimas volviera a instaurarse en mi garganta.

—Estás siendo injusta… —me callé a media frase, notando como la primera lágrima se desbordaba por mis ojos.

—Ahora lloras… —Pippa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si intentase arrancarse el pelo—. Eres mi mejor amiga joder, la única que realmente me importa, y no me gusta ver como te joder la vida… No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas.

Entre sollozos, me levanté del suelo y avancé un paso hacia ella. Estaba sorprendida por su reacción. Pippa siempre había sido una persona de mucho carácter, a veces muy intransigente, pero nunca había notado tal desesperación en su voz o gestos.

—Por favor… Pippa, lo siento, yo…

—¿No te has dado cuenta, Rose? Depresiva y cabreada, esa eres tú. Antes reías más, antes eras feliz, y estudiabas y dibujabas todo el día. Te encantaba volar, y ahora ni ganas de ir a los entrenamientos tienes —continuó con su sermón—, no pareces tener ganas ni de hablar, en silencio, siempre en silencio.

—¡Por favor para!

Solté otro sollozo, más fuerte. Me estaba poniendo histérica. Tenía razón, tenía razón en todo, pero si supiese el porque de todo… quizá…

Avancé hacia ella y me lancé a sus brazos, llorando con más desesperación. Me apretó contra ella, meciéndome suavemente. Al cabo del rato, cuando parecía que ya me iba calmando, volvió a hablar.

—Al principio creí que te gustaba un chico, se me pasó por la cabeza Scorpius, por eso de lo del beso, por eso sacaba el tema de su novia tanto, luego pensé que quizá era Robert, que por eso saliste con él en San Valentín, pero parecías más atenta a tu pelea de turno con James que otra cosa, así que, no tengo ni idea, ya me rindo.

—No digas eso.

Me separé un tanto de ella, y limpié a manotazos las lagrimas que seguía bajando por mis mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago?

—Me vas a odiar.

—No digas tonterías, no podría odiarte ni queriendo.

Dándole una confianza rayando en lo divino a esa frase, empecé a hablar.

* * *

><p><em>Y esta aquí el capítulo 15 :) <em>

_Me ha salido corto para ser de Rose —sí, se que de normal me enrollo como yo sola y que prometo ser más breve, pero como nunca lo consigo, esta vez estoy extrañada y todo xD—, pero creo que he puesto todo lo que tenía pensado y hasta más. _

_Este capítulo y el próximo de James van a ser un poco de transición en lo que respecta a estos dos, y bueno, en toda la historia, y a pesar de todo, hasta este me ha quedado intento y todo xD_

_Esperamos que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, los reviews se agradecen mucho, cuantos más, más ganas de escribir que nos entran xD Es lo malo de los RR, que crean adicción jajaja_

**_LainaM. _**


	17. Capítulo 16: Pensamientos del corazón

**_**_**Disclaimer:**_**_**_Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 16: Pensamientos del corazón<em>

_POV Lily_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que las vacaciones de primavera empezaron y había tenido la esperanza de que al estar lejos del castillo y en compañía de mi familia, el dolor que sentía en el pecho iría poco a poco desapareciendo. Pero aquel día me di cuenta de que no era así cuando el corazón me dio un vuelvo al saber que Scorpius vendría por la tarde para estar con mi hermano.

Así que, sin pensármelo dos veces, decidí irme con mi madre a pasar la tarde en el Callejón Diagon. Después de comer nuestro padre subió al estudio y mi madre y yo nos aparecimos en el callejón.

La tienda de tío George se alzó ante nuestros ojos y mi madre me hizo entrar diciendo que volvería en un minuto, después de aparecerse junto a Scorpius en casa y dejarlo sano y salvo allí.

Justo cuando la campanilla de la puerta cesó su sonido indicando que mi madre había salido de la tienda, me giré al tiempo de ver por el escaparate como Scorpius aparecía junto a su madre, me dedicaba un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y volví a desaparecer junto a mi madre.

Mi corazón había dado un vuelvo al verle, había comenzado a latir fuertemente y justo cuando estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal, tío George se abalanzó sobre mí y me ahogó en uno de sus tan característicos abrazos.

—¿Qué tal, sobrinita?

—Bien, tío George. ¿Qué tal va la tienda?

—Estupendamente. En San Valentín se dispararos las ventas. ¿Algunos de nuestros inventos llegaron a parar a tus manos?

—¿Estás intentando preguntarme si alguien me dio un filtro de amor?

—Bueno, tú eres una chica muy guapa, Lils. Pero aún así, no sólo vendemos filtros de amor.

—Lo sé. Pero te digo que aunque recibí bastantes regalos, ninguno fue un invento vuestro.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—¿Qué he tenido pretendientes? Pues serás el único. Porque mis hermanos no se alegraron nada.

—Déjalos, es cosa de hermano. Nosotros hacíamos lo mismo con Ginny.

—¿Qué hacíais conmigo? —dijo la aludida entrando por la puerta de la tienda.

—Protegerte de tus pretendientes.

—¿Has tenido pretendientes? —dijo girándose hacía mí.

—Me extraña que mis hermanos no te hayan dicho nada.

—Tienes suerte que Albus y Jame no sean como tus tíos, créeme. Tenemos que irnos —añadió antes de que tío George pudiera darle alguna réplica.

—Recuérdale a Ron que el sábado Angélica y yo haremos la comida en casa.

—Tranquilo, Herms se lo recordará.

—No sé lo que haría él sin ella.

—Yo tampoco. Nos vemos el sábado, George —dijo mamá dándole un abrazo a tío George.

—Hasta el sábado, tío George.

—Sobrinita —me revolvió el pelo con cariño —. Cuidado con los pretendientes. Aunque creo que te he enseñado bien, ¿no?

—Muy bien, tío.

—Así me gusta —me dedicó una sonrisa y en ese momento se fue a atender a un cliente que demandaba su atención.

Mamá y yo salimos y recorrimos despacio, sin prisas, las tiendas repartidas por todos los rincones del callejón; tanto las de ropa, como las de Quidditch. Cuando nos encaminamos hacia la tienda de Madame Malkins, decidí a preguntarle algo de lo cual había estado pensando en ello estos días atrás.

—Mamá, ¿alguna vez te ha gustado la persona equivocada?

—¿Equivocada?

—Sí, no sé. Tu mejor amigo, el mejor amigo de tu hermano, el novio de tu mejor amiga…

—¿Alguien con quién no deberías estar? —dijo mirándome seria por primera vez en aquella tarde.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Bueno, según los ejemplos que has puesto, sí; me enamoré de la persona equivocada. Tu padre era como un hermano para tío Ron.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Afrontarlo, supongo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿quién te gusta, cielo?

—¡No! Nadie. No me gusta nada. Es algo que me preguntó Lia antes de empezar a salir con Theo y últimamente he estado dándole vueltas. No es nada.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no pasa nada. De verdad, mamá.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Cómo le dijiste a papá que le querías?

—¡Ay, cielo! Si te he contado mil veces esa historia.

—En realidad siempre nos la habéis contado a medias; tanto papá como tú. Nunca dijisteis qué pasó hasta que os volvisteis a juntar después de la guerra.

—Pregúntaselo a tu padre esta noche.

—Venga, mamá —dije pareciéndome a una niña pequeña —. A James sí que se lo contaste.

—¿De dónde sacas tú eso?

—Me lo dijo.

—Está bien, te lo contaré. Pero debes hacerme un favor para la comida del sábado —dijo internándose en una larga hilera de vestido pertenecientes a la tienda de Madame Malkins.

—¿El qué?

—Comprarte un vestido para tu tío George.

—¡Mamá! No me gustan los vestidos.

—Cariño, por favor. Sabes que a George le gusta verte como una muñequita. Hazlo por mí.

—Es por tío Fred, ¿verdad? El aniversario de su muerte está cerca.

—Tú eres una chica muy lista, ¿no? —dijo acariciándome el pelo —Sí, es por Fred. ¿Lo harás?

—Sí, tranquila.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde eligiendo el vestido que llevaría para la comida familiar del sábado y, una vez terminamos de comprar todo lo que mamá quería, volvimos a casa. Scorpius aún estaba allí pero intentando pasar desapercibida subí a mi habitación, pasando antes por el estudio de mi padre para darle un beso, y colgué la nueva ropa que mi madre me había comprado. No supe nada más de Scorpius en toda la tarde porque, aunque pareciera mentira, me sumergí por completo en terminar los trabajos y deberes que nos había mandado para las vacaciones.

Los días pasaron y el sábado llegó. Mamá nos despertó a todos pronto poniendo la excusa de que después, por unas cosas o por otras, siempre éramos los que llegábamos tarde. Papá intentó tranquilizarla y me dejó entrar en su cuarto de baño mientras James ocupaba el común. Me duché deprisa y salí con el albornoz de mi padre hasta mi cuarto. Allí me cambié y me puse el vestido azul cielo que mamá había comprado para mí aquella tarde. Me sequé el pelo con la toalla, puesto que aunque fuéramos los hijos del salvador del mundo mágico tampoco nos dejaban utilizar la magia fuera de Hogwarts, y fui a devolverle el albornoz a mi padre.

—Estás preciosa, cielo —dijo haciendo que diera una vuelta para verme mejor.

—Gracias, papá. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Salí dejando que se duchara tranquilo y bajé al comedor. Al pasar por la habitación de James oí como mamá le regañaba diciéndole algo que sonó a: "ya verás como por tu culpa llegamos tarde". Reprimiendo una sonrisa, bajé al comedor y me senté junto a Albus, quien ya se había arreglado.

—Pensé que no te gustaban los vestidos.

—Ni a ti las camisas.

—Papá.

—Mamá.

Nos reímos y esperamos a que los demás terminaran de arreglarse. Papá se unió a nosotros pocos minutos después, justo cuando Anthena entraba por el ventanal de comedor.

—Hola, preciosa —dije cuando llegué junto a ella.

Le quité la carta de la pata y vi que se trataba de Lia. La leí con avidez, puesto que no había tenido muchas noticias suyas en todas las vacaciones y sonreí al ver su carta desordenada, organizada como si hubiera escrito lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente. No había casi ninguna frase terminada pero aún así, entendí que le apetecía verme aquella tarde.

—Papá, Lía quiere verme. ¿Puedo decirle que venga esta tarde? A media tarde, que ya habremos terminado la comida.

—Está bien.

—Gracias, papá.

Escribí la respuesta y la mandé de vuelta con Anthena. En ese momento, justo cuando mamá apareció en el quicio de la puerta, la lechuza de Scorpius apareció.

—Adivino que tú también has quedado esta tarde, ¿no? —dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo?

—Sí, puedes.

Mamá gritó a James y éste bajo corriendo con la cazadora en la mano y a medio peinar. Nos aparecimos mediante aparición conjunta en la puerta de la tienda de tío George, en el callejón Diagon. En vez de entrar por la puerta que daba a la tienda, andamos un par de metros por la calle que descendía en dirección izquierda y entramos por una puerta lateral que daba directamente al piso donde tía Angélica y tío George vivían.

Saludamos a todos nuestros familiares que ya estaban allí y, en cuanto llegaron Percy y su familia, nos sentamos a comer. Aquellas comida que organizaba tío George todos los años siempre se desarrollaban igual a las demás, pero con la única excepción de que, cuando llegaba el postre, a los adultos se les veía un tanto más decaídos. No obstante, siempre había alguien que conseguía que no nos diéramos cuenta; hasta que nos hicimos mayores y eso fue casi imposible. Este año, para sorpresa de todos, fue James quien lo hizo, alegando que les arrebatarían la copa de Quidditch a las serpientes. Albus resopló por lo bajo pero los adultos parecieron animarse, puesto que comenzaron a conversar sobre sus años como jugadores de Quidditch en el colegio, la época de mamá como jugadora profesional y sobre el año que fueron al mundial de Quidditch.

Después de comer, los adultos se quedaron en la mesa conversando de temas complicados de entender (al menos eso era lo que me había dicho mi padre cuando un año, siendo más pequeña, le pregunté al respecto), mientras nosotros terminamos sentados de cualquier forma en la habitación de nuestra prima Roxanne.

A las cinco, Albus y yo nos despedimos de nuestros primos y bajamos a despedirnos de nuestros padres y familiares, de camino al callejón.

—Lily, donde podamos verte —dice nuestra madre cuando ya estamos en la puerta.

—Sí, mamá.

Bajamos y nos encontramos con Lia y Scorpius esperándonos.

—Adiós, Lils —dice mi hermano después de saludar a Scorpius.

—Hola, Lily.

—Hola —dijo intentando ralentizar los latidos de mi loco corazón.

—Pasáoslo bien.

—Igualmente —digo al abrazar a mi hermano.

Lia y yo entramos en la heladería que hay frente a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la entrada, donde puedan verme mis padres desde la ventana de casa de tío George.

—¿Qué tal estás? —me dice Lia mientras esperamos a nuestros helados después de pedirlos.

—Bien, no sé. Es raro, en realidad.

—Me lo imagino. Debe de estar a todas horas en tu casa.

—Prácticamente, sí.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila. Tampoco es como si me hubiera enamorado de él. Supongo que confundí el cariño con algo más.

—No me mientas, Lils.

—No puede gustarme Scorpius y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es un Slytherin?, ¿por qué es el mejor amigo de tu hermano?

—Porque nuestras familias no se llevan bien.

—¿Le quieres?

—No lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé.

—Dime algo más, Lils. Con eso no solucionamos nada.

—Es que no sé lo que siento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pues cuando aquella noche viniste corriendo a contarme que creías estar enamorada de Scorpius estabas bastante segura.

—Yo nunca te he dicho enamorada. Te dije que me creía que me gustaba Scorpius.

Como si lo volviera a vivir, recuerdo la noche en la que estuve hablando con Scorpius en la torre de Astronomía; cuando le conté por qué me había peleado con Rose. Recordé como había corrido de vuelta a mi habitación para contarle a Lils que creía que me gustaba Scorpius.

—_¿Cómo dices? —dijo_

—_Creo que me gusta Scorpius, Lia. Y eso no puede ser. _

—_¿Por qué? _

—_Porque para él soy como una hermana pequeña. _

—_¿Estás segura? _

—_Está claro que es así. Seguramente mi hermano le habrá pedido que le ayude a controlar a su alocada hermana, por eso es tan amable conmigo. Si no, no tiene sentido alguno. _

—_¿Por qué no tendría sentido que fuera amable por algo más que porque te viera como la hermana de Albus? _

—_Porque soy pequeña para él. _

—_¿Qué importa la edad? _

—_Porque seguro que piensa que soy una niñata. _

—_Tú eso no lo sabes. _

—_¡Porque no puede ser, Lia! Es imposible que yo le guste. Y de todas formas…_

—_No vengas ahora diciéndome que no sabes si te gusta. Cuando has venido a hablarme de lo que sientes, es porque es serio, Lils. Lo sabes. No te abres a la gente fácilmente. _

—_Pero…_

—_¿Se lo vas a decir? _

—_¡No! ¿Estás loca?, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir? Se reiría de mí. _

—_¿Por qué? _

—_Por Merlín, Lia. ¿No se te acaban nunca los por qués? _

—_No, nunca. _

Nos empezamos a reír y conseguí, a duras penas, que olvidara el tema por un tiempo. No obstante cuando llegó San Valentín, el tema salió a la luz cuando mi mejor amiga presenció como Lysander me habría su corazón y yo tuve que rechazarle. Y eso, sumado al espectáculo que había dado con esa chica para todo el comedor, hizo que Lia me estuviera acosando a preguntas durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Me escuchas? —dijo mi amiga intentando captar mi atención.

—¿Perdón?

—Que qué vas a hacer con los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

—No ir, por supuesto.

—¿Por él?, ¿por qué tiene novia? ¿Desde cuando le huyes al peligro, Lils?

—Desde nunca. Él no es un peligro para mí. Pero…

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, ¿vale? No sé lo que haré. De todas formas aún no me ha dicho nada, así que quizás se haya olvidado.

—Como quieras.

Lia abandonó sus intentos de sonsacarme algo y cambiamos de tema rápidamente. Comenzamos a hablar de los últimos meses del curso, de lo que queríamos hacer durante el verano y sobre muchas cosas más mientras lo aderezábamos todo con risas. Cuando oscureció su madre fue a buscarla y yo volví a la tienda. Justo cuando iba a entrar, Albus y Scorpius aparecieron también.

—Hola —dije como saludo para los dos.

—Hola, Lils. ¿Te lo has pasado bien? —contestó mi hermano.

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Y vosotros?

—Estupendamente.

—Me alegro.

—Y nosotros — dijo Scorpius mirándome por primera vez. Era una situación un tanto tensa, por lo menos a mí me lo pareció en sumo grado.

—Voy subiendo si no, los papás se preocuparan.

—Está bien. Diles que enseguida subo.

—De acuerdo.

—Buenas noches, Lily.

Le regalé una tímida sonrisa y subí a casa de tío George. ¿Desde cuando me había comenzado a comportar así frente a Scorpius? Cierto era que siempre me había causado respeto su presencia y me cohibía un poco estando con él, pero nunca me había comportado de aquella forma.

Saludé a mis padres y a los pocos minutos Albus entró en la casa, así que volvimos todos juntos a la nuestra.

"_Sólo espero que lo que sea que estoy sintiendo se esfume antes de que comiencen otra vez las clases_", pensé aquella noche antes de meterme en la cama.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de Lils sobre las vacaciones de primavera. <em>

_Siento no haber podido publicar este capítulo cuando correspondía pero estoy estudiando 2º de Bachillerato y el mes de Mayo es un horror, junto con el de Junio. Así que, al igual que LainaM que empezará ahora dentro de poco los exámenes, os pedimos un poco de paciencia estos meses que vienen. Luego, cuando hayamos terminado, os recompensaremos. Pero por ahora, por favor, un poco de paciencia. _

_Por lo demás espero haberos, al menos, indemnizado un poco por la tardanza con este capítulo. _

_De verdad, espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado. _

_Recordad que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :)_

**_Arualle. _**


	18. Capítulo 17: Jugar con fuego

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.

_**Capítulo 17: Jugar con fuego. **_

_POV James. _

Rose entró en el Gran Comedor seguido de Pippa e, inconscientemente, llevé mi mano hasta la mejilla derecha. Aun a veces me sentía como si me doliesen los dos guantazos que había recibido ese día, poco antes de las vacaciones de Pascua. El dolor, más que ser propiamente eso, algo físico, era más un recuerdo y una angustia interior.

Poco después de hablar con Rose en el pasillo, de besarla casi por no pegarle, de patear la pared de la torre y de darme cuenta de cómo se debería haber sentido ella cada vez que yo era el culpable de una discusión, Pippa apareció como un terremoto y me soltó el guantazo del siglo. En mi vida una chica me había pegado con tanta fuerza.

Estaba en la sala común, una media hora más tarde de lo ocurrido. Miraba como Brian y Fred hacían explotar varios naipes explosivos, medio tumbado en un sillón. De repente, casi por casualidad, vi como Pippa bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras que venían de los dormitorios. Pensando que algo le habría ocurrido a Rose, me levanté de un salto.

—¿Qué…? —le dije cuando se acercó a mi, pero no pude acabar la frase.

El guantazo que me dio sonó tan fuerte que toda la sala común se quedó mirándonos, en silencio.

—Gilipollas.

Tras esto se fue como había venido, hecha un basilisco.

La marca de su mano en mi mejilla no se me fue hasta pasados dos días, y a pesar de que Brian y Fred, entre risas, me habían ofrecido más de una vez remedios para borrarla, me negué. Era algo que me merecía, algo que tenía que recordar. Pippa lo sabía.

Esto no se si me enfadó o relajó. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que ella ya lo supiese de antes, las chicas hablaban más sobre estas cosas, se lo solían contar todo, y ellas eran las mejores amigas desde siempre, pero no, no podía ser así. De otro modo el guantazo me lo habría dado en otra de las circunstancias en las que más lo merecía no en esta. Estaba claro, ella acababa de enterarse.

Me volví a fijar en ellas. Se sentaron cerca de Hugo y no parecían enfadadas. Suspiré aliviado. Desde ese día no podía evitar espiarlas, me daba miedo que la reacción de Pippa con Rose hubiese sido igual que conmigo, y ahora, a pesar de que Rose había pasado prácticamente todas las vacaciones en casa de Pippa, no podía evitar preocuparme.

—James, es para hoy —me medió regañó Fred mientras miraba con ansias la puerta.

Gruñí y Brian rió.

—Cuantas ganas tienes de ver a esa gilipollas que no te gusta nada en absoluto, ¿no? —le atacó Brian, medio sonriendo.

La cara de fastidio de Fred me sacó una carcajada. El haber dejado de mirar a Rose y las bromas abrieron mi apetito. Devoré un par de tostadas y me levanté de un salto.

—Vamos, valiente —dije tirándole del cuello de la camisa a Fred, haciendo que se levantase y empezara a avanzar en dirección al Hall.

Brian venía detrás, riéndose sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

—¡Será posible! Deberías ayudarme, no reíros —se quejó Fred.

—Yo te ayudo —le contesté haciéndome el ofendido.

—Y yo no me rió —dijo a su vez Brian, soltando otra carcajada inmediatamente después.

Fred bufó y se soltó de mi agarre.

—Me estáis dejando en ridículo, más de lo normal —bromeó—, y por cierto, el rollo cínico no os va demasiado.

Reímos y finalmente, entre Brian y yo empujamos a Fred fuera del castillo, dónde se supone que estaba su enamorada.

Era una chica un año mayor, de Ravenclaw, que según me había dicho Maisie, era una auténtica gilipollas, pero a Fred le gustaba desde hacía tiempo, y tras mucho pensar, finalmente le había pedido salir en San Valentín, pero la cosa se había quedado bastante estancada después de ello. Y bien se notaba que necesitaba un empujoncito.

—Anda, vamonos, no vayan a aparecer las amigas por aquí y nos crean carabinas.

Brian asintió, aun entre risas.

Nos dirigimos a la torre, a por nuestras cosas —y las de Fred—. Ahora nos tocaba Encantamientos, y, aunque era una asignatura que me gustaba, después de tantos días sin haber dado clase se me presentaba muy somnífera.

—Preveo que hoy me duermo. Creo que a este paso aprobaré Adivinación —bromeé cuando enfilábamos el pasillo que nos llevaba al aula.

—Nos toca con Ravenclaw, así que… —me medio picó Brian.

Entrecerré los ojos y medió sonreí. Brian estaba convencido de que entre Maisie y yo había algo, y sino, poco faltaba. En cierto modo me molestaba, y más aun que dijese cosas como esa, que si llegaban a oídos de Maisie podrían complicar nuestra relación, o hasta darle ilusiones a Maisie si de veras iba detrás de mi —cosa que también estaba convencido Brian, y no sólo él, eso también lo pensaba Fred—, pero también, vistas de otro modo, me venían bastante bien. Distraían la atención de Rose. De ella y de mi relación con ella. No sé como se lo tomó Pippa en su día cuando se enteró, si es que se enteró de toda la historia, pero yo estaba seguro de que Fred y Brian, sobre todo Fred, se lo tomarían muy mal, y era totalmente normal.

Brian también sonrió, dándome un codazo en las costillas cuando, por la esquina contraria, apareció Maisie, acompañada por dos chicas de su casa. Me saludó a los lejos, con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

—Está coladita —murmuró Brian, poniéndose de espaldas a ella para que no pudiese adivinar lo que decía leyendo sus labios.

—Mira que puedes llegar a ser idiota. Solo me ha saludado.

No podía negar que estaba ciertamente divertido con todo esto, pero me seguía preocupando por Maisie. Me caía muy bien, era como un Fred en chica, y encontrar una chica así era muy raro, nunca antes me había pasado. Y no me apetecía joder algo así. Ya había jodido últimamente muchas cosas.

—Ha sido un saludo de lo más revelador.

Le solté una colleja, entre risas.

Fred apareció entonces, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara.

—¡Vamos a clase!

Su buen humor nos hizo sonreír y bromear a su costa durante toda la hora de clase, para de paso, hacerla más amena, pero él ni se inmutó.

A la salida, alcancé a Maisie, que también tenía ahora un descanso.

—¡Maisie!

Se giró antes de pararse. Sonrió al ver cómo me acercaba.

—Nos vemos en clase —se despidió de sus amigas.

—¿Al final cómo te fue en la cena esa que tenías con tus abuelos? —le pregunté, recordando lo que me había dicho el día que nos encontramos por casualidad en el callejón diagón, durante las vacaciones.

Ese momento, a parte de ciertamente incómodo porque estaba de por medio mi madre, también fue bastante bueno para mi.

Justo ese día mi madre me había preguntado por Rose. Preocupada como estaba la tía Hermione, le había pedido a mi madre que hablase con nosotros, por si sabíamos algo. Y yo, a parte de sentirme como una mierda por dentro, no pude más que decir que no, que no sabía que le pasaba si es que le pasaba algo, pero que seguramente sería estrés acumulado después de la semana de exámenes.

—¿Útimamente os estáis llevando mejor? —me había preguntado después, seguramente recordando nuestras discusiones habituales y apoyándose en algún que otro rumor que hubiese escuchado en boca de alguno de nuestros primos.

—Algo mejor, pero ya sabes mamá, siempre hemos sido así de juguetones —le había contestado.

El que después yendo con ella a solas, me hubiese encontrado a Maisie, había sido hasta suerte. Era la primera vez que mi madre tenía noticias de ella, y el que la abrazara y hablase con ella con tanta confianza le había hecho creer también que si no había algo entre nosotros, poco faltaba, y por supuesto, esto había llegado a oídos de mi padre. Así que, en cierto modo, había sido beneficioso. Nunca se plantearían que entre Rose y yo había algo, pero mejor, por si acaso, que tuviesen otra cosa en mente.

Sintiéndome algo mal por estar medio utilizándola, presté toda mi atención a la anécdota que me contó sobre sus abuelos maternos, muggles.

—¡Al final resulta que era una película porno! —acabó, entre carcajadas.

No pude más que reír con ella.

—Pero, lo importante, ¿era de tus abuelos?

—No no, del gilipollas de mi primo Kevin.

Volví a reír.

—No se porqué me da la sensación de que tu etiquetas de gilipollas a la gente demasiado a menudo —comenté, medio picándole.

—Que yo sepa, que te haya nombrado a ti, mi primo y el supuesto ligue de tu primo.

—En efecto, y sobre ello quería yo hablar.

Antes de que empezase a contarme sus razones, nos fuimos a sentar a uno de los bancos de mármol que habían próximos a uno de los jardines interiores del castillo.

—Adelante —le apremié al llegar, sintiéndome un completo cotilla.

—No me gusta criticar, pero esta tía lo merece —empezó—. Todo lo que tiene de guapa lo tiene de rastrera y zorra, en el mal sentido de la palabra. Por no hablar de lo mucho que le gusta meterse con los demás a la mínima que ve una debilidad a la que atacar.

—¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

—Sí, ¿acaso las quieres?

Me mordí el labio.

—No será que simplemente te cae mal… —dejé caer.

—A parte, pero además, es gilipollas.

Reí, dando por acabada la conversación, pero sin evitar preocuparme un tanto. Fred estaba bastante colgado, y si de veras era tan así, se iba a llevar un buen chafon con ella.

—Vamos, que se hace tarde.

Asintió, y al llegar a las escaleras nos despedimos, ella ahora tenía Aritmancia.

—Por cierto —dijo cuando ya había subido un par de escalones—, a ver cuando empiezas a hablarme tu sobre eso que te reconcome.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté sorprendido.

Ella, que ni siquiera se había girado siguió subiendo las escaleras.

—No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente que no lo eres. Que no lo eres, que me has oído y que algo te quita el sueño.

* * *

><p>De nuevo estaba observando a Rose, y ésta vez ella lo sabía. No paraba de soltar bufidos y no alzaba la cabeza, ni siquiera la movía minimamente, por supuesto, evitando que por una de aquellas nuestras miradas se cruzasen.<p>

Desde que Maisie me dijo que había algo que me quitaba el sueño y que esperaba que se lo contase, hacía un par de días, no había parado de darle vueltas al asunto. Quizá ella podría ayudarme, era una chica. Pero claro, debía obviar a Rose y todo el tema incestuoso. También había pensado en comentarles algo sobre una chica a Fred y Brian, pero ellos, sobre todo Brian, creerían que es Maisie, acabarían emborrachándonos y encerrándonos en un aula, esperando que nos lo montásemos salvajemente. No, tenía que ser Maisie, o tal vez Lily. Pero me daba miedo que Maisie pensara que lo decía por ella, y que mi hermana, con lo curiosa que era y lo mucho que le gustaba intentar vengarse por las veces que la picaba, intentase averiguar quién era.

Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, odiando con todas mis fuerzas Transformaciones.

—Esto es una mierda.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Fred se unió a mi y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, según parecía, más pensando en su cita de mañana que en la redacción que tratábamos de hacer.

—Va, hay que entregarlo mañana, dejad de hacer el vago y buscar el hechizo ese que utilizamos el año pasado.

Prestando atención a la página que estaba señalando Brian, hice memoria, intentando recordar el nombre del hechizo mencionado.

—¿Por qué no le pedimos el libro a Rose? O mejor, se lo preguntamos a ella directamente.

Antes de ser conciente ya me había levantado, a pesar de acabar de recordar el nombre.

—Voy yo.

Avancé hacia su mesa, y con dos zancadas, me senté frente a ella. No alzó el rostro, en cambio, Pippa, que estaba a su lado, y Malfoy, que estaba al lado mío, sí.

Me bastó una mirada hacía las cosas que habían sobre la zona de la mesa donde me había sentado para saber que era el sitio de Albus, a pesar de que en la hora que llevaba allí no lo había visto.

—Rose, ¿puedes dejarme el libro de transformaciones? —le pregunté, tratando de darle a mi voz el tono más desapasionado posible.

Por fin alzó el rostro y me miró. Parecía sorprendida de que, finalmente, hubiese sido yo que el había ido a buscarla. Yo también lo estaba, en parte. Era la primera vez que tras una discusión yo no me sentía el completo culpable de todo, ya que ella fue la que más mal metió, pero lo ocurrido con anterioridad, sobre todo el besarla y después dejarla tirada llorando, había sido todo principalmente culpa mía.

—Sí, claro —dijo al fin, mientras rebuscaba en su mochila—. Aquí tienes —me lo tendió.

A pesar de saber que Pippa y el rubito seguían mirándome, cogí el libro justo por donde ella lo sujetaba, rozándole la mano en una caricia que necesitaba más de lo debería.

—Cuando lo necesites avísame —me despedí.

* * *

><p>Aun no sabía a qué estaba jugando, pero ahí estaba, tumbado en mi cama, con su libro sobre el pecho y esperando a que viniese por él.<p>

Sabía que mañana tenía clase, eso y que Rose no iba a quedarse sin su libro. Era demasiado orgullosa y demasiado empollona como para permitírselo, y si eso significaba que le tocaría subir a mi habitación a cogerlo, lo haría.

Una idea descabellada pasó por mi cabeza.

—Estoy demasiado loco —murmuré para mi mismo sonriendo.

Me levanté de un salto y cogí pergamino y una pluma. Garabatee la locura más grande que hacía tiempo se me pasaba por la cabeza y soplé el pergamino para que se secara la tinta.

Justo cuando, tras doblarlo, lo estaba metiendo en el libro oí como llamaban a la puerta.

—Pasa —dije sabiendo que era ella.

Entró con cara de enfado y el pelo revuelto.

—No me digas, de nuevo haciéndolo difícil.

Reí, algo asustado pero tratando de controlarme.

—En realidad solo quería hablar contigo.

—Dame mi libro.

—Primero hablemos.

En su cara el enfado había pasado a sorpresa.

—¿Eso es todo? Quieres hablar.

Su tono mordaz me envalentonó.

—Sí, quiero hablar. Me debes una explicación, al menos.

Se relajó un tanto y bajó la cara algo avergonzada, averiguando a qué me refería.

—Pippa.

—Sí, Pippa. Que por cierto, me dio el guantazo del siglo. Y por mucho que lo mereciera, no debería habérmelo dado.

—Porque no debería habérselo dicho, ¿verdad? —volvió a decir de forma mordaz.

—No, porque fue una tontería. Tuve que inventarme varias excusas y volver a mentir. Y, ¡sí! Yo también me canso de mentir a mis amigos.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y le tendí el libro. Ya había hablado con ella, y aunque quisiese lanzarme sobre ella y sus labios, me di por satisfecho. Si se quería ir que se fuese, quizá sería lo mejor.

Para mi sorpresa, se sentó a mi lado.

—Siento habérselo dicho —dijo unos segundos después.

—Creo que hasta hiciste bien. Igual ella pueda dar un poco de luz en la situación.

—Dice que estamos locos y jugamos con fuego.

—Lo dicho.

Suspiró y apoyó su hombre contra el mío, dejando caer parte de su peso en mi.

—¿Por qué James?

Me encogí de hombros, al menos todo lo que pude teniendo en cuenta que ella me inmovilizaba uno.

—Imagino que porque eres pelirroja.

Giré el rostro para ver como me miraba con sorpresa.

—¿Por ser pelirroja?

—Mi padre se enamoró de una pelirroja, y mi abuelo también. Imagino que es como una maldición.

Evite pensar que mi padre era su tío y la pelirroja de la que se enamoró la hermana de su padre.

—Si esto es así hasta podrías culparles a ellos. Tu padre fue muy inconsciente al casarse con una Weasley. Creo que prácticamente todos los magos pelirrojos de Inglaterra son Weasley.

Solté una carcajada con ganas.

—Sí, desde luego parece que se lo estaba buscando.

Tras esto nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, el uno contra el otro, escuchándonos respirar.

—También siento… —empezó.

—No, no sigas —la interumpí—, en el fondo fue la reacción natural al yo haberte hecho lo que hice —acabé, evitando nombrar el momento en el que empecé a besarla y después, asustado, huí, y encima, al día siguiente, joderle una cita e increparle por todo Hogsmeade.

—No todo es culpa tuya, James —me dijo dulcemente.

Sonreí.

—Creo que deberías irte.

Asintió, algo dolida por mi rudeza.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta la agarré del brazo y la giré, estrechándola contra mi pecho.

—Estamos locos y jugamos con fuego —le susurré al oído.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el cap :D <em>

_Espero de veras que os haya gustado, aunque no me convence demasiado y no he podido repasarlo, es más, lo he escrito todo esta tarde xD. Como bien dijo **Arualle** en el cap anterior, ahora empiezan los exámenes y estamos cada vez con menos tiempo para poder escribir. De todos modos, seguiremos escribiendo, solo que quizá tardemos un poquito más en subir. _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Lo digo por aquí ya que no hemos podido contestároslos. Sois amor :33 _

_Se agradecen más, eso si *ojitos*. _

_**LainaM**._


	19. Capítulo 18: Verdades que carcomen

_****_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_****Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 18: verdades que carcomen<strong>_

_POV Scorpius_

Habían pasado dos meses desde que había comenzado mi relación con Alyssa, dos meses en los que no podía dejar de intentar encontrar una razón al comportamiento que Lily estaba teniendo conmigo. Pero, por otro lado, sólo quedaba un mes antes de los exámenes finales y eso significaba pasarse todo el día en la biblioteca. Todos los alumnos luchábamos por encontrar mesa en aquella habitación; pero eso no era nada nuevo puesto que siempre se daba la misma situación cuando los exámenes finales asomaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Aquel día Rose, sentada enfrente de mí, daba rítmicos golpes a la pata de la mesa con su pie mientras moría el extremo de la pluma que estaba utilizando para resolver un problema (por lo visto difícil) de Aritmancia. Pipa, a su lado, pasaba las hojas del libro de Pociones desesperadamente mientras algún término en su pergamino. Albus, a mi lado, estudiaba una aburrida página de Adivinación. Y yo, por mi parte, me encontraba otra vez cavilando sobre el por qué del comportamiento de Lily durante aquel tiempo. No obstante la patada de Rose y la entrada de Lena y Alyssa a la biblioteca me distrajeron.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rose. Pero yo estaba tan abstraído que no sabía el por qué de aquella disculpa.

—Tranquila.

—¿Os habéis enterado? —dijo Lena después de saludar a su novio con un beso.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Pipa.

—Una chica de tercero se ha desmayado en Arte contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Qué? —se alteró Albus poniéndose de pie mientras la silla cayó al suelo haciendo un gran estrépito.

—Sí, por lo visto…

—Tranquilo, Al.

—¿Tranquilo? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me quede tranquilo cuando sabes perfectamente lo que se da en tercero?

—Un Boggart no puede herirte, Albus —intenté razonar con él.

—Sin embargo una chica de tercero se ha desmayado, ¿no?

—Si quieres —comencé —, para que te quedes tranquilo, te acompaño a la enfermería para que veas por ti mismo que no se trata de tu hermana.

—Está bien.

Albus se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y avanzó rápidamente hasta la puerta, donde Madame Prince no podía regañarnos si levantábamos la voz más de lo debido. Una vez fuera de la biblioteca Albus comenzó a correr y yo me apresuré a seguirle hasta la enfermería. Cuando llegamos hasta el piso donde se encontraba la estancia vimos como Lily y un chico de su misma edad estaban sentados en el banco que había al lado de las puertas. No se me pasó desapercibido que Lily estaba más pálida que de costumbre; no obstante, me alegré al saber que ella no era la persona que se había desmayado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó apresuradamente Albus al llegar junto a su hermana.

—Nada, Lia se ha desmayado.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sabemos —volvió a contestar Lily. El chico que estaba a su lado también había palidecido.

—¿Estabais dando los Boggarts, cierto?

—No me ha pasado nada, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora podéis iros a seguir estudiando. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí con Lia.

—Estás pálida —dije sin darme cuenta de que las palabras habían salido de mis labios.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, es verdad —concedió Albus —. ¿Qué has visto?

—No he visto nada. Lia iba antes de mí así que no he llegado a ponerme frente al Boggart.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir el chico que estaba a su lado. No obstante no terminó la frase por dos razones: una, Lily le dio una patada en el pie para que se callara; y, dos, Madame Pomfrey salió de la enfermería.

—Ya podéis pasar a verla, pero tiene que descansar.

—Gracias.

Tanto Lily como su amigo se levantaron dispuestos a entrar en la habitación pero Albus tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para agarrar a su hermana del brazo e impedirle su entrada.

—No, tú te quedas. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Theo, entra tú primero. Ahora entraré yo —dijo después de suspirar resignada.

—¿Qué has visto? Y no me mientas, Lils.

—Lo que todo el mundo ve, Al. A su familia herida.

—No todo el mundo ve ese tipo de cosas —tercié recordando mi experiencia propia.

—Bueno, pues yo sí ¿de acuerdo? Así que no tenéis por qué pr… —Albus se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Conocía muy bien a su hermana para saber que no todo estaba bien y que seguía asustada.

—Tranquila, Lils. Ya ha pasado. Mamá y papá están bien, ¿de acuerdo? —la calmó Albus cuando ella se puso a temblar.

—Ha sido horrible.

—Lo sé, tranquila. Hemos pasado por lo mismo.

—Pero —dijo separándose de su hermano con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro —, tengo que ir a ver como está Lia. Gracias por venir, chicos. Pero de verdad que estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Vamos, Al —intervine al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lily —. Tenemos que estudiar, amigo.

A regañadientes, Albus me siguió en el camino de vuelta a la biblioteca. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que suspiró y dijo:

—No está bien, la conozco. Es mi hermana pequeña, Scorp —añadió como si tuviera que justificarse.

—Lo sé, Albus. Pero conoces a Lily. Se lo guarda todo para ella, así que no vas a conseguir nada. Si te necesita, acudirá a ti. Tranquilo.

Mis palabras parecieron calmarle dado que no mostró apenas signos de preocupación cuando volvimos a ocupar nuestros asientos en la mesa que, minutos antes, estábamos compartiendo con nuestras amigas.

La tarde pasó mientras nosotros seguíamos enfrascados en nuestros estudios y, poco a poco, la biblioteca se iba quedando vacía. Al final, sólo quedamos Alyssa y yo.

—¿Era algo grave? —preguntó cuando terminamos de recoger nuestros utensilios y nos encaminábamos hacia la gran puerta doble.

—No, la verdad. Una amiga de la hermana de Albus.

—Me alegro de que no haya sido su hermana.

—Bueno, conoces a Albus. Aunque no haya sido su hermana la afectada directamente, se ha preocupado demasiado.

—Son lo que hacen los hermanos mayores, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Me encanta cuando ejerces el papel de hermano mayor.

—Sólo ayudo a un amigo —dije agarrándola de la cintura y acercándola a mí cuando ella se paró delante de mí en mitad del pasillo.

—Pues me encanta.

Sin decir nada más acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. No obstante, yo la acerqué más a mí y atrapé de nuevo sus carnosos labios deleitándome con la sensación que me producía tenerla cerca de mí, besándome. A pesar de estar disfrutando del momento, nos separamos apresuradamente cuando oímos a lo lejos como Peeves se acercaba a nuestro pasillo. Nos escondimos detrás de una estatua y esperamos, en silencio, a que el fantasma se fuera. De vuelta solos en el pasillo y cogidos de la mano, recorrimos el camino que quedaba hasta llegar al Gran Comedor mientras hablábamos de temas banales.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y los alumnos seguíamos enfrascados en nuestros exámenes. Por mi parte compaginaba ese tiempo junto con el que pasaba con Alyssa. Era feliz, de eso no había duda, pero me seguía reconcomiendo por dentro el no poder averiguar por qué Lily había llorado el día en que Alyssa me había besado enfrente de todo el Gran Comedor. La respuesta más sencilla era la primera que acudía a mi mente cuando me paraba a pensar en ese tema pero, por esa misma razón y por el hecho de que era la hermana de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, me empeñaba en descartarla rápidamente. Porque, ha decir verdad, ¿qué haría yo si Lily estaba enamorada de mí? No creía que pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos. No, definitivamente no podía. Yo estaba saliendo con Alyssa y de todas formas, el solo hecho de pensarlo me ponía nervioso. ¡Nervioso! Era ridículo. ¿Por qué habría de ponerme nervioso por un tema que, lo más seguro, no tenía nada que ver? Porque, si no recordaba mal, aquel mismo día la había visto llorar junto a su amiga Lia mientras le confesaba que había rechazado a un tal Lysander. Así que, pensando con lógica, lo más seguro era que no estuviera llorando por mí, si no, quizá llorara porque había discutido con su amigo.<p>

Aún así, las dudas me carcomían por dentro. Por ese motivo decidí enviarle una carta preguntándole si quería que comenzáramos con los entrenamientos que le había prometido, asegurándome que intentaría hablar con ella aquella misma noche. No obstante, el día pasó y no recibí respuesta alguna por su parte. Por tanto, me armé de valor y, estando en la biblioteca, me disculpé con mis amigos y la seguí cuando la vi salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres, Scorpius? —dijo al ver que era yo quien la había seguido.

—¿Por qué no has respondido a mi carta?

—Porque no pensaba ir

—Pensaba que eras una persona de palabra.

—Y lo soy. Hasta que hay una tercera persona que podría salir herida de todo esto.

—¿Te refieres a Alyssa?

—Sí, tu novia. No creo que le haga mucha gracia que te reúnas por la noche, después de toque de queda, con una chica. Aunque sea para enseñarle a jugar al Quidditch.

—No creo que Alyssa sea el problema. Ella sabe que eres como una hermana para mí —dije de repente sin darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo dices? —vi como se ponía nerviosa y agarraba con más fuerza sus libros, haciendo que los nudillos se le tornaran blancos.

—Que has estado rara desde San Valentín. ¿He hecho algo que te haya ofendido? Porque de ser así lo lamento, te pido disculpas por ello. Pero no creo necesario que debas utilizar a Alyssa como excusa si lo que quieres es echarte atrás con lo que acordamos.

—No me estoy echando atrás, Scorpius. Te estoy salvando de un problema con tu novia.

—¿Problema? No creo que tenga ningún problema con ella, la verdad.

—Sí se entera de que quedamos para entrenar, lo será. Créeme que no querrás verte en esa situación.

—Te vi llorar aquel día —dije como último recurso una vez que ella había retomado su marcha por el pasillo.

—¿Cómo?

—El día en el que Alyssa me besó delante de todo el Gran Comedor. Al separarnos, te vi llorar. ¿Por qué?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, Scorpius.

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme, Lily. No sé por qué, pero conmigo no puedes.

—No lo recuerdo. Supongo que había tenido un mal día de San Valentín. ¿Qué más da eso?

—Porque quiero saber si era por mí.

—¿Por ti? ¿Me estás preguntando si lloraba por ti?

—Sí. ¿Sientes algo por mí? —en la vida me había comportado de aquella forma pero las ansias por saber la verdad sobre la situación irreal que estábamos viviendo, me carcomían por dentro haciéndome actuar de una forma que en la vida habría hecho.

—¿Cómo dices? No siento nada por ti, Scorpius. Lo cierto es —parecía que ella también se estaba comportando de una forma poco típica en ella, porque por una vez desde que nos conocíamos y habíamos entablado una relación un poco más estrecha, se abría a mí y me contaba como se sentía — que no sé por qué me estás preguntando esta clase de cosas cuando, obviamente, para ti simplemente soy la hermana pequeña de Albus. Además, de que no hace más de dos meses ni nos dirigíamos la palabra porque parecía que tu no sabías de mi existencia. Así que no sé con qué derecho vienes a preguntarme eso.

Me quedé en silencio ante aquellas palabras sin saber bien lo que decir. No había contestado a la pregunta que me corroía por dentro pero me había dejado claro que estaba enfadada conmigo, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Vi como se alejaba por el pasillo y, tras unos minutos de seguir su estela pelirroja, volví a la biblioteca a preparar mis exámenes.

Después de cenar, estando en mi habitación, recibí la respuesta a la carta que había mandado aquella mañana. Después de leerla por segunda vez, sin creerme lo que contenía, cogí la escoba y los guantes y me dirigí sigilosamente hasta la entrada principal, donde había acordado que nos encontráramos.

—Me alegra que al final hayas decidido venir esta noche —dije al verla aparecer —. Aunque reconozco que después de lo ocurrido esta tarde pensaba que no me ibas a volver a dirigir la palabra.

—Yo también lo pensaba. Pero creo que no debí hablarte de esa forma cuando no era contigo con quien estaba enfadada. Antes había discutido con Theo sobre Lia y me había puesto muy nerviosa. Así que…me desquité contigo. Lo lamento mucho, Scorpius. No quise decirte todo eso.

—En realidad llevabas razón en una cosa.

—¿De verdad? Cuando me suelo enfadar y empiezo a hablar como lo he hecho contigo, no suelo decir cosas muy coherentes.

—Hace tres o cuatro meses no nos hablábamos. Pero no lo hacíamos porque no nos habíamos detenido a comprobar que teníamos muchas cosas en común. No era porque no me diera cuenta de tu presencia, Lily. Al contrario, estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacías.

—Porque Albus te lo pidió. Os escuché aquel día, ¿sabes? Cuando él te pidió por favor que, ya que yo era tan inquieta, cuidaras de su hermana pequeña. Así que no te culpo porque me haya convertido en una hermana pequeña, para ti también.

—No eres mi hermana pequeña, Lily. Eres mi amiga. Y como amiga mía, creo que debo cuidar de ti. Igual que cuido de Rose.

—Rose es más que una amiga. Al igual que mi hermano es más que un amigo. Vosotros tres, los tres juntos, sois…hermanos. Os he visto siempre, ¿recuerdas? Cuando veníais a casa y os evadíais del resto del mundo con solo teneros a vosotros.

Otra vez, en aquel día, me quedé sin palabras al oírla hablar sobre la relación que compartíamos Rose, Albus y yo. No lo había visto de esa manera, la verdad. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos, con los que siempre podía confiar y a los que siempre quería contarles mis vivencias. Si eso nos convertía en hermanos, me alegraba de ello.

—Igualmente —dije aclarándome la garganta —, creo que te debo una disculpa yo también. No debería haberte preguntado eso. Obviamente, aquella lágrima sería causada por otra cosa. Así que no tiene nada que ver con que Alyssa me besara.

—Tranquilo. No te preocupes.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sin saber que decir. Al cabo de unos minutos, Peeves apareció por el pasillo y apresuradamente salimos al patio interior.

—¿Entrenamos? —aún en la oscuridad de la noche podía ver su sonrisa.

—Claro, para eso hemos venido ¿no?

Nos dirigimos hasta el campo de Quidditch y comenzamos nuestra primera lección. No obstante, en cuanto alzamos el vuelo olvidamos por qué estábamos allí y, simplemente, disfrutamos de la compañía del otro mientras volábamos al rededor de la escuela. Olvidamos todos nuestros problemas, lo pude ver en su rostro (y supongo que en el mío se reflejaba lo mismo). Pudimos olvidar el encuentro desafortunado que habíamos tenido aquella tarde. Lo olvidamos todo, menos el hecho, quizá, de que estando con Lily era la única manera en la que podía disfrutar completamente de un paseo en escoba. Y la razón de por qué ocurría eso, obviamente, era algo que me comenzó a carcomer por dentro.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. <em>

_Sé que me he retrasado bastantes días y de verdad que lo siento pero estoy de exámenes finales y cuando tengo un poco de tiempo libre no puedo concentrarme en escribir algo decente y no me apetece que os llevéis eso por mi parte. Así que por eso he tardado. Seguiré tardando hasta que el Selectivo pase pero después de eso, os aseguro que estaré perfecta como un reloj. _

_Al menos, espero haberos recompensado con el capítulo. De verdad que me ha gustado escribir la primera pelea del Scorly y lo cierto es que no sé cómo me habrá quedado al final. Pero espero que os haya gustado. _

_Recordad que un fic se nutre de comentarios. Y siempre será más feliz cuantos más hayan. _

_Besos, _

**_Arualle._**


	20. Capítulo 19: El baile de la victoria

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19: El baile de la victoria. <strong>_

_POV Rose_

Los días habían avanzado muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto. Mayo había llegado con sus flores, sus exámenes y su baile de la victoria. Todos los alumnos de cuarto para arriba andaban atacados con este último hecho. El día de la victoria pasaría de ser el aburrido día en el que todos los adultos lloraban a escondidas en las celebraciones que rememoraban la batalla de Hogwarts, escondiéndose de unos niños que ya no sentían del mismo modo el dolor de lo perdido esa noche, a ser el día de El baile de la victoria. Y yo, muy a pesar de entender esas pérdidas de otro modo, no era una excepción, aunque las razones no eran las mismas.

Finalmente había aceptado ir con Robert al baile siempre y cuando su primo fuese con Pippa, aunque ésta se mostraba reticente.

—¿Acaso no me crees capaz de encontrar pareja por mi misma? —me había preguntado ella sonriente.

Claro que no lo pensaba. Pippa era capaz de eso y de todo lo que se le metiera entre ceja y ceja, pero la necesitaba a mi lado, y si era Robert el que los emparejaba tendrían que pasar los cuatro tiempo juntos.

Era egoísta sí, pero la carta, o más bien nota, que había dejado James en mi libro de transformaciones bien me daba derecho a serlo por esta noche.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, tratando de mentalizarme a lo que vendría después, salí de la ducha y me enrollé en una mullida toalla blanca.

Acabábamos de volver de la última celebración del día, en la que, padres y demás conocidos incluidos, recordábamos a los caídos en el castillo. Según me había dicho mi madre, era algo que se había hecho desde el año siguiente a la guerra, solo que en un principio era todo mucho más sobrio y triste. Con el paso de los años se había pasado a celebrar como una fiesta, aunque con un gran respeto por todos los caídos.

Para mi hoy era un día triste, como para todos aquellos que habían perdido a alguien esa noche. No importaba que no los hubiese conocido. Eso no evitaba que no los echase de menos. Al tío Fred, y a los padres de Teddy también.

—¡Rose! —me llamó Pippa a voz en grito desde la habitación.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Pasa!

La puerta se abrió dejando a una Pippa en bragas tras ella.

—¿Tienes un sujetador sin tirantes? Mi madre ha tenido la fantástica idea de, tras traerme una de sus últimas creaciones artísticas que es ese vestido con un solo tirante, olvidarse de un sujetador sin tirantes, y como que no quiero ir marcando pezones.

Solté una carcajada al ser consciente del dolor que le producía a Pippa tener que ponerse un vestido hecho por su madre.

—Ahora te saco uno —le dije en cuanto pude volver a respirar.

Pippa salió medio molesta, pero es que era ridículo. Cualquiera estaría encantada de que su madre, famosa diseñadora de ropa tanto mágica como muggle, le hiciese las preciosidades que le hacía a ella.

Tras secarme y ponerme la ropa interior salí del baño directa hacia mi baúl. Saqué el sujetador sin tirantes y se lo lancé a Pippa a la cara.

—Siempre he querido hacer eso —confesé.

—¿A mi? —contestó ella medio riéndose, ya recuperada de su enfado.

—No especialmente.

—Ya, y seguro que tampoco especialmente un sujetador que te acabaras de quitar, en según que situación y que…

—¡Para! —la callé entre risas algo avergonzada—. Si lo llego a saber no te digo nada, ahora utilizarás la información contra mi.

—Buena idea, quizá se lo diga a Robert, o… a James.

En la cara de Pippa se vio perfectamente como después de pronunciar la última palabra se arrepintió. Abrió la boca como si fuese a decirme algo, seguramente disculparse, pero finalmente la volvió a cerrar y se puso el sujetador.

Desde que Pippa sabía lo de James todo era más fácil, aunque a veces notaba que se medio reía de mi, o que bromeaba con eso de que éramos primos más de la cuenta, pero era normal y era Pippa, ella no podía cambiar su forma de ser, y no era que no se lo tomara en serio, su odio por James había aumentado sobremanera, era que, simplemente, lo veía tan extraño que debía hacer algo para asumirlo. Agradecía que sólo bromeara y no se dedicase a darme sermones.

Suspiré.

—¿Cuándo venía Pomona?

—Tenía que mandar una carta, pero imagino que no tardará en llegar, o no le dará tiempo a vestirse.

Al mencionar eso último repasé la habitación: su cama descansaban dos vestidos, y sobre la de Pomona otro, en el suelo varios zapatos y medias.

—Y a mi tampoco.

Pippa rió.

—Va, coge el tuyo, dice mi madre que le ha costado especialmente hacer, pero que estarás arrebatadora.

Sonreí y avancé hasta el montón que se supone que era mi vestido. Le bajé la cremallera a la funda y una bonita tela de color verde oscuro invadió mi vista. Maravillada, saqué todo el vestido y me quedé mirándolo embobada. Era un vestido de tirantes finos, con más escote por detrás que por delante, desde luego iba a dejar la mitad de mi espalda al aire como mínimo. La tela era suave, como si fuese de seda, aunque no lo era. Bajo el escote nacía una intrincada serie de formas, casi como flores unidas unas a otras, hechas de pedrería que rodeaban lo que sería mi cintura, ciñendo el vestido, a partir de ahí caía suelto, a capas.

—Es precioso…

—Anda, póntelo.

Me vestí con cuidado y miedo. No quería romper la cremallera o algo por el estilo.

—Tienes que decirle a tu madre que se ha superado— le dije cuando acabé de ponérmelo, mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo del interior de la puerta del armario.

—No o cogerá una depresión. Ella siempre cree superarse.

Reímos y al darme la vuelta, vi como acaba de subirse la cremallera del lateral y se giraba.

—¡Estás preciosa! —chillé sin poder controlarme.

El vestido le sentaba de maravilla y a pesar de las caras que ponía Pippa, se notaba que le encantaba. Era azul, de gasa y corte asimétrico, que le caía a picos por encima de la rodilla. No tenía tirantes propiamente dichos, sino, en unos de los lados, unas flores naturales que se unían unas a otras y después al vestido.

—Ahora haber que hacemos con tu pelo.

* * *

><p>El vestíbulo estaba atiborrado de gente, incluidas muchas parejas intercasa. Esta fecha, tras San Valentín, era la mayor causa de líos de estudiantes, aunque estos duraban aun menos.<p>

Robert había venido a por mi a nuestra torre, y después Pippa se encontraría con su primo en el hall. Pomona había decidido que sí iba, se negaba a depender de una pareja, así que iba sola y bien guapa. Los cuatro esperábamos bajo las escaleras.

—No creo que tarde en venir —se disculpó Robert con Pippa.

—No te preocupes, si ya he asumido que lo voy a dar todo con Pomona, y si nos aburrimos me pienso dedicar la noche a joder a parejitas acarameladas.

Nos echamos todos a reír.

—Pippa contra el amor —dijo Pomona muy a lo título de película.

—¡Hola! —nos gritó un chico desde la mitad de la escalera.

Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos los, iba acalorado.

—Al fin llegas.

Empezaron a hablar, y parecía que Pippa no estaba descontenta con su pareja impuesta, pero no estaba segura. Mi mente había huido de allí, lo había hecho en el momento en el que al girarme para ver como el primo de Robert bajaba las escaleras, había visto a James.

Iba guapísimo, con una túnica de gala azul oscura, camisa blanca, capa negra y su pelo despeinado de siempre. Observé como bajaba las escaleras distraídamente, parecía nervioso, pero en cambio, hablaba con normalidad con la chica que iba a su lado. Me fijé en ella, y al darme cuenta de quién era la mandíbula se me descolgó. Maisie Langdon, la alumna de quinto de Ravenclaw, compañera de Robert, y recientemente, muy amiga de James, estaba irreconocible. Los celos empezaron a inundarme.

—Yo jamás podría llevar una cosa así —susurré para mi misma, admirando el ajustado vestido rojo que llevaba.

—¿Maisie? ¿No te cae bien? ¿No te gusta el rojo? —me preguntó Robert, el único que parecía haberme oído, por suerte o por desgracia. Parecía extrañado.

—No, o sea, no la conozco.

—Es una buena chica, aunque demasiado impulsiva.

Impulsividad. ¿De qué me sonaba a mi eso?

Entrecerré lo ojos y volví a fijarme en ellos. Acababan de llegar a la base de la escalera, y James no parecía haberme visto, estaba demasiado ocupado hablando y mirando a Maisie. No, no la conocía, y no, no tenía pinta de que me iba a caer bien. Impulsivo e impulsiva. Mejor me retiraba a la biblioteca y me pasaba la noche leyendo, eso iba más conmigo.

Noté como alguien me daba un golpe, Pippa.

—Que yo sepa ella es la tapadera —me susurró al oído al acercarse a mi y simular darme un abrazo.

Algo más animada sonreí, aunque no pude evitar pensar que ella pegaba mucho más con James que yo, y sin dejar de lado el importante hecho de que ellos no fuesen familia.

—¡Entremos!

El Gran Comedor estaba adornado de forma sobria pero preciosa. Las paredes estaban decoradas con escudos de cada una de las casas y de sus animales. Algún que otro mosaico de temas bélicos y elfos domésticos resaltaba aquí y allá, pero lo que captaba todas las miradas era el techo. No solo se veía la clara noche exterior, sino que parecía que las estrellas se hubiesen colado dentro del castillo. Las velas ayudaban a la tarea, creando un ambiente cálido al tener un tono rojizo, casi sangriento. Por último, unas cuantas mesas redondas bordeaban la pista de baile y el escenario, donde una arpa se tocaba a si misma.

—Impresionante —murmuré.

—Desde luego —oí como una voz, _su_ voz, sonaba tras mi espalda.

Me giré despacio, casi con miedo. Desde la última vez que hablamos a solas, la vez que él me había secuestrado el libro de Transformaciones para obligarme a subir a su habitación, la vez en la que dejó la nota que encontré días después, hacía unas semanas, no habíamos tenido una conversación como tal. Tampoco habíamos discutido, había sido como un tiempo para pensar para los dos. Era obvio que lo necesitábamos.

Su mirada me esperaba, seria. En sus labios en cambio, una sonrisa juguetona se había formado.

Arqueé una ceja, sin saber cómo reaccionar ni a qué se refiería, si al Gran Comedor o a mi.

—Alegra esa cara, pelirroja.

Ese pelirroja removió cosas en mi interior, como siempre que venía de sus labios, pero también de una forma distinta, esta vez se incrustó en mi vientre, haciéndome sentir extraña, expectante y a la vez asustaba.

—¿Tengo razones para hacerlo?

—Deberías.

Su sonrisa juguetona había desaparecido, y por un momento lamenté no haber seguido bromeando, lamenté entrar tan rápido en terreno pantanoso.

—Si sonríes lo haré yo —le dije finalmente.

Sonrió de nuevo, y esta vez pareció llegar a sus ojos, mi sonrisa se dibujó sin darme apenas cuenta.

—Estás preciosa, y si sonríes mucho más.

Noté como un suave rubor se adueñó de mis mejillas y mi sonrisa se ensanchó. No era como si nunca me hubiese dicho algo así, pero desde luego no con todas las connotaciones de esta vez.

—Gracias.

—Solo he dicho la verdad.

La boca se me quedó seca. Justo en ese momento la música empezó a sonar.

—¡James!

Maisie, con su ajustado vestido rojo, llegó hasta nosotros.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa.

Sonreí también, aunque sin demasiados resultados.

—Maisie, Maisie, ¿no puedes estar sin mi? —le dijo James, bromeando.

Deseando pegarle, a él, a ella, me giré, buscando a Pippa, a Pomona a Robert o a quien fuese. Por suerte, Scorpius me sonrió desde la puerta. Iba con su novia, que parecía disgustada.

—No seas tan egocéntrico James, simplemente me he quedado a solas con Fred y su ligue la estúpida, y o bien vienes, o me voy a buscarme otra pareja —oí como le contestaba.

Algo dentro de mi sonrió, pero los celos se comieron esa sonrisa antes de llegar a mis labios.

Volví a girarme, Scor venía, estaba salvada.

—Qué monos —murmuré, casi como si lo hubiese dicho para hacerme daño a mi misma—, por cierto, me encanta tu vestido.

—Oh, gracias, Rose, ¿cierto? Y lo mismo digo, el vestido es espectacular, te queda bien el verde.

Asentí, la muy guarra me sonreía, y la muy guarra tenía pinta de ser simpática y encima el vestido le quedaba fenomenal. En vez de tirarme a su cuello asentí.

James nos miraba a una y otra, entre divertido y preocupado.

—Rose, a las doce en la sala de trofeos. Te estaré esperando.

Tras decir esto miró más allá de mi y puso mala cara, adiviné que Scorpius ya había llegado hasta mi. Agarró a Maisie del brazo y se fue a zancadas. Oí como Maisie se quejaba de sus tacones.

—¡Scor!

Me lancé a sus brazos en cuanto lo vi. Lo necesitaba.

—Rose, ¿pasa algo?

Como siempre, se mostró algo incómodo al principio del contacto, pero finalmente me pasó los brazos por la cintura.

—No, pero me apetecía abrazarte —medio mentí.

Me aparté de golpe al darme cuenta de que Alissa, la novia, tendría que estar a su lado.

—¿Dónde…?

—Con sus amigas.

—Ah.

—Está celosa.

La revelación me hizo abrir mucho los ojos. La simple palabra me había hecho pensar en James, Maisie, el vestido rojo y yo tirándoles un _aguamenti_. Por un momento, a pensar de que Alissa no me caía del todo bien, me sentí mal por ella.

—¿De…?

—De ti, sí.

Me sentí aun peor. Era como si yo llevase el vestido rojo ajustado. Ahora el chorro de agua era para mi.

—¿Y Albus? —pregunté queriendo cambiar de tema.

Antes de que pudiese contestar Robert estaba junto a nosotros.

—Rose, llevamos más de media hora en un baile y aun no hemos bailado —no sonaba enfadado, pero tampoco bromeaba.

—Espera.

Cogí a Scor y lo llevé hasta donde estaban Pippa, Pomona y el primo de Robert riendo sobre algo.

—Creo que ya no me importa tanto que James le tirase un trozo de tarta encima en San Valentín.

—A ver si te voy a tirar yo uno a ti.

Tras dejarlo con ellos volví donde me esperaba Robert.

—Perdón, hoy todo el mundo parece querer hablar conmigo.

La música que sonaba era bailable, muy moderna. No me había dado ni cuenta de cuando el ritmo había cambiado tanto. Miré a la pista de baile, ya estaba bastante llena.

—Vamos.

Tirándome de mi mano me arrastró hacia el centro. Empezamos a bailar, o más bien él bailaba y yo me balanceaba de un lado a otro. Me caía bien Robert, y mucho, además, pero me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado venir con él. Quizá alguna chica que de veras estaba interesado por él se había quedado sola en su habitación, llorando, o tal vez alguna me odiaba, a mi y a mi vestido.

* * *

><p>Las canciones se habían ido sucediendo, había bailado con Robert, con Pippa y Pomona, si es que hacer el idiota se puede considerar bailar, y también con Scor, Albus y hasta el primo de Robert, Paul se llamaba. Pero a pesar de ello, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería bailar con James y en que no lo estaba haciendo.<p>

Miré el reloj de la muñeca de Albus. Aun eran las once.

—Qué pesadita estás con las horas, ¿tanto te aburres? —bromeó.

Lena, su novia, le pegó un golpe.

—No seas tonto, quizá espera a su príncipe de las doce.

Albus rió, estaba claro que se había notado que yo no estaba por la labor de bailar temas lentos con Robert. Yo tragué saliva con fuerza. Mi príncipe de las doce. Ja.

—Esta me la debes —dijo Robert soltando a Pippa, que había estado arrastrando de él a la barra toda la noche.

Estaba sonriente, parecía divertido. Me alegré de que él no fuese tan avispado como Albus o Lena.

Avanzamos entre la gente, buscándonos un hueco. La música estaba muy alta, el ambiente muy cargado y mis pies empezaban a doler. Una hora, faltaba una hora.

Cuando la canción llegaba a sus últimos acordes y otra más lenta empezaba a sonar, una mano me agarró del brazo.

—Me debes un baile, pelirroja.

—James.

Solté a Robert, que parecía desconcertado y enfadado a partes iguales. Lo que cambiaba casi la misma frase dicha por él.

—¿No tienes pareja propia?

James lo miró y solo su mirada me dio miedo. Lo agarré de la manga de la túnica, para frenarlo.

—Sí, tengo, gracias por tu preocupación —dijo al fin, casi escupiendo las palabras.

—Entonces no entiendo que haces con la mía.

—Para entender algo así deberías darte cuenta primero de que no lo es.

Las palabras habían sido bruscas, pero tenía razón. Robert me miró y yo bajé la vista, sintiéndome fatal.

—Estúpido —murmuró James mientras tiraba de mi.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté al fin, extrañada.

—Bailar con mi adorada primita, ¿tu qué crees?

Sonaba entre irónico y juguetón.

—¿Y tu pareja?

—Para empezar, no es mía, qué manía con las posesiones, para continuar, necesitaba verte.

—Aun no son las doce.

—Lo sé.

Puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y empezó a balancearse, a balancearnos.

—¿Y Maisie y su fantástico vestido?

No había podido evitar decirlo, pero tampoco me arrepentía.

—Discutiendo con Fred. Y en cuanto al vestido, a ti te quedaría mejor. Pelirroja con vestido rojo, algo digno de ver.

Me paré, algo avergonzada.

—Me siento muy tonta en este momento.

—No entiendo porqué.

—¿Qué tienes con Maisie?

Sonrió juguetonamente, de nuevo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Me daban ganas de besarle y pegarle a partes iguales.

—Nada, es solo una amiga.

Empezó a reír justo después de decirlo.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Porque te pones muy graciosa cuando estás celosa.

No pude más que callarme.

—Y no te enfades, yo me pongo violento, casi que es peor.

Al final no pude más que sonreír.

Conforme fui relajándome empecé a seguir el compás de la música por mi misma y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el cuello de James.

—Me gusta como hueles, me recuerda a los veranos en La Madriguera, cuando éramos pequeños.

—Eso será de las veces que nos pegábamos y acabábamos los dos rodando por el suelo, uno encima del otro.

Su frase me hizo replantearme el momento exacto en el que esto empezó. Quizá no fuese el _pelirroja_ del expreso de Hogwarts, quizá siempre había algo raro entre nosotros.

Aparté la cara un poco de él, necesitaba mirarle a los ojos. Su mirada, entre azul y verde, me esperaba. Adiviné que él había pensado lo mismo.

—Ven.

Esquivamos cuerpos y pisotones un buen rato, al llegar cerca del escenario nos pegamos a la pared y pasamos por el lateral, detrás la puerta de la sala de trofeos nos esperaba.

—¿No estará cerrada?

Negó con la cabeza, y efectivamente, tenía razón.

Dentro la música se oía muy despacio, casi como si los trofeos y las copas absorbiesen el ruido, buscando paz y silencio.

—¿Por qué James?

No sabía exactamente a qué le pedía explicaciones, quizá a todo, quizá a lo de la carta, o quizá a mis propios sentimientos.

—Necesitaba verte, necesitaba decirte una cosa.

Su contestación solo me dejó más atontada. Había decidido dar explicaciones a la carta.

—Y esperaste semanas, me citaste para este día…

—Necesitábamos tiempo para pensar.

Asentí.

—Y yo me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti.

No podía estar sin mi, y desde luego ese estar implicaba una relación muy distinta a la familiar. Me enfadé al sentir que me pasaba lo mismo. Éramos primos, ¿qué pretendía?

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué salgamos juntos?

—No.

Su respuesta, seca y brusca me hizo abrir la boca y separarme de él, dando dos zancadas hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una vitrina.

No. Era normal, comprensible, era lo que yo había estado pensando. Sí, pero me sentía traicionada.

—Tienes razón —murmuré abatida.

Me acerqué a él y agarrándolo de la solapa de la camisa para que se inclinara, le besé. Al principio James no parecía o quería reaccionar, pero acabó rodeándome por la cintura y abriéndose paso entre mi boca. Sabía a despedida y a veranos familiares.

* * *

><p>Los exámenes y el final de curso pasaron casi sin que me diese cuenta. Largas horas en la biblioteca y noches sin dormir. Nada importaba, mi cabeza no lograba desconectarse, yo solo podía pensar en el último beso que le había dado a James. El último que le daría.<p>

Salí del vagón del tren directa al baño. La señora del carrito pregonaba sus dulces. Me paré al ver a Dominique en la cola, y a Albus colándose. Sonreí, casi como al principio de curso. Pero ahora no había pelirroja que permaneciese en el medio, ni tampoco había rastro del primo despeinado y pesado. Y casi mejor. La pelirroja no habría sabido si besarle o pegarle.

Reí ante mi propia broma, casi por no llorar. Menudo verano familiar me esperaba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por fin! <em>

_Lo sé, esta vez la tardanza ha sido exagerada, pero los exámenes me han robado el tiempo sin compasión, son malvados T_T, espero que el capítulo haya servido como recompensa, he intentado hacerlo largo, y que os haya gustado :) _

_Ahora algunas cositas, como habréis adivinado sí, aquí acaba un curso. A partir del siguiente cap de **Arualle**, James estará en sexto, Rose, Scor y Albus en quinto y Lily en cuarto. Y, encima, como tanto Arualle como yo estamos ya de vacaciones, podremos escribir más y subir más y seremos todos felices (yuju XDD). _

_Por último, seguimos con el descontrol de contestar reviews, así que, desde aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias por comentar! Sois amor del bueno, y si dejáis más reviews lo seréis aun más, y no, esto no es chantaje emocional xD_

**_LainaM. _**


	21. Capítulo 20: Regreso a Hogwarts

_**_****_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_**Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 20: Regreso a Hogwarts <strong>_

_POV Lily_

Después de un maravilloso y necesario verano junto a mi familia y mis amigos, el uno de septiembre había hecho su aparición y con él mamá se empezó a preocupar por tener todo listo antes de tiempo. Así que la mañana en la que el expreso nos llevaría de vuelta al colegio fue un absoluto y total caos.

—¡James y Lily! ¿Siempre vais a llegar tarde?

Mi hermano y yo simplemente nos miramos y nos reímos. Como el año pasado.

—¿Tengo que subir yo a por vosotros?

Los dos nos volvimos a mirar y acordamos en silenciosas palabras que era mejor no tentar a la suerte y hacer que mamá se enfadase con nosotros. Así que recogimos lo último que nos quedaba y bajamos corriendo para meternos en el coche de nuestro padre y emprender el camino a la estación.

Aquel verano, recapacité mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana del coche, había pasado la gran parte del tiempo en la Madriguera, en casa de la abuela, ya que papá tenía demasiado trabajo y nuestra madre pensó que sería bueno para nosotros pasar el verano con los abuelos. Así que James, Albus y yo fuimos con los abuelos.

Allí me encontré con Lysander, quien también estaba pasando el verano con su abuelo. Intenté dejar de sentirme incómoda cuando él estaba cerca de mí y olvidar lo que había pasado el día de San Valentín porque él era uno de mis mejores amigos, junto a Theo y Lia, y no estaba dispuesta a perderle por una tontería. Así que me conciencié aquel verano para volver a la normalidad con Lysander. Al final lo conseguimos pero, a pesar de ello, no pude quitarme de la cabeza a Scorpius, quien a veces había venido a visitar a mi hermano Albus.

El coche paró dando un frenazo e indicándome que ya habíamos llegado a la estación. Así que sin más demora volvimos a realizar todo el proceso de todos los años anteriores hasta que nos despedimos de nuestros padres y el expreso comenzó su viaje.

—¡Lils! —dijo Lia entrando en el compartimiento que había cogido para nosotros.

—¿Qué tal el verano?

En ese momento Theo y Lia se miraron y me di cuenta que habían discutido e, incluso tal vez, roto su relación. Así que, por ese mismo motivo, no me atreví a decir nada más y dejé que Lia cambiara de conversación totalmente. No obstante, al cabo de un rato, aún a pesar que Lysander vino a hacernos compañía, se notó que algo raro había ocurrido aquel verano entre mis dos amigos porque un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Miré a Lysander, quien se encogió de hombros sin saber lo que hacer. Por ello decidí que era hora de ir a ver a mi hermano Albus y darle un libro que había olvidado en mi habitación el día anterior y que estaba segura que necesitaría en clase.

—Voy a ver a mi hermano. Luego vuelvo.

Salí apresuradamente intentando quitarme la sensación de que Lysander y yo éramos lo único que se interponía entre Lia y sus ganas de lanzar una maldición a su, supuse, ahora exnovio. Me sentí mal por dejar a Lysander solo con ellos pero tenía que salir de ahí aunque fuera sólo por un momento. Afortunadamente los pasillos estaban desiertos cuando me encontré a la señora del carrito de gominolas:

—¿Algo del carrito, cielo? —me preguntó con dulzura.

—Un regaliz rojo, por favor.

Una vez tuve en mi poder algo de azúcar, me encaminé de nuevo hacia el vagón que Albus ocupaba junto a Scorpius. Al acordarme de él me puse un tanto nerviosa pero tenía que darle el libro a mi hermano. Así que no me lo pensé dos veces antes de abrir la puerta de su compartimiento y entrar atropelladamente. No obstante, alguien decidió salir en aquel momento y ambos nos chocamos, cayendo al suelo dentro del compartimiento. Por suerte no llegué a golpear el duro suelo, sino que algo un poco más blando me recibió al caer encima de la persona que había intentado salir. Abrí los ojos, los cuales había cerrado a causa del impacto, y me encontré cara a cara con los ojos grises de Scorpius. Se me cortó la respiración y solo pude atinar a colocar el regaliz delante de sus ojos y susurrar:

—¿Quieres?

Él simplemente me miró y comenzó a reírse. Yo le secundé y el terminó por morder un trozo del dulce. Me aparté lo más rápido posible al darme cuenta de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos y el se levantó también.

—¿Sabes donde está Albus? —pregunté con voz un tanto temblorosa.

—No, en verdad. Iba a buscarle cuando me choqué contigo.

—Tenía que devolverle este libro.

—Si quieres le buscamos juntos —propuso inocentemente. Pero ese simple acto hizo que mi corazón comenzase a latir locamente.

—Está bien.

Ambos salimos juntos del compartimiento y recorrimos los vagones del expreso intentando encontrar a mi hermano. Pero, a pesar de ello, nunca supe donde se metió porque ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de encontrarle.

—Supongo que estará con Lena —intentó disculparle Scorpius.

—Tranquilo. Pero, ¿podrías devolverle el libro por mí cuando lo veas?

—Sí, claro. Sin ningún problema.

—Gracias.

Le tendí el libro y el lo agarró. En ese momento nuestros dedos se rozaron pero ese contacto duró segundos como para darme cuenta. Me sonrió y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle el gesto antes de girarme y emprender el camino de regreso a mi compartimiento. No obstante, su voz volvió a dejarme quieta en el sitio.

—Lily, ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente, ¿por qué?

—Te he notado un poco…¿distante?

—No es nada. Lia y Theo han discutido y no quiero que eso afecte a nuestra amistad —confesé antes incluso de darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Si quieres podemos hablar de ello. Igualmente me parece que voy a quedarme sólo.

Intenté contestarle alguna cosa pero mi voz había desaparecido. Gracias a Merlín que en ese momento mi hermano decidió hacer acto de presencia y llegó hasta nosotros.

—¿Lils? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Había venido a devolverte el libro que te olvidaste ayer en mi habitación. Supuse que lo necesitarías en el castillo y lo puse en mi maleta.

—Gracias. ¿Ves por qué te adoro? Te acuerdas de todo —dijo dándome un abrazo.

—¿Qué haces tan despeinado? —le susurré.

Se puso rojo hasta las orejas y comencé a reírme. Le revolví un poco más el pelo y emprendí mi viaje hasta donde mis amigos se encontraban. Al entrar me di cuenta que las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco porque ese silencio incómodo y tenso ya no se notaba tanto. Así que, a pesar de cómo había comenzado el viaje, el final de él había sido divertido.

* * *

><p>—Así que, queridos alumnos, este año habrá un cambio con respecto al profesorado pero no os afectará en nada a vuestros horarios. Y después de dar la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos estudiantes, no tengo nada más que decir. Podéis comenzar a cenar.<p>

En ese momento los manjares tan deliciosos que preparaban los elfos para nosotros en las inmensas cocinas de Hogwarts hicieron su aparición a la vez que Theo dijo:

—¡Por fin! Me muero de hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Theo —contesté riéndome.

A diferencia de lo que había ocurrido de camino al castillo, la cena transcurrió como siempre lo había hecho, sin silencios tensos, ni incómodos, ni miradas no correspondidas. Nada. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Después de cenar fuimos los tres juntos hasta nuestra sala común y ahí nos separamos. Lia siguió preguntándome por mi verano mientras nos cambiábamos y nos acostábamos en la cama. No obstante, la última pregunta que dejó caer antes de dormirnos provocó que durante toda la noche no pudiera pegar ojo:

—¿Y has dejado de pensar en él?

—Sí —contesté lo más convencida que podía, incluso a veces pensaba que lo decía más para intentar creérmelo yo misma que para hacer que los demás se lo creyeran.

Por culpa de aquella pregunta pasé toda la noche pensando en cómo había podido ocurrir aquello. Y por ese mismo motivo en todo lo que era capaz de pensar era en cómo podía hacer para deshacerme de aquella sensación; de aquel sentimiento que me recorría cada vez que veía a Scorpius. Porque estaba claro que nunca estaríamos juntos porque él me veía como a su hermana pequeña. Así que no estaba dispuesta a sufrir y por ese motivo lo único que quería era olvidarme por completo de todo. Pero otra parte, una parte de mí que quería verme sufrir, me decía que no podía olvidarme de él hasta que no le diera una oportunidad, aún sabiendo que no tendría ninguna.

No logré deshacerme de aquellos pensamientos hasta que no vi a Lia saliendo sigilosamente de la cama y deslizándose fuera de la habitación. No me lo pensé dos veces y la seguí. Vi como salía hasta el patio interior del castillo y se sentaba en un banco. Me quedé mirándola hasta que vi como sus hombros comenzaban a convulsionarse haciendo ver que estaba llorando. Es entonces cuando no me lo pensé dos veces y fui a su encuentro.

—Lia, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Lils?, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo con voz temblorosa a causa de las lágrimas.

Simplemente la abracé y dejé que se desahogara. Sabía que lo necesitaba así que le acaricié el pelo mientras ella lloraba y decidía contarme qué había ocurrido.

—Dice…dice que necesita tiempo. Que yo le agobio, dice —se limpió las últimas lágrimas y me miró.

—No te preocupes, Lia. Esto no se quedará así.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Déjalo, Lils. De verdad. No te preocupes…

—No —dije cortándola —. Esto no quedará así. Theo tiene que saber que no puede hacerte daño.

—Lils, por favor.

—Está bien —dije para que quedase tranquila. Aún así tenía claro que eso no quedaría así.

—Gracias. Voy a dormir. ¿Vienes?

—No, dentro de un rato voy.

—Lils…

—Tranquila, no haré nada.

Lia me dio un beso en la mejilla y emprendió su camino hacia nuestra habitación mientras yo me quedaba allí sentada pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Theo no podía hacerle eso a Lia, ya no porque ella fuera mi amiga. Pero también porque ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga junto a mi. Así que, por el simple hecho de ser amigos, no podía terminar su relación con es lamentable excusa.

Poco tiempo después de que Lia se hubiera ido, consideré el hecho de que debía ser tarde y me dirigí hacia nuestra torre. No obstante, al poco tiempo de estar caminando, una voz me paró:

—Potter.

—Alissa.

Antes de que pudiera percatarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Alissa había recorrido la poca distancia que nos separaba y se había quedado a escasos centímetros de mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dije lo más calmada que pude.

—No te hagas la santa, Lilian. Sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre.

—Si Scorpius ha cortado contigo no vengas a echarme a mí las culpas, si es eso a lo que te refieres. No tengo nada que ver con él.

—No digas estupideces. Claro que tienes algo con él. Al igual que tu prima Rose.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¡No me mientas! —me cogió de los brazos e hizo que chocara contra la dura roca.

—Alissa, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo nunca he tenido, ni tengo, ni tendré nada con Scorpius, ¿de acuerdo? Así que si ha roto contigo, no me eches a mí la culpa.

—Pero…pero siempre te estaba mirando. Cuando se enteró de lo que ocurrió con el Boggart enseguida fue a ver si se trataba de ti.

—Todo eso lo hizo porque para él soy su hermana pequeña. Yo no significo nada para él, Alissa. Así que no me culpabilices por algo que no he causado.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó mi prima Rose apareciendo al final del pasillo.

—La que faltaba —susurró Alissa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Nada, Rose. Alissa quería hablar conmigo.

—No creo que para simplemente hablar haya que estar tan cerca, Alissa. Así que te agradecería que te apartaras de mi prima.

Alissa se apartó silenciosamente y dirigiéndome una última mirada que yo interpreté como advertencia se alejó por el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—¿Por qué…? —no le dejé terminar la pregunta.

—No lo sé, Rose. Yo no tengo nada que ver con Scorpius —y ante su mirada no muy convencida añadí —. Te lo juro.

—Está bien, te creo. De todas formas, ¿qué haces levantada tan tarde?

—No podía dormir.

—Yo tampoco.

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo juntas, en silencio. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el castillo a esas horas. Después de unos minutos, Rose preguntó:

—¿Qué tal el verano? No hemos pasado mucho tiempo todos juntos.

—Bien, con la abuela. No puedo quejarme, la verdad. Aunque James estuvo un tanto insoportable. Parece que no puede vivir sin pelearse contigo, porque no hacía otra cosa que preguntar por ti.

—¿Enserio? Nunca lo hubiera dicho de él.

—Pero por lo demás bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

Estuvimos hablando del tiempo que no habíamos pasado toda la familia junta durante el verano hasta que llegamos a nuestras habitaciones. Allí nos separamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Recuerdo que lo último que pensé al analizar todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche era que aquel iba a ser un año interesante.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. <em>

_Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado porque este ha sido como mi regreso a la historia y me alegra haberlo hecho escribiendo el principio de curso de Lily y poder contar más o menos como ha sido su verano. _

_Siento el retraso pero hablé con **LainaM** y acordamos retrasar un par de días la publicación de este capítulo para poder pensar en el próximo curso y lo que queríamos que pasara. Pero a partir de ahora estaremos las dos publicando exactamente como al principio: viernes, sábado o domingo. _

_Por último recordad que nos encantan los reviews así que no temáis en hacernos saber qué os ha parecido este capítulo. _

_Besos y feliz verano, _

**_Arualle. _**


	22. Capítulo 21: Dentro de mi cabeza

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros._

* * *

><p>Advertencia: Se podría decir que hay una escena de sexo explícito en el capítulo, se podría decir... Seguid leyendo y me entedereis xD<p>

_**Capítulo 21: Dentro de mi cabeza. **_

_POV James._

Fred estaba incómodo, eso era algo más que apreciable. Tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos y miraba al estrado como si fuese a aparecer Peeves en brazos del Barón Sanguinario. Pero tampoco era nada nuevo, yo me divertía con ello. Era simple: Maisie se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

No pude evitar pegarle una pequeña patada a Fred cuando esta última llego a nuestra mesa.

—¡Hey!

Se apoyó en mi parte de la mesa, mirándome principalmente a mi. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Maisie, Maisie, Maisie.

—James, James, James.

Solo de imaginarme la cara de Fred me daba la risa, pero intenté controlarme.

—¿Qué tal vuestra primera noche en el castillo? —preguntó ella.

—Como siempre. No sé si me alegro o no de haber vuelto.

Fred asintió, remarcando mi respuesta pero con la mirada vagando por el estrado.

—Me siento decepcionada, esperaba algo más digno de vosotros, ya sabéis, drogas, sexo y desenfreno en la sala común.

Esta vez Fred no pudo seguir haciéndose el interesante ni evitar mirar directamente a Maisie, sino que empezó a reír con fuerza como yo, pegando golpes en la mesa y mirándola casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oh, venga, no es para tanto —rió ella.

—Sí lo es, espera a que se lo contemos a Brian.

Antes de que nos pudiésemos recuperar el profesor ya había entrado en clase.

—Calma señores, sé que el primer día siempre es duro, pero tenemos que ponernos. Prometo que será leve.

* * *

><p>Ya no podía resistirlo. Me daba igual que estuviese mal, mi cabeza no dejaba de recordar su pelo, sus ojos, el sabor de sus labios… Durante todo el verano había sido igual. Rose dentro de mi cabeza, y ahora, no iba a ser distinto.<p>

Las sábanas me sobraban, hacía demasiado calor. Y picaban.

Me regañé una vez más, no sólo por estar pensando en ella precisamente ahora, si no por no haber sabido manejar la situación durante el baile de la victoria, por no haberle dicho que sí, por Circe, claro que quería salir con ella, y también, aunque en menor medida, por lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Culpabilidad y deseo a partes iguales.

Pero ahora daba igual la culpabilidad, mi mente intentaba imaginar lo que se escondía bajo su camisa mientras mi mano subía y bajaba. Estaba demasiado excitado como para sentir asco de mi mismo, pero estaba seguro de que cuando todo acabara lo sentiría.

Era algo enfermo y morboso a la vez. Algo que me hacía pensar en parar y seguir más y más rápido.

Aumenté el ritmo casi sin darme cuenta. Las cosas se volvían demasiado instintivas, animales, fáciles. Ahora lo que trataba de imaginar era lo habido bajo su falda, o concretamente, bajo sus bragas. De sus piernas me acordaba, largas y muy pálidas, con pecas aquí y allá. Pecas. Pecas de Rose.

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio. Ahora apretaba cada vez más fuerte mientras mi mano bajaba y subía por mi miembro.

El final estaba cerca, y con ello sabía que vendría la culpabilidad, pero ya nada importada. Rápido. Fuerte. Rose.

No sé que fue antes, si el orgasmo o las lágrimas, pero tampoco importaba. La culpa estaba manchando mis calzoncillos.

Cuando conseguí calmarme me levanté de la cama y fui al baño tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada y Brian y Fred no tenían la culpa de mi mala noche.

Me metí en la ducha con lo que me quedaba de pijama puesto, después fui quitándomelo conforme el agua hacía que pesase. El frío en la piel, más que dolerme como pequeñas agujas clavándoseme, me avivó, despejando mi embotada cabeza.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido —me murmuré mientras daba pequeños cabezazos contra la pared de la ducha.

Así era como me sentía: estúpido y, en el fondo, enfermo.

Sabía que estaba enamorado de Rose, porque sí, esa era la palabra. Pero no, las cosas no podían ser, al menos no de puertas para afuera. Éramos primos, prácticamente hermanos, se supone que deberíamos habernos criado sabiendo que el otro es inalcanzable para según que cosas.

Se supone.

Y, ¿qué debía hacer? Las palabras habían salido de su boca durante el baile de la victoria, en la sala de trofeos, _"¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué salgamos juntos?"_ , y yo había dicho que no. En su cara se había notado el golpe que eso había supuesto. Pero, era lo correcto, ¿no? En realidad no había dicho que no por esa razón, el no había salido de mi boca sin permiso, sin ser pensado, y eso había sido, por supuesto, porque ni yo, el que se suponía era el tonto de los dos, se había llegado a replantear algo así de forma seria, ¿acaso ella sí?

Durante todo el verano había estado pensando lo mismo, y, por suerte o por desgracia no había visto mucho a Rose. Como siempre, se las arreglaba para evitarme, y que nuestros dos padres tuviesen que trabajar ese verano solo había servido para que yo me tirase la mayor parte de el en La Madriguera y ella en el Londres muggle con sus abuelos maternos.

Le había enviado varias cartas, normalmente el mismo día que Albus se las enviaba, para no llamar en demasía la atención. Sí, me estaba volviendo un tanto obsesivo con ello.

En las cartas siempre le ponía lo mismo: ¿En qué estás pensando?

A veces ella me respondía, pero siempre eran cosas bastante crípticas. Un día hasta me llegó a responder que pensaba en que quizás las nubes no fuesen simples cúmulos de vapor de agua si no que eran arte, tenían conciencia y que posiblemente podrían hablarle.

Todo esto solo había servido para querer tenerla aun más cerca de mi.

Salí de la ducha y me enrosqué en una de las toallas blancas que habían en el armario de debajo de la pila. Salí, dejando las huellas de mis pies mojados sobre el suelo y sin preocuparme por la ropa abandonada y mojada que había dentro de la bañera. Los elfos domésticos lo limpiarían todo antes de que nadie lo viese.

Por suerte, las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas y entraba algo de luz, sino, entre el desorden de baúles y ropa por sacar y guardar, propia de los primeros y últimos días de curso, la oscuridad y mi embotamiento, habría acabado en el suelo.

Al llegar al pie de mi cama me froté con la toalla con fuerza todo el cuerpo para secarme y me puse el uniforme sin prestar demasiada atención en lo que hacia. Necesitaba salir de la habitación y despejarme, quizá salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos…

Al llegar a la sala común me sorprendió verla. Estaba sentada en la repisa de la ventada, abrazada a sus piernas y observando de lado el amanecer.

—Deberías estar durmiendo.

Pegó un respingo y se dejó caer sobre el cristal, sorprendida, a la vez que me miraba.

—Lo mismo es aplicable a ti.

No pude más que medio sonreír.

—Si te esperas unos segundos te ofrezco una buena excusa.

Casi sonrió, pero se la notaba algo incómoda. Me sentí culpable por ello.

—¿Por qué no llevas nunca tu insignia de prefecto?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenido, no me la esperaba. Me habían nombrado prefecto el año pasado, y estaba claro que no era por méritos propios. Era o yo o Fred o Brian, y de entre nosotros la directora pensó que yo era el menos incorrecto. Curioso. El año pasado me había traído mucho problemas, ya que mi comportamiento había degenerado un tanto y hasta habían amenazado con relevarme del puesto.

—Sí la llevo —le dije mientras me desabrochaba los primeros botones de la capa y dejaba a la vista la camisa blanca del uniforme, con la insignia prendida de ella.

—No me había fijado…

—Está ahí precisamente para eso.

Ahora sí que sonrió. Seguramente estaría pensando que era algo típico de mi.

—Tu en cambio la llevas muy a la vista.

—Donde se supone que se debe llevar.

Reí al oír su tono de voz. Estaba claro que estaba orgullosa de haber sido nombrada prefecta ese año.

—Yo ni siquiera debería llevarla. Hasta McGonagall lo dijo: Eres tú porque debe serlo alguien y no hay nadie capaz.

Imitar su voz hizo que ella riese y me replanteé hacerlo durante todo el día. Estaba preciosa cuando reía.

—Eres, en ese caso, el menos incapaz de todos.

—Correctamente.

—Que quede claro, no pienso hacerte las guardias.

Su voz había sonado algo dura, como si de veras creyese que yo iba a desentenderme de mis guardias e iba a obligarla a ella a hacerlas.

Volví a reír.

—Tranquila, las guardias me divierten. Corretear por los pasillos cuando se supone que nadie más debe hacerlo no es nada nuevo.

—Tu no eres prefecto.

—Gracias, veo que lo entiendes.

—¡Es en serio! No te rías. Ni siquiera fuiste a la reunión del principio de curso.

—¿Alguien se extrañó?

Ahora fue ella la que rió. Era algo tan deseado e irreal, estar así…

—Te he echado de menos.

Era verdad, y hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que así era.

Una mueca cruzó su cara y entristeció su rostro.

—James…

—No, no sigas. No quiero oírlo.

—¿El qué es lo que se supone que no quieres oír?

—Que todo ha cambiado entre nosotros.

—Debería haberlo hecho.

—Pero, ¿lo ha hecho? —mi voz sonaba ansiosa.

Ella se levantó y anduvo hacia la salida de la sala común, apartando su mirada de mi. Se paró al llegar a la puerta.

—No, no lo ha hecho.

Tras decirlo salió. Y, aunque se supone que era lo que deseaba oír, que seguía habiendo algo más que una simple relación de amigos entre nosotros, su voz, tremendamente triste, me entristeció a mi también.

* * *

><p>—¿Vas a ponerte así cada vez que ella aparezca?<p>

La voz de Brian me hizo pegar un brinco, creyendo por un momento que me hablaba a mi y que me había visto observar como Rose se sentaba en la mesa, junto con Pippa y empezaba a servirse ensalada en su plato. Pero no, no se refería a mi.

Miré a Fred, acababa de agachar la cabeza, entre molesto y avergonzado. Como ya imaginaba, Maisie acaba de entrar en el gran comedor y se dirigía a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Seguramente sí, lo hará —contesté yo por él.

—¡Oh venga! —se quejó.

—Fred, que no es para tanto.

Brian rió después de decirlo y negó con la cabeza.

La noche del baile de la victoria Fred se había dado cuenta de que su cita sí era lo estúpida que Maisie me había advertido y eso no le había puesto de demasiado buen humor. Como resultado: se habían tirado casi toda la noche discutiendo. Casi. Después, puesto que Brian había desaparecido con su actual novio por los jardines, y yo me había ido a por Rose, se habían quedado los dos solos. No se sabe qué pasó exactamente, tampoco cómo, pero acabaron liándose tras una estatua en el tercer piso.

—Eso debería decirlo yo.

—¿Acaso te gusta? —le pregunté yo.

Fred no contestó. Me mordí el labio, pensativo. Estaba claro que sí que le gustaba. Y también era probable que a Maisie le gustase él, o al menos no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, palabras textuales.

Eran tan idénticos que no me sorprendió nada en su momento que todo esto ocurriese.

—Dejémoslo James, ya asumirá las cosas.

Le sonreí a Brian mientras Fred refunfuñaba algo, sin poder contenerte, le lancé un trono de patata frita a la cara.

—No te amargues, si llevas el pelo tan afro que Maisie, aun sin querer, te habrá visto.

* * *

><p>Las pruebas de quidditch habían empezado hacía diez minutos y de Rose no se sabía nada. Como este año yo era el capitán, había dejado las pruebas de cazadores para el final, pero de todos modos si Rose no había aparecido ya, con lo puntual que solía ser siempre, lo más probable es que no apareciese, y eso no dejaba de preocuparme.<p>

—¡James! —oí que me llamaban a voz en grito en ese momento.

Me giré sobre la escoba, Pippa corría desde el otro lado del campo.

—¡Fred! Encárgate tú, si no vuelvo en diez minutos posponlas para mañana.

Bajé rápidamente al campo y salté de la escoba, para ese entonces Pippa había llegado a mi altura.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Rose! No va a poder venir… enfermería… sangre…

Hablaba casi sin respiración a causa de la carrera que seguro se había pegado hasta aquí. En vez de esperar a que recuperara el aliento eché a correr en dirección a la enfermería, cogiéndola de la mano y medio arrastrándola.

Cuando llegamos Albus y Malfoy esperaban en la puerta de la enfermería.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estábamos dando una vuelta por el castillo y hemos entrado en una de las tantas aulas vacías, había un bote de cristal y Rose ha ido a recogerlo y al tocarlo le ha explotado —me explicó Albus.

—Seguramente era una broma, o al menos lo que la gente como tu considera una —apuntó Malfoy mirándome mal.

Avancé con dos zancadas hasta él y lo estampé contra la pared, sujetándole por las solapa de la camisa.

—¿Acaso estás insinuando algo? —casi le susurré, con la voz tomada por un odio que en realidad no sentía hacia él.

—Sí.

Su respuesta consiguió que lo zarandeara con fuerza, golpeando con su cuerpo la pared. Aun a pesar de que era yo quien lo tenía cogido por el cuello, que le sacaba una cabeza y que era bien sabido que tenía más fuerza, él seguía manteniendo esa cara de chulo tan típica. Desde luego tenía valor para ser un Slytherin.

—¡James, ya basta! Y tú, Scorpius, no le provoques, que parece que quieras que te rompa la cara.

Me aparté de él al sentir que varias manos me cogían de los brazos y justo en ese momento Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta y salió por ella.

—Cinco minutos, y como arméis jaleo os echaré —amenazó.

Entramos casi tirando a Madame Pomfrey al suelo. Rose estaba tumbada en una de las camas del final. Una venda le tapaba parte del cuello y de un brazo, en la cara, varias marcas violáceas marcaban donde hacia minutos debía tener cortes y hasta cristales clavados.

—Mira que sois exagerados —nos regañó.

—Pues espérate a que Pomona se entere —le comentó Pippa mientras se tumbaba con ella en la cama.

Todos empezaron a comentar el suceso mientras yo me debatía entre seguir enfadado o culpable. Malfoy tenía razón, era algo que yo habría considerado una broma, aunque en este caso no fuese mía.

—James, estás que no estás —me dijo Albus.

—Ya, tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

—¿Y las pruebas? —me preguntó Rose.

—Pues, debería ir para allá, sí… Y no te preocupes, te pondrás bien.

Salí tan rápido como había entrado. Estaba fuera de lugar, preocupado y con ganas de matar al estúpido principiante que no ponía un simple hechizo de protección para que una simple broma de susto o sorpresa no acabase rebanándole la cabeza a alguien.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo :) <em>

_Espero de veras que os haya gustado, me ha costado bastante menos de lo que pretendía aunque quizá no tal y como lo esperaba. Ha avanzado el solo, como si el propio James fuese el que hubiese decidido que era lo que iba a pasar. _

_Muchas gracias a los reviews, favoritos y alertas, sobre todo a los que os molestáis en darnos vuestras opiniones y dejáis reviews, ojalá más de los lectores fantasma lo hiciesen, cuanto más reviews recibimos más ganas nos da de escribir y por tanto, antes subimos, y no, esto no es chantaje xD _

_Y bueno, ya no me entretengo más. Besis para todas :) _

_**LainaM.**_


	23. Capítulo 22: Errores

_**_**_****_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_**Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22: Errores<strong>_

_POV Scorpius_

¡Maldito Potter! Rose había salido de la enfermería hacía un par de días pero aún así el incidente que había sufrido la semana anterior aún rondaba por la mente de muchos; una de ellas era la mía. Estaba claro que no había sido culpa de James porque él estaba preparando las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor pero, obviamente, era la típica broma que él habría hecho a cualquiera y se habría caído al suelo mientras se destornillaba de la risa. A pesar de ello indirectamente había sido culpa de Potter porque aquella broma llevaba su firma impresa y aunque él no hubiera dejado aquel bote en la mesa, alguien sí habría copiado aquella "_travesura_".

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de forma apresurada. No quería que nadie se cruzara en mi camino. Si no, dejaría salir toda la furia que sentía al saber lo que le había pasado a Rose con alguien que no se lo merecía.

Sólo quería volver a la sala común de Slytherin y poder descansar un rato y así serenarme un poco. No obstante, una voz al final del pasillo hizo que me detuviera al instante. Reconocía aquella voz. Era la de Lily.

—¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa, Theo? —la pelirroja estaba enfadada. Se notaba en su tono de voz. Así que me acerqué sigilosamente.

—Lils, no lo entiendes.

—¡No, claro que no lo entiendo! ¡Por Merlín, Theo! Es tu mejor amiga, ¿por qué le has hecho esto?

—Porque era lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor? ¿Cómo puede ser eso lo mejor, Theo? —Lily suspiró y se sentó en un escalón —¿Tú sabes cómo la has dejado? Piensa que es culpa suya porque tú le dijiste que era ella la que te agobiaba.

—No pretendía eso, ¿de acuerdo? Yo la quiero pero…

—Bueno, pues si la quieres vas ahora mismo a la sala común y le dices la verdad.

—No puedo.

—¡Me da igual! Te inventas algo, pero no dejes que crea que es culpa suya. Porque sabes que no lo es.

—¿Inventarme algo?, ¿quieres que le mienta?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Lily prefería mentir a su propia amiga? —. Prefiero que le rompas el corazón diciéndole que te has enrollado con otra este verano a que piense que te ha perdido por su culpa. Ya que no le quieres decir la verdad, dile algo que al menos no le haga sentirse como una mierda. Se lo debes, creo yo.

—Está bien. Mañana hablaré con ella.

Theo salió del pasillo en el que se encontraban y se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo dispuesto a doblar la esquina. Oí suspirar a Lily y vi como salía detrás de él.

—¡Theo, espera!

—¿Qué?

—No pretendía ser tan dura contigo. Los dos sois mis mejores amigos y no quiero que nuestra amistad se estropee por esto. Lo siento.

—Yo también. Pero necesito aclararme, Lils. Antes de hacerle daño, prefiero aclararme.

—Lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero habla con ella. No quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos.

—Entendido —su amigo se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Scorpius? —Lily se había girado y me había encontrado en mitad del pasillo, mirándola.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú?

De repente entre nosotros se instaló una situación de tensión continua que ninguno sabíamos cómo había conseguido entrar. Decidí entablar una conversación con la que ambos nos sintiéramos a gusto antes de que la situación se volviera más inusitada.

—La semana pasada tu hermano hizo las pruebas para el equipo.

—Lo sé.

—No te presentaste —no era una pregunta. Aún a pesar de haber estado preocupado por Rose había conseguido averiguar que Lily no se había presentado.

—No.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Porque no quería tener más discusiones con mi familia. Y sabía que mis hermanos no estaban preparados para verme allí.

—Entonces te has rendido

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia el patio interior y nos sentamos en un banco mientras veíamos a lo lejos, en los jardines, a algunos alumnos y en el campo de quidditch unas cuantas manchas que hacían saber que había gente entrenando.

—No, Scorpius. No me he rendido.

—¿Entonces?

—Es simple. Mi hermano termina el año que viene. Después, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera porque Albus es más comprensible que James cuando se trata de mí.

—El año pasado no.

—Porque conseguí engañar a James y hacerle creer que era mentira lo que se rumoreaba por ahí.

—¿Entonces nuestro trato se ha terminado?

—Supongo que sí —aquella afirmación me dolió más de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesar.

—Siempre podemos seguir saliendo a volar por la noche, ¿no? —aquello fue un intento de animarla, ya que su cara se había ensombrecido con su respuesta. Pero no estaba seguro de a quien estaba intentando convencer: si a ella o a mí.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Nos quedamos callados. Lo cierto era que no había mucho de lo que poder hablar porque, aún a pesar de haber estado casi todo el verano visitando a Albus y hablando aunque fueran cinco minutos con Lily, aún había ciertas reticencias entre nosotros para abrirnos el uno al otro. Pero yo quería que eso se esfumara. Lily parecía querer lo contrario y a la vez seguía hablando conmigo como lo hacía antes, pero sin abrirse más. Como si tuviera miedo a desvelar algo de lo que no quisiera que yo me enterara.

La miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que ella también había estado mirándome. Se mordía el labio en aquel momento como debatiendo consigo misma si preguntarme o contarme algo que deseaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —me animé a preguntar intentando hacerle ver que podía confiar en mi.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué ocurrió la noche de el Baile de la Victoria?

—¿Cómo dices? —reconozco que aquella pregunta me sorprendió.

—Cuando nos encontramos aquella noche estabas alterado y dijiste que te alegrabas de verme porque así podrías olvidar el baile. Pero nunca me dijiste qué ocurrió.

—Discutí con Alissa. Más bien, rompí con ella aquella noche. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

—Sí, ya lo sé —sonrió y agachó un tanto la cabeza en un movimiento dulce e inocente.

—Pero no me has preguntado eso para constatar lo de Alissa, ¿no?

—No, la verdad es que no.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Por qué te alegraste que fuera yo, precisamente yo, la que estuvo aquella noche en los jardines?

—Porque contigo puedo hablar sinceramente —dije aquello sin pensar y aún así, era una gran verdad.

Lily abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. Me di cuenta en aquel momento que si en sus ojos incidía alguna luz, el color chocolate se transformaba en color miel. Me quedé prendado de su mirada y aquellos sentimientos, que habían comenzado a aparecer sin darme si quiera yo cuenta de ello el día que volvimos a Hogwarts y la encontré en el tren, volvieron a hacer su aparición. Rápidamente me aseguré de que esos dichosos sentimientos habían sido encerrados nuevamente y aparté la mirada de ella cuando me fijé en que un chico se había parado a nuestro lado.

—Lily, tenemos que irnos.

—Ya voy. Me despido y voy. No te preocupes.

—Si tienes que irte, ves. No te retengo más.

—Hasta luego, Scorpius.

—Adiós.

Antes de darme cuenta me abrazó y el olor a lirios se estampó contra mis fosas nasales aturdiéndome durante unos segundos en los que me quedé estático sin saber lo que hacer. Al fin, cedí ante el contacto y le rodeé la cintura mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Se separó y se fue con su amigo mientras yo la veía desaparecer en los jardines. Un carraspeo me hizo girarme y encontrarme con Alissa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sigues cuidando a la mocosa, por lo que veo.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Claro que eso no parecía un abrazo de hermanos, ¿no crees?

—Alissa, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Métete en tus asuntos.

—¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que me dejaste por Rose. Siempre estabas con ella. A donde ibas ella estaba contigo y con Albus. Pero luego, aquella noche, te seguí. Y me di cuenta de que Rose era el menor de mis problemas porque había otra maldita pelirroja que me estaba quitando lo que era mío.

—No era tuyo y no lo soy. Tu sola provocaste que te dejara.

—Eso no es verdad. Fue culpa de la pequeña Potter. Pero ya le dejé las cosas claras.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —la rabia me invadió por dentro pero no tenía claro por qué me molestaba más que hubiera insinuado lo de Lily antes que lo de Rose; quien era mi mejor amiga desde siempre.

Antes de que volviera a contestarme alguna estupidez entré a paso ligero al castillo y recorrió todos los pasillos y escaleras que se fueron encontrando a mi paso. Solamente quería llegar a la torre de Astronomía y poder serenarme por un momento. Tenía ganas de coger a Lily y zarandearla por no haberme dicho lo que había ocurrido con Alissa. Pero, por otro lado, la mención de la noche del Baile de la Victoria hizo que los recuerdos me volvieran a invadir.

_Alissa había conseguido que me hartara de ella antes incluso de que el curso acabara. Así que había decidido que terminaría mi relación con ella en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad. No quería convertirme en uno de esos chicos que se quedan con la persona con la que han comenzado a salir simplemente por estar con alguien; incluso cuando ese alguien se vuelve alguien tedioso y arrogante._

_Aquella noche, la noche del Baile de la Victoria, se me presentó la oportunidad cuando la vi presumir y alardear de algo que según a mi entender era todo una gran e inmensa mentira. Así que, eso unido a muchas otras cosas que habían estado sucediendo (como el hecho de ponerse celosa al ir a hablar con Rose; cosa que siempre sucedía), provocó que terminara con ella. _

_No obstante, su mirada y su rencor hacia mi persona me seguía durante todo el tiempo dentro del Gran Comedor, al igual que ella no se cansaba nunca de acercarse para intentar solucionar algo que no tenía solución. No la quería, así que no había solución posible. _

_Por ese motivo decidí escaparme de aquel acontecimiento y dirigirme hacia el patio interior. Allí, ante mi sorpresa, se encontraba Lily sentada en un banco. Sonreí sin darme cuenta y me dirigí hacia donde ella se encontraba. _

—_¿Scorpius?, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el baile. _

—_Lily, no digas nada. _

—_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?_

—_Nada, no ha ocurrido nada. Me alegro de haberte encontrado. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Me aburría en la sala común. _

—_Si quieres puedo colarte en el baile. _

_Lily se rió y me miró. _

—_Puedo esperar un año. _

—_¿Quieres que vayamos a volar?_

—_¿A volar? ¿Ahora? Tú estás loco. _

—_¿Eso es un no?_

—_¡Por supuesto! Tú deberías estar en el baile. _

—_No quiero estar en el baile. _

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Me aburro en el baile. _

_Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, mientras la música que seguía sonando en el Gran Comedor llegaba hasta nosotros un poco amortiguada. Sin pensármelo dos veces, le cogí la mano y me levanté. _

—_¿Me concedes este baile?_

—_¿Cómo dices? _

_Sin dejarle responder la levanté con un suave tirón del brazo y la pegué a mi pecho para empezar a movernos al son de la música. _

—_¿Por qué me haces esto? —susurró. _

—_¿El qué?_

_Lily se tensó y se separó apresuradamente de mí. _

—_Lo siento, tengo que irme. _

_Sin darme tiempo a analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo se alejó corriendo y yo me quedé solo en el patio mientras la música continuaba sonando para los alumnos que estaba disfrutando del baile. _

Aquellos recuerdos me habían carcomido por dentro durante todo el verano, porque pensaba que aún a pesar de que ella misma me había confirmado que no sentía nada por mí, que aquellas lágrimas no las había causado yo, algo estaba empezando a surgir y no quería que eso ocurriera; por ese me autoconvencí que eran ilusiones pasajeras que desaparecerían cuando el curso empezara y pudiera concentrarme en otras cuestiones. Estaba convencido de ello pero, aún así, de vez en cuando al ver a Lily algunos sentimientos salían a flote pero yo me encargaba de volverlos a encerrar. Me negaba a aceptar que algo como eso estaba empezando a surgir entre nosotros dos, porque era imposible. No sólo por Albus. Más bien por James. Incluso tenía mis dudas de que Lily le hubiera contado que éramos amigos; o al menos, algo parecido. Así que no, aquello era imposible. Y no temía que ella empezara a sentir algo por mí porque yo no quería hacerle daño, era mi amiga. Y no quería tener que rechazarla. Por eso me negaba a creer que ella estuviera sintiendo algo más que amistad hacia mí.

Me quedé en la torre hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y de repente escuché el sonido de unos pasos que subían hasta donde yo me encontraba.

Casi había olvidado lo que Alissa me había dicho pero aquello volvió a recorrer mi mente al ver a Lily parada, tensa, mirándome fijamente.

No me lo pensé dos veces y recorrí en dos zancadas la distancia que nos separaba. La agarré por la muñeca y le insté a que me contestara.

—¿Por qué no me has contado lo que ha ocurrido con Alissa?

—Porque no ha ocurrido nada.

—No mientas, Lily. Alissa me lo ha dicho.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

—Porque quiero saber por qué me lo has ocultado.

—¡Porque no eres mi padre, ni mi hermano! No tienes porque preocuparte por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé cuidarme sola. Y esto no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Pues claro que me preocupo por ti!

—¿Por qué?

Los dos nos habíamos alterado, aunque ninguno sabía quien era el que había comenzado a gritar y ninguno de los dos sabía por qué estábamos enfadados con el otro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

—¡Por que sí, maldita sea!

—¡Por qué! Dímelo, Scorpius.

—¡Porque eres la hermana de Albus! —aquello me salió sin pensar. Supe que había sido un error en cuanto vi el semblante ensombrecido de Lily.

—Suéltame.

No me había dado cuenta que seguía sujetándola por la muñeca. Lentamente abrí la mano y ella se desasió de mi agarre. Salió apresuradamente de la torre y la seguí. Quería disculparme con ella, pero no pude.

Al terminar de descender las escaleras encontré a Lily abrazada a un chico de Ravenclaw.

—Vámonos, Lysander.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada. Vámonos.

Su amigo la abrazó y ambos se perdieron al final del pasillo. El único pensamiento que rondaba por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos era que la había cagado. Y mucho.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí termina el capítulo 22. <em>

_Que rápido avanza el tiempo. Hace un año empezamos con este proyecto y tanto **LainaM** como yo queremos agradeceros por haber estado ahí durante todo este tiempo, leyéndonos, comentando e intentando averiguar qué iba a ocurrir a continuación. _

_De verdad, gracias por estar durante todo este año con nosotras. Se agradece muchísimo vuestro apoyo, vuestros ánimos, vuestros comentarios. Gracias por todo. _

_Esperamos poder seguir muchos años más con vosotros. Si no con esta historia (porque algún día tiene que llegar a su fin), con muchas otras. _

_Como siempre, recordad que los reviews son gratis así que no os avergoncéis de dejarnos vuestras opiniones. _

_Besos, _

**_Arualle._**


	24. Capítulo 23: Te conseguiré

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 23: Te conseguiré. <strong>_

_POV Rose. _

El sol seguía muy brillante, como si aún estuviesemos en verano y no a finales de octubre, como si el día fuese a ser uno de esos largos días de julio. Sol, calor y recuerdos. Si fuese julio estaría en casa de mis abuelos maternos, engañándome y haciendo cómo que no echaba de menos a James. Tampoco es que en octubre cambiase eso último.

Suspiré y me levanté del suelo. La hierba era molesta. El aire, el sol, Albus y Scorpius también lo eran. Estaba agobiada y todo por lo que acababa de ver.

James había pasado a escasos dos metros de donde estábamos sentados, iba con una chica y no era Maisie, si hubiese sido ella no me habría molestado tanto, pero la cosa no quedaba ahí, había pasado haciendo como si no nos veía, es más, había notado la mueca que había hecho cuando justo al pasar por delante de mi, ella, la rubia, le había apretado el hombro de forma cariñosa. Le había molestado y sólo podía ser porque no quería que yo los viese juntos, pero, en ese caso, estaba claro que sabía que yo estaba allí, y, ¿dónde quedaba todo lo que se supone que él sentía por mi? Por suerte el año pasado había estado observándolo mucho, demasiado, como se obligaba a recordarme mi conciencia, y esa mueca era de culpabilidad. ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Entonces qué hacía con ella y por qué pasaba delante de mi cara?

—¿Qué pasa Rose? —me preguntó Albus. Scorpius asintió, como uniéndose a la duda.

—¡Nada! No sé, estoy como agobiada…

Albus se levantó de un salto al verme tan afectada.

—Hey, tranquila.

Me agarró del hombro y me sujetó, evitando que siguiese dando pasos sin sentido.

—No puedo.

—Siéntate, aquí, apoya la espalda en el tronco, flexiona las rodillas y esconde en ellas la cabeza —me dijo Scorpius mientras me señalaba el tronco en el que estaba apoyado él.

Le hice caso y solo cuando tenía la cabeza entre mis rodillas y Albus me acariciaba el pelo pude suspirar. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no era el momento.

Pasados unos minutos alcé el rostro encontrando sus dos miradas puestas en mi. Los dos estaban preocupados, pero en la de Scorpius había más, casi como una comprensión desagradable. Me asusté. Scorpius era listo y observador, y él no pensaría un 'es imposible' como haría Albus si se le viniese a la mente que mi reacción —esta y muchas otras desde el año pasado— era por culpa de James, o mejor dicho, por culpa de lo que sentía por James.

Tratando de desviar la atención de Scorpius dije lo primero que se me ocurrió que distraería a un hombre y lo dejaría en shock durante unos segundos: mencionar la regla.

—Debe ser de la regla, no sé, un bajón de tensión por la pérdida de sangre…

Efectivamente las caras de Albus y Scorpius fueron un poema durante un segundo, casi como si les hubiese dicho que me picaba un pezón. Hablar de tetas y regla con chicos de quince años no era algo muy viable. Scorpius ya no tenía esa mirada así que me permití volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? —me preguntó Albus al cabo de unos segundos, tras carraspear varias veces.

—Oh no, no es necesario, ya sabes, estoy acostumbrada —reí siguiendo con mi papel de despiste.

—Claro —medio rió falsamente Scorpius, muy a las claras incómodo.

Albus estaba igual, solo que quizá un poco sonrojado.

—En serio, no os preocupéis. Por cierto, ¿habéis acabado la redacción de Pociones?

A pesar de ser un cambio de tema tan rápido y brusco ninguno de los dos dijo nada, seguramente tan ansioso como yo de dejar atrás los últimos minutos, aunque en mi caso no sólo eso, quería realmente saber si había engañado a Scorpius, y no las tenía todas conmigo.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente, entre risas y planes para mañana en Hogsmeade y más tarde en las respectivas fiestas de Halloween.

—Pues nosotras aun no tenemos disfraz —comenté cuando ya nos íbamos hacia el castillo, refiriéndonos a Pippa, Pomona y a mi,

—Mañana podéis mirar algo, aunque no se yo si aun quedarán disfraces buenos —dijo Albus.

—Tampoco es que pensáramos disfrazarnos, pero ayer Pippa soñó con tutús y quiere cumplir su sueño infantil de ser bailarina clásica.

—Miedo vais a dar —rió Scorpius.

—Capullo, Pomona y yo dijimos de hacernos bailarinas zombis.

Esta vez no sólo rió Scorpius, sino que Albus se le añadió, y encima carcajada limpia. Justo cuándo iba a replicarles Fred se acercó a nosotros.

—Rose, ¿has visto a James?

—Hola a ti también, Fred —bromeó Albus.

—Shh, que Rose se entera más de todo que tú, no te me ofendas primo.

Yo no reí, Scorpius para mi desgracia tampoco lo hizo.

—Hace un par de horas estaba con una chica, cerca del lago —contestó él por mi.

—Cabrón —murmuró Fred con una sonrisa mientras se giraba y entraba al Gran Comedor.

—¿Nueva novia, Rose? —me preguntó a mi.

—A mi qué me preguntas, y además, ¿desde cuándo te importa, Scorpius?

Repentinamente molesta, seguí los pasos de Fred, dejándolos allí parados.

* * *

><p>Al final Pippa había empezado a sacar ropa de su baúl y ya no hacía falta ni comprarnos disfraces. Tres pares de medias blancas, unas camisetas de tirantes también blancas y unos retales de tela rosa era todo lo que, según ella, necesitábamos. Pomona y yo seguíamos diciendo que algo de sangre falsa no nos iría nada mal, así que lo apuntamos en la lista de cosas que íbamos a comprar en Hogsmeade la mañana siguiente.<p>

—Y, ¿cómo es que tienes retales de telas en tu baúl? —le pregunté cuando, tras organizar todo lo de los disfraces sobre mi cama, empezó a buscar esta vez algo de tela morada.

—Mi madre, yo creo que espera que llenándome el baúl de telas, botones y abalorios me dé por la costura como a ella.

Pomona y yo echamos a reír.

—Y tu padre, ¿qué opina de todo esto?

—El pobre solo puede reírse. Sino mi madre le echa los veintisiete tigres y los monos.

—¿No eran de tu abuela? —preguntó Pomona que este verano no había podido ir a casa de Pippa y por tanto no sabía la 'buena nueva'.

—Sí, pero dice que ya está mayor para vivir sola, así que desde este verano está viviendo con nosotros, y todos sus animales van detrás, por supuesto.

—Deberías ver como está el jardín —le dije a Pomona entre risas.

—Eso no es lo peor. No poder salir de casa tranquila no es tan perturbador como ver a mi abuela desnuda dentro de la fuente del jardín trasero con todos los tigres peleándose por bañarse con ella.

Las risas inundaron la habitación por un buen rato. Estaba genuinamente feliz. Por fin había dejado de pensar en la mueca de James esa tarde, también en su mirada durante la cena, en mis sospechas sobre las sospechas de Scorpius y en mi supuesta regla. Ahora sólo estaban ellas, ellas y la abuela de Pippa desnuda rodeada de tigres.

—¿Y el ministerio no os dice nada? —preguntó Pomona, tan correcta como siempre.

Sonreí, en ese aspecto Pomona se parecía más a mi. Era curioso ya que si teníamos en cuenta cosas así Pomona debería ser más amiga mía, teníamos más cosas en común, pero no. Pippa me atontaba con su risa y su carácter, siempre con la contestación en la boca y dispuesta a discutir a la mínima, con su desorden y sus ganas de libertad. Se podía decir que me complementaba, y desde el primer día del primer curso me había centrado en ella. Pomona era más tímida, y hasta mediados de segundo no se podría decir que fuésemos amigas amigas, ella se iba con dos primos, seguramente intimidada por Pippa o por mi apellido.

—No mucho, a parte de que tienen miedo mi abuela ya pidió en su día los permisos y demás. Mi madre piensa que por aquél entonces era amante del ministro.

La noticia cayó como una bomba. Pomona y yo empezamos a reír como locas y más aun al ver la cara de interrogación que ponía Pippa, como si todo fuese normal y no entendiese nuestra reacción.

Tras diez minutos conseguimos controlarnos y Pippa se negó a seguir contándonos cosas de su familia, decía que si lo contaba todo luego no podría escribir sus memorias y hacerse más rica que sus padres. Así que yo les conté la obsesión de mi padre por los buzones —o bufones, como él decía—, y como mi madre y Hugo se habían tirado todo el verano enganchados a una telenovela —con violentos resultados de por medio cuando mi abuelo quería ver el fútbol— .

Cuando nos acostamos, casi dos horas después, seguía feliz, aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que no iba a pasar buena noche, y que mañana, tampoco iba a ser un buen día. Tenía que hablar con James, era casi una necesidad, y no solo por lo sucedido esa tarde.

El esperado 'Sí' del baile de la victoria me persiguió en sueños, junto con sus brazos fuertes rodeándome y una acuciante necesidad de llorar.

* * *

><p>Pomona ya se había bajado a desayunar y Pippa seguía sin levantarse de la cama.<p>

—Es para hoy.

—Ya voy…

—Hemos quedado con Albus y Scorpius en media hora en las puertas del vestíbulo, más te vale estar allí y no llegar tarde.

Oí como Pippa medio reía ante mi amenaza. No estaba de buen humor, para nada. Tal y como había predicho la noche había sido mala.

La sala común estaba bastante llena para la hora que era. Busqué con la mirada a James casi sin darme cuenta, pero por suerte o por desgracia no estaba. El que si que estaba era Hugo, hablando con unos amigos.

—Hugo —le dije al llegar a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Rosie.

Me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y ganas, casi podía notar como sonreía. Al separarnos me sentí algo mejor.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de Hogsmeade?

Hugo asintió y empezó a numerarme las cosas que, textualmente, estaría encantado de que su preciosa hermana le trajese, ya que él estaba castigado y no podía ir. Casi diez minutos de charla después, James entró por el hueco del retrato y toda mi atención se disipó. Iba con Brian y reían de algo relacionado con Fred.

Se dio cuenta de que le miraba, Hugo también, así que lo llamó.

—Hey, James.

—Hugo, Rose.

Su mirada se posó en mi más de lo necesario, como si pretendiese medirme. De nuevo me vino a la cabeza la agradable sensación de creer que él se preocupaba por mi, pero la deseché. ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme? ¿Ofendida porque él me rechazase el curso pasado aun a pesar de que yo ni siquiera lo decía en serio? ¿O tal vez enfadada por que me preguntase si aun seguía sintiendo cosas por él y semanas después verlo con otro supuesto ligue paseándose por los terrenos del castillo?

—¿Castigado eh? Y en el primer año que puedes ir a Hogsmeade, ¿pretendes seguir mis pasos? —bromeaba James.

Hugo empezó a reír y a contar cómo le habían castigado y lo injusto que era. Yo no prestaba demasiada atención ya que ya lo había hablado con Hugo, y hasta le había enviado una carta explicándole a mamá que no debía preocuparse, que no era nada serio.

—Me tengo que ir, luego te busco Hugo —me despedí cinco minutos después.

No esperé contestación, sino que me giré y salí sin más de la sala común. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a las escaleras la voz de James me paró.

—Rose.

No me giré, sino que esperé a oír sus pasos y sentir su presencia.

—Rose —repitió al ver que yo no me giraba.

—¿Qué quieres, James?

—Muchas cosas, entre otras a ti.

Su confesión había sonado entrecortada como si se le hubiese escapado de entre los labios sin permiso. Esta vez sí me giré. Me miraba fijamente, y era algo perturbador.

Justo cuando iba a contestar unos niños de primero salieron del hueco del retrato entre carreras y pasaron por nuestro lado sin prestarnos atención. Ese toque de realidad debería habernos hecho mover, estábamos demasiado cerca, era demasiado de día y las probabilidades de lanzarme sobre él, besarlo y que apareciese alguien eran demasiado altas. Pero nada ocurrió. Nuestra burbuja seguía intacta.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Aun no estoy seguro, pero sea como sea lo conseguiré. Te conseguiré —me prometió mientras se inclinaba sobre mi y me daba un suave beso en una de las comisuras de mis labios.

Cuando se apartó de mi noté como las rodillas me temblaban y tuve que aferrarme a la barandilla de las escaleras mientras le seguía con la mirada. Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda otro grupo de alumnos, esta vez compañeros de Hugo, salió entre risas y él se giró para mirarme. Un 'lo prometo pelirroja' se dibujó en sus labios.

Suspiró. Esto si era perturbador, desde luego nada comparado con la abuela de Pippa desnuda y sus tigres, pensé. Mis memorias si que serían un éxito de ventas.

El resto del camino hacia el vestíbulo fue como si estuviese en una nube, y para sorpresa incluida, Pippa me alcanzó antes de que acabase de bajar el último tramo de escaleras. No hacía falta que me preguntase nada para que supiese que era lo que me pasaba, o más bien, quien.

—Vamos —me cogió la mano como apoyándome.

Albus y Scor nos esperaban en la puerta del vestíbulo, éste último llevaba en las manos un algo tapado con servilletas.

—Tomad —nos lo tendió.

Eran tostadas, dos. Con un poco de mantequilla y azúcar.

—Tú si que eres buena persona —le dijo Pippa mientras casi se las arrancaba de las manos y yo lo abrazaba.

Albus rió al ver la cierta incomodidad de Scorpius.

—¡Albus! —Lily venía corriendo y riendo desde el Gran Comedor. Lysander la perseguía.

—Dime Lils —medio rió Albus al verla aparecer de está guisa.

—Lena está buscándote.

Tras decir esto y dirigirnos una mirada, sobre todo a Scorpius, salió de nuevo corriendo entre risas. No se me pasó por alto el hecho de que Scorpius la siguiera con la mirada, quizá durante demasiado tiempo.

—Vamos yendo, que Pomona se habrá ido ya con sus primos.

—Ir yendo vosotros, voy primero a ver que quiere Lena —dijo Albus.

Asentimos y salimos a los jardines. Pippa parloteaba y Scorpius parecía ido. Yo no sabía cómo sentirme. Ilusionada y asustada, de ese modo se podría resumir, pero me negaba a sentir cualquiera de esas dos sensaciones, por lo que un nudo en el estómago era lo máximo que aceptaba mientras caminábamos hacia Hogsmeade. Cuando llevábamos la mitad del camino recorrido, Albus nos alcanzó.

—¿Y la novia? —le preguntó medio en broma Scorpius.

—Luego vendrá —contestó sonrojándose levemente—, primero quería hacer nosequé con sus amigas.

—Desde luego, como le prestes la misma atención siempre vais a durar poco —le soltó Pippa de forma brusca.

Empecé a reír para dejar constancia de que ella era así, que era una broma. A veces a Scor y a Albus les costaba entender del todo a Pippa, su humor era demasiado extraño y su carácter un tanto fuerte para este último.

Para cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade, Pippa ya había decidido que esa noche, durante la fiesta de Halloween, nos íbamos a poner cerca de las mesas de las bebidas y emborracharnos, por lo que —y en esto Albus y Scor estaban de acuerdo—, mejor comprar rápidamente lo que necesitábamos e irnos a Las tres escobas a ir abriendo apetito con varias cervezas de mantequilla.

—A mi ni me preguntáis —me medio quejé en broma.

Ni Albus ni Pippa me hicieron caso, Scor, por su parte, sólo me sonrió con cierto aire triste, eso me hizo volver a pensar en que quizá él sospechaba más de lo que debía sobre James y yo, y también que quizá ni él mismo fuese consciente de como miraba a Lily.

Tras comprar todo lo que debíamos y casi arrasar Honeydukes entramos en el abarrotado local. De milagro encontramos a Pomona, la cual nos había guardado un par de sillas en la mesa donde estaba sentadas con sus primos, que, tras que éstos últimos se fueran pudimos sentarnos todos, ya que Albus se fue con Lena en cuanto esta llegó.

—Rose, ¿al final has comprado la sangre falsa? —me preguntó Pomona mientras me llevaba el segundo botellín de cerveza a la boca.

Tragué y asentí.

—Sí, dos frasquitos.

—¡Qué con sangre no tiene gracia! —se quejó haciendo pucheros Pippa.

—Entonces tú no te pongas.

La sentencia de Scorpius, que parecía que hubiese dicho algo tan obvio como que la tierra es redonda, nos hizo echarnos a reír. Nosotras jamás lo limitaríamos a eso.

Aun me estaba recuperando del ataque de risa cuando Pippa arrastró a Pomona detrás del supuesto chico con el que quería liarla.

—Menudo trío estáis hechas.

—Nos divertimos mucho.

Scorpius asintió.

—No me extraña, y tampoco me extrañaría que una vez a la semana os pegaseis.

—Lo confieso, Pippa y yo hemos llegado a las manos alguna vez, peo Pomona no, ella es muy tranquila y pacífica, hasta a veces demasiado.

Había contestado de modo más serio del que pretendía y Scorpius se había dado cuenta. La temperatura a nuestro alrededor había descendido un par de grados. Los dos nos conocíamos desde hace mucho, y por constancia, muy bien, y sabíamos que ambos queríamos decir algo sobre el otro, algo que quizá no nos gustaría oír.

—Creo que ambos escondemos más de lo que deberíamos —comenté al final.

Scor sonrió de esa forma tan suya, a medias y con un aire melancólico.

—Secretos.

—Secretos —repetí esta vez sonriendo de ese modo también yo.

—Espero estar equivocado respecto a algo —dejó caer mirándome de forma muy seria.

—Ojalá lo estés.

—No suenas muy convincente.

—No sé que es lo que se supone equivocarte al respecto.

Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de forma más alegre.

—Hablar de todo y de nada en concreto, ¿eres consciente de que todo esto puede entenderse de muchas formas distintas?

—Igual que ciertas miradas.

Justo cuando Scorpius iba a contestar, Fred, Brian y algo más reticente, James, atacaron a nuestras sillas y se sentaron a nuestro alrededor.

—Primita, me ha parecido oír a una de tus amigas hablando de la fiesta de esta noche, y espero que os emborrachéis como en la última.

Los tres rieron, hasta James que parecía demasiado ocupado lanzándole miradas furibundas a Scorpius. Me preocupé un tanto por esto último, no es que fuese nuevo, pero desde lo de mi 'accidente' con el tarro de cristal que me estalló en la cara y por consiguiente, James y Scorpius casi peleándose, parecía que su relación, si es que se podía llamar así a las miradas de odio que estaban acostumbrados a hacerse, había empeorado aun más. Según parecía hasta James sintiéndose algo culpable había empezado su cruzada contra la persona estúpida que había hecho lo que había hecho y Scorpius, habiéndose enterado le había vuelto a insinuar que toda la culpa era suya, que él era el maestro.

—Fred,_ primito_, no sé si debería sentirme halagada por lo que has dicho o prepararme para darte un tortazo.

Todos rieron, hasta Scorpius.

—Las dos cosas primita, pero primero emborráchate.

—Rose, tú ni caso, si le encantas borracha —me dijo Brian.

—Yo no he dicho que no —le rebatió Fred.

—No empecéis otra vez, que parecéis una pareja de gays amargados —casi ordenó James.

—Uy, Potter se nos pone chulo.

—Cállate Malfoy, no hablaba contigo.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—¿Y si te doy una ostia?

—¡Basta ya! —grité sin poder aguantarme y sin importar que la mitad de la gente que abarrotaba el local me mirase—. O os comportáis o os vais y me dejáis en paz.

—Me encanta cuando te pones violenta, pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Al final Pippa si se puso sangre falsa y se rasgó las medias, es más, quizá demasiada sangre y demasiados desgarrones. Pomona había sido recatada, y hasta se había alargado un par de centímetros la tela rosa que hacía de faldatutú. Yo en cambio, aun no me había puesto el disfraz. Me veía ridícula con algo así.

—Ve Rose, vístete.

—Voy a dar vergüenza ajena.

—Pues como todos venga.

Mientras Pippa, harta de mi poca participación empezó a desnudarme y vestirme ella entre improperios, Pomona se bajó a la sala común para ver como iba el ambiente. Como si hubiese planeado todo, en cuanto Pomona salió por la puerta Pippa me empujó y estampó contra mi cama, haciendo que cayese sobre el colchón.

—¡Cuéntamelo!

Reí al ver la cara de niña pequeña excitada que ponía. No me apetecía hablar mucho del tema, pero le relaté a grandes rasgos como James me había prometido que me conseguiría, y después, ella empezó a elucubrar y a enlazarlo con su reacción esta tarde, cuando en Las tres escobas casi los mando a todos a tomar por culo.

—¿Qué piensas? —le pregunté cuando acabé, al ver que no decía nada.

—Me debato entre bajar y darle una ostia o bajar y arrastrarlo hasta aquí y encerraros toda la noche en la habitación.

La última parte de su frase había tenido un claro doble sentido que hizo que me sonrojara.

—¿En serio? —parte de ironía se impregnó en mi pregunta.

—Sí, es que, joder. Es tu primo, y es James, pero si olvidamos eso sí, creo que me alegro que de te haya dicho algo así.

—Qué pena que sea mi primo y que sea James, ¿no?

Me había desanimado repentinamente, y Pippa, que se sentía levemente culpable por haber sacado el tema, volvió a la tarea de desnudarme y vestirme mientras yo me dejaba hacer.

Diez minutos después ya estaba lista. Medias blancas con algunas roturas aquí y allá —roturas que no había hecho falta hacerlas porque solo de ponérmelas, Pippa las había roto con las uñas—, una camiseta blanca de tirantes algo larguita con manchas de sangre, y una tela rosa semitransparente atada a la cintura tipo falda. El disfraz lo remataba un moño alto muy apretado y estirado, y más sangre por el cuello y hombros.

—Estoy ridícula.

—Estás muy guapa.

—¡Ni siquiera sé en qué catalogaría al ser del que se supone que voy disfrazada!

—Pues o bien muggle, o bien una de esas pocas brujas con arte para bailar y que se atreven con el clásico aunque sea típicamente muggle, o en zombi.

—Creo que me quedo con el zombi.

—Tranquila, el año que viene nos disfrazaremos de tigres. ¡Pero todo sintético!

* * *

><p>James llevaba más de media hora sin apartar la mirada de mi. Estaba sentado justo en el otro lado de la sala común, en un sofá con Fred, Brian y un par de chicas de su curso. Bebía de un botellín de cerveza de forma desganada, como si le pareciese totalmente estúpido estar allí. Lo alzaba con apenas tres dedos sujetándolo, lo dejaba casi colgando y después se lo llevaba a la boca lentamente. Sus labios apenas rozaban la boquilla del botellín, como si de un suave beso se tratase. A veces, un par de gotas se resbalaban de sus labios, y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir y lamérselas. En mi vida me había gustado tanto la cerveza de mantequilla.<p>

Me estaba poniendo enferma y el alcohol, la música y el disfraz de pirata de James no ayudaba. Repentinamente agobiada —a pesar de que la sala común ya estaba prácticamente vacía—, me levanté del suelo, apoyándome en Pippa que reía escandalosamente con un par de alumnos de séptimo, y encaré a James, o al menos eso es lo que pretendía antes de que una Lily con pinta de estar muy aburrida y con sueño chocara contra mi.

—¡Rose!

—¡Lils!

En la cara de Lily se había podido ver a la perfección el cambio de semblante, como si hubiese pasado de ser la prima seria repentinamente patosa a la prima seria pero que estaba borracha. No me importó, ni tampoco dejé que dijese nada, tenía algo que decirle.

—Escucha, deberías haberte ido con Scorpius.

—¿C-cómo?

—Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, el chico este rubio… ¡No hagas como que no le conoces!

—Sí.

—Pues eso, tenías que haberte ido con él. Sé cómo le miras y no te reprimas tú que puedes. Lánzate encima de él y lámele las gotas de cerveza que se le escapen.

Lily que a puras penas contenía las lágrimas y la risa, en una especie de no saber como sentirse pero estar acojonada, asintió. Y me pareció que captaba lo que principalmente quería decirle, aunque mi estado de embriaguez lo hubiese alterado todo un poco, así que me despedí de ella con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y continué con el que era mi camino.

Fijé mi mirada en la de James, que había seguido todos mis pasos —esperaba que no se le diese bien leer labios— y avancé un par de pasos vacilantes hacía él, después giré bruscamente hacia el hueco de la Dama Gorda y lo traspasé, esperando que hubiese captado la señal y me siguiese.

No se hizo esperar demasiado, y en apenas unos minutos oí como me llamaba.

—Rose, ¿dónde estás?

Salí de detrás de una de las estatuas del final del pasillo y esperé a que viniese hasta mi.

—Te necesito —le dije en cuanto pude agarrarlo de su ridícula camisa con chorreras y parches y atraerlo hacia mi hasta que nuestros labios se rozasen.

—Pelirroja —me murmuró sobre ellos.

Y entonces me besó.

Me besó con las ganas del que espera algo demasiado tiempo y ya no puede resistirse, como si se sintiese a la deriva y necesitase anclarse a algo, anclarse a mi. En un principio hasta me abrumó. Demasiados brazos, demasiados labios, demasiadas lenguas, demasiada saliva. Pero luego me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, de lo mucho que había estado deseando volver a sentir sus labios, su lengua, de volver a enredar las manos entre su pelo negro y tirar, de volver a sentir que estaba mal pero que lo necesitaba tanto que ni me importaba. De volver a tenerlo.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, con los labios hinchados y la respiración entrecortada me sentí feliz, feliz como hacia mucho que no me sentía. Era ese tipo de felicidad que cuesta, esa que a veces piensas que no existe o que si lo hace, a ti te la han robado. Y con la mente clara, como James me hubiese robado el alcohol del cuerpo a besos.

—¿Debería sentirme orgulloso por haber cumplido una promesa con tanta rapidez?

—¿Debería esperar un sí por tu parte?

En su cara vi la comprensión. Sabía que me refería a cuando en el baile de la victoria le pregunté si quería que saliésemos juntos. Él sabía que yo sabía que se refería a la promesa de esa mañana.

—Deberías esperar un intento.

—En ese caso —dije mientras le sonreía y volvía a pasar los brazos por detrás de su cuello—, tú deberías sentirte levemente orgulloso.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarán! :D <em>

_Este capítulo no me ha costado tanto como esperaba y de ciertas partes me siento muy orgullosa, pero otras me parecen un tanto penosas, así que no sé del todo como me siento respecto a él, pero espero que a vosotras os haya gustado, larguito me ha salido :)_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, sois love :3 y ya sabéis, ¡cuántos más dejéis nos dan más ganas de escribir!_

_Y por cierto, a partir de ahora vamos a poner en nuestros favoritos OneShots que hemos escrito, o conforme los escribamos, que son, por así decirlo, escenas perdidas de este fic. De momento, **Recuerdos **que es algo así como la sinopsis de lo que yo me imaginaba de la historia de James y Rose. Lo escribí hace ya un año, cuando empezamos a plantearnos esta historia, así que ha sufrido algunos cambios, pero en base, se podría decir que sigue siendo su historia. _

_**LainaM.** _


	25. Capítulo 24: La alternativa

_**_**_**_****_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_**Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 24: La alternativa<strong>_

_POV Lily_

Una semana había transcurrido ya desde que toda mi realidad cambiara en aquella estúpida fiesta de Halloween.

Para empezar, yo ni si quiera quería asistir, pero Lia y Theo me obligaron. Aún así, conseguí librarme de llevar un disfraz y simplemente fui con un vestido. Después de estar todo el día en clase y luego en la biblioteca, tuve que vestirme y asistir a aquella fiesta. He de reconocer que quien fuese la persona que había sido la encargada de decorar la sala común, había hecho un magnífico trabajo. Así como el año pasado la sala estaba decorada con una luz morada, este año habían optado por cambiar drásticamente la decoración y habían optado por una luz rojo sangre. Lo cierto era que daba escalofríos entrar en la sala común. Aún así, como aquel año al poder asistir oficialmente los de cuarto curso, la sala común estaba abarrotada, terminé por agobiarme enseguida. Por ese motivo decidí salir y despejarme un poco antes de volver. Con lo que no había contado había sido con encontrarme con Lysander. Y mucho menos con lo que sucedió después.

Comenzamos hablando del inicio del curso, de cómo nos estaba yendo y de lo poco que nos quedaba por contarnos entre nosotros. De repente, y sin advertirlo, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Su aliento dulce acariciando mis labios en un cariñoso y caliente beso. Al principio me quedé estática sin saber cómo reaccionar, algo nerviosa, pero conforme ese beso comenzó a hacerme temblar las rodillas, me agarré a su cuello con ansias y lo profundicé atrayéndole hacia mí. Él me mordió suavemente el labio inferior incitándome a abrir mis labios y así darle más margen; cosa que hice. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en el mismo instante en el que oímos como unos alumnos se acercaban a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos; así que nos separamos y después de despedirnos con una sonrisa, me dirigí de nuevo a mi sala común.

Recuerdo que pensé que se había presentado un problema ante mí pero que no tenía por qué resolverlo aquella noche, que podía perfectamente meterme en la cama y olvidarme de él hasta el día siguiente. No obstante, esa idea se esfumó en cuanto di un paso dentro de la sala común y una Rose borracha me paró para advertirme que no dejara escapar a Scorpius. Se me congeló la sangre en aquel instante, me tensé y sólo pude mirarle con ojos desorbitados hasta que entendí que quizá todo lo que había dicho era producto del alcohol.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba hasta ahora, una semana después, cuando evitaba a Scorpius porque seguía enfadada con él y tampoco podía irme con Lysander porque también le estaba evitando dado que no quería afrontar el hecho de que me había besado y probablemente quisiera algo más serio conmigo; algo que yo no sabía si podría corresponder porque el maldito rubio seguía dentro de mi cabeza por más que yo quisiera denegarle el acceso.

Aquel día, justo después de terminar de desayunar junto con Theo y Lia en el Gran Comedor, salí apresuradamente porque había olvidado la cartera en la torre y debía ir hacía allí corriendo si quería llegar a tiempo a Pociones. No obstante, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Lysander se levantaba a gran velocidad de su asiento en su mesa de Ravenclaw y salía detrás de mí dispuesto a pararme de una vez y hablar conmigo; le conocía bastante bien. Por ello, al ver a mi hermano Albus parado en la puerta, no me lo pensé dos veces y comencé a entablar conversación con él.

—Hola, Al.

—Hola. ¿Ocurre algo? —dijo al ver que no paraba de mirar hacia el interior del Gran Salón.

—No, ¿por qué?

—No, por nada. Olvídalo —dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza y sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal vuestra fiesta de Halloween?

—Bastante bien —contestó a la vez que Scorpius, quien no había advertido que había llegado hacía unos minutos, contestó:

—Agobiante.

En ese momento le miré. ¿Por qué me hacía eso? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ser tan perfecto para mí? ¿En sentirse igual que yo en las mismas situaciones? Quería gritar, gritar de frustración por lo que estaba sintiendo. Porque había quedado claro que no podía negarlo por más tiempo y, aunque me hubiera gustado que en aquel verano todo eso desapareciera, aquello no había ocurrido; así que debía afrontar que estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Pero aún así, todavía estaba lo bastante cuerda como para darme cuenta de que él no sentía lo mismo por mí así que no debía si quiera pensar en declararme o confesarle lo que sentía porque iba a quedar destrozada.

—¿Tenéis partido dentro de poco, no? —dije intentando entrar en un terreno en el que me sentía cómoda.

—Sí, contra Ravenclaw.

—Suerte.

—Gracias —contestó Scorpius por mi hermano, ya que él se había ido hacía unos instantes a buscar a Lena. Me sorprendí de mi capacidad de abstracción.

Me quedé en silencio y miré mis zapatos mientras me agarraba fuertemente las manos a la espalda. No me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Porque sabía que, aunque se suponía que aún estaba enfadada con él por lo de la torre, si le miraba a los ojos no podría estarlo por más tiempo. Y me era más fácil soportar mis propios sentimientos si me enfadaba con él que si intentaba ser su amiga.

Decidí al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio, que no podía soportar más aquella situación incómoda y que era hora de ir a recoger mi cartera. Así que deshice el agarre de mis manos y me di la vuelta sin si quiera despedirme de él, dispuesta a desaparecer de allí. No obstante, mis planes no resultaron como yo quería y su voz me paró antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos.

—¿Te vas a volver a escapar?

No pude evitar girarme y, esta vez, sí mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos me miraban interrogantes y la vez apremiantes. Como si me instaran a que volviera a hablar con él. Como si me instaran a caer.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me había agarrado del brazo y había tirado de él con suavidad para que le siguiera. Doblamos en dirección a un pasillo que daba a las mazmorras y, en ese momento, me hizo girarme cara a él.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada.

—Sigues enfadada. Lo siento mucho, Lily. No quería…

—Sí, sí querías, Scorpius.

—¡No! Lo dije sin pensar.

—¡Ese es el problema! Si lo dijiste sin pensar es porque eso es lo que de verdad pensabas.

—¡Por Merlín, Lily!

Iba a continuar hablando pero el reloj dio la hora de clase por comenzada y yo intenté desasirme de su agarre para intentar llegar a clase a tiempo. Pero él, empleando más fuerza de la que yo ejercía para intentar soltarme, logró que entrara con él a un cuarto donde, según pude comprobar minutos después, se guardaban los instrumentales antiguos de clase.

—Déjame salir —le dije mirándole fijamente.

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

—Scorpius, por favor.

—¡Perdóname! Es todo lo que quiero. Que volvamos a estar como antes de que yo lo cagara todo.

—¡Está bien! Te perdono, ¿contento? Ahora déjame salir.

—Lily, no me tomes por tonto.

—¿Qué quieres que te perdone? Sí, me jodió que ni si quiera me consideraras tu amiga. Pero está claro que es así como me ves. Así que no debería molestarme, ¿no?

—Pero sí te considero mi amiga, Lily. ¡Por Merlín! No pienso lo que te dije aquel día. Debes creerme.

—Está bien, te creo. ¿Puedes dejarme salir de aquí?

Scorpius suspiró derrotado y asintió. No obstante, después de intentar abrir la puerta por tercera vez, se giró hacia donde yo me encontraba y lentamente me dijo:

—No te asustes, pero estamos encerrados.

—¿Qué? —atiné a decir mientras le miraba con ojos desorbitados.

—No sé lo que ha pasado. Y no creo que pedir ayuda sirva dado que todos los profesores y alumnos están en sus aulas —añadió esto último al ver como me dirigía decidida hacia la puerta.

—Perfecto.

Caminé de vuelta a la pared en la que estaba apoyada antes y me dejé caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada en ella. Entonces me fijé en la habitación. La pared del fondo tenía una ventana, por lo que la estancia estaba bastante iluminada; justo enfrente de mí había una estantería con tinteros, plumas y libros de pociones viejos que ya nadie utilizaba.

Al cabo de un minuto Scorpius también se rindió en su tarea de escuchar por si venía alguien por el pasillo y se sentó a mi lado, en el suelo, rozando su hombro con el mío.

—Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya —dije sin mirarle.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Me sorprendió el hecho de que a pesar que cada vez que veía Scorpius mi corazón latiera incontroladamente, me alegraba de quedarme encerrada con él antes que con Lysander; porque quedarme encerrada con mi mejor amigo significaba que terminaríamos hablando del beso de Halloween y, por ende, terminaría confesándole mis sentimientos por Scorpius; cosa que no quería que ocurriese.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada.

—No mientas. Estabas frunciendo el ceño y cuando frunces el ceño es porque ocurre algo que no te gusta.

Giré el rostro y me quedé mirándole. ¿Por qué se fijaba tanto en mí? En ese instante me di cuenta de que los ojos de Scorpius me miraban de una forma distinta a como lo había estado haciendo hasta aquel día; y esa sensación que me recorría cada vez que me miraba resultaba perturbadora.

Aparté la mirada mientras me sonrojaba y recordé que me había hecho una pregunta. Así que contesté con las reflexiones más profundas que en la vida había contado a nadie, pero que sabía que se las podía confiar a él:

—Pensaba en mi familia. En si alguna vez les habré defraudado.

—Lily… —pero no le dejé terminar. En aquel momento me di cuenta de cuantísimo necesitaba compartir esos pensamientos con alguien.

—¿Sabes? El año pasado, cuando os dije que mi boggart eran mis padres heridos, no dije la verdad completamente. Sí había visto a mis padres pero mi mayor miedo es decepcionarlos. Y creo que lo estoy haciendo.

—¿En qué te basas para pensar eso? Eres una buena estudiante, una buena hermana y una buena alumna.

—Aún así…

—Lily —dijo sin dejarme terminar de hablar —, escúchame. No pueden estar defraudados contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Ni si quiera al saber a la persona a la que quiero? —dije sin pensar.

—Ni si quiera así. Eres una gran persona y tus padres saben eso y más. Así que no debes preocuparte.

—Gracias.

Me quedé mirándole durante un par de minutos y después volví a apartar la vista. Suspiré y me tomé la libertad de apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Noté como se tensó con el contacto para, segundos después, volver a relajarse.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿A mí?

—Sí. No soy tonta.

—Pensaba —reconoció después de un suspiro —en como a pesar de tener apellidos tan conflictivos nos parecemos tanto.

—No te entiendo.

—Al fin y al cabo siempre seremos reconocidos por ser los hijos de quien somos, ¿no? Así que no nos diferenciamos tanto. Aunque todos vosotros seréis reconocidos por una buena causa y yo no.

—Scorpius —me puse recta y le miré seriamente —, no digas tonterías.

—No digo tonterías, es la verdad.

—Scorpius, escúchame. Tú no eres malo.

—No, pero mi familia si está considerada como tal.

—La bondad no viene medida por las acciones que hicimos, si no por las que hemos decidido realizar. Tu padre no es igual que tu abuelo. Tu padre decidió cambiar, Scorpius. Y eso le convierte en una buena persona. Y tu, definitivamente, no eres igual que tu abuelo. Ni si quiera eres igual que tu padre. Así que no vas a ser considerado el villano. Ni tú —me apresuré a añadir —, ni tu familia.

Scorpius rió y me acarició el pelo de una forma inconsciente. Después se acercó a mí lentamente y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro dijo:

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que vives en tu propio mundo, Lily Luna?

—No, pero si han hecho la gracia de que vivo en la Luna.

Scorpius volvió a reír y yo no pude evitar sonreír al oír aquella melodía.

—Por cierto —dijo separándose de mí un tanto —. ¿Por qué te llamaron Luna?

—La gente cree que es por la madre de Lysander, Luna Scamander.

—¿Y no es así?

—No. Se lo pregunté una vez a mi padre y me confesó que el decidir ponerme de segundo nombre Luna fue para poder darle un homenaje, de alguna forma, al que fue el hombre más valiente que murió en la Segunda Guerra.

—¿Quién?

—Remus Lupin, a quien la luna le afectaba más de lo que él hubiera deseado. O eso, al menos, es lo que mi padre me dijo.

—Es bonito el significado, entonces. Pero recuerdo que le dijiste a tu primo que no te gustaba que te llamaran por tu segundo nombre, ¿por qué?

—Que me llamen Luna es como recordar que Lupin ya no está. Y no quiero ver más dolor reflejado en los rostros de mi familia.

—Tiene sentido.

—¿Y tú? ¿De donde viene Hyperion?

—Hyperion fue uno de los doce titanes, según la mitología griega, que fue derrotado por los dioses del Olimpo.

—Todos vuestros nombres tienen algo antiguo, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente —dijo sonriendo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mientras nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos. Los dos habíamos notado como si una barrera se hubiera caído entre nosotros. Ahora sabíamos que éramos definitivamente amigos; unos amigos que tenían la plena confianza como para sincerarse con el otro con respecto a los temas más íntimos.

En su mirada volví a ver aquella nueva sensación y vi como lentamente se iba acercando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos de forma automática y esperé el contacto; pero éste jamás sucedió porque en ese momento la puerta que había quedado liberada por fin, se abrió desvelando a una Rose sorprendida.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Nos hemos quedado encerrados —contestó rápidamente Scorpius mientras se ponía de pie y me ayudaba a levantarme.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —pregunté para desviar la conversación que se estaba formando en la mente de Rose.

—He oído voces.

Sin decir nada más salimos los tres de la estancia y caminamos hasta separarnos para ir a clases distintas. Lia me miró interrogante cuando llegué hasta donde ella y Theo estaban esperando para entrar en la próxima clase pero negué con la cabeza haciéndole entender que hablaríamos después.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin que me diera casi cuenta de ello. Yo seguía pensando en el brillo en los ojos de Scorpius cuando me había mirado en aquella habitación y casi me había besado. Con solo pensar en la situación mi corazón saltó desbocado y tuve que respirar lentamente para calmarlo.

A la hora de la comida, cuando estábamos en el Gran Comedor y yo estaba terminando ya mi plato de comida, Rose me agarró del brazo y me instó a que la siguiera.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Eso quiero saber yo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Scorpius?

—Nos quedamos encerrados.

—Lily —dijo mientras me reprendía con la mirada una vez llegamos al patio interior.

—¡Nada, Rose! No he hecho nada. Estaba enfadada con él y quería que hablásemos porque había sido una confusión. Me metió en aquella habitación y nos quedamos encerrados hasta que viniste tú.

—¿Eso es todo lo que ha ocurrido?

—Sí, te lo prometo.

—Lily…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—No quiero que te hagan daño, solo eso. Y no —añadió apresuradamente —, no lo digo por Scorp.

—¿Y cómo me va a hacer daño Scorpius por ser mi amigo?

—Apostaría a que aún no se lo has dicho a tu hermano.

—Albus sabe que somos amigos.

—Me refería a James.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber lo que decir, por tanto ella sonrió sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

—Yo de ser tú se lo diría antes de que se entere por otras fuentes. Así no sufrirás.

—Es que no tengo que pedirle permiso a mi hermano para ser amiga de quien yo quiera.

—Ya, pero no creo que sólo seas su amiga. ¿Me equivoco?

—Completamente. Es solamente un amigo y para él hasta hace poco yo era simplemente la hermana pequeña de Albus. Así que no hay nada, Rose.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Tranquila. Si necesito tu ayuda te lo haré saber.

—Está bien.

Me lancé a abrazarla y cuando nos separamos le di un beso en la mejilla. Algo me decía que lo necesitaba. Después me dirigí hacia la sala común donde me esperaba una larga conversación con Lia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me recibió con esa pregunta y saltando en la cama.

—Me he quedado encerrada con Scorpius —contesté como si tal cosa una vez me hube asegurado que estábamos las dos solas en la habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Hemos hablado, simplemente eso.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar como él se había preocupado por mi mayor miedo. Eso le hizo ver a mi mejor amiga la verdad más evidente:

—Te sigue gustando.

—Sí, pero no quiero sufrir. Así que no insistas con tu paranoia de que le diga lo que siento.

—No te diré nada. Ya te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir.

—¿Así? ¿Tan fácil te rindes?

—Sólo te diré que si lo que no quieres es sufrir, solo te queda una única opción.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté con miedo. Mi amiga era conocida por sus descabelladas ideas.

—Pasar página. Intentar olvidarte de él saliendo con otra persona.

—¿Qué? Definitivamente tú estás loca.

—¡No! No es tan mala idea, Lils. Reconócelo. Si no puedes olvidarte de él tú sola, y no quieres decirle lo que sientes porque, según tú, te va a rechazar…sólo te queda recibir la ayuda de alguien.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente. A veces se necesita ayuda para poder seguir adelante. Y no significa que hayamos fracasado.

—¿Pero quién? —no sabía si aquello sería una buena idea. Ni si quiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero sus palabras tenían tanta coherencia que no me lo pensé dos veces.

—Sabes quién.

Sí, sabía quién podría ayudarme en aquella tarea colosal de intentar olvidar a Scorpius. Pero me negaba completamente a usarle para algo tan ruin. No podía hacerle eso. Él se había portado perfectamente conmigo, siempre apoyándome y ayudándome incluso cuando nadie más sabía que lo necesitaba. Si le hacía eso sería como clavarle un puñal directamente en el corazón. Y no me lo perdonaría a mi misma.

Aún así, por otro lado, también sabía que sería la única opción que me quedaba para intentar olvidar a Scorpius. Porque si no, si no intentaba olvidarle y tampoco me armaba del valor suficiente como para confesarle la verdad, me acabaría hundiendo a causa de la fuerza de mis propios sentimientos. Y tampoco quería eso.

Así que, sin más remedio, asentí y en un susurro confirmé lo que Lia me había estado insinuando:

—Lysander.

Mi amiga asintió y me abrazó. No lloré pero me sentí lo suficientemente abatida como para descansar mi cabeza en su hombro. Sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y Lysander no terminara herido, porque entonces no me lo podría perdonar.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Antes de dar las gracias a aquellas personas que nos han seguido desde el principio y siempre comentan, decir que nos hemos dado cuenta de que hay muchas visitas a la historia, bastantes nuevos favoritos, asi como seguidores y aún así, hay muy pocos reviews. __¿Qué es lo que pasa? __Nosotras no queremos enfadarnos pero, por ejemplo,** LainaM** dice que el capítulo anterior es bastante importante en lo que es la relación de James y Rose y le costó bastante de escribir porque quería que todo quedara perfecto y hay muy poca gente que lo ha comentado cuando antes la gente se animaba más a dejar sus opiniones. __Entendemos que estamos de vacaciones, nosotras también, o que a lo mejor hay gente que está en pleno curso y no comenta mucho porque tiene exámenes y tal, pero es que no creemos que sea justo para nosotras que la gente se pase, lo lea y no deje un simple comentario. No pedimos mucho, con que deis señales de vida (un: me gusta, seguid así) nos vale; no queremos un review de miles de palabras. Pero, creemos que no es justo para nostoras que nos esforcemos en hacer una historia larga como es esta, porque va a ser larga, y que la gente no aprecie ese trabajo. __Nosotras vamos a seguir escribiendo y vamos a terminar la historia. Pero si vemos que la gente no se toma la molestia de comentar, nosotras no nos vamos a tomar las molestias en escribir rápido y buscar tiempo de donde sea para subir cada capítulo y tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardar. _

_Y hasta aquí el sermón. __Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. _

_He de remarcar que he estado buscando el significado del nombre de Hyperion y así como un día leí que era una estrella que pertenecía a la constelación del Dragón (de ahí que le llamarán así a Scorp) nunca supe si aquello era verdad y lo único que he podido encontrar es lo que está puesto en el capítulo. Si alguien encuentra la raíz del nombre Hyperion o el por qué le han puesto ese nombre que lo diga, por favor._

_Por último ya decir simplemente que este capítulo va dedicado a esas personas que han estado con nosotras desde el primer capítulo y han ido comentando desde el principio. Ese gesto se aprecia mucho. Gracias :)_

_Y ya está, de verdad esperamos que os haya gustado. Y recordad, los comentarios animan a seguir y la falta de ellos hace el fic solitario y por ello de inútil existencia._

_Besos, _

_**Arualle.** _


	26. Capítulo 25: Sonrisas que incomodan

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 25: Sonrisas que incomodan. <strong>_

_POV James. _

Fred se estaba comportando como un auténtico estúpido, pero no podía decirle nada, al fin y al cabo nunca llegaría a ser lo estúpido que yo había sido.

—No quiero volver a verla James, así que haz el favor de decirle que la próxima vez que quiera hablar contigo haga el favor de cerciorarse de que yo no esté cerca.

—¿Sino qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó divertido Brian mientras yo soltaba una risita.

—Aun no lo tengo decidido… Pero sea lo que sea, será doloroso.

—Le tirarás los calzoncillos a la cara, y esto es así.

Sí. Maisie, pobre Maisie.

Todo había empezado cuando, hacía una hora, mientras paseábamos por los jardines, Fred había tenido la mala suerte de decir, de un modo un tanto fuera de lugar 'la tetona de Maisie', justo cuando ella se acercaba para saludarnos. Su contestación, por supuesto, no se había hecho esperar.

—¡Más te gustaría a ti poder disfrutar de ellas, gilipollas!

Y la cosa había seguido así un par de minutos, hasta que Maisie le había dado un guantazo.

—Soñarás con ellas, querrás tocarlas, besarlas y pasar la lengua por sus pezones, pero tendrás la certeza de que jamás lo harás, y te levantarás cachondo y frustrado —se despidió amenazadoramente justo después.

—Ahora hasta yo quiero besarlas —comentó Brian antes de que Fred comenzase con su monólogo de lo mucho que le tocaba los cojones Maisie.

—Fred, todo esto te pasa por no pensar antes de hablar y engañarte a ti mismo.

—¡Encima será mi culpa!

—No he dicho que ella lo haga.

—Están hechos el uno para el otro —me apoyó Brian.

—Más que eso yo diría que son iguales, solo que en distinto sexo.

Fred, no sabiéndose si ofendido o divertido, bufó y se dejó caer sobre el primer banco que vio libre.

—¿Sabéis lo que necesito? —comentó cuando Brian y yo nos sentamos a su lado— Una de las nuestras, explotar algún retrete, azuzarle a Peeves a los de primero de Slytherin… Algo divertido.

No pude evitar reír. A mi me apetecía igual o hasta más que a él, llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin joder a nadie, pero ahora conforme estaba con Rose, me daba cierto reparo hacer algo exagerado y cagarla con ella.

—Lo veo, y creo que tengo una idea. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se estaba demorando demasiado eso de encontrar al idiota que había intentado imitarnos y había acabado con un tarro explotado en la cara de Rose.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba, sentada frente a la chimenea, con el cuaderno rojo que le había regalado las navidades pasadas sobre las rodillas y una pluma mordisqueada en las manos. Pippa estaba sentada a su lado, ojeaba una revista. No podía dejar de observar la escena. Quería estar ahí, al otro lado de Rose, cogiéndole de la mano o apoyado en ella, y es más, podría hacerlo, pero no sabía si iba a poder resistir y no hacer algo más de lo políticamente correcto para nuestra relación a ojos externos. Y no sólo eso, tenía miedo de que hasta el gesto más simple pudiese malinterpretarse. Casi como al principio, volvía a estar casi paranoico. Pero no me importaba, ya nada lo hacía. Sólo ella.<p>

—James, ¿estás aquí o en Durmstang? —me sacó de mis pensamientos Fred mientras me le daba una patada a mi silla y señalaba la montaña de pergaminos que cubría la mesa.

—No sabría qué decirte.

—Eso queda claro, pero ahora haz el favor de concentrarte y hacer tu parte del trabajo de adivinación.

—¿Desde cuando es un trabajo por parejas? —preguntó Brian, que a pesar de que no iba con nosotros a adivinación tenía más que oídas las quejas de todos por la manía de ponerles solo trabajos individuales.

—No lo es, pero acabamos antes si cada uno hace la mitad —le aclaré yo mientras volvía a centrarme en la cuestión que me tocaba hacer.

—¿Eso es posible? ¿No os mandan cosas más personales como adivinar vuestro propio futuro?

—Deja de reirte y molestar, que tenemos que entregarlo mañana. Y sí, a veces sí, pero da igual, en vez de inventarte una cosa te inventas dos, o sino un futuro juntos, nos vamos a hacer gays como tu.

—Lo veo, ponlo —puntualicé divertido.

—Menuda seriedad…

Me volví a 'concentrar' en nuestro trabajo, pero una parte de mi no paraba de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué no podía estar ahora con ella? Cuando recordé que había cambiado los turnos de rondas con la prefecta de mi curso para poder hacerlas con ella medio sonreí y me concentré de nuevo en el trabajo, al fin y al cabo esa noche podría estar sólo con ella un par de horas.

Más de media hora después di por finalizada mi parte, ahora solo me quedaba copiarme la de Fred que había acabado hacía cinco minutos.

—Ya era hora.

—No te pases moreno, que no llevas ni cinco minutos pensando en Maisie.

Mi contestación hizo que Brian riese y me chocase los cinco por encima de la mesa y que él arqueara una ceja. Sabía que lo había pillado.

Mientras copiaba y cambiaba ciertas palabras o frases para que no fuese algo tan exagerado, no paraba de pensar en cómo reaccionaría Rose a lo hacer rondas juntos. Para cambiarlas había puesto la excusa de que me coincidían con las noches previas a los entrenamientos y que no descansaba bien, por supuesto había tragado, y aunque no lo hubiese hecho, me las habrían cambiado igual. Ahora faltaba ver su reacción.

Oí a Pippa reír y no pude evitar girarme para ver qué sucedía. La mirada de Rose me esperaba. Me sonrío y después se giró para volver a centrarse en una divertida Pippa que señalaba algo de la revista.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —el repentino ataque de iluminación de Fred me hizo girarme de forma tan brusca que hasta me crujió el cuello. Porque sí, no se refería a que ya tenía el trabajo acabado, sino a que su cabecita había ideado nuestra próxima jugarreta.

La mirada de Brian, una mezcla entre escepticismo y risa, no lo amilanó así que empezó a hacer mapas y dibujos sobre un pergamino arrugado y a hablar atropelladamente.

—Pues si que va a ser buena idea.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena me había tocado acompañar a Fred y Brian a nuestra habitación a por el mapa del merodeador. Iban a escaparse a Hogsmeade a conseguir ciertas cosas y lo necesitaban.<p>

—Vale, luego nos vemos —me despedí de ellos mientras salíamos los tres de la sala común.

Iba un poco tarde, a penas cinco minutos, pero seguro que Rose ya estaría esperándome, o más bien esperando a Scott. Suspiré medio sonriendo, cuántas ganas tenía de ver su cara al verme.

Al girar el pasillo la vi. Estaba recta, con las manos cogidas detrás de la espalda y moviendo levemente un pié. Mordiéndome el labio inferior recorrí los pocos metros que me separaban de ella y antes de que pudiese decir nada por haberme visto, la cogí de la cintura y la empujé hasta la puerta de la sala más cercana, justo unos tres metros más para el fondo del pasillo.

Nada más entrar la giré y la empujé hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Aprovechando su sorpresa empecé a darle pequeños besos por el cuello.

—¡James! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —dijo cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, intentando zafarse de mi.

—Disfrutar de ti.

Mi respuesta susurrada sobre su piel pareció divertirla y dejó de intentar apartarme de su cuello.

—Me toca hacer la ronda James, me estarán esperando.

—No lo creo.

—¡¿Le has hecho algo a Scott?! —su alarmada voz me hizo reírme y apartarme un tanto de ella.

—¿Me crees capaz?

—No, pero… —realmente parecía preocupada por mi compañera de curso.

—¿No?

—No, sé que no le harías daño real a nadie.

Medio sonreí.

—Te equivocas, si alguien te hiciese algo…

—Shh —me susurró, acercando sus labios a los míos.

Y era totalmente real, ahora, a milímetros de su boca, estaba convencido. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, sin importarme lo que les sucediera a los demás o hasta a mi mismo. La quería de un modo que hasta tenía un trasfondo amargo, como todo lo que me unía a ella.

—¿Sabes? Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti —le susurré justo antes de unir nuestras bocas.

El beso fue lento, intenso y me dejó atontado. Cuando nos separamos Rose consiguió apartarme lo justo de ella como para poder librarse de mi cuerpo y de la puerta.

—James, tengo que ir a hacer la ronda.

Se la veía contrariada, como si en el fondo desease quedarse conmigo pero su yo responsable le gritase por dentro que hiciese el favor de ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Sonreí y al fin dije:

—Yo también.

—No, hoy a ti no te toca… —se interrumpió cuando pareció entender. Frunció el ceño levemente pero al final, sonrió.

—Exacto, compañera de ronda.

—¡No deberías haberlo hecho! —me riñó, aunque seguía sonriendo.

—No lo creo, y además, ahora da lo mismo. Lo hecho hecho está.

—No da lo mismo, contigo no voy a poder concentrarme.

Su sinceridad me hizo ampliar la sonrisa.

—Así que no te dejo concentrarte, bien por mi.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

—Sí, ni que se necesitase una extrema concentración para pasear por los pasillos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —acabó aceptando divertida.

—No del todo, y lo sabes —le piqué.

—James, haz el favor de parar de hacer estupideces. Me pones nerviosa.

—Me encanta que te pongas nerviosa y te salga la vena gruñona, no puedo evitarlo.

Rose me sacó la lengua y, empujándome levemente para apartarme de la puerta, salió al pasillo. Estaba algo molesta porque le hubiese hecho decir algo que sabía que no era del todo cierto por mi, era como si hubiese traicionado a su parte responsable y encima yo la hubiese pillado.

—Va, no te enfades —le dije cuando salí tras ella.

—No me enfado, pero no me gusta que hagas eso.

—Mentira, te encanta. Llevo haciéndolo desde que tengo sentido de razón, y tu siempre has vuelto para insultarme.

—Sí, y siempre acabamos enfadados.

—Es nuestro modo de querernos.

Rose se paró de golpe y empezó a reír con ganas. Yo, al verla tan divertida no pude más que imitarla.

—Siempre nos hemos querido de un modo equivocado, por lo que parece —comentó cuando logró controlar sus carcajadas, mirándome a los ojos de una forma demasiado seria para el ambiente que hasta hacía segundos parecía reinar en el ambiente.

Nosotros siempre éramos igual, pasábamos de un estado de ánimo a otro sin control. Y al contrario de lo imaginado, me gustaba. Sólo ella conseguía revolver tanto mi interior.

—Cada amor es diferente, eso es lo que dicen.

—Quizá tengan razón.

Un ruido metálico y estridente, como de una armadura cayéndose al suelo rompió nuestra burbuja.

—Ven, viene del piso de arriba —le dije mientras le cogía la mano y tiraba de ella hacia la escalera.

Para cuando llegamos, quien fuese el que hubiese tirado la armadura ya no estaba. De un ágil movimiento de varita Rose la volvió a colocar en el sitio.

—Gracias bonita, ahora, dejadme dormir —le dijo la mujer con el sombrero de frutas que habitaba en el cuadro de al lado de la armadura.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Filch apareció por el otro lado del pasillo, lámpara en mano y renqueando. Estaba muy mayor como para recorrerse el castillo todos los días, no entendía porque la directora McGonagall no lo había jubilado ya.

—Nosotros, prefectos de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —gruñó.

—No lo sabemos, cuando hemos llegado la armadura estaba en el suelo y no había nadie —dije esta vez yo.

Y no sé porqué, en ese momento lo entendí. Mientras Filch renegaba y empezaba a despertar a todos los cuadros del pasillo en busca de algún testigo acompañado de Rose, yo avancé hasta la esquina del pasillo y me asomé. Y sí, tenía razón. Fred asomaba la cabeza justo en la primera bifurcación del castillo. Me sonrió y desapareció.

—Chico, ¿hay alguien?

—No —respondí lo más tranquilamente que pude. No me había gustado la sonrisa de Fred, ni que hubiese hecho esto. ¿Acaso habían aprovechado él y Brian cuando iban o volvían de Hogsmeade para gastarme bromitas como hicieron el año pasado durante mis primeras rondas? No me habría importado sino fuera porque estaba con Rose y porque había hablado con ella en pleno pasillo de cosas que nadie debería oír. ¿Habrían oído algo?

—Está bien, seguid con la ronda, y esta vez estad más atentos.

—Ni que nosotros tuviésemos la culpa —murmuró Rose en voz baja cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de él como para que no pudiese escucharla.

—Se ve que sí —medió bromeé intentando que no se diese cuenta de que algo me preocupaba.

El resto de la ronda estuve bastante callado para lo mucho que yo solía hablar, pero Rose pareció creer que era porque de verás estaba más atento a todo, o sino lo creyó, hizo como que sí.

Al llegar a la sala común me despedí con un buenas noches y un simple beso en la comisura de los labios, un beso que bien parecía en la mejilla para cualquiera que pudiese entrar en ese momento en la sala. Rose no comentó nada y subió detrás de mi hasta su habitación.

Fred y Brian estaban en sus camas, y este último dormía ya que se oía perfectamente su respiración fuerte y acompasada, en cambio, faltaban los suaves ronquidos que solía emitir Fred. Por un momento pensé en descorrer sus cortinas y hablar con él, pero deseché ese pensamiento con un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando ya me había quitado el uniforme y me metía en la cama sólo con los calzoncillos Fred asomó la cabeza por entre las sábanas de su cama. Me sonrió de una forma triste y después volvió a meterse dentro. Totalmente desconcertado me dejé caer sobre el colchón. No me gustaba nada la situación.

* * *

><p>Cuando me desperté, al día siguiente, ni Fred ni Brian estaban en la habitación. Algo desconcertado me desperecé y corrí tiritando hasta el baño. Una ducha caliente acabó de despejarme y me ayudó a aclarar los pensamientos. Aunque hubiesen oído lo que habíamos hablado en el pasillo no había nada malo en ello, quizá la conversación era algo rara a oídos ajenos, pero bien podía entenderse como simple amor de primos. Así que eso no debía preocuparme, pero en cambio, la sonrisa triste de Fred sí, ¿acaso había pasado algo más que yo no entendía?<p>

Cuando bajé a la sala común me di cuenta de que no iba tan apurado de tiempo como creía, así que, aun más extrañado que antes porque tanto Brian como Fred hubiesen madrugado más de lo necesario, fui hacia el Gran Comedor esperando encontrarlos allí. Pero no me hizo falta llegar tan lejos. A tan solo dos pasillos de distancia de nuestra torre, lo encontré.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

Fred, al verme, me hizo señas para que fuese mientras Brian intentaba meterse en lo que parecía una pelea de chicas. No me di cuenta de que eran Maisie y Pippa hasta que Brian logró coger a Maisie, la separó del pelo de Pippa y la gente que se había acumulado alrededor se apartó para abrir paso.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó justo cuando el profesor Longbottom aparecía por las escaleras.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ni idea, cuando hemos llegado ya se estaban pegando mientras Rose salía corriendo.

—Todos, a mi despacho, ¡ya! —ordenó el profesor antes de qué pudiese preguntarle algo más a Fred.

Extrañado y preocupado no pude más que seguir a los más de veinte alumnos que íbamos detrás del profesor. Desde luego el día había empezado movidito.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo :) <em>

_Un par de cositas. Para empezar, sé que el capítulo no es gran cosa, es muy corto y deja con muchas incógnitas y temas pendientes, demasiados para mi gusto, pero o subía esto o no subía hasta dentro de una semana (ya que me voy de viaje pasado mañana y aun me queda prepararme la maleta) y no quería haceros esperar tanto. Aun así espero que os haya gustado. _

_La otra es daros las gracias por los reviews que nos habéis dejado. Ojalá lo sigáis haciendo, de veras, nos motiva un montón :D _

_Besos, _

_**LainaM**._


	27. Capítulo 26: Dulce Navidad

_**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes y todo lo demás que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama, el tiempo utilizado y los esfuerzos en escribir algo que valga la pena son nuestros.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 26: Dulce Navidad<strong>_

_POV Scorpius_

Los meses pasaron más deprisa de lo que hubiera deseado y, con ellos, los exámenes de Navidad tuvieron lugar. Aún así, también transcurrieron rápido y enseguida estuvimos en el andén esperando el expreso que nos llevaría de vuelta con nuestras familias para celebrar las fiestas.

Rose, Albus y yo compartimos un compartimento, como siempre hacíamos desde que nos conocimos en primero. No obstante, Rose desapareció poco después y en cuanto entró Lena supe que yo debía seguir los pasos de mi amiga. Así que sin despedirme —para no interrumpir el momento romántico que estaban compartiendo— salí del compartimento y comencé a recorrer el silencioso e inhabitado pasillo hasta que unas risas al final del mismo hicieron que parara en seco. Me asomé con cuidado al compartimento que había a mi izquierda y entonces vi a Lily, con lo cabeza apoyada en las piernas de un chico que le acariciaba el pelo, riendo por algo que algún amigo suyo había dicho. Algo muy parecido a los celos comenzó a inundarme por dentro sin que yo lo permitiera, así que decidí alejarme de aquella escena. A pesar de ello, cuando fui a entrar en un compartimento que había libre, oí como la señora del carrito aparecía al final del pasillo con su típica pregunta a la vez que Lily y una amiga salían de su compartimento. Cerré con cuidado mi propia puerta y fui detrás de ellas hacia donde el carrito se encontraba. Pude escuchar como hablaban entre ellas sin advertir mi presencia:

—¿Has hablado con Lysander?

—Todavía no.

—¿Y a qué esperas?

—No estoy segura de esto, Lia. Él es un buen amigo y… —su amiga no la dejó terminar.

—A ver, Lils. No quieres sufrir, pero tampoco quieres aceptar la ayuda de Lysander para olvidarte de él. ¿Qué quieres?

—No es aceptar la ayuda de Lysander. Es manipularle haciéndole creer que le quiero.

—¿Le quieres?

—¿Sabes que podrías ser una perfecta slytherin? —preguntó a su vez Lily eludiendo la pregunta.

—Sí, lo sé. Ahora contéstame.

No obstante, a pesar del hecho de que Lily parecía dispuesta a confesarse con su amiga, la señora del carrito de los dulces, hizo su pregunta a las dos amigas, sacándolas de su momentánea conversación. Compraron un par de ranas de chocolate y se giraron dispuestas a ir directas a su compartimento. Sin embargo, Lily chocó contra mí y empalideció por momentos.

—Hola.

—Hola, Scorpius. ¿Qué tal? —continuó, haciéndole un gesto a su amiga para que se adelantara.

—Bien, deseando poder descansar. ¿Y tú?

—Igual. Tengo ganas de ver a mi familia.

No pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme a toda la familia Potter-Weasley reunida en torno a la chimenea abriendo los regalos de Navidad. Eso hizo acordarme que aquel año no tenía regalo para Lily. Sin embargo, sabiendo que en el último momento se me ocurriría algo, me concentré en disfrutar de la conversación con ella. Ésta duro unos cuantos minutos y, al final, se despidió de mí y yo me metí en el compartimento vacío que momentos antes había encontrado.

El resto del trayecto pasó sin ninguna complicación o distracción, y una vez que el expreso paró en la estación de King's Cross todo el mundo se apresuró a recoger sus pertenencias para volver a reencontrarse con sus padres. Yo no fui menos, también deseaba ver de nuevo a mis padres.

Una hora después, tras haber bajado del tren y saludado a mis padres, ya estábamos de vuelta en la mansión. Dinky trasladó mi baúl a mi habitación y yo pasé al salón del té junto a madre mientras padre iba a terminar de resolver unos asuntos de trabajo.

—¿Cómo has pasado estos meses? Casi no hemos sabido de ti —sabía que era un reproche y anoté mentalmente el volver a escribir semanalmente a mis padres una vez volviera al colegio.

—Lo siento, madre. Pero he estado bien.

—¿Y los exámenes?

No pude evitar reírme al recordar lo directa que madre solía ser al preguntar sobre el colegio.

—Bien.

Padre entró minutos después y los tres comenzamos a hablar durante largo tiempo mientras nos contábamos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en nuestras vidas a lo largo de esos meses separados.

* * *

><p>El frío había llegado definitivamente al Londres mágico. Las calles empedradas del callejón Diagón estaban teñidas de blanco a causa de la nieve y el olor a castañas inundaba cada recoveco del lugar. Precisamente en uno de aquellos puestos donde pequeños dragones tostaban aquellos frutos secos hasta que estaban listos para luego cogerlos, fue que encontré a Rose y Hugo. Yo había ido con madre a comprar unos últimos regalos para nuestros familiares —aunque aquel año, por lo menos nosotros, no fuéramos a celebrar la tan conocida fiesta de Navidad en Malfoy Manor por motivos personales —, pero ella había insistido en que diera un paseo por mi cuenta mientras ella terminaba de hacer las compras. Sin pensarlo me acerqué a donde mis amigos se encontraban:<p>

—Hola, chicos.

—¡Scorp! —Rose se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me abrazó.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Albus.

—Bien, haciendo compras de última hora.

—Igual que nosotros, entonces.

—¿Os faltan regalos?

—A mi el de Hugo —confesó Rose.

—Y a mi el de Lils.

—¿Lily? ¡Pero si hacer feliz a tu hermana es muy simple!

—¿Sí? Pues dime cómo, porque yo no tengo ni idea.

No pude evitar comenzar a reírme de la discusión que estaban teniendo. Yo nunca había tenido hermanos y desde que les conocí en el primer curso de Hogwarts ellos se habían convertido para mí en eso, hermanos. Y verlos discutiendo fue como si viera una inocente discusión entre hermanos: divertida y sin ningún mal.

—¡Oye! —dijo Rose de repente terminando la discusión con Albus de golpe y sacándome a mí de mis reflexiones —¿Por qué no te vienes a pasar con nosotros el día de Navidad?

—Sí, es una buena idea. Podrías quedarte en casa si fuera necesario —continuó Albus.

—Tendría que preguntarlo, pero supongo que no habrá ningún problema.

—Con nuestros padres tampoco, no te preocupes.

Rose y Albus sonrieron y yo también terminé sonriendo. En ese momento madre llegó hasta donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y aproveché la oportunidad para preguntar sobre el tema que acabábamos de hablar:

—Madre, ¿puedo pasar el día de Navidad en casa de Albus?

—¿Te han invitado?

—Sí, señora Malfoy. Albus y yo acabamos de sugerirle a su hijo que se viniera con nosotros.

—Está bien. Supongo que tu padre no dirá nada, así que no hay inconveniente. Si a vuestros padres les parece bien…

—Sí, no hay ningún problema —contestó Albus.

Madre sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y ambos volvimos a casa mediante aparición. Durante la comida le comentamos a padre lo que había ocurrido en el callejón aquella mañana y, tal y como madre había pensado, no puso ninguna resistencia a que yo me fuera. Por eso aquella tarde no me detuve ni un segundo. Estuve paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación pensando en qué podría regalarle a Lily. Quería que significara algo, al igual que el regalo del año anterior, pero no sabía qué podría gustarle. No pude evitar estar más en desacuerdo con Rose en aquellos momentos, definitivamente no era tan sencillo hacer feliz a Lily; por lo menos, yo no veía el modo de hacerlo sencillo. Al cabo de una hora tenía claro que le compraría regaliz rojo como recuerdo del día que nos volvimos a ver después de las vacaciones, pero a parte de eso seguía sin tener claro el regalo que quería hacerle. Finalmente, tras muchas ideas descartadas, recordé que en verano, en una ocasión que entré en la habitación de Lily porque Albus me había enviado a que cogiera algo que su hermana tenía, advertí que ésta estaba plagada de fotos; por ese motivo decidí que el mejor regalo posible sería una cámara mágica. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, pedí a padre que al día siguiente —cuando me llevara hasta el callejón Diagón para que el padre de Albus me recogiera— fuéramos un poco antes de la hora acordada al sitio indicado para poder comprar un último regalo que había olvidado. Aceptó y tras eso, dimos por iniciada la cena de la víspera de Navidad.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, me arreglé y bajé a desayunar junto a mis padres. Después, padre y yo nos aparecimos en el callejón, yo fui a comprar el regalo de Lily y, minutos después de reunirme con mi padre, el señor Potter apareció. Con la ya tan conocida sensación de vértigo y aquel suave _pluff_ aparecimos en la casa de la familia Potter.

—Bienvenido, Scorpius. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, señor.

—Albus está arriba.

Asentí y me dispuse a subir las escaleras. Pero antes incluso de que pudiera salir de la sala de estar, el grito de Lily resonó por toda la casa.

—¡Bájame! ¡James, bájame!

—Enana, debes aprender cuando no contestar a tu hermano mayor —James apareció al final de la escalera con su hermana pequeña colgada sobre su hombro semejante a un saco de patatas.

—Albus no se enfada por ello.

—Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Tú solita te lo has buscado.

Se oyó el rechinar de los muelles cuando el cuerpo de Lily cayó sobre su cama y minutos después las risas de la pelirroja sustituyeron la discusión que habían estado teniendo.

—Lo lamento, Scorpius. Se pasan todos los días así —el señor Potter pasó por mi lado, camino a la cocina.

—No se preocupe, señor.

Al quedarme solo, subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación de Albus. Éste enseguida se levantó a saludarme. Dejé a un lado la bolsa de viaje con las pocas pertenencias que necesitaría al día siguiente y los regalos, y me senté junto a Albus a charlar. Poco tiempo después, Lily abrió la puerta y la cerró rápidamente tras ella.

—Me escondo aquí un ratito, ¿vale?

—Como quieras.

—Hola, Scorpius —dijo reparando por vez primera en mi presencia.

—Hola.

—Ya me he enterado que pasarás con nosotros el día de hoy. Buena suerte.

—¿Y eso? —dije mirando a Albus.

—Nada, no le hagas caso.

—Simplemente es que nuestra familia muy típica no es.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta —dije para terminar riéndome.

—Lily, ayúdame con esto —la voz de la señora Potter se hizo oír desde la cocina.

—Bueno, me voy.

Igual de rápido que vino, se fue. Me quedé mirando a Albus y éste simplemente negó con la cabeza. Yo no pude evitar reírme. El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Lo que yo no sabía era que por la tarde se desataría el caos cuando la hora de la cena se acercó. La señora Potter curiosamente me recordó a madre el día que tenía que coger el expreso de Hogwarts, yendo de un lado para otro sin parar ni por un segundo a tomar aire y asegurándose de que todo iba bien. Albus fue el primero en arreglarse pero, aún así, se tomó su tiempo. El señor Potter también fue rápido en estar listo. El siguiente fui yo. Y, el caos total vino cuando Lily entró antes que James al cuarto de baño para arreglarse. Antes de cerrar la puerta, ésta le sacó la lengua y dijo:

—Este año no, hermanito.

—Me las pagarás, enana.

Quince minutos después Lily salía envuelta en su albornoz y James entró. Yo salía de la habitación de Albus después de haber terminado de hacerme correctamente el nudo de la corbata y la vi salir de su habitación con una falda corta de vuelo roja, con cinturilla ancha negra y una camisa blanca por dentro de ésta. Bufó al ver que su hermano seguía en el cuarto de baño y entonces me vio.

—Sigue James dentro, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Asintió, se mordió el labio inferior y después de unos minutos se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Puedo? —dijo señalando el nudo de mi corbata.

—Sí, claro. Yo pensaba que lo había hecho bien por una vez.

Rió y se acercó hacia mí. Me deshizo el nudo y comenzó a hacérmelo de nuevo mientras su olor impregnaba mis fosas nasales y ella comentaba:

—Tranquilo. A Albus le suele ocurrir lo mismo. Siempre acabo haciéndoselo yo. Aunque no sé para qué, porque es llegar a casa de los abuelos y tanto James como él se deshacen de las corbatas y las chaquetas.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo también?

Volvió a reír y aquella melodía me completó por dentro de una forma inquietante.

—Claro. Esto ya está —se separó y pasó distraídamente la mano por mi pecho mientras alisaba la corbata.

—Gracias.

—Bueno —desvió la vista y volvió a retroceder otro paso —, voy a ver si puedo utilizar el baño de mis padres.

—De acuerdo.

La vi desaparecer en el interior de la habitación de sus padres y yo decidí bajar a esperar junto a Albus en el comedor. Media hora después ya estábamos todos dentro del coche del señor Potter y nos pusimos en marcha. El viaje resultó ameno y en cuanto quise darme cuenta apareció ante mis ojos una alta casa que parecía mantenerse dificultosamente en pie y un poco inclinada a lo que todos llamaron La Madriguera. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas dejaba ver el jardín que se abría a nuestros pies, de la chimenea salía humo blanco y el olor a galletas se podía percibir en el aire.

—Bienvenido, Scorpius —dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

Lily, para sorpresa de todos, salió corriendo nada más bajar del coche y en el momento en el que la puerta de la casa se abrió, se abalanzó sobre la persona que la había abierto.

—¡Abuela!

—Cielo, ¿cómo estás? —la mujer, ya con el pelo encanecido y pequeñas arrugas adornando su rostro, acarició el pelo de la muchacha y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Bien, muy bien.

Después de que Lily soltara a la mujer, el resto de la familia Potter saludó a la anfitriona y fueron pasando al interior. Albus se quedó a mi lado.

—Abuela, él es mi mejor amigo. Scorpius.

—Bienvenido a la Madriguera.

No pude evitar que la mujer me diera dos besos dejándome estático en el quicio de la puerta. No obstante, Albus me agarró de la manga de la chaqueta y tiró de mí hacia el interior, donde de repente un incómodo silencio se instaló al ver quien era. Los mayores se miraron entre ellos y a los padres de Albus, hasta que abriéndose paso, Rose llegó a mí con una gran sonrisa:

—¡Scorp!

Me abrazó y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera devolverle el abrazo. A partir de ese momento pareció que el ambiente se relajaba ya que cada uno me fue saludando a su manera y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes. Rose me cogió del brazo y me llevó a donde estaban todos sus primos. Al principio fue un momento bastante incómodo dado que a la mayoría solamente les había visto en el colegio o cuando en verano iba a ver a Albus o a Rose y estaban allí con ellos. No obstante, poco a poco el ambiente se fue relajando. A Lily, curiosamente, no la vi por ningún lado hasta que fui a pedir un vaso de agua a la señora Weasley y entonces la vi; había sido acorralada por sus tíos.

—¿Qué tal te va todo, Lils?

—Bien, bastante bien.

—¡Pero qué mayor estás! —dijo una mujer morena abriendo el círculo que sus tíos habían formado alrededor de ella.

—Gracias, tía Angelina.

—¡Madre mía! Eres igual a tu madre.

—Pues espero que en carácter no —terció George.

—Llegáis tarde. Lily es igual que mamá —James hizo su aparición.

—Eres odioso, ¿lo sabías?

Lily le hizo una mueca a su hermano y éste simplemente rió y le revolvió el pelo antes de irse. Yo seguí mi camino hasta la cocina y dejé a Lily con sus tíos; al fin y al cabo eran sus tíos, ella los conocía mejor, y sabría como escapar de sus preguntas.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance y he de reconocer que en la vida había disfrutado tanto de una cena de Navidad. Normalmente, las fiestas que se celebraban en Malfoy Manor eran soberbias, regias y aburridas. Aquí todo el mundo hablaba, comía, reía y hacía reír a los demás. Cuando la cena terminó y todo el mundo cambió el comedor por la sala de estar y la comida por los dulces y los villancicos y todos nos arremolinamos frente a la chimenea y el árbol, Rose y James desaparecieron durante un instante. En ese momento la celebración continuó hasta que los señores Potter decidieron que ya era hora de volver.

Horas después, cuando todo el mundo dormía, decidí bajar al comedor y dejar el regalo de Lily bajo el árbol. Mis esperanzas se truncaron cuando la vi sentada frente al fuego, con las piernas rodeadas por sus brazos y la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. El crepitar del fuego se oía en un sonido quedo y el resplandor de la hoguera titilaba en sus ojos.

—Hola.

Me sonrió y palmeó el lugar libre a su lado. Sin pensármelo dos veces ocupé aquel lugar y me quedé contemplando yo también el fuego. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que minutos después Lily decidió romper el silencio.

—Me alegra que hayas estado aquí.

—Tu hermano y Rose me invitaron. Dales las gracias a ellos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Sobrevino otro momento de silencio y, entonces, fui yo el que me atreví a tenderle el regalo y decirle:

—Feliz Navidad, Lily.

—¿Qué? —pareció sorprendida, aún así agarró el regalo —No tenías por qué.

—Quería regalártelo.

—En ese caso, yo también tengo algo para ti.

Me entregó un paquete y ambos nos apresuramos a abrir nuestros regalos. Su cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar y la mía supongo que tampoco. Aquellos guantes de cuero verde con mis iniciales bordadas en plata eran preciosos.

—Me encantan, gracias.

Ella se había quedado sin palabras. Apartó la cámara a un lado y se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un abrazo que hizo que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

—Supongo que eso es que te gusta, ¿no?

—Me encanta. Muchísimas gracias, Scorpius.

—Te falta algo en la caja.

—¿Más? Tú estás tonto, de verdad.

Aún así se levantó y buscó dentro de la caja. La risa no se hizo esperar y sacó el bote con el regaliz rojo para a continuación abrirlo y tenderme uno diciendo:

—¿Quieres?

Yo también reí y cogí el dulce que me tendía. Después comenzamos a hablar hasta que Lily se quedó dormida sobre mi hombro y decidí llevarla a su habitación. Después de dejarla en su cama y arroparla no pude evitar depositar un beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirme a la de Albus.

Sin duda alguna, esta era la mejor Navidad de mi vida.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Ya hemos vuelto de las vacaciones y, aunque las estaciones no concuerden, aquí os traigo las Navidades de Scorpius Malfoy para que todo el mundo las disfrute. _

_Espero que os haya gustado (a mi personalmente me ha costado bastante de escribir y no es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero al irnos de vacaciones —que también nos las merecemos— no hemos podido actualizar mucho y no queríamos dejar más tiempo). _

_Recordad que los fics se nutren con vuestros comentarios y críticas, así que no seáis tímidos y comentad. _

_Besos, _

**_Arualle. _**


End file.
